In the Presence of an Angel
by Erik'sangel527
Summary: Where Erik Delozier, a man treated as a monster, meets Christine Daae, a girl treated as an angel. What will come of it? A kidnapper, a victim.. A bit of an insane Erik.. Fear can turn to love... But will it? Modern day... COMPLETE
1. Meeting Christine

**Full Summary:**

Erik Delozier is a reclusive architect. He's never shown his face to a client but instead leaves his assistant, Nadir Kahn, to meet with them. Erik's main passion and focus is music… But, when he accidentally meets Christine Daae, his 'main passion and focus' change. In her presence, a deep love and obsession grow until the ultimate crime is committed.

Christine Daae, a college student majoring in vocal performance, is home for the summer. She spends most of her time with her father and is excited about building a new home… But, everything changes when she meets the designer of their new home, Erik. Though his creepy ways confuse and scare her, she has no choice but to spend time with him. It isn't until his actions becomes dangerous that Christine realizes she is no longer safe.

When the inevitable occurs, Christine must do everything in her power to get through to Erik and escape his clutches before it's too late.

* * *

**Meeting Christine**

"Erik, you have a phone call," came his partner's voice.

Erik turned in his chair so that he was facing the desk and smirked. "Thank you, Nadir." He stared at the phone for a moment. _I knew he could not resist._ Finally, he pressed the 'speaker phone' button and said in his silkiest voice, "This is Erik Delozier." He knew exactly who it was, for, at the current time, this person was his only soon-to-be customer.

"Hello, Mr. Delozier. This is Gary Daae. I spoke with you earlier.."

"Ah, yes. Good afternoon. How may I help you?" Erik studied his long piano fingers while waiting for the man to continue.

"Well, I have reconsidered, and I've decided do business with you. Will you design a new house for us?" Gary Daae inwardly prayed for him to say 'yes'.

Erik's light blue eyes twinkled in delight. "I remember you changing your mind before. Is that what you intend to do again, Mr. Daae?" Although it was the other man who was actually in control, Erik always had a way of switching positions.

"No, no. I have decided, and nothing will sway me." Gary was still inwardly praying.

"Very well. We should meet soon, should we not?"

Gary smiled. "Yes. May I and my daughter come by today?"

"Yes. My partner, Nadir, will be available to receive your ideas." As Erik spoke, his thoughts were on other things. Compositions and such.

"Oh.. Will you not be there?"

"No, I will not. Nadir takes care of all except for the design itself."

"I would be honored to meet the designer of my new home."

Erik's hands clenched, but he kept his control. "I apologize, but you never will." That was all he said before ending the conversation with, "Be here at 4. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and stood from his chair. _Why must they always wish to see me? They truly have no idea. _"Nadir!"

His partner walked into the office expectantly. "Yes?"

"Our new customer will be coming at 4 today. I expect you will take their ideas?"

"Of course."

"Good. That will be all." Nadir left the office with a nod of his head.

Erik slowly walked towards the door and locked it. With shaky hands, he reached up and removed the main thing that kept him from seeing others. The mask, which covered the entirety of his face except for the mouth and jaw. He was sweating underneath.

Closing his eyes to become accustomed to the new feeling of air on his face, he walked towards the piano in his office and sat on the bench. Without opening them, he began to play.

* * *

Christine sat on her bed to tie her tennis shoes. Today was a big day for her dad, and she was going to stay by his side. He'd been waiting for a long time to do what he was doing. Building a house had been his dream for years. Now that they had a designer, the two were well on their way.

It was the summer of her freshman year in college. Busy and stressful, Christine was glad it was finally summer. It wasn't all bad, though. She'd gained friends and an even greater love for music, which was her major. Vocal performance was in her blood. It was fantastic to finally be able to study such a field. Now, though, she was able to be with her lonely father.

It was only the two of them in their little apartment. Christine's mother had died after giving birth to her. Though she never knew her mother, she did know that she had a beautiful voice. That was who she got her talent from.

So, humming an aria, Christine walked to the kitchen where her father was. "Well, I'm ready."

"And, don't you look beautiful." Her father was always saying such things to his precious daughter.

Christine looked down at her simple apparel consisting of blue jean shorts and a green halter top. "Oh, please, Dad," she sarcastically said.

"What? Am I not allowed to compliment you?"

"No," she playfully replied.

They left the house and headed towards Delozier Designs singing with songs on the radio.

3:55 came, and Gary parked the car outside the mansion, which held the business.

"Wow! Wouldn't you like to live in a place like that?" Christine asked amazed.

Her father sighed and replied, "I do.. in my dreams."

They both got out of the car and approached the huge house tentatively. The size of the place would make anyone slightly nervous.

Gary rang the doorbell with a shaky hand. A dark skinned man opened it and stepped aside for the two to enter.

Nadir's eyes lingered on Christine for a second, as did everyone's anytime she came into the presence of another. She was a beautiful girl with her dark brown curls, which hung below her shoulders, and her soft features.

Finally, when both Christine and Gary stepped into the house, Nadir closed the door and spoke. "You must be the Daae's. My name is Nadir Kahn."

"It is good to meet you, Mr. Kahn. I'm Gary, and this is my daughter, Christine."

"Good to meet you both. Come, step into my office."

They walked through the house. As they got closer to the office, all three of them could hear music.

"That music is beautiful," Christine couldn't help but say. "Where's it coming from?"

Nadir stopped and looked at her. "I do not know where it is coming from. Perhaps, a radio?" Knowing it was a lie, but without saying more, he turned, and they continued towards the office.

"Now, Mr. Daae, have you thought of the house you want to have?" Nadir asked when they were all sitting comfortably inside his office.

Christine and Gary looked at each other smiling. "Oh yes, Mr. Kahn. I have had the plan in my head for years." And, he continued with every detail he wanted to have designed.

Christine sat daydreaming. She couldn't help but become more and more curious about the music she heard. It was so beautiful.. so enticing..

Louder than intended, she suddenly asked, "Where is the restroom?"

She interrupted her father with her outburst and blushed. Nadir replied, "Down the hall and to your left."

Christine stood and left the room. _Now, where is that music coming from?_

* * *

Erik continued to play, the music rushing through his head and making its way to the keys. Nothing else existed. Nothing but the piano and his fingers.

* * *

Christine approached a door curiously. The music sounded louder than ever. _Perhaps.._ She pressed her ear to the door and sighed pleasantly. _The music…_

Something suddenly rubbed against her bare leg, and she looked down. A beautiful calico cat sat on the floor gazing into her eyes. Smiling, Christine picked it up and replaced her ear to the door.

So into the music was she, Christine didn't notice when the cat was trying to escape until it meowed harshly and hopped out of her grasp.

* * *

Erik heard the meow and abruptly stopped playing. "Ayesha," he whispered and replaced the mask to his face in one swift motion before walking quickly to the door.

He opened it just as quickly, and something he least expected happened. A girl gasped and fell into the room completely ungracefully.

Erik just stared glaring giving her time to regain her composure. Then, he would yell at her for disturbing his peace.

Christine blushed fiercely and stood. Thinking to herself, _I am so stupid.._, she looked up into the eyes of the man. His light blue eyes caught her attention, sure, but what really made her eyes widen was the mask covering his face.

When she looked into his face, Erik's anger turned to surprise. _My god, who is she?_ Without malice in his voice, he asked, "Who are you?" in amazement. He'd never seen anything like her.

Immediately, Christine said, "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.. I just heard this music and wanted to find where it was coming from.. And then, it stopped, and… Whoa, were you playing it?"

Erik couldn't help but slightly smile at her. "You did not answer my question."

"Oh! My name.. Um, it's Christine."

"Christine." He'd never heard anything so beautiful. "Now, I will answer your question. Yes, I was playing the piano."

"It was beautiful." She couldn't help but stare at him.

Erik noticed, and he glared slightly.

That simple act alerted Christine that she needed to leave. "Um,.. I'm sorry." She then hurried away.

Erik stared after her until she opened a door, stepped inside, and closed it. He then closed his own door and just stood in his office thinking of nothing but her. Her scent still hung in the air.

* * *

A few minutes later, Christine and her father were led to the door, and both left the mansion.

Nadir stared at the sheets in his hands and smiled. Gary really knew what he wanted. This would be all too simple for Erik.

He walked towards Erik's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Nadir," Erik announced from inside.

Nadir immediately noticed a change in the atmosphere when he stepped inside the office. Before continuing with the papers, he asked, "Erik?" uncertainly.

Erik looked into Nadir's eyes with something akin to wonder evading his whole form.

Nadir had never seen this side of him.

Then, quietly, Erik stated, "Before you say another word, I must tell you something. A short time ago, I saw an angel. She looked like one, she even smelled like one. Has the angel left? Has she left, Nadir?"

Nadir stared at his boss unsure.

"Bring her back. I wish to see her again." With a flip of his hand, he said, "That will be all," and Nadir left the room.


	2. True Identities

**True Identities**

Perhaps it would have been best not to think of the masked man again. Christine basically made a fool of herself in his presence, anyway. But his presence was haunting her.

Christine placed her book on her bedside table and turned off the lights. Crawling into bed, she sighed into her pillow. It had been three days since their visit to the mansion. It was something she knew she would never forget. She didn't want to.

That music.. The melody would not escape her mind. She hummed it while trying to go to sleep.

_Whoever that man was, he had a gift, _she decided. But, it was not just a gift. If only he attended her college... Christine knew he would blow them all away with his talent. He didn't even look that old. _I wonder where he went to college?_ Actually, she wondered many things. _Who exactly was that guy?_

_A genius._ Yes, Christine decided he was just that.

* * *

Erik paced the floor of his favorite den. The mansion actually held three dens, but this was the one he was most fond of.

For three nights now, he could do nothing but pace.

The angel. He wished to see the angel!

She was like the sun breaking through on a cloudy day, which was every day for Erik.

His mind refused to make any of the obvious connections any other mind would make. Although he was a genius, Erik just couldn't figure out that the 'angel' was actually Gary Daae's daughter.

Outside the den, Nadir passed by the door and shook his head sadly. Something was definitely occupying Erik's mind... He continued to stare at the pacing man. Erik hadn't even noticed him yet, which was highly unusual. His partner and leader really was finally being driven to insanity.

But Nadir, like Erik, was oblivious to the obvious. When Erik spoke of the 'angel', Nadir thought he was going mad. It never occurred to him that the 'angel' was actually Christine. Erik never saw or spoke to others, so Nadir assumed he was delusional.

Erik felt Nadir's presence in the hall but made no remark of it. He could not get his mind off the angel. He had little room for anything else.

Never had Erik believed in a Higher Power. Life had shown him time and time again that there was no such thing as kindness, just cruelty. But perhaps the angel had proven him wrong...

* * *

Gary Daae returned home from work with a smile on his face. "Christine!" he yelled excitedly as he entered the apartment.

Christine came running from her place on a couch in their den. "What is it, Dad?"

"Good news! Mr. Delozier has finished the design!"

"Already? Isn't it too soon for him to be done? You put a lot of detail into that thing.."

"Yes, well, he wishes for us to come have a look. I know, I think it's soon too, but we'll just see if we like it."

Christine shrugged with a smile, picking up some of her father's excitement. "Well, let's go see it."

They drove to the mansion, and Christine's mind was on one thing. _Maybe I will see him again_.

They reached the front door and Gary rang the doorbell.

Nadir greeted them. "Ah, yes. I believe you will like what he's done."

"_He"_.. Christine wondered who Nadir was talking about. Perhaps… No, the masked man was a musician, not an architect. "Why is your business in a mansion?" She sensed her father's disapproving eyes.

Nadir thought about the question for a moment before answering, "Well, it is good advertisement, is it not? If he could design this, he can design anything, don't you think?"

"He designed this place?" Christine asked in awe.

"Yes." Nadir then changed subjects. "Come, let's go to my office."

"Well, who is he?" Christine's curiosity would not go away.

_Too many questions, _Nadir thought. Now he, like Gary, was thinking she was being a bit invasive. "His name is Erik Delozier."

"So, the business was named after him?" Well, that didn't really matter or help in any way. "Where is he? Is he somewhere in here?"

Gary finally stepped in. "Christine, that's enough. Forgive her, Mr. Kahn. She is a curious girl."

Nadir nodded, definitely agreeing with that.

The meeting didn't last very long. Gary didn't need any convincing. He was delighted with the designs and eager for the construction to begin. Nadir recommended some good construction companies and they stood to leave.

Right as they entered the hallway, however, the music was back.

Christine gasped. "It's that music again..."

Nadir gulped and replied, "Yes, it must be the radio, like last time."

"No, it's not," Christine said with a small smile. "Mr. Kahn, you're wrong. I know where it's coming from." She noticed her father trying to apologize for her again but continued, "You see, I met him. The guy who's playing that music. I- I didn't mean to bother him.. But, well, I was curious. Who wouldn't be?"

It was then that Nadir finally understood and made the connection. _Erik must have seen her! She is the 'angel'. Thank Allah, he is not going insane._ To keep his friend's secret, though, he quickly said, "Yes, yes, you're right. He is and was playing the music. Only, he doesn't like attention so I try to refrain from talking about it."

Christine could understand for a few reasons, the main reason being his mask.

After saying thank you, Gary and Christine left. As soon as they were gone, Nadir closed the door and walked to Erik's office. Not caring about disturbing his music, because he thought this was important, he knocked and said loudly, "Erik, I have something to tell you."

Erik hit the keys in annoyance and stood. "What in the world could possibly so important that you would feel the need to interrupt me, Kahn?" he asked menacingly before throwing his office door open. He stood glaring at the man in front of him.

"Erik, w- we have to speak," Nadir stuttered.

"Yes, I gathered that," he spat.

"Erik, it's about the angel..."

His anger was immediately replaced with anxious excitement. "What is it? Is she here?"

Nadir sighed and shook his hed. "No, she isn't here. But," he began before Erik could interrupt, "She is not an angel, Erik. Her name is Christine Daae."

"'Daae'?" Erik put his hand to his chin in thought for a moment. "As in, Gary Daae's daughter?" His excitement was replaced with earnest interest.

"Precisely. She spoke of meeting you, so I made the connection."

"She remembers me!"

Nadir had never seen him so elated. He didn't know whether to think his excitement was a good or bad thing... "Yes, she remembers you." _How could she forget?_

Erik's excitement suddenly took a drastic turn. He growled. "No, she remembers the mask."

Nadir nearly slapped his forehead. He should have known it would come to this. "I am sure that is not what she is focusing on, Erik-"

"I am the mask!" he yelled. "Just-.. Leave me." With a wave of his hand, he ended their time together with, "That will be all."

Nadir turned and left the room feeling sorry for him. Would he ever view Erik on a good day?

Nadir had known Erik for about ten years. The two met while Nadir was working as a partner for an older man in the architecture field.

Erik was homeless. He traveled from city to city and would sleep where he could without disturbing anyone. One particular hiding place for him was the residence of the old architect. He stayed in a shed, which was in the backyard.

By coincidence, Nadir was in search of something for his boss one night. Sure enough, that something was found in the shed. Nadir almost had a heart attack upon finding a masked man in such a place. Instantly, his only weapon -a pocket knife- was out and held at Erik's throat.

Erik had no choice but to be led into the house. Both Nadir and the old architect got to know him that night. Well, they got to know very little of him, actually. They really only learned that he was alone and homeless.

Instead of calling the police and turning him in for trespassing, the old architect decided to give him housing and food in exchange for work.

Pretty soon, Nadir and the architect discovered Erik's incredible talents. His talent in music, his talent for drawing, his intellect in all areas. The architect was most interested in his drawing and interest in buildings.

Eventually, Erik was designing things, just like the old architect. And, soon after that, the old man died. Erik was left to take over the business, and Nadir was honored to be the masked genius's partner.

Over the years, Nadir had learned many things of his partner's life. Rarely but occasionally, Erik would open up a little and explain his awful past. The world hated him. His father left him. His mother abused him. She died when he was fifteen. Then began his homelessness. He ran from the world and its cruelties. For two years, he was on the move without being seen by anyone, or so he said.

Though Erik acted like a heartless monster most of the time, he was a man. It was shown through his talents. And, though he claimed to be running from the world, Nadir did not believe that. Erik was in search of something.

Though he would say otherwise, Nadir was sure he was always in search of some humanity in the world. Some compassion. Luckily, he was found and taken in by generous people. But, unfortunately, the wounds were too deep. Erik was a scarred man. Nadir had lost all hope of healing him.

Until now. Now, there was a small fragment of hope. And it all rested on one female, Nadir decided.

Anyone else would say Nadir was jumping to conclusions. But, they had not been around Erik for ten years. The dark skinned man would jump to any sort of conclusion if it meant giving his masked friend some happiness.


	3. New Feelings

**New Feelings**

The melody was haunting, to say the least. The minor key.. So many dissonances.. A quick tempo.. Fortissimo.. Erik played as if his fingers would fall off. He played with every ounce of anger, mourning, and mystery he possessed. At the same time, though, the man was in deep thought.

_Christine, Christine.. _She was quickly driving him into insanity.

Nadir could only witness the scene from afar. He was glad their jobs were at a slow point at the current time. His partner could never draw a design in the condition he was in. Perhaps he would regain his senses and stop playing incessantly? After listening for a few more moments, Nadir couldn't help but to doubt his hope.

Erik stopped playing briefly to write his new composition on paper. His breathing was coming out in angry spurts, and he was sweating beneath the mask. _This damn mask.._

He believed it to be the only reason he could not have Christine. _Have her? Yes.._ Erik wanted her body, mind, and soul. He'd never experienced such feelings, and so, having never felt such things, they came all at once and with an intensity that shook his entire being. _I have to have her!_

At that moment, there was a knock at his office door. "What?" Erik spat.

The hairs on the back of Nadir's neck stood on end at his tone. "I only wish to speak to you.."

"I am in no mood to 'speak'!" His emotions were overwhelmingly heavy.

Nadir took in a breath, held it, and opened the door. He honestly expected to have something thrown at his face.

Nothing happened, though.

Erik sat on the piano bench with his back facing Nadir. "What?" he quietly asked with a bit of defeat in his tone.

Studying him, Nadir honestly said, "Erik, you are not yourself."

His form slouched a bit on the piano bench fully succumbing to defeat. "Why?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Why what?"

"Why must she be so far away?" He ran his hand along the piano keys without actually playing them.

Nadir let out a heavy sigh. This was a real problem. Erik was, yet again, taking things too quickly. He always jumped to conclusions without giving things time. So, here he was obsessing over a girl he'd only seen once before.

"Why, Nadir? Tell me!" He turned on the bench to face his partner.

Nadir truly did not know what to say. No answer would be good enough. He remained silent, which was to his advantage.

"She is an angel. _Christine_ is an angel. And I.. I am nothing more than a monster in a mask!" He stood. "But, Nadir, I _need_ her. I do."

"But-"

"You do not agree! It is understandable, but hear me out! I fear what I feel... I- I am not in control, I realize that. And I am _always_ in control, am I not?"

Nadir could only nod. This was the most Erik had spoken to him in quite a long time.

"But I know how to feel the control I once felt. I must have her." He stood and paced his office running his hand through his dark brown hair in agitation. Then, suddenly, he stopped. "Nadir, if you have ever considered yourself a.. friend.. to me.., you will be of assistance now."

"Explain yourself, Erik." Nadir was most definitely skeptical.

"I designed their home. I need you to bring them back. Yes, get Christine to return! Tell them I have more work to do. Ways to improve what I created. Say something, anything, to bring them back!"

"But-"

"Nadir, you _must_!" They stared at one another briefly before Erik was finally satisfied that he'd gotten through to him. "That will be all."

Nadir left the office in defeat. _I 'must' do as I am told, I suppose..._

* * *

"Hello?" a bubbly voice asked into her cell phone.

"Hey!" Christine said excitedly into her own phone.

"Christine! Hey! How are you?" Meg Giry asked, glad to hear her friend's voice.

"I'm great!. How are you?"

"I can't complain. It's feels so good to have a break. You know what I mean?"

"You're telling me! What have you been up to?"

"Shopping, hanging with some friends, that kind of stuff. What about you?"

"Well, I've been helping my dad a lot. We're building a new house!" Christine couldn't help but reveal her overwhelming excitement.

"Really? That's great, Christine!"

"Yeah, Dad's been wanting to do this for a while now. Since before Mom died... So, we're going for it."

"Well, I'm really happy for both of you. What else have you been up to?"

"Not much of anything, really."

"You're not hanging out with any of your friends?"

"Not really. We've all gone our separate ways since high school. They weren't that close to begin with."

"But, you talked about that guy, Raoul this past semester. Don't you want to see him?"

Christine shrugged and blushed. "We haven't talked in, like, a year. He's probably forgotten all about me."

"I doubt that… You should give him a call." Feeling that she was probably getting nowhere, Meg said, "Gosh, I miss you!"

"Yeah, same here. It's hard to be apart when we were practically attached at the hip for two semesters. I miss my accompanist."

"Oh, please.. I was terrible and messed you up half the time."

"What? You never messed up! Meg Giry, you're the best pianist there!"

"And you're the best singer."

Christine laughed again and shook her head. "Well hey, I've got to go, but we'll talk soon."

Meg had a feeling this quick goodbye had something to do with not being able to handle her compliment. "Yeah, we have to talk soon. It was so good to hear from you."

"You, too. You be good."

"Aw, why?"

Both girls laughed. They then hung up with each other. Christine's dad was standing in front of her. "What's up, Dad?"

"I got a call from Nadir Kahn. He says we need to come back. The designer needs to work on a few things."

"But the place looks perfect," Christine said with confusion. "What is there to fix?"

Gary shrugged and said, "We'll just have to see. He was very insistent that we come today. So, would you like to come, too?"

Christine's mind was on the music she heard in the house and the man who played it. "Well, I don't have anything better to do."

They left the apartment and returned, yet again, to the mansion. They were completely unaware of the real reason for their visit.


	4. To Know an Angel

**To Know an Angel**

"Ah, come in, come in." Nadir ushered Gary and Christine forward. "Let us return to my office."

"I really don't know of anything that needs to be fixed, Mr. Kahn. It looks great," Gary said with a furrowed brow.

"He only told me that he was a little off on a few things. You want a perfect design, do you not?" Nadir asked lightly, although his intentions were not so light.

"Well yes, of course."

With every step the three took, the music got louder. Christine shivered in delight at hearing such a sound. The song was soothing, enticing, and so inviting. She sighed.

They walked past a door Christine had entered only once before. In there was the music. She stopped walking briefly just to bask in it. But, all too soon, she had to walk on towards Mr. Kahn's office so that her ways didn't cause unwanted attention.

* * *

Erik played with such grace. But all the while, one thought was on his mind. _Please.. come to me.. Christine.._

All he ever wanted was to feel like a normal man, after all. Hiding behind a mask had become old fast when he was younger. Now that he was in his twenties, it was excruciating.

He wished he could parade around like some people did, without masks, without nerves, without hate.. His loss of hope on such a dream had turned him into the hateful monster he was today. He was a recluse who felt he couldn't leave his own home.

Now, however, a girl in the shape of an angel had come to break the spell, he knew. _She has come to rid me of my darkness and hatred!_ Really, though, his obsession with her was driving him to insanity.

_If I can lure her in with my music, then sweet harmony can take place…_

His sharp ears could hear everything outside his office door, even while he played piano. The three were walking.. She stopped at his door for a moment!.. She was walking again.. He heard the door to Nadir's office close.

_And now, I wait._

* * *

For some reason, right when Christine entered Mr. Kahn's office she felt the immediate need to get out. The air was thick with a feeling of displacement. It was almost as if she wasn't wanted in the office... As if she were wanted somewhere else...

Her father and Mr. Kahn talked on and on. Christine wasn't even paying attention. Her focus was only on her current feelings and-.. the music. It was still playing in the distance.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

She abruptly stood from her seat, her breathing shaky. "I- I need to use the restroom."

Gary looked up at her with a raised eyebrow while Nadir asked, "Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes," Christine replied a bit quickly. "I remember." Then, she was gone.

Nadir had one thought on his mind as she exited. _There you go, Erik__.._

The music was comforting and welcoming as Christine entered the hallway, and she slowly began to walk towards it, as if in a dream.

* * *

Erik heard Nadir's office door open and close. _Yes,_ he thought as he listened to her soft footsteps move down the hall towards him. He could even scarcely make out her darling breath. _Just a little closer…_ Then he would take the opportunity... _3, 2, 1.._

_Now!_

Erik stopped playing.

* * *

Christine stopped in her tracks when the music stopped playing. _Oh no.. I don't want him to know I'm here! Not again! _Without thinking, she quickly tiptoed to the bathroom right across the hall from his office and silently shut the door.

* * *

Erik approached his office door with eager excitement. _It is time__!_ With one smooth sweep of his hand, he opened the door fully expecting Christine to be standing on the other side looking like an angel.

Nothing. There was no one there. Erik frowned. _She was here, I know it._ He looked east and west before his eyes traveled to the closed bathroom door. He could see light coming from the bottom of the doorway. _My angel.._

And so, without considering his actions to be the least bit creepy, he waited in the doorway of his office for her to come out.

* * *

Christine stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her reflection. _I'm way too curious when it comes to this music thing.. __Where's my head? __I can't risk seeing him again! Not after I acted so immature and clumsy in front of him the first time!_

_But, wait.. _she thought, her eyes turning towards the closed bathroom door. Christine blushed considering the whole situation. _So h__e stopped playing the piano. Who cares? It's not like he's standing outside his office door keeping watch or something. Because who does that?_

* * *

Erik needed only wait one moment more. The bathroom door opened and the angel stepped forward, the light from inside the bathroom illuminating her delicate features.

Her eyes widened in shock just as they did the first time they met.

Erik merely stood watching her for several long seconds before she finally spoke. "I- I'm sorry," she stuttered hurriedly, preparing to head back to Mr. Kahn's office.

Right before she could get away, Erik smoothly said, "You have said that once before, my dear, and I am still wondering why."

Christine could only stare at him. His voice was captivating, but he called her his 'dear'? With anyone else, she would have been highly alarmed, but with this man it just seemed right for him to talk that way. "Um.." She licked her lips. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"You are not bothering me," he reassured, instantly ceasing that ridiculous thought.

With the feeling of being a nuisance discarded, Christine could only feel terribly awkward. "Oh.. Well.. Good."

It was then that Erik realized how ridiculous they must look, she in the doorway of a bathroom, and himself just staring at her beauty. "Would you like to step into my office?" 'Awkward' didn't begin to describe this encounter. In reality, Christine was the first female Erik had spoken to in _years.._

Christine glanced towards Mr. Kahn's office. "Um.."

"They can wait," Erik whispered with persuasion.

Well, that was all that was needed for Christine to give into her curiosity and wishes. "Sure, I'll come in," she said with a smile.

Erik smirked. "Excellent." He led her into his office before shutting the door. The sound made Christine gasp and turn towards him. Although they'd really only just met, she wasn't sure whether to consider his action of making it so that they were alone in his office so soon strange or not. _He _apparently didn't think anything of it..

Christine felt something rub against her leg and was instantly distracted.

Erik could have laughed, which he hadn't done in _quite_ some time, but refrained from doing so. "Ah, you have, yet again, discovered Ayesha."

"She is one beautiful cat," Christine murmured in awe while petting the feline.

He could have thanked his cat then. Ayesha had taken Christine's mind off of the undercurrent of doubt that had been wanting to come forth when he closed the office door. And now the beautiful angel was no longer unsure. "You may sit down, if you'd like." He offered her his personal desk chair treating her like a queen. Erik sat on his piano bench and Ayesha joined him on his lap.

His cat had definitely taken away some tension. Once Christine was seated and fairly comfortable, she said, "Thanks, your chair is comfortable."

Erik nodded with an indulgent smile before speaking. "I never fully introduced myself before. My name is Erik and, as I'm sure you are well aware by now, this is my office."

Christine studied the items on his desk and came to a realization having discovered papers with drawings. She gasped. "You're the designer!"

Erik's lips curled upward. "Yes, that I am."

"Wow, that's incredible. Um.. Thank you so much for what you're doing. My dad loves it." Her eyes found his, and she gave him a grateful smile.

Erik didn't care about others' feelings and asked, "What do you think of it?"

"It's amazing." She blushed and felt her eyes move unintentionally to the black mask covering most of his face. If she hadn't known any better, she would have been scared out of her mind, for the mask made him look like some sort of criminal But, by taking in more than just the outward appearance -as she'd always been taught to do-, she knew better. "You're really talented," she finally gave into saying.

Satisfied, he explained, "Well, I must admit, my love for music presides over all other accomplishments." He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Sitting in his office feeling like a normal man having a normal conversation with a stunningly beautiful female.

"Really? Funny, my love for music presides over all other accomplishments, too."

This was intriguing, to say the least. Erik sat up a little straighter. "You enjoy music?"

Christine laughed at that. "I more than enjoy it. Music is my life. See, I sing. I'm actually a music major."

It was now Erik's turn to be shocked. "This is unreal," he whispered inaudibly. "You sing?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, I just finished my freshman year in vocal performance."

Erik felt it imperative to know as much as he could about her. Everything. He supposed her age was a good start. "If I may, how old are you?"

"Nineteen." She paused before smirking and asking, "And, if _I_ may, how old are _you_?" She smiled, which Erik adored.

"Twenty-seven." He wondered what he thought of their age difference.. Oh, how he loved to look at her. "Where do you attend college?"

"Florida State University."

"Ah, yes, I have heard of their reputation in voice."

"Where did you go to college?" Christine asked curiously.

Without thinking of what her reaction would be, he replied, "I never attended."

Christine was shocked, to say the least. She'd expected him to have degrees in piano and architecture, at the very least. "What, never?" He blinked. "It's just, you play so well and your designs are so incredible that I assumed you had a college degree."

Erik sighed and said, "Yes, well, some cannot be so fortunate."

Christine instantly regretted asking the question, for she noticed sadness in his strangely blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "You say that quite frequently, Christine."

She found she couldn't help but love the way he said her name. It made her feel... important. And, unknown to her, she was _very _important to him. "Yeah, I guess I do." She chuckled and blushed.

A clock on his wall caught her attention then, and she abruptly stood. "Whoa, I bet they're wondering where I am. I should go. It was really nice talking to you. Good luck fixing whatever you think is wrong with the design." She walked towards the door.

Instantly, Erik moved in front of it making it so that she couldn't escape. _I will not risk the chance of never seeing her again!_

Christine sucked in a breath, becoming a bit nervous by his actions.

"When I am finished correcting the design, can I trust that you will come back to pick it up?" He was practically begging, although it also seemed like he was confident in the answer he would receive.

She gulped wondering why she hadn't found his actions strange before. She wished he wouldn't act so serious. _I barely know him, so why does it sound like he wants to see me again so badly?_

"Yeah, I'll pick it up," she replied, blinking at how quickly the words emerged from her mouth.

"Thank you." Still standing in front of the door, Erik found he did not know how to say 'good-bye'. He didn't want to, and he absolutely hated the idea of being forced to. _She will return to me, though._ He had to keep that thought in the forefront of his mind. "It was a pleasure getting to know you, Christine."

Her eyes were uncertain. "You, too.." _But.. you don't know me, Erik..._

He reluctantly moved away from the door to let her leave. _I will see her again. It is inevitable._ With that thought, he quietly closed his office door and returned to his piano.


	5. The New Design

**The New Design**

If his need for her before was great, then his need for her now was greater. Christine had Erik wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

So caught up in her was he that Erik couldn't concentrate on fixing the 'mistakes' on the Daae's design.

_I cannot do this!_ He put the paper aside with rage coursing through his veins before stomping over to his piano.

It was utter lunacy! _How does one go about trying to fix perfection? _He proceeded to play a haunting melody, and soon his racing mind was drawn inthe song.

It wasn't until afterwards that a plan began to form..

_If only there was purpose to my music, _Erik mused silently. He only played for pleasure, but ever since Christine came into his life he wanted there to be more purpose to his musical creations. _Shall I write a__ series of preludes to occupy my time, perhaps?_ Could music with clear definition sate this madness?

No. That wasn't it at all.. In actuality, he wanted something to consume his time that he could eventually... show her.

Something like a story.. with words.. and with Christine as the main character..

Then, another thought came him. _She could sing this 'story'.. The words could be in the form of lyrics.._

Finally, an idea hit him full force. _An opera!_ An opera could entertain him for a long while, and then they could perform it. Together.

It would be his new 'design', his new creation. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

All of these thoughts were causing other thoughts. Erik gasped and stood from the bench as something else hit him. _My design.._ His mind went back to the Daae's new home. He _always_ designed exactly what the customer wanted.. but.. this time there were errors. It was not a lie! There were truly errors in his work.

His plan was sick... It would invade her privacy while fulfilling his desires simultaneously. But Erik did not think of consequences. He knew what he wanted.

_Christine's new bedroom certainly is lacking something. It needs a balcony! A balcony with a chair, where she can relax, or read. And where I can observe her. The backyard.. It needs a sort of haven. _

Erik rubbed his chin in thought. He wanted to add a building to the backyard. _A shed-like building... _His thoughts returned to the days of his residing in a shed. _But this shed will hold accommodations set for the angel that she is!_

It came to him. _It will be a dwelling for her singing to take place. Yes! Her own little world just for her voice._

His mind seemed to be spinning out of control as his pencil moved across the paper making the proper corrections and additions. The rage he once felt was completely replaced by an ecstatic delight.

* * *

Today was a big day. Christine stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. She was going summer job hunting today. She wasn't excited about it, but the reality of the situation was that she needed to make her own money. Her father was going to be putting a lot of money into constructing the new house, so she needed to stay independent.

She went downstairs and found her father reading the morning paper at the kitchen table. "Good morning, Dad."

"Good morning, sweetheart," he greeted.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning?" Christine always made breakfast for him before he went to work.

"Whatever you fix will be perfect."

_I have such a good dad.. _Christine smiled at him and said, "Good answer," before beginning to prepare eggs and grits for both of them.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Gary asked while putting the paper away.

"I'm going job hunting, and I'll probably practice later."

"Maybe you could get a job that includes singing?"

She laughed while placing their breakfast on the table. "Probably not. I don't have my vocal performance degree yet, Dad."

"Perhaps there is a job where you wouldn't have to have your degree yet to be qualified. Just a thought. You should keep an eye out for it. I wouldn't want that beautiful voice to go to waste this summer."

"It won't," Christine assured him. "I was given a lot of music to practice over the summer."

"Well gee, don't sound so excited about that," he joked.

She shrugged. "It won't be so bad, I guess. Only, it is a lot of songs.."

Gary finished eating and stood from the table. "Well, I guess I'd better go. Have fun today."

Christine sarcastically said, "Oh, yeah.. I'll have _tons_ of fun trying to find a job.."

Her father laughed a little before leaving the apartment, leaving Christine all alone. She decided she would procrastinate a little by reading a book before leaving to do the horrible job, which was, coincidentally, finding a job.

* * *

Nadir went to the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee. The sun was rising as he looked out the kitchen window. This was peaceful. It really was nice not having to share everything with Erik living in the mansion. Nadir had his own bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, dining room, and den. Not that he knew what to do with all of the space. But, he didn't have to share it, and that was what mattered.

_Allah knows how terrible it would be to have to share my living quarters with someone such as Erik... _It was very quiet in the mansion right now... It was _too _quiet.

_What is he up to? _Nadir had a feeling whatever his masked boss was doing had everything to do with Christine Daae. For some reason, that thought made him shudder.

_Oh, how I hope allowing this obsession to continue will not backfire..._

* * *

Christine picked up the last application of the day. She'd picked up applications from all sorts of places.. clothing stores, fast food places, sit down restaurants, video stores.. But none of them involved singing, which she'd expected.

Now it was time to fill them out. _That_ was what she was dreading. It would be a long process, and she still had yet to practice singing today.

_Maybe I should put off filling them out until I've practiced. That way I won't feel so guilty. _A familiar longing came to mind then. She wished she could have a voice teacher for the summer.

_With a job, maybe I could afford one! _Now that was a good thought.

Christine sighed. There was just so much to do. She approached the out of tune piano in their little apartment and began warming her voice up.

* * *

Erik grinned widely with a hint of insanity in his light blue eyes. _I__t is complete._ He picked up his office phone and paged Nadir who replied after only a brief time. "Nadir, old friend, the design is complete."

Nadir sat at his desk shocked. Erik had never blatantly referred to him as a 'friend'. And he sounded so happy, which was highly unusual. He couldn't help but wonder what in the world Erik had fixed in the design. "Th- that is good to hear. Would you like for me to call the Daae's now?"

Erik closed his eyes with a small smile, recalling Christine's promise to pick it up. "Yes, do call them. The angel will return." He opened his eyes and looked towards his piano. "That will be all." He hung up the phone and walked over to the piano bench. He proceeded to play and play with every ounce of desire he had for the girl. _It is time to begin writing my opera._

* * *

Christine finished practicing not at all happy with the sound of her voice. _The stupid piano is so out of tune. _She felt like kicking it.

She decided it would probably be best to walk away and work on applications, though. Kicking the piano would do nothing but make her feel like even more of an idiot.

She began to walk to the kitchen table, but before she could get there the phone rang.

She picked it up, her thoughts still on the dreaded task ahead. "Hello?"

"Ms. Daae, this is Nadir Kahn from Delozier Designs. I'm calling to tell you that the design is complete. If you would like to come by and pick it up.."

The job applications were quickly forgotten. She became a bit nervous then. Erik seemed so adamant on her coming to pick it up. How excited he'd been when she'd complied with his request was a bit frightening. "Ok, yeah, I can do that." Well, she had said she would, so it would be rude to go back on her word.

"Excellent. I will see you soon." Nadir was most relieved she said yes. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with his boss.

They hung up with one another and Christine sat at the kitchen table pondering.

It wasn't that she didn't like Erik. He was interesting to talk to and played the piano, well, brilliantly. It was just... his persona.. His overbearing personality made her kind of nervous. It was a feeling she'd never had before, and she didn't like it. Perhaps the only way to get rid of the feeling would be to see him again?

There was still that certain curiosity that urged her to return. Maybe she would hear the music again!

Christine left the apartment excited about the prospect of hearing him play. Her feelings were forgotten.


	6. Talks and Drinks

**Talks and Drinks**

Christine walked slowly towards the front door of the magnificent mansion wondering what she would say and how she would act in front of Erik this time. It seemed very probable that she would embarrass herself again because, let's face it, that was easy. And she was beginning to know why it was so easy... He made her uneasy, and jumpy, and shaky.

And yet, even after behaving ridiculously twice in his presence, he still wished to see her again? It didn't make sense. She shrugged and rang the doorbell.

But no one came...

* * *

Erik shuddered pleasantly when he heard the ring of the doorbell. The angel was at his door, waiting for him. In a rush, he exited his office meeting Nadir in the hallway. "There is no need for your service at the present time."

Nadir looked at him with skeptical eyes. "_You _are going to answer the door?" _He never does that..._

"Yes. _I _am." The doorbell rang again. "That will be all."

Nadir walked away with a sigh and Erik walked towards the door. Before opening it, he looked out a side window to make sure Christine was alone. He didn't need her father crowding up their personal time.

There she stood looking marvelous in a tasteful white sundress. The color caused his lips to curl upward. "She truly is an angel," he whispered.

Then, he opened the front door slowly, squinting slightly as unfamiliar sunlight hit his eyes. "Good afternoon," he softly said after his eyes adjusted. He gazed down at her.

It seemed she was surprised by his coming to the door. "Hi," she returned.

"Come in." He made a smooth motion with his hand and, after she walked inside, he closed the door a little too quickly.

Christine almost jumped when she heard the door shut so abruptly. It reminded her of the incident in his office.. "Um, so, you've finished the design?" She shifted awkwardly under his stare.

Erik was less than seven feet away from her. "I have," came his soft reply.

His blue eyes bore into her green ones, and Christine found she finally had to look away from such intensity. She waited for him to say something else with a blush permeating her cheeks.

Erik almost forgot that he could speak, for he couldn't stop staring at her. She was so close to him. He could smell a sweet fragrance cascading off her delicate figure. The angel smelled so good..

He finally blinked and came back to reality when she looked away. "Right this way." He led her to his office while saying, "I believe you will like the finished product. I have added a few touches of my own."

Christine frowned at that. _A few touches of his own? But Dad had specific instructions. He's supposed to follow those instructions, not venture out on his own._

They entered his office, and Erik shut the door behind them. Christine was, once again, invited to sit in the most comfortable chair. She waited while he went to a drawer and pulled out some architecture paper.

Christine looked around her. His office really was something. There were drawings on the walls, which she supposed he had created. And, they were all so beautiful! There was one of roses, three of Ayesha, one of the most fascinating forest she had ever seen, and one of someone in a wedding dress. The person in the picture was turned away, so she couldn't identify who it was. A grand piano took up one half of the room. A curio cabinet held what looked to be priceless jewels. All in all, after viewing everything, it was very obvious that this man had money. Christine felt very unworthy to be sitting where she was.

Erik approached the desk looking at her with that same intense stare and placed the drawing on his desk facing Christine. She looked at it carefully. The silence was impenetrable.

After studying the drawing for a long time, she finally looked back up at the man who had created it.

Christine honestly didn't know what to say. She stared into his eyes, and it seemed he was looking at her with undeniable hope. Her eyes returned to the drawing again. "Um.." she began.

"Erik?" Her eyes returned to his.

"Yes?" he asked with hope and need in his voice.

"How long did this take you?"

"Quite some time," he honestly replied.

She then began to speak her feelings while looking down at the paper. "Yeah. This is.. incredible. I absolutely love the changes. I've always wanted a balcony. And this place in the backyard.. What is it?"

Erik felt tears invade his eyes at hearing such interest and joy in her voice. He'd been anxiously waiting and hoping for exactly this. It seemed his whole life depended on her reaction. "It is your vocal haven," he replied emotionally.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "'Vocal haven'?"

"Yes. You may practice there. You will be left completely alone with only your instrument. That is the best way to practice, is it not? You can fully focus on your voice."

He made each word sound like a prayer. Erik was obviously passionate about the subject. But, then again, so was she. "Whoa.. That's cool."

"I hoped you would like it."

"I love it."

_I love you._ It was the first time he'd thought those words in her presence. "I-I am glad." Now, he was full of confusion at such a thought. He'd never _loved_ before. Quickly changing subjects so as not to alarm her, he asked, "Perhaps you would like something to drink?"

Christine was surprised to find that she actually wished to stay. Seeing his work made her feel... calmer, more comfortable. _Why should I feel nervous around someone who can create something like this?_ "Sure, that'd be great."

Erik, still getting used to his feelings, felt his heartbeat quick at her willingness to stay. _Yes, I do, indeed, love this girl.. _"Please, follow me."

Christine couldn't stop staring at her surroundings as they walked. They entered a spacious living room with the highest ceiling she'd ever seen. Then, they walked to another room, which was a massive kitchen with all of the latest appliances. She knew she couldn't, but she badly wanted to ask just how rich he was. "Your house is beautiful."

He turned to her, and the look in his eyes took Christine by complete surprise. There was such intensity... She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Thank you, Christine," he said, and the look vanished. "Now, we have just about every drink you could imagine. What would you like?"

Christine thought about that for a second. So many choices.. "Dr. Pepper, maybe?"

A simple choice. Erik found even that to be enduring. _My__ angel is rare indeed._ "Of course."

He gestured for her to sit at the long table while he prepared her drink. Then, across from her and proceeded to watch as she took a sip from her beverage.

Christine found it strange how he didn't drink anything. But, then again, _it must be difficult for him to drink or eat with the mask.._ "Thank you."

Erik nodded while still gazing at her, and they proceeded to sit in silence. Wracking his brain, Erik finally thought of questions to ask.

"So, what do you plan on doing this summer, Christine?"

It seemed like his eyes were always on her. She found it rather suffocating. "Well, I'm hopefully going to get a job. Actually, I'm going to turn in some applications when I leave here. And, of course, I'll practice singing a lot.."

Erik nodded. "Anything else?" he asked with infinite interest.

Christine blushed at his apparent interest. He barely even blinked. "I was thinking of going to Mississippi to visit a friend of mine at some point. I may hang out with a few of my friends here. And, of course, I'm going to help Dad as much as I can with the new house. Maybe I'll even get a chance to build something." She laughed at that, which Erik found to be the loveliest sound he'd ever heard. "Yeah, can you imagine me trying to build something? I'd probably kill myself!"

Just the thought of her death brought a look of pure horror to his face. Christine could only tell something was wrong by looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked in confusion.

"Do not speak of your demise," he said anxiously. "Never speak of it."

Christine was taken aback by the fear in his voice. "I was only joking."

"I- I know," he assured, taking a few deep breaths. "Please, though, do not joke about such a thing."

At that moment, Christine knew she had to leave. She didn't understand this man. He brought feelings out in her that she'd never felt before, and she didn't want to be around it. "I- I've got to go. I've got a lot of stuff to do."

Erik closed his eyes in pain. _Has my panic pushed her away? _That was the last thing he wanted. He did not wish for her to leave. He'd fully lost himself to her. "Well, if you feel you must..Very well. Come, let me give you the design." They walked back to his office, and he slowly handed it to her. "Christine.."

"Yes?" she asked tentatively.

Words he'd never spoken before came to him then. "I am going to need frequent updates on how the building process is coming. Yes, I must be updated often. A design of mine is not complete unless it is on the ground. Perhaps…" He didn't know how to continue. He just knew he had to keep in contact with her. His life depended on it!

"'Perhaps'..? What were you about to say?"

She set off the most innocent display. It made Erik become a bit shaky. "Nothing, my dear. I wish you luck with the job applications. I will talk with you soon."

Christine left with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _'I will talk with you soon.' _His words made her shiver. _It's like he hasn't even given me a choice.. _


	7. Sonic and a Call

**Sonic and a Call**

The following day, Christine was sitting alone at the kitchen table eating lunch. She occasionally hummed a piece of music she was studying for the summer.

After finishing her grilled cheese sandwich, she began washing dishes.

Then, suddenly, the phone rang.

It seemed every time someone called, she would jump. It was just.. _he_ had said he would call frequently. She took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Christine Daae?" a woman asked.

"This is she."_  
_

"Ms. Daae, this is Sharon Tufts from Sonic. You turned in an application yesterday. I would like to talk to you more about it. Can we set up an interview time?"

Christine was stunned. _Sonic's not so bad, _she thought optimistically. "Yes, that'd be great."

"Are you free today at 2?"

"Yes, I am." _This lady sounds nice. Yes!_

"Excellent. I will see you then."

They hung up with one another, and Christine proceeded to jump excitedly in the middle of the kitchen and throw her hands in the air triumphantly. "Yes!"

* * *

Erik paced his office looking down at his watch every few minutes. _When should I call? When?_ All he could think about was seeing her again. He could not even compose. His thoughts were locked on Christine.

There was a knock at his door, and Erik stopped pacing. "Come in, Nadir."

Nadir entered the room looking tired and ill-set.

"What is wrong with you?" Erik asked eying his partner with annoyance.

"Erik, the phone has been ringing off the hook. People want to do business with you. I know that you told me to leave you be, but we are losing potential customers."

"Nadir, we are rich as kings. We could retire now if we wished to. The ones who are calling will go elsewhere. Do not worry about such things. Go-.." Erik thought for a moment before continuing. "Go finish off the brandy. You look horrible."

Nadir couldn't help but laugh at his words. Erik said nothing, but Nadir knew he was about to say the usual, 'That will be all'. He couldn't let that happen. _I need to get to the bottom of this.. this mess with Christine Daae._ "Erik.. old friend.. Why are you doing this?" There, he'd finally gotten it off his chest.

Erik had a look in his eyes like Nadir had just falsely accused him of something. "Why am I doing _what_?" he asked icily.

"Why continue to think of her? She is gone, Erik."

That was when the masked man exploded in rage. He clung to the edge of his desk with a hard grip. "She is _not_ gone! She is _not_! My angel is waiting for me! She knows I will call!" He then began searching for the phone with clouded eyes. "I must call her."

Nadir rubbed his forehead succumbing to exhaustion. "Erik.." Then, when his friend said nothing but continued searching for the dreaded phone that was right in front of him, he yelled in a voice he rarely used, "Erik!"

Erik was not used to Nadir's tone, and his eyes regained focus. He turned and looked at Nadir in a more stable frame of mind. "I know… I know she is gone.. She will not think of me.. She does not wish for me to call.." Covering his masked face with his bony hands, he shuddered and proclaimed, "She does not love me!"

_Love?_ Nadir had no idea that the dreaded word had entered the picture. "Love?"

Erik was breathing deeply and hunched over, as if in physical pain. And, perhaps he was. "I _love_ her, Nadir! Oh, how I love her. All of her.." He began petting the thin air. "Her hair.. Those dark brown curls.." He stopped and turned towards his desk chair. Pointing, he said, "Nadir, she sat in that chair. The angel sat in my chair! Oh, how I never wish to sit in it again for fear of losing the scent of her! That sweet, sweet fragrance.."

Nadir had had just about enough of his friend's drama. _I thought Christine would be the cure! But, she is only worsening things.. And without her knowledge!_ He groaned knowing there was nothing he could do and decided to take Erik up on his previous offer. _A glass of brandy is precisely what I need._ Without saying a word, he left the room.

* * *

"Ms. Daae, why do you feel that you are a good candidate for this position?"

The questions went on and on. It seemed this Sharon Tufts wanted to know everything about her. Christine inwardly rolled her eyes and continued to be the nice and charming job hunter.

Finally, about 45 minutes later, there was a moment of silence. Christine anxiously awaited the lady's next words.

"Well, Christine, I believe you meet all of the criteria for the position." She looked at her sheets one last time. "Yes. You have the job."

Christine stood in excitement and shook her new boss's hand. "Thank you so much!"

"I want you to start training tomorrow at 4. Is that alright?"

"Yes, yes. I can start whenever you want me to." Christine was aching to tell her father the good news.

"Good. I will see you then."

Christine jumped in her car and drove home singing with songs on the radio. Her father was sitting in the small den when Christine entered the apartment.

"Hello, sweet heart." Gary stood and hugged his anxious daughter. "What's up?" he asked curiously.

"Dad, I got a job!"

Her father's curious expression turned to excitement. "No kidding? That's great! Where at?"

"Sonic!"

Gary frowned. "Well, the waitresses certainly do not sing at Sonic.." He then smiled. "I'm just kidding! That's wonderful, Christine!"

They celebrated a little more before sitting on the couch. "So, how was work, Dr. Daae?"

"It was just fine. The students seem to be interested in my lectures."

"Good, I'm glad the summer courses are going well. It must be interesting teaching college students like me."

Her father nodded and then, changing subjects, said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you.."

Christine looked at him expectantly.

"Mr. Delozier called earlier."

Her breathing stopped and her eyes widened.

"Yeah, he asked how the construction was coming along."

Christine didn't say a word.

Her father thought for a moment. "Oh, and he also asked about you."

She sucked in a breath.

"He asked how you were. I told him you were just fine. It's kind of him to ask."

Christine faintly whispered, "Yeah.."

Gary, unaware of his daughter's nerves, stood and said, "I had to tell him that the construction wasn't coming along at all. He gave me a few names and encouraged me to make some calls. So, I think I'll do that right now."

Christine watched him leave the room before sighing and sinking into the couch. Oh, how strange life was… Erik.. _Why did he feel the need to ask about me? _But, maybe that was just his way of being 'kind', as her dad had pointed out. Christine didn't know, though. _It's true, Erik has always been nothing but nice to me. Although.. he's just so creepy._ Her head hurt when she thought about it. _I wonder what Mom would say.._

She thought of her mother often. _I wonder what she would look like._ It felt so weird to have never known her, since she'd died when Christine was still so young.

But, Christine did know her grandmother, her mother's mother. She had been the kindest woman, Mama V- that was what she used to call her. Mama V had truly been a mother to Christine.

Sometimes, she could still hear her grandmother's voice in her mind. It was because of her that Gary and Christine had money at all to build a house. Mama V had always insisted that Christine needed a stable home to live in.

Mama V died when Christine was thirteen years old leaving her and her father everything she owned.

"Christine, we've got it!" Gary suddenly exclaimed, interrupting Christine's thoughts. "We're good to go! Construction is going to begin immediately." Gary stepped into the den with a huge smile on his face. The house and Christine's happiness were all he ever wanted.

It seemed everything was coming into place. Christine smiled. This was nice.

But, Christine was completely unaware something. There was something that probably would not make her smile, for in the distance -in a mansion to be exact- there was a shadow, a man, who would do anything to make her his.


	8. The Call, the Idea

**The Call, the Idea**

Christine sat on the couch in the den of her little apartment eating cereal and watching TV. _It really is nice being on summer break, _she thought, pouring more cereal into her bowl with a smile. _No obligations, no mandatory voice lessons or recitals, no-__  
_

That's when the phone rang.

Christine jumped. The ringing still made her nervous. _What if.._ _No,_ she decided. _He just called yesterday, and maybe he did only talk to Dad, but still.. he wouldn't call again so soon.  
_

_Would he?_

She reached for the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

Erik was about ready to pull his hair out. _I do not know when to call again! But I wish to call so badly!_

He paced his office, his eyes always managing to find their way to the phone on his desk.

It was 9:30 in the morning. _Surely she is awake. _He hoped she was an early riser. _Like me. _The potential similarity made him smile.

"Enough of this!" He stomped over to the phone and, thinking only of her, dialed the phone number he had memorized.

It took three rings. Then, the sweetest, most welcoming voice in all the world answered.

"Hello?"

He smiled and could tell by her tone that she hadn't been sleeping.

"Hel-," Christine began again, her brow furrowed.

He interrupted her second try. "Good morning, Christine." He absolutely loved saying her name.

Christine felt her heart skip a beat. _It's him!_ She didn't know what to do. _Should I hang up? No, I can't do that. It'd be rude. _

Well, it seemed the only logical thing to do was speak. "Good morning, Mr. Delozier."

"Please, call me Erik."

She closed her eyes. To address the rich designer so casually seemed odd. "Ok, Erik."

"Very good. How are you?"

His voice sounded so urgent, as if her words would somehow have a huge impact on him. "I'm fine," she nervously replied.

"Good. Very good. I am glad to hear that. Now, has your father called the construction companies I recommended?"

Christine was glad his question referred to the job instead of.. well, whatever else was on his mind. "Yes. He did and everything's set."

"Excellent. Are you happy?" he asked eagerly.

As always, his tone confused her. "Um, yeah, I'm really happy. It's all my grandmother would have wanted for us." _Wait, why did I just say that? He doesn't need to know anything about her._

"I see." Erik thought for a moment. "You refer to her in past tense. I suppose she is dead now?"

"Yeah," she replied, sadness entering her voice.

Erik sensed her sadness and found he couldn't bear for her to be in pain. "I am sorry, Christine."

Christine's thinking about her Mama V was put on hold as she realized something. Whereas he wished for her to refer to him as 'Erik', Christine couldn't help but wish he'd refer to her as 'Ms. Daae'. It was like he wanted to be close to her when, in actuality, they still barely knew each other.

Realizing she should probably say something, she shrugged and said, "It's ok. She and Mom have been gone for a while now." She clamped a hand over her mouth. _Why the heck did I just mention Mom?_

"Your mother is dead, as well?" Erik asked with some concern.

Christine hated that word: 'dead'. It made her flinch, but, at the same time, it was the accurate word to use. "Yeah."

"I am very sorry to hear that. I am sure you miss her a great deal." He only wished he'd been there to comfort her when they died. He always wished to be near Christine, during every milestone of her life.

"I never met her. She died after giving birth to me." Christine hit her head. _Why am I telling him all of this? _He somehow had the power of making her say things she normally wouldn't talk about.

"That is unfortunate." There was a pause. "Let us move on to happier things."

Christine was grateful to him for saying that. "Yeah, let's talk about something else." _Wait. This should just be a business call, not some deep conversation.  
_

"Have you found a job yet?"

Christine felt so confused about their current conversation that she couldn't even remember telling him that she was in search of a job.

"You told me you were searching for one when you came to get the design," Erik reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Actually, I did find a job. I got one at Sonic."

"The fast food restaurant?"

"Yeah, that's the one." _Why does he have to know all of this?_

Erik was thoroughly disappointed, as he'd actually come up with alternative plans concerning her employment. "That is unfortunate. I was hoping to find work for you here."

Well, that was a weird thing to say. To work for him.. Christine was very glad she'd been able to find a job before being presented with that offer. But, he just sounded so down about it. "Oh, sorry." She couldn't think of more to say than that.

"There is no need to be sorry," he reassured. " It is unfortunate, but it is also understandable. Anyone would love to hire you."

The compliment was meant to be touching, but Christine didn't find it as such. If anything, it felt undeserved. She'd never taken compliments well. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"But it is true." There was a pause. "It is, Christine," he repeated softly.

Christine's brow furrowed and she closed her eyes. _This should be a business call, nothing else. _"I'm sorry, Mr.., I mean, Erik, but I've got to go."

Erik was disappointed, of course, but he replied, "If you must.."

She sighed. "Yeah, sorry, but I've got some errands to run."

"Very well. Take care, Christine. I will talk with you later."

Christine reluctantly said, "Ok."

"Goodbye," Erik said, just as reluctantly.

"Bye." Christine quickly hung up the phone. It felt as if she'd been holding her breath throughout the entire conversation. Now, she was trying to breathe normally again. _What is it this man does to me?__ He's just so weird! I can barely breathe!_

Suddenly, she felt lonely, and she felt nervous for feeling that way. The apartment didn't feel nearly as peaceful as it had before the phone call.

Christine quickly decided not to linger on it and instead called Meg. _Yeah, my confused head could definitely use some Meg time._

* * *

Erik sighed as he hung up. _My Christine.. She sounds so nervous._ He had enjoyed the conversation, for he'd gained a valuable piece of information. _Christine works at Sonic._

A plan began to form in his mind…


	9. An Unexpected Visit

**An Unexpected Visit**

Christine's first day of training at Sonic was hectic and she felt clumsy more than half the time, but apparently her new manager thought it went well.

In fact, the manager gave her a schedule at the end of the shift which indicated that she would be working frequently. Six days in a row, to be exact.

After only two of the next six days had passed, Christine found that she was so exhausted that all she could do was collapse on the couch in the apartment after her shift and sleep.

All too quickly, though, it was 3:45 pm the next day and she was heading out the door to drive to work again.

Christine arrived in uniform ready to perform her duties, which consisted of running food back and forth to cars. Sonic wasn't like other fast-food restaurants. Instead of having a drive-thru, people parked their cars in designated spaces, ordered, and waited for their orders to be personally brought out to them.

Perhaps it was a nice change for the customers, but for the workers it was twice as strenuous.

"Hey there, new girl," one of the workers, Marie, greeted when Christine entered the small building.

"Hi," Christine replied, her tone sounding shy next to her comfortable co-worker's.

"Ready for your third day?"

"Yeah, definitely." She tried sounding as cool as Marie. She didn't want to seem unprepared.

Marie smiled deciding she liked the new girl's stamina. "Well, the next one's yours."

And all too soon the real work began.

* * *

Erik had driven through the Sonic parking lot every day since his phone call with Christine. Morning, afternoon, and night, he would drive by searching for her. One day she worked a morning shift, the next a night shift, and the next an afternoon shift. The frequency in shifts and the variance in times concerned Erik, for he had a feeling she was exhausted.

He wanted to stop and talk to her each time he passed through the parking lot, but he also wanted to give her time to adjust to the new job.

However, he had a plan in mind and it was time to put it in motion.

It was a Wednesday morning when Erik entered the Sonic parking lot. Eyes sharp, he drove slowly and looked through the fast-food restaurant's windows. She wasn't there, much to his disappointment.

In the afternoon, around 2:00 pm, she wasn't there either. Each time he couldn't see her, he would get more and more agitated. Today was supposed to be the day to surprise her! But, if she wasn't working, there would be no surprise...

And that thought was enough to evoke strange, new, criminal thoughts in Erik's mind.

_I will visit her place of work one last time today, and if she is not there... well, there are no limits to the extent I will go to have her close to me._

Around 8:00 that night, Erik drove into the parking lot with a dark smile on his covered face. Even if she wasn't working, it would be a win-win situation for him. It didn't matter where she was because he always had the capability of finding her. Either way, he _would_ be near her tonight. Driving slowly and looking carefully through the lit up windows of the building, Erik noticed three females, one male. Two blondes, and a… brunette!

_Christine!_ He'd found her at last, just as he knew he would! It was clearly destiny. He pulled into a parking space and began the second part of his plan. It was time to place an order.

* * *

Noticing one of the flashing lights which indicated that someone was ready to order, Christine walked forward to do it but a nice girl named Rebecca pat her on the shoulder saying she'd been working hard enough.

Christine smiled and thanked her. There really wasn't anything else to do, so she stood around looking at her nails.

But her moment of laziness was interrupted when Rebecca called, "Hey, Christine," and waved her over.

Christine rushed over while inwardly slapping herself for slacking on the job. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she laughed. "It's not that. This guy wants you to take his order and carry it out to him." Rebecca looked at her and shrugged. "He's in that car over there." She pointed with her eyes. "The red one with tinted windows." Then, smirking, she walked away saying, "His voice sounds sexy."

Christine literally had no idea who it could possibly be. _A friend from high school maybe? Looking at that car, it would definitely have to be a rich friend from high school. _She cleared her throat and began the order. "Thank you for choosing Sonic. Would you like to try our blueberry slushie today?"

There was a long pause before the voice replied, "Yes, I believe I will have just that."

There was no doubt who it was. _Erik…_ Ok, this guy was definitely starting to freak her out. She didn't say anything.

A couple of Christine's co-workers were walking towards her by that point. They'd seen her face turn white as a sheet.

Trying as hard as she could to be calm, Christine said, "Ok, that will be $2.07. I- I'll bring it right out."

She turned towards her co-workers feeling about ready to pass out from lack of breathing properly.

"Christine, are you ok?" one of them asked with real concern.

Christine barely heard her, but she did see the concerned looks. "It- it's just somebody I know.." She slowly prepared the slushie to the best of her ability.

Then, once she was ready to take it out, somebody yelled playfully, "I want to know what's going on when you get back, missy!" Christine nodded thinking, _Yeah, I want to know what's going on, too,_ and left the building.

She approached the expensive red car slowly. It definitely suited him. The windows were tinted, and she knew exactly why. _He doesn't want people to see his mask.._

Christine could somehow feel his light blue eyes on her as she walked around to his window. Just as she expected, Erik sat there, a black mask covering his face. "Hi," she greeted awkwardly holding the slushie out so that there was something between them.

"Hi," he mimicked with a small smile, silk running through the one word. His eyes fell upon the slushie, and Christine could have sworn she saw him smirk, probably because he could see just how uncomfortable she was.

"H- here you go." She handed it to him. "That will be-"

Erik interrupted and smoothly said, "Two dollars and seven cents." He handed her the money and their hands touched. He looked into her eyes, his giving off an emotion Christine couldn't quite place.

"Thank you," she mumbled awkwardly.

"How are you?" Erik asked, the question soft and inviting.

Christine pushed a stray curl away from her face and blushed. "I'm fine. Just, you know, working."

"Are you enjoying it?"

His eager tone was so confusing. "Yeah, it's going well."

"When do you get off?" He asked that lightly, like it was just a bit of small talk.

Without giving the motives of his question any thought, Christine replied, "10:00." Her mind then screamed, _Wait! Why would he need to know that?_ "Look, I- I'd better get back." There was no need for any of this to be happening.

Before she could walk away, he stopped her. "Wait."

Christine turned back towards him slowly.

"Your tip, mademoiselle." He handed her some unknown amount of money, their hands touching again.

It was the first tip she'd gotten at Sonic. "Oh, um.. thanks." With that, she glanced at him once more before quickly heading back into the safety of the building.

Breathing heavily, she stood inside thinking of the unexpected visit. It was strange and unnecessary. There was no reason for him to go out of his way to visit her. They barely knew each other-

Marie interrupted her thoughts. "Christine, honey, you alright?"

Christine blinked and looked at her co-worker. "Y- yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem pretty shaken. What, was he an old boyfriend or something?"

Her eyes widened at the thought of it. "Wha- no. No, nothing like that. He's just.. an acquaintance."

Marie returned to her work with a shrug obviously having hoped for a better story, and Christine opened her hand to look at the tip Erik gave her.

She didn't expect much. Perhaps a five dollar bill or something… What she counted made her eyes widen for a second time and her jaw drop. She gasped and almost dropped the money. "Five hundred dollars?" she whispered on the verge of passing out. _Why? Just.. why?_ Christine was in shock, to say the least.

* * *

Erik sat in his car listening to classical music and drinking his slushie. _It is delectable, as I knew it would be. Anything made by the hands of my angel would be nothing less than perfection._

He wondered if she would like the money. _She does not seem materialistic, no. But, she deserves all the money in the world. She deserves everything. _He wanted to give her everything. He sighed longingly.

And he'd discovered something else of vital importance. _Her shift ends__ at ten. I shall make sure she gets to her car and her apartment safely._

Yes, he had her right where he wanted her. Christine had a knack for letting her guard down and telling him things that she probably normally wouldn't. Perhaps, in time, that would prove to be very beneficial.


	10. The 'Other Man'

**The 'Other Man'**

Erik watched from afar as Christine brought orders out to various cars. He was watching from a different car today, since she'd already seen the previous one. This one was Nadir's.

It had been two days since he'd last spoken to her. Two long, lonely days... It seemed Christine was working many days a week, for this was her fifth straight. Today she was working a night shift.

Erik did not like that very much. Night held many dangers. _I being one of them._ The masked man's favorite time was at night. It was when he could blend in. It was when he could almost feel like a normal man.

But Erik did not wish that for Christine. In fact, he was almost certain she loved the daylight. He sensed it by her sweet innocence.

And so, being that he was so closely affiliated with darkness, he was taking it upon himself to protect her from it. He would just have to watch her carefully, which was no problem for Erik. It would be his duty and desire.

* * *

Christine was pretty tired, which wasn't too abnormal since it was her fifth day on the job. _Come on, Christine, you've got to do this for the rest of the summer. Straighten up!_ It was going on midnight, and she was more than ready to leave. No cars were around.

Well, there was one. Actually.. _That green car has been there for a while now, hasn't it?_ Christine shrugged, and her thoughts returned to wanting to leave.

Marie was wiping counters. She'd left Christine to do the sweeping. When the middle-aged woman looked over to see how she was doing, she stopped wiping. "Earth to Christine.."

Christine's head shot towards her co-worker, who had recently become a shift manager. She hadn't swept anything. "I'm sorry. My thoughts were on other things, I guess."

"Honey, your thoughts are always on other things." She laughed. "But don't worry, so are mine. You've just gotta learn to work _and_ think." She watched as the young brunette grinned. "You'll get the hang of it."

The guy in the back who cooked the fried foods, Billy, stepped into their area, Windex and paper towel in hand. "Ah, but nobody's as good as me when it comes to thinking and working. I've got so many things running through my mind, but I handle it. Don't I, Ms. Marie?" He chuckled.

"Billy, I told you not to call me 'Ms.'. I swear, do it again and you're fired!"

Billy just laughed and said, "Sure.." before returning to his work.

Christine could only laugh at the two of them. She couldn't wait to become more comfortable with the job. Then, maybe she would have fun.

Thirty minutes later, the lights were turned off and the three exited the little building. Christine glanced at the green car that was _still_ there. "Hey, is that car one of yours?" she asked Marie and Billy.

"Hell no. You think I'd drive something that nice?" Billy asked while admiring the car.

"Nope," Marie said, in answer to both questions.

"Well, it's been here for a long time. I wonder why.." They began walking towards it.

"Well, maybe it's just one of those situations where the person fell asleep after eating or something," Marie said with a shrug.

Billy grinned. "Want me to get the person to leave?"

Marie shook her head. "No, just let whoever it is sleep."

Billy looked at Christine and she shrugged. Really, she was so tired that she didn't care who it was. They walked past the car and towards their own.

* * *

Erik waited for his love to get in her car, start it, and begin driving before beginning to follow. Actually, he'd better let her have a bit of a head start so as not to make himself look suspicious. After all, he knew where her apartment was thanks to protecting her.

As he followed, a smooth sensual song played from the car's CD player and Erik hummed along, his eyes always on her car. _I wonder what music she's listening to?_ He wondered so many things.

He wished to know everything about her. Nothing could be known while things were going as they were. _Soon, Erik. Soon._

Once close enough to her apartment, Erik dejectedly turned right onto a road to return to the mansion. _I cannot risk her recognizing this car. She does not need to think she has.. a stalker._

Really, though, that was exactly what he was becoming.

* * *

After her six-day stretch, Christine finally got a nice two-day break from work and spent the time catching up with her father. While cooking them dinner, she asked, "How's the construction coming along? I haven't really taken the time to check on it."

Gary was sitting at the table waiting for dinner. "It's really coming along now, sweetheart. Mr. Delozier knew exactly what he was talking about when he mentioned this construction company. They're diligent and fast."

"That's great, Dad! I can't wait until we can move in." She brought their meals to the table.

"I feel the same way."

"Mama V would be so happy, don't you think?" Christine smiled sadly remembering her grandmother.

"Yes, I do believe she would be." Gary knew how close Christine had been to her grandmother. She was the mother Christine never had.

Gary Daae never did get married again. He never even tried dating. His heart belonged with Beth, his wife forever and always. But, his heart also belonged with his daughter. It was odd how, at one moment, he could be horribly depressed by the loss of his wife and the next be full of joy due to Christine. His daughter could always get him out of the worst of moods.

"So, Dad, do you think it's time to sing?" Christine winked at him with a grin on her face while taking their dishes to the sink.

Her father smiled. "You haven't asked to sing with me in a while, Christine. Why now?"

"I just feel like it, that's all. Come on, let's go to the piano." It had been a tradition of theirs when she was younger. Her father would play piano and Christine would sing. They'd perform their favorite songs for hours.

And so, for the next two hours, they got lost in the joys of music.

* * *

Christine arrived for her night shift early. There weren't many people in the parking lot today. It made her happy.

"Hey, Chris. How are ya?" Marie greeted.

"I'm great! And you?"

Marie blinked at Christine's enthusiasm"Great, huh? Let's see what you say two hours from now.. All in all, I'm ok."

Christine made some small talk with her coworkers, and then it was time to start her seven hour shift.

Things were going normally and the parking lot was getting more and more crowded as the 'dinner rush' began. Christine took orders and ran them out. Marie thought she was getting pretty good at it.

Three and a half hours passed quickly, which Christine was very pleased about. _I'm thinking it's about time for my fifteen minute break.._ She smiled at the thought.

Taking out one more order, her thoughts were on her coming break.

Christine approached a truck with a fond smile. Mama V used to own a truck. "Hello," she greeted when she was close enough to the driver's side window. It was at that moment that time seemed to freeze.

"Christine?" It was Raoul, a guy she had gone to high school with.

"Raoul!" She felt foolish exclaiming his name, but she couldn't help it. Back in high school, she'd had a slight crush on him, but so did everyone else.

"It's really to see you again, Christine." To her utmost surprise, he opened the truck's door, hopped out, took his order from her, and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you, too. How have you been?"

"I've been good."

It looked like he was going to continue speaking, but Christine stopped him before he could. "Hold on. I was planning on taking my fifteen soon, so let me go in and tell my boss. Then we can catch up." She smiled.

Raoul handed her money for his order and Christine rushed inside. _What a nice surprise! __No wonder I've been in such a good mood._

* * *

Erik arrived at Sonic at 8:00 that night more than ready to see his love. The past two days had been excruciating. He decided to use yet another car he owned tonight.

Christine was working, much to his luck.

_My precious angel.. She looks so happy, _he thought, and her happiness made him happy.

He parked in one of the spaces a little farther down from the building and sat listening to some classical music while keeping his full attention on Christine as she performed her duties. He could stare at her for all eternity and never grow bored..

It was about thirty minutes later when something unusual happened.

His angel looked surprised while standing beside a rather ugly red truck. And then she smiled, as if it was a good surprise. Erik wondered what was so 'good' about it..

Then, the most horrifying picture was displayed before Erik's eyes. A _boy_ got out of the truck. He got out and… _hugged_ Christine!

_NO!_

Erik nearly threw open the car door and Punjabbed him. He had to literally clench his steering wheel to stop himself. His eyes found Christine's face again. She looked to be so _happy_.

_I've never seen that look before.. She has never gazed at me before. _That thought tore his heart in two.

_But, wait! She is leaving! _He watched as Christine walked, well, no, practically ran inside. _What did he do to her?_ Eyes full of hatred, he glared at the boy who was _still_ standing outside the hideous truck.

His eyes swiftly moved to the right again. Christine was going back to the boy! Erik gasped. _No, no, no!_ He watched Christine get in the passenger's seat of the boy's truck. His knuckles were white as he squeezed the steering wheel tighter

Frantic tears came to his eyes. Erik looked at his hands, back at the truck, and back at his hands. _What could they be doing in there? Damn them! Damn them, damn them! Insolent boy! I am the only person who deserves her! No one else! _Feeling his rage heighten even further, he knew he would commit murder if he stayed any longer. Mind reeling, he angrily drove away.

* * *

"Wow, so you're working here now. At the busy Sonic." Raoul was a little amused by it.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. I get free food." She smiled. "Although, I probably shouldn't eat too much of the free food." She laughed.

Raoul just continued to watch her. She was so beautiful. Even more so than she was in high school.

"You alright?" She eyed him curiously.

He blinked. "Sorry. It's just.. you look great, Christine. You really do."

She could only blush and say, "Thank you."

They continued to talk of memories and the present. Christine told him about her first year of college, and Raoul told her about his. They were having a great time. She hadn't spent time with anyone her age all summer. This was nice.

All too soon, though, Christine's fifteen minute break ended. "Darn, I have to get back to work."

Raoul couldn't let her get away so easily. He knew he had to see her again. "Um, I was wondering.. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

She looked up from her watch with a very surprised look on her face. "Really? Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Or breakfast, or lunch? Sometime when you're off," he laughed

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great! I still have your number in my phone, so I'll call you if that's ok."

Christine couldn't help but smile. "It's more than ok."

They said their goodbyes, Raoul giving her another hug, and Christine returned to work. She was in an even _better _mood now.

* * *

Erik stood in his office pacing. "How dare they! Ruining my plans! Destroying them!" He was talking to himself again…

Suddenly, he stopped. _It looks as though I have competition. I've never lost a fight...  
_

Erik smirked and laughed maliciously while rubbing his hands together.


	11. Falling

**Falling**

Christine walked into work two days later feeling worn out. She'd been working for the past three nights until after midnight, she barely spent any time with her father anymore, and Raoul hadn't called.

She wearily went about her business not doing things up to her usual standard.

Marie noticed. "Christine, girl, what's up?"

Christine turned her head in Marie's direction while filling a cup with Diet Coke. "Nothi-"

"Whoa, watch out!"

The drink overflowed and, before Christine could react, she dropped the cup and it fell to the floor. "Damn it," she whispered.

Marie heard her and gasped. "Woah, Christine talks dirty? I had no idea! Wow, you get better and better!"

"I just spilt Diet Coke everywhere," she mumbled flatly. "I think I get worse and worse."

"Oh, screw the mess. I'll clean it up. Just take the person the order and when you come back I want to know why you're so down." She smiled. "Now hustle!"

Christine really liked Marie. She was lucky to have such a good shift manager.

After taking the order, she went back inside not really feeling ready to explain her pathetic problems.

"Now spill," Marie commanded, having just cleaned up Christine's mess.

"I already did," Christine replied jokingly, referring to spilling the drink. Both of them laughed. "Anyway, nothing's really wrong… I guess I'm just not used to working so much. And there's this guy... He was supposed to call me so we could hang out, but he never did."

"Do you not like working here?"

"No! It's not that! This job's great!" Christine saw the unconvinced look on Marie's face and quickly added, "Really. My problems mostly have to do with the guy who was supposed to call me."

"Well, about him.. Men are men. They do things when you least expect it. He'll call. I mean, look at you. How could he not? The guy's going to call. Trust me."

Christine finally smiled, deciding that Marie could be right.

"Don't be in a bad mood, not when it's pay day!"

"We're getting paid today? Already?"

"Already? Girl, I've been waiting for this for two weeks!"

Her gloom and doom mood vanished completely as excitement took over. "I can't wait to cash it!"

"They're sitting in that drawer right there," Marie pointed. "But hey, remember, the faster you cash it, the faster you trash it."

"I'll use it wisely, I promise." Christine smiled innocently.

"Sure, wild thing," Marie teased. Then, the girls got back to work.

* * *

Erik pulled into the Sonic parking lot at 10:00 that night. _If that boy dares to show up, so help me... I will snap his neck._

To put it simply, Erik was not in a good mood at all. He needed to see his angel. She would make it all better, he knew. Well, she would if that _boy_ didn't show up.

She couldn't possibly have _feelings_ for him, whoever he was. _No, she belongs to me._ _Well, she _will _belong to me._ And even if she did feel something for the boy, it would pass. '_Lust' has never been 'love'. _

* * *

Midnight came and Christine found that she was still in good spirits. Marie had really helped her out earlier.

_I know exactly what I'm going to do when I get out of here. I'm going straight to the bank with my check!_ She giggled and Marie looked at her shaking her head but laughing, too.

When it was finally time, Christine grabbed her check and high tailed it out of there. She didn't even notice the black car parked near hers, or the masked man behind the wheel of it.

All that mattered was getting to the bank.

In no time she was there. The ATM seemed to be calling her name. Unfortunately it wasn't a drive-thru ATM, so Christine had to get out of her car and walk up to it. She didn't mind this time, though.

* * *

Erik smiled at her apparent excitement as she walked out of the Sonic building. He assumed she was happy to be getting off work. He was happy about it, too.

He gave her a bit of a head start before following behind her. _My Christine.._

They drove a different way than usual. Erik wondered where she could possibly be going. His first thought was that she was going to the _boy's_ house. _But, no,_ he decided._ She would not go this late. That would be entirely inappropriate and unlike her._

He continued to follow fairly close behind so as not to lose her. It was then that she turned into the parking lot of a bank. _A bank? What could she possibly need at a bank at this hour?_

He parked pretty far from her so that she wouldn't see him but so that he could still see her, and he watched as she got out of her car and headed towards the ATM.

Something caught Erik's peripheral vision then... Someone was runningtowards the same spot that Christine was at. And the person had a _knife._

Erik through open his car door and started sprinting towards the scene. He was ready to kill.

* * *

Christine deposited her check while humming softly. A smile was still on her face as she began walking back to her car.

A moment later, however, strong hands grabbed her from behind and she let out a gasp.

"We're gonna go back to the ATM and you're gonna do as I say," the man told her quickly, yet softly, and he began to drag her backwards.

Christine couldn't help but let out a terrified scream and struggled.

"Stop yelling!" She didn't stop, and he growled before ramming the handle of his knife into the side of her head.

It seemed like slow motion as she began to fall. _Help me... _That was her last thought before she fell to the ground unconscious.

She didn't see what happened a moment later.

* * *

"What the-" The man with the knife didn't even have time to blink before Erik killed him with one fluent motion of his trusty Punjab lasso.

Leaving him dead on the ground, Erik turned and bent to examine his unconscious angel. "Christine? Christine?" He checked her pulse and thankfully found that she was still breathing. "Christine, can you hear me?" A feeling of panic was wanting to set in, but Erik wouldn't let that happen. There was only one option.

He picked her up and hurriedly took her to his car. Erik noticed his hand was slightly bloody when he placed her on the back seat. His eyes narrowed in fear and anger. That evil man had damaged his beloved. Her blood had been spilt!

_What if I hadn't been there? What then? _He shook his head. _Well, I was there. I saved her. I am her protector now._

Then, determination came over him. _I must take her to the mansion. She is only safe with me. Only me.._

Erik went around to the driver's side, started the engine, and quickly headed towards the mansion.


	12. The Repayment

**The Repayment**

Christine felt like she was dying. She was coming to, but the pain of it made her want to return to that unfeeling state of oblivion. She couldn't take this right now... With that, she passed out again.

* * *

Erik drove trying to fully focus on the road, but his line of vision kept returning to the rear-view mirror in order to see his injured angel in the back seat.

_If only there was not such filth on this earth.. If only everyone could be as she is.. So innocent, so happy.._

If he had only parked closer, she wouldn't be in this state right now. But, if he hadn't been there at all, she could be in a far worse state. And he would have no idea of it.. The thought made tears come to his eyes.

_However, am I a __hypocrite? _To wish that there wasn't filth walking the planet was to disregard his own self. In reality, he was the very filth he was referring to. He'd proven that many times throughout his life.

None of that was currently important, though. He shook his head roughly and looked in the rear-view mirror again to make sure she was still there. _I am taking her to the only place she is truly safe. She needs attention and care, and I am more than willing to give her both._

* * *

The next time she awoke, Christine felt some sort of warm moistness on her forehead. It felt good.. Her lips curled upward peacefully.

She opened her eyes a little and noticed there was dim light coming from a lamp to her right. She was grateful for that because, strangely, she felt too much light might be painful. _I wonder why? _Then, opening her eyes more, questions came. _Where am I? Was I only dreaming, or did something bad happen? _

The first question needed to be addressed before anything else. No, this definitely wasn't her little apartment. The room she was in was about the size of the whole apartment, and it looked to only be a bedroom! She sat up slightly to look around, but the simple act made her head pound as the cloth that had been on her forehead fell off. The pain was excruciating! She couldn't help but moan.

Someone she wasn't expecting to see suddenly walked into the room.

"Good morning, Christine." It was Mr. Kahn.

"Mr. Kahn?" She found she had to lay back down and put the damp cloth back on her forehead due to the pain. "W- what's going on?" Unwanted tears came to her eyes. _Why can't I remember coming here?_

It seemed he noticed her distraught demeanor. "It's alright, Christine. You're safe. You are in the Delozier Designs mansion."

"Wha-.. But, why?"

"All questions can be answered soon." He walked towards the bed she was on. "You must be in immense pain. I've brought you some water and medicine for the headache I assume you have." He handed her both before saying, "Now, please relax." And then he left the room.

Christine could only lay in confusion for a moment, but the pain wouldn't leave her alone, so she removed the cloth and did her best to sit up before taking the medicine and drinking some water. She adjusted her pillows so that she could sit up more comfortably. _Now, _she thought, finally ready to figure this whole strange mess out.

The bedroom she was in begged to be looked at. It was huge, with a gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She lay in a bed fit for a queen and was surrounded by shiny things. Gold, silver, glass... Yeah, she was afraid to move in fear of breaking something.

It was then that another person she wasn't expecting to see entered the room. "Dad," she announced in surprise. Christine wanted to get up to hug him, but her head wouldn't allow it.

Gary approached the bed looking paler than usual. "Hi, sweetheart.. How are you feeling?" Before she could speak, he shook his head and made a, "Shhh," sound. "You're in pain, don't talk. I will ask 'yes' or 'no' questions. Is the pain in your head bad?"

Christine nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

She tried to think about it but finally shook her head with frustration. "No."

Gary sighed worriedly. "Have you taken the Excedrin?"

Christine became a little annoyed at how he purposefully avoided telling her what happened. "Yes."

He nodded, a relieved expression coming to his face. "I- I just.. Thank goodness you're ok. I don't know what I would've done-.. They've been so good to you."

"Who's 'they'?" She only remembered Mr. Kahn.

"Mr. Kahn and Mr. Delozier. But really, if it hadn't been for Mr. Delozier..." Gary's eyes focused a certain part of her head. "You really don't remember anything?"

She was trying to think back, but her memories were nothing but a blur of colors. "E- Erik? He helped me?"

Gary nodded and very seriously said, "Yes, sweetheart. He saved your life."

Christine was rather dumbfounded by that new piece of information.

* * *

Erik paced his favorite den running his hands through his hair and sighing. The lights were off, but a fire was burning in a regal fireplace on a far wall.

Nadir entered the room. "She's talking to her father." He was smiling.

His eyes found his business partner's smile. Nadir was proud of him, and Erik hated it. He continued pacing. "I did not wish to involve her father," he spat.

Nadir's brow furrowed. Erik's lack of wanting to involve the appropriate people in this was frustrating. "Erik, you did the right thing. You would have been in a tremendous amount of trouble had you not told her own father."

"I know that! You do not need to remind me!" Then, he stopped and looked at Nadir desperately. "H- How is she?"

Nadir blinked at his friend's quick change in demeanors before giving him reassurance. "She'll be alright. Though I believe she suffered a concussion."

Erik's teeth grit and his hands turned to fists at his sides. "The cold-hearted bastard.. She was nearly killed!"

"But she wasn't because of you."

Nodding, he murmured, "I know. But, I should not have allowed him to lay a single hand on her!"

Speaking of the man who hurt her, Nadir tentatively said, "Erik.. I have a question."

"What?" he snapped. His thoughts were focused on what could have happened, not stupid questions.

"What happened to the man that did this?" He was afraid of what the answer could be...

Erik's attitude turned unfeeling and business-like. "Christine is safe. That is all that matters." He walked past Nadir and left the room.

Nadir didn't like the dismissiveness of that. _Erik, what have you done?_ He feared he already knew the answer.

* * *

Christine listened as the whole story of what had happened was retold to her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks by the end. It was worse than she could have imagined.. But she still had an important questions. _How did Erik know I was going to the bank?_

Gary was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand on her arm. He had tears in his eyes, too. His only daughter might not be here right now if it hadn't been for-..

Christine's eyes found the hallway outside the room. "Erik." Gary turned and looked at the man he couldn't thank enough.

"I need to talk to him alone, Dad," Christine said softly.

Gary nodded. "Of course." He stood and pat his daughter's arm before leaving the room, smiling at Erik on his way out.

Erik walked into the room a moment later. He said nothing. He could only stare at her shyly keeping a good distance from the bed.

Christine found his actions strange and was about to say something, but he stopped her by holding up one finger.

"I am sure it hurts your head to speak."

Christine couldn't help but laugh a little and, yeah, it was painful. But this was important. No more simple 'yes/no' questions. "It's ok," she reassured. "I'm doing ok and, from what I hear, it's all thanks to you."

Erik walked a little closer to the bed. "I do not deserve all of the credit. Nadir helped, as well." He needed to steer her away from certain subjects..

Christine thought for a moment before looking in his eyes and saying, "Thank you for saving me."

Erik felt like hugging her at that moment. She was an angel, and if he had lost her-.. "Oh, Christine.."

"Yeah?" She obviously didn't understand his display of emotion.

He could only stare at her like she was the only human being worth living on this earth. Which, in his mind she was. "It's just, I'm very glad you're here."

"I'm glad, too. But Erik, I have to know.. How did you know where I was? Why were you there?"

"I was there because I needed to be. You needed help."

Christine nearly laughed at his choice of words. Did he really think her curiosity and questions would end there? Her next words made her forget about laughing, though. "Were you.. following me?"

She wasn't going to let this go. And he hated lying to her. She deserved to know the truth. His eyes never left hers as he replied, "Leaving work so late at night isn't safe. What happened to you proves that."

Shifting uncomfortably, she let that sink in. Erik had been following her for some unknown period of time trying, as he put it, to keep her safe. It was creepy... But, at the same time, if he hadn't been there, she might not be here right now. She didn't question him anymore about it. In fact, much to her surprise she asked, "How can I repay you?"

He wasn't expecting such acceptance so quickly. His masked face lit up at the thought of her question. Oh, how she could repay him! He could think of so many ways. Within no time, it was decided. "From what I have seen, you are an hard worker. You remind me of myself. You wish to know how you can repay me... Well, your repayment can be that you resign from your job at Sonic."

Christine's heart skipped a beat. "What? Quit my job? But why? What that guy did happened at a bank. It had nothing to do with my job."

"But it did," he contradicted. "You felt the need to deposit the paycheck you received from your job at Sonic. It had everything to do with it."

She'd brought his answer upon herself. She sighed. "But, I need the money."

Erik smiled. "Yes, I know. That is why the second part of your repayment would be to work here."

"Here?"

"Yes, you can file paperwork, be somewhat of a secretary... that kind of thing."

"I don't know..."

He was desperate. "You can organize my music. You are a music major. I am a composer. You can alphabetize the work I have done." That obviously perked her interest, as he hoped it would.

An excited look came to Christine's face. "Really? Wow, that'd be really neat. I've heard you play. Your skills are unreal."

"So you will work here."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I'll work here." She grinned and actually couldn't wait to begin.

"But first, you must rest and get better." Erik was smiling, too.

That was when another question came to Christine's mind, one that she hadn't yet considered. "Erik, you saw that guy hurt me. You were there. Well, what happened to him?"

Erik noticed that she didn't look like she was accusing him of anything, so he said, "Don't worry, angel, he will not hurt you or anyone else ever again."

There was silence. Christine's face paled as she realized what his words meant. "You... killed him."

"I saved you."

She shook her head, her heart racing. "Erik, you _killed _him? Oh my-.. How could you just-?" Her breathing was ragged as she thought about it.

"He had a knife, Christine."

"Yeah, and what did you have?" she retorted. "You obviously had a weapon, too. But you chose to stoop to his level?" Christine shuddered.

He had to make her see. "I had to, Christine. He would have killed both of us. I couldn't just stand by and watch. It was the only way-"

"You could have called the police," she interrupted.

"There wasn't time for that. Please, you must believe that it was the only option."

Christine gulped. "Ok, so maybe it _was _self defense, but.. What did you do after you killed him? What did you do with the body?" She gulped again. This was sick.

Erik sighed. "You needed medical attention, Christine. His body was unimportant."

"So... you just.. left him there?" His silence served as confirmation. "Seriously? You didn't, I don't know, call the police or anything?" There was more silence, and it made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Erik suddenly asked, only wanting her comfort.

"Wha- no! I'm not cold! I'm horrified!" She couldn't even imagine the sort of crime scene that was developing at the bank right now. What if cameras had caught everything? Erik would be in serious trouble. And she'd be involved, too!

"Please, don't worry." He only wanted her to be carefree and happy. "I will drive to the police department today. I will take care of everything. It will be fine."

Christine couldn't be sure of that. She couldn't be sure of anything. Except.. _I've agreed to work for a murderer. _

It was then that Nadir walked into the room. Christine had never been so happy to see a person. _Maybe he can fix this! _

"Is everything alright?" he asked, unaware of the serious atmosphere.

"Erik, I need to speak to him alone," Christine told him calmly.

"Why?" Erik demanded. "Why do you wish to speak to him alone?"

"Because you _killed _a person, that's why."

Nadir blinked and walked further into the room. "Yes, Erik, let me and Christine talk for a few minutes."

His tone was kind and reassuring, which confused Christine. _I just said that Erik killed someone, and Mr. Kahn is just.. babying him? _

Erik finally huffed, said "Fine," and stomped out of the room.

Once Nadir closed the door, Christine decided to get right to the point. "Mr. Kahn, he killed the person at the bank. And he just left the body there, like that was the normal thing to do."

"Yes, well, I can't say that I am surprised."

"What?" She was in a state of disbelief. "How can you not be surprised?"

"Erik does not know much of right and wrong. He was not raised to know." Nadir gave her a sympathetic look. "I know it is hard to accept what he has done, but then, you do not know him like I do."

"How was he raised?" Christine figured she might as well know everything she could.

"By a mother who cared nothing for him. And that was only for a short time. The streets were his primary home before he came here. He did not have the advantages you have had."

She pondered that. "Because of the mask?" she asked softly.

He nodded but refrained from elaborating on it. "When he came here we tried to guide him to the best of our ability, but some damage cannot be repaired."

"So his past can just excuse the fact that he murdered someone and left his body there to rot?"

"That is the way _you _think, Christine. Not everyone thinks the same way. Try to see it from his perspective. Erik was defending you. He could not risk the man injuring you further, so he did the only thing he could- he killed him. But you were in need of medical attention. You were unconscious and bleeding. Erik felt he did not have time to deal with the body."

"He could have done something worse with the body, I guess," Christine added, finally seeing Erik's side. "Like try to hide it or something."

Nadir nodded. "Erik needs guidance, it's true. But he is impatient and stubborn. Actually, it seems the only person he isn't that way with is you."

Christine felt like he was trying to insinuate something...

There was a knock on the door. Gary walked into the room. "Sorry about that. I needed to go to the school to tend to a matter with my students. Now, how is everything?"

Glancing at Mr. Kahn, Christine looked at her dad and smiled. "Everything's fine. I think the medicine is kicking in." It just didn't seem right to reveal what she and Nadir had talked about.

Nadir nodded and walked towards the door. "I'll see where Erik went."

Christine had a lot to think about, but she was beginning to know one thing. She was still going to work for Erik. Even though she thought what he did was scary and wrong, he didn't think that. Christine knew what Mr. Kahn had been trying to insinuate. _She _needed to be the one to teach Erik and to guide him in the right direction.

It would be part of the repayment.


	13. To Work for Him

**To Work for Him**

It'd been a week since the fiasco at the bank, and Christine was feeling better. She was very much ready to get out the apartment she'd been cooped up in all week. If there was one thing Christine hated, it was being forced to stay in one place for a long period of time.

But, with readiness to return to normal life also came obligation... _Erik. _It was time to start working for him, as was the agreement. She'd already quit her job at Sonic, much to the disappointment of her coworkers...and herself. Christine might have been utterly exhausted most of the time she'd worked at Sonic, but she'd gotten along with her coworkers and had really started to get the hang of the job itself.

Now she was back to needing money again. And in order to get it, she needed to call her new boss. Just thinking about him made her sigh tiredly. The man had a knack for making situations far more serious and overwhelming than they needed to be.

Christine thought Sonic was exhausting? _Just wait, _she thought pessimistically.

Gaining some strength, she stood and got her cell phone and the piece of paper with his office phone number on it that he'd given her a week ago. It was time to give Erik a call.

* * *

Erik was becoming quite antsy. It'd been one week since he last saw or spoke to Christine, and he was a jittery mess. He remembered telling her to rest for a week in order to recuperate, but at the time he didn't realize what seven days would actually feel like. They were torture.

However, today was the day. If she didn't call him, he would call her. And if she didn't answer, he would find her. There was no turning back now. The moment he saved her, he became her protector.

She couldn't run or hide, for they shared a deep connection now.

Erik remembered how angry she had been, though. After revealing all he had done in order to protect her, she had been very disapproving, almost to the point that he wondered if she would keep her promise- to work for him. But he'd given her his phone number and had specifically told her to call him.

He wouldn't wait much longer.

She had one hour.

Erik was about to sit at his piano to play in order to make the time pass more quickly, but that's when his phone rang. He literally launched for it, almost tripping over his beloved feline in the process. He looked at the Caller ID and found that he didn't recognize the number. Thoroughly disappointed, he sat at his desk and answered it.

"Delozier Designs," he said dejectedly.

There was a bit of a pause before the voice on the other line spoke. "Hi Mr. Delozier, this is Christine."

His entire demeanor changed. His eyes seemed to light up. "Christine, what an unexpected surprise. How are you feeling?" _I do not recognize the number she has called from. Perhaps it is a cell phone. _

Christine stood from the couch deciding that she needed to be more focused. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"That is very good to hear. Well enough to begin working?" he asked hopefully.

She was slowly walking back and forth through the apartment now. "Um, yeah, actually I am. That was why I was calling.."

"I am sure you would like to know when you can start." He was giddy with excitement. "How about today?"

Christine stopped walking. "Oh." Well, she didn't really have anything better to do, and it would get her out of the apartment. "Ok, yeah. Today sounds good."

Erik smiled. "So, I will see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." She ended the call and stood still for a second before shrugging. It was time to get ready for her first shift.

* * *

Christine approached the front door of the Delozier mansion and was about to ring the doorbell, but the door opened before she could. There Erik stood. _What, has he just been waiting for my arrival?_

"Hello, Christine." Erik moved aside in order for her to walk in while watching her every move.

Christine walked past him. She felt his stare... "Hi, Erik. So.. what kind of work do you have for me to do?"

He wasn't ready just yet to talk about work. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" She shook her head, obviously focused on her question.

Reluctantly, he answered. "Well, for today, I would like for you to organize paperwork from old clients."

She nodded. "Ok, I can do that."

They began walking towards Erik's office, but he abruptly stopped, Christine almost running into him in the process. He turned towards her. "I am sure you are wondering how much you will be getting paid?"

"Oh," Christine said. Well, yeah, that would be nice to know.

He thought about it a moment before a small smile appeared. "Well, I can assure you it is more than you made at Sonic." She didn't look affected by his words, so he said, "Thirty dollars an hour will be sufficient for now, I believe."

Her eyes widened. "Th- thirty? Seriously?"

"Would you like more?" he asked, wiling to give her all he had.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just, that's a lot of money."

Erik laughed, adoring her innocence. "I am a wealthy man, Christine. If I prefer to share my wealth, well, that's my choice. Is that alright with you?" She gave a hesitant nod. "Fantastic," he said before continuing towards his office.

Christine stared around the gorgeous office that she'd had the pleasure of seeing twice before. Ayesha, who was the very reason Erik was in her life, was sprawled out on the piano bench.

"I will return in a moment." Erik left the room in a hurry and returned carrying a stack of packets.

It appeared this was going to be a big job. Christine waited for instructions.

"You may sit at my desk, if you'd like," he began. She did as he said, and Erik nearly laughed at the picture before him. Christine's head barely came above the packets stacked in front of her. waited for instructions as the packets were piled in front of her face on the desk. He then showed her what to do.

Alphabetizing sheets was the primary assignment. It didn't seem hard, so Christine began.

Erik watched her for a moment before asking, "Would you care if I played something while you work?"

She looked up at him and a smile came to her face. "I wouldn't care at all. Please do."

He adored that smile and eagerness.. Wanting to keep it alive, he sat at his piano and began playing.

Christine smiled while she worked. Was she really the one getting paid here? It seemed like Erik deserved the money more than she. But, well, it couldn't be denied that, _working here isn't so bad._

It was exactly what Erik wanted her to think.


	14. The Voice of an Angel

**The Voice of an Angel**

Christine looked at a picture taken from Spring semester of her and Meg. She was excited about starting a new semester and seeing her best friend again.

Never would she have thought back when the picture was taken that she would be where she is now...

Her thoughts returned to her current situation. She'd been working for Erik for a week now. Christine actually enjoyed the 'work' part of the job, for organizing was one of her hobbies. The company she worked around, however, caused her to always be on edge.

Though Erik would leave the office at time while she worked, he wouldn't ever stay gone for long. The man always came back for different reasons.

It was strange. They rarely spoke while she worked. He would give her refreshments, play piano, and simply look at a wall while petting Ayesha, but he wouldn't talk very often.

Stranger still was that Christine _wanted_ to talk to him. She honestly wanted to get to know Erik. She wanted to help him, as Nadir had insinuated before.

_Tomorrow will be different, _she vowed. _Tomorrow we are going to have a conversation._

* * *

"Christine." Erik acknowledged her presence as she entered the mansion on Friday morning. "How are you?" Again, that imploring tone.

She stepped into the foyer and turned to face the masked man. "I'm fine. And how are you?" Her tone was almost as imploring as his.

Erik blinked, not expecting that. She was usually so shy. "I am doing well," he answered before leading her to his office.

Christine really wanted to continue a conversation with him, but she didn't know what to say. "What do you want me to do today?" she asked.

Erik looked into her eyes patiently, as if they had all the time in the world. "Are you done organizing files?"

She nodded.

"My, you work fast." He watched as she blushed at his compliment. "Well, allow me to think.." Erik hadn't expected her to be finished with his first task so quickly. His second and last task for her was to organize his music, but then, that was the scary part. How long would it be before she was done with it, as well? Would she not want to work here anymore?

In truth, Christine being in the mansion every day meant more to Erik than even he knew. He didn't want that to end. It _couldn't _end. "I suppose you can organize my music now."

Christine was nearly jumping with excitement. This was what she'd been waiting for!

Erik studied her with interest. "Perhaps you would like to join me in the kitchen for a cup of tea beforehand?"

He sounded so timid. Surprisingly, Christine smiled at him. She watched as he did the strangest thing. He backed away slightly. She tilted her head to one side, but, before she could ask him about it, he turned and began walking towards the kitchen. She followed.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Erik made a gesture with his hand and she sat at the table obediently. Christine knew it was now or never. She really needed to stop being afraid of him. _Ok, here goes…_ "So, Erik, tell me a little about yourself," she said very nonchalantly.

Erik almost dropped the kettle he was carrying to the sink. He stared at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Christine smiled wanting him to feel comfortable. "I mean, where are you from? Do you have family?"

"No," he firmly replied. "I do not have family. I have _never_ had family."

She became timid, once more. "Oh.. Sorry.."

He sighed. "Do not apologize. Let's see.. Your first question is quite interesting. I am from many places. I have traveled the nation, you see."

Christine nodded. "Ok." She thought for a moment before shyly asking, "Are you married? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Erik's eyes seemed to bore into hers. "Never. I have never been married, nor have I ever had a girlfriend. Christine, you are being quite invasive right now."

Her cheeks took on a reddish tint as she realized that these questions were none of her business. "I'm sorry."

He didn't reply and they drank their tea in silence.

Christine was inwardly cursing herself. This silence was her fault. Did she honestly think _that_ was a good beginning on helping him to become a better person? She glanced at him once before deciding she couldn't stand the silence any longer. The silence meant that Erik would never open up to her. Then, Nadir's plan would never work. She sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry for prying. I shouldn't have."

Erik could see that it was really troubling her. He was actually glad. It meant she was thinking about him, which was progress. "Christine, it is fine. You were just trying to make conversation. It is perfectly understandable." He looked into her eyes very seriously.

Christine was actually getting used to his intensity. "You're right, I was trying to make conversation."

He smirked. "Well, would you like to try again?"

She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well, it's just, I know nothing about you. All I know is that you are extremely talented. Where did you acquire such talent?"

He'd never been asked such a question. He straightened a bit before answering. "It was quite simple. I only needed to be shown the piano and I basically taught myself. With architecture, I overlooked the process and then easily mastered it." He watched as her eyes widened in awe at such an answer. _I adore her._

"So.." She tried to phrase her next question without being blunt but found she couldn't. "You really are a genius?"

He chuckled. "If that is what you believe, then yes, it is true."

Christine suddenly had an idea. It was one she was surprised to be having, for it would involve spending even _more_ time with him. But, then again, what better way to get to know him? It was decided, she would go through with the idea. "Erik.. umm.. well, I sing."

"I know," he replied with a small smile.

"And, well, you've never heard my voice."

"It is quite unfortunate."

"Well, I have a question, but.. you're probably too busy.."

"I can make time."

"Oh. Well then, I have a lot of repertoire I'm supposed to learn over the summer. It would be nice to have accompaniment..."

"So, you are wishing for me to be that accompanist?" His eyes were glowing at the thought of such an opportunity.

There was a pause before she replied, "Yeah.."

There was another pause while Erik thought. _This has to be the greatest question so far._ It was a wonder he hadn't thought of it himself. "I would be more than honored to accompany you."

Christine watched as Erik stared at her with that same imploring look he always gave. _I imagine it will be difficult to put up with his weirdness.._ "Thanks."

"When shall we begin, then?" he asked, anxious to start.

Christine needed time to think that through. _Wait, no I don't,_ another side of her thought._ I mean, my gosh, it's just singing to his accompaniment. Why do I think everything I do with this guy is such a big deal? _"Whenever you're free. I don't want to waste your time.."

Erik felt like squeezing her hand in reassurance but thought better of it. Instead, he said, "Christine, no time spent with you is a waste."

She found herself blushing at that, although behind the blush was some confusion.

He then came up with an idea of his own. "I assume you do not have your repertoire with you today, but I would be honored to hear your voice... to get a taste of it. We could, perhaps, do a few exercises?" What he yearned for was to ask her to sing the music he'd written throughout the years, but, at the same time, he didn't think it was the right time.

Christine became shy. "I guess we could do that. I only hope you don't hate my voice."

"I seriously doubt I will. Please, come into my office and you can sing for me."

'_Sing for me'…_ Christine found the phrase to be odd. "Ok."

They walked towards his office in silence, Christine behind him. Then, just before he opened the door, Erik turned towards her.

She saw a strange sort of look in his eyes that made her shudder.

"Are you cold?" he asked with curiosity.

"No," came her quick reply. Then, she waited for whatever would come next.

"Christine.."

"Yes?"

Erik's eyes couldn't leave hers. He knew his stare would make her nervous, though, so he blinked to focus elsewhere. "It is just, I have not felt this much.. excitement in a.. well, in a very long time. I am eager to hear your voice."

Christine became nervous by his high expectations. _I really hope I don't mess this up. _Then, she noticed he was watching her, so a smile made its way to her face. "I'm glad you're excited. I just hope-. Well, I already told you. I hope you don't hate it."

"I know I won't." They then walked into his office

Erik's heart wouldn't stop pounding. At this rate, he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to play the piano properly. But, then again, he could _always _play properly. There was no doubt in his mind.

So, with determination, he sat on the bench facing the keys. Christine came to stand within his line of vision. But no, Erik could _not_ have that. _I cannot see her while she sings. If I do… I certainly will not be able to play._ "Christine, if you will, stand behind me."

She could sense his nerves. She couldn't understand why _he_ would be nervous. _He seems almost as nervous as I am._ Christine wanted to impress him. She'd always impressed people at school. It was different with Erik, though. He was a musical genius with high standards. She moved to stand behind him.

Erik awkwardly explained what exercise to sing and placed his shaking fingers on the keys.

Christine took a deep breath and they began.

Erik let out a sigh when he heard her sing. He knew she'd be good. Great. Even superb! But, he never thought.. He never thought she'd be _this _good.._ this_ great.. _this_ superb.

Christine's voice was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. Tears came to Erik's eyes. This was, for sure, the most amazing gift he had ever received. _How have I lived for so long without hearing her?_

After about thirty seconds, Erik found he could not play any longer. His fingers were still shaking as he lifted them from the keys. He turned on the bench to face her.

Christine instantly felt like she'd done something wrong. _My voice is not good enough. His life is music, so I suppose he won't ever want to see me again._ The thought made her very sad. She looked down dejectedly. "I was terrible, wasn't I? I'm sorry."

Erik's eyes widened at her words. He spoke up immediately. "No, Christine. No. Never. Why must you assume such a thing? Oh, Christine.. Your voice is like nothing I have ever heard before. I do not even know how to express how pleased I am. You will never know how.." He didn't even know how to word what he was saying. "How happy I am. Your voice is.. beautiful."

A blush crept to her cheeks. "Erik.. you don't have to say that.. Really, you don't have to."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "No, Christine, I do have to. I do not believe you understand me." He sighed. "The moment you entered my life, you changed me. Now, I have heard your voice. I cannot believe I have lived without hearing it. I do not know how I have survived. You see, music has always been my first love. Now, though.. I have a new lo-"

Suddenly, the sound of loud music filled the air. Christine jumped at the sudden sound. Realization dawned on her. "Oh!" She reached into her purse for her cell phone. "I'm sorry, I-" She looked at the caller ID. "Oh!" she exclaimed again. _It's Raoul.. finally.. What do I do?_ For some reason, she knew she couldn't tell Erik who was calling. _He wouldn't understand._ So, she stuck the cell phone back in her purse and forced herself to smile at Erik. "Um, what were you saying?"

He looked at her purse. "You did not answer the call. Why?"

"I can talk to him later," she quickly replied.

"'_Him'_?" He noticed her regretful expression and spoke again. "Do not worry. I am the one being invasive now. Forgive me."

Christine sighed in relief. "It's ok… So, what were you saying?"

Just by looking at the beautiful girl before him, Erik knew he couldn't profess his love. For one, it was too soon. For another, he knew she would not feel what he felt. No one would ever feel love for Erik. His face prevented such feelings from taking place. It was now his turn to look down dejectedly. "I do not remember," he lied. "I have kept you long enough. You may leave now. Go enjoy the sunlight, angel."

She looked at him surprised. _Angel? _He had a knack for shocking her. Christine felt she would never understand him. "Um, you don't want me to start organizing your music?"

Gently, he replied, "Not today.. Go." Before she could move, however, Erik said, "Thank you for letting me hear your voice."

"Thank you for listening. So, when would you like for me to work next?"

Erik's eyes found hers, and he sighed. He needed time to think about things. "Wednesday will be fine."

_Five whole days?_ That felt like a very long time. "Ok."

"Oh, and remember to bring your music." Erik stood to walk her to the door.

It was then that Christine noticed just how tall he actually was. Much taller than she. She looked up at him. "Of course."

He walked her to the door and they said their goodbye's.

Outside, Christine had a feeling these next five days would be pretty uneventful without seeing Erik. It was a strange thought.

She reached for her cell phone while she drove. It was time to call Raoul back.

"Hello?" Raoul's always-cheerful voice came through.

Christine smiled. "Hey, Raoul."

"Christine! Hey! How are you?"

She liked the ease of this conversation, as compared to the intensity there always was when conversing with Erik. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Look, I'm really sorry I haven't called you. My family went out of town." He sighed. "I should have told you."

He sounded really down about it, which definitely made up for how down she had been feeling about it. "No, it's ok. I've been really busy with a new job, anyway."

"Yeah, how is Sonic going?"

"Oh, I'm not working there anymore."

"Oh, really? Where are you working now?"

This was the first time she would explain her working situation, and Christine felt weird about it. Her line of work would sound quite strange, she supposed. "I'm working for a guy in his house."

"Oh," was his short, confused reply. Then, there was an awkward pause. "Um, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

His voice sounded as if he didn't think she'd say 'yes'. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Really? That's great! I didn't know if you were still single.."

She laughed at that. Did Raoul honestly think she was in a _relationship _with _Erik? _"Yeah, I'm still single."

"Good," he said with a sigh of relief. "How about tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great." Christine was really excited.

"Awesome. Where do you live so that I can pick you up?"

She gave him directions to the apartment, and they got off the phone with one another after excited goodbye's.

One part of Christine was really happy and excited. But, another part felt like she was doing the wrong thing. A strong guilt was overwhelming her senses.

_Why should I feel guilty? I'm not doing anything wrong. It's just a date... A date with the guy I had such a crush on in high school!_

The guilt was quickly forgotten as a grin came to her face. _I'm going to have fun. After everything I've been through this summer, I deserve to have a good time. _


	15. The Changing Point

**The Changing Point**

That night, Christine and her father were eating dinner together. It seemed as if they hadn't seen or spoken to one another in a very long time.

"How's the house coming?" Christine asked.

Gary smiled. He missed talking to his daughter. "It is really coming along. You need to come with me to see it sometime."

"Well, I have five days off, so.." She sounded, well, she sounded sad.

Her father noticed. "Christine, are you alright?"

She instantly regained a normal demeanor. _Oh man, what am I doing?_ "Yeah, Dad. Why wouldn't I be?" Now she sounded overly cheerful.

And her father noticed that, too. His brow furrowed. Slowly, he said, "You can talk to me, you know." His voice was very kind.

She sighed and stood to begin loading the dishwasher. _No Dad, I can't talk to you. You wouldn't understand anymore than I do.. _

Gary put the leftovers of dinner in the refrigerator and it was then that the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Gary picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mr. Daae, this is Erik Delozier. I wish to speak to Christine."

"Just a moment." He put his hand over the speaker. "Christine, it's for you."

She put a dish on the counter and her father handed her the phone. "Hello?"

* * *

Erik was sitting on the piano bench in his office. He hadn't played anything in hours. But, he could still hear music. _Her _music. Hearing her sing had affected him so greatly that it was, quite frankly, all he could think about.

He closed his eyes finally thinking of other things. Of course, the others things were all related to Christine. He ran his fingers through his hair. _I let her go and told her not to come back until Wednesday. Five whole days.. How could I do that? Why in the hell did I do that? I won't survive._

There was a knock on the office door. Erik became excited foolishly thinking that, perhaps, it was Christine. He ran to the door and threw it open. It was only Nadir. _I am an idiot._

"Leave me in peace," Erik said while returning to his piano bench and sitting.

Nadir noticed that Erik sounded weak. "Peace is obviously the last thing you feel, old friend. What has happened?"

Erik shook his head in the negative and turned so he was facing the piano. But, he didn't play.

Nadir wouldn't give up. "Let me guess, then?"

There was silence.

He hesitantly asked, "Did Christine leave?"

That ignited a fire inside Erik. He turned towards Nadir. "Not of her own accord, if that is what you are insinuating. I forced her to leave. I could not have her in my presence any longer."

The dark skinned man's eyes widened. "You sent her away?"

He sighed. "Not for good. No, but it will feel like an eternity. She will not return for five days." He waited for Nadir to say something, but nothing was said. "You obviously do not realize how long that is. One hundred and twenty hours, Nadir!" His voice grew louder. "And, perhaps she will not return! Perhaps she will forget me! She will discard all thoughts of Erik."

Nadir watched his friend sadly.

Erik looked at Nadir desperately. "What if she does not come back? What will I do?" His eyes looked in every direction hopelessly. "What will she do? I do not want her to leave my life. She cannot leave!" His eyes returned to Nadir. "She cannot leave, Nadir!"

He didn't know what to say. He'd never had much luck getting through to Erik. The man was looking at him with so much desperation, though. He needed more help than anyone Nadir had ever known. "It is only five days, Erik. She will not forget you in five days."

His eyes narrowed. "Yes," he hissed. "You are right. She will not forget me, for who can forget this face? No, who can forget this mask?"

Nadir had done it again, and without meaning to. He always had the misfortune of dragging the mask into the picture. He sighed.

Erik's hands traveled to the mask but never touched it. "She may never forget, but she sure as hell can run from it."

Nadir wished to slap himself. _This conversation is turning into a nightmare._

"She will run away! I will never be able to find her!" He shook his head wildly. "What am I saying? Of course I will find her! She can never truly leave, because she is mine!"

_Here we go with the possessive madness, _Nadir thought.

Erik began pacing the office. "And, since she is mine, I can have her back before five days' time." He stopped. "Yes, I will get her to come back sooner!" He looked at Nadir. "You will call her tomorrow and insist that she return."

"Erik, don't you think it would be more meaningful if _you_ were to call her?" Sometimes he wondered if Erik was a genius, after all.

That brought about excitement. "You are right, Nadir! I can do more than that, though. I can retrieve her myself. I can visit her apartment and bring her back!"

_I should never speak._ "You should still call her, Erik. You shouldn't just show up at her door unexpectedly."

Erik practically ran to his desk chair and sat gracefully. "Well then, I will call her right now."

Nadir didn't know if that was wise either, but there was nothing he could do. Standing still, he waited.

"That will be all, Nadir."

The dark skinned man left the room wondering and almost dreading what would happen between Erik and Christine.

* * *

"Good evening, Christine," Erik greeted with a rather chipper tone.

Erik's voice was so unique, even if it was only on the phone. Christine's eyes closed momentarily. "Hi, Mr. Delozier." _Why is he calling?_

"Please, call me Erik. How are you?"

She smiled at the usual question, which began every conversation. "I'm good. And how are you, Erik?"

"I am well. Truthfully, I cannot help but think of what I heard today. Your voice is exquisite."

Christine blushed. "Thank you." There was a long pause. She didn't know what to say.

Finally, he spoke. "I should not have told you to come back in five days."

His voice sounded so hesitant, as if he thought she would hang up on him or something. And she still didn't know what to say.

"I wish to hear your voice again. Can you come back tomorrow?"

Christine remembered a time when those words would have made her nervous. But, she was happy. She was actually glad and excited. "Really?"

"Yes. You can bring your music. You do not have to work. I only wish for you to sing. That is.. all I want."

She smiled. "Sure, I'd love to come back tomorrow."

There was a slight pause before he softly said, "Thank you, Christine. You have pleased me greatly." Then, regaining a normal tone, he began to end the conversation. "I will see you tomorrow, then. You can arrive at the same time you usually do."

"Ok. Bye."

"Goodbye, _angel._"

He whispered the word, but Christine still heard it. She smiled and hung up the phone. Forgetting that her father was even in the room, she left the kitchen and went to her bedroom.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She had a voice lesson with Erik and a date with Raoul. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Christine put an alarm on for 8am the following morning, but she woke up twenty minutes before then. She was excited, surprisingly enough. In fact, she jumped out of bed and hummed merrily while skipping to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

_Oops.._ She'd almost forgotten about her father and breakfast. Entering the kitchen, she and her dad exchanged "good morning's", and she made breakfast. They talked about the new house and planned on going to see it over the weekend.

Unbeknownst to her, Gary Daae noticed her unusually cheerful behavior. He knew the cause, perhaps even better than she did. Although he considered his daughter's situation with positive thoughts the night before, he really wasn't sure if he liked what he was seeing. It seemed that Christine was beginning to like Erik Delozier. The look in her eyes told him it was more than friendship.

When Christine was staying in the bedroom of Erik's mansion, Gary could tell that the masked man had feelings for his daughter. Erik wasn't a normal man. It was obvious by both his outward appearance and his personality. He was much older than Christine, as well. Truthfully, Gary did not like what he was seeing. He would just have to watch the situation carefully.

Christine and her father talked for a little while longer until it was time for him leave for work. When he was gone, she ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

She was excited, yes, but she was also nervous.. extremely nervous. Christine was going to sing again. More importantly, Erik was going to hear her sing again. Sure, he said he liked her voice.. well ok, he basically praised her voice.. But, that didn't seem to be helping her nerves. He had high expectations now, and the pressure she felt made her gulp.

Deciding on a red tank top and jeans, Christine got dressed, brushed her teeth, and put a little makeup on. Then, after critiquing her appearance, she grabbed her music and left the apartment.

Driving to Erik's mansion, she sang some to warm up her voice and tried to calm her nerves by practicing breathing techniques.

* * *

Erik was ready long before Christine. In fact, he hadn't slept the night before. This was happening quite frequently, actually. Christine was, for him, like a drug. She was addicting, and he didn't want her out of his system.. ever.

He spent the majority of the night in the den sitting on his favorite arm chair and staring at the flames burning in the fireplace. The flames were like his heart. He'd never felt such warmth and happiness. Yet, he'd also never felt so vulnerable. One wrong move, and Christine could be gone from his life. When she was around, he was happy. When she wasn't.. well, he was miserable.

Erik's thoughts were frightening to him, yet they were so strong. He wanted her with him, always. He would do anything to keep her, yet he couldn't. He would never hurt her, and his way of keeping her with him would most definitely hurt. Kidnapping Christine was not an option. It would destroy any sort of likeness she might or might not have for him. He had to remember that.

So, he stood in the foyer staring out the window while taking deep breaths. Hearing her sing again was going to bring strong feelings to the surface. God, he'd almost declared his love for her _to_ her the first time! He couldn't do that. It wasn't the right time. He would have to focus on her voice, not the person _behind_ the voice.

It was then that he saw her car pull into the driveway. This was it. Adjusting his clothing and making sure the mask was in place, he waited by the door ready to open it before she could ring the doorbell. He would do anything for her, anything to make her happy. Making it so that she didn't have to ring the doorbell was one small thing he could do for her.

The driveway was long, so it was a few minutes before he knew she was near the door. Then, he opened it.

What Erik saw made his light blue eyes glow. She was stunning.

* * *

Christine approached the front door and was surprised when the door opened before she could ring the doorbell. There he stood, full-faced mask in place.

She wished he could realize that his opening the door so unexpectedly was unnerving. Oh well, it wasn't so bad. She was just too picky.

"Good morning, Christine," Erik said cheerfully. He made a smooth gesture with his hand silently inviting her inside.

"Good morning," Christine said trying to match his cheerful tone without sounding nervous. She stepped inside while waiting for his next expected words.

"How are you?" he asked after closing the door. He stared into her eyes with a gentle expression.

She smiled warmly and replied, "I'm great. And you?"

"Likewise," he softly replied. Blinking, he forced himself out of the trance she could so easily put him in. "I see you brought your music. Very good." There was a pause. "Well then, would you care for some tea?"

"Please," she replied politely.

Christine followed Erik to the kitchen and sat at the table just as she had last time. She placed the music off to the side. Erik prepared the tea and then placed a cup of it in front of her on the table. They sat across from one another, and she sipped on the warm liquid as her thoughts strayed. He didn't have a cup, just like last time, but she quickly brushed the fact from her mind. Instead, she focused on her cup of tea. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she felt him watching her.

After a few minutes, Erik asked, "How is your voice feeling today?" He asked the question with more eagerness in his tone than he had wished to reveal.

She finally looked at him and couldn't help but stare. He was sitting in such a comfortable way. In a word, he was graceful. Realizing how she must look gawking at him, Christine quickly said, "It feels fine," and averted her eyes back to the tea.

Erik saw how she looked at him and wondered what she was thinking. She seemed uncomfortable. Hesitantly but gently, he asked, "Are you alright?"

_God, what is wrong with me?_ Christine looked up at him again, this time without stupidity. "Yeah, I'm fine." She paused at his disbelieving expression before adding, "I guess I'm just nervous about singing.."

This alarmed him. "Why?" he asked with concern.

She blushed feeling rather silly. "Well, I just don't know how.. high your expectations are.. I guess I'm just afraid I won't live up them." Her eyes returned to her tea.

This was so surprising to him that Erik couldn't suppress laughter. "My dear," he began. His laughter ceased, and he became very serious. "Please, look at me."

She did as he said and, although she could not see most of his face, thought she saw his expression soften. Matching his expression, his voice was soft. "Christine, listen to me. Your voice is that of an angel's. You have surpassed my expectations. I am not worthy to hear you. But oh, how I want to. So please, do not think of me. I am just grateful to be in your presence."

All was silent. Christine didn't know what to say. It seemed her words were never right compared to his. So, after a moment, she said the only thing she could think of. "Thank you."

Erik nodded once and shrugged gracefully. "It's true." It was time, he decided. "Now, are you ready to sing?"

It was as if he could see inside her.. into her heart. That was the look on his face. She smiled and nodded.

"Allow me to get you a bottle of water." Excitement coursed through his veins now, and he quickly led her to his office, water bottle in hand. Christine was excited, too, but not nearly as much as he was.

Before entering the office, she glanced towards the door at the end of the hallway wondering if Mr. Kahn was in there. The thought was set aside, though, and they went inside. Erik closed the door behind them and then went to sit on the piano bench. Christine handed him the music, and he handed her the water bottle. Their fingers brushed lightly.

Christine didn't seem to notice. Erik did.

He cleared his throat trying to erase the incident from his mind. After all, any other person would have thought it trivial. He had to think so, as well. "Shall we begin with warm-ups?"

She nodded vigorously. She wouldn't feel comfortable without warm-ups, _especially_ today.

So, they began. Erik concentrated on the piano and her voice- just her voice-, and Christine focused on her stance, her breathing, her expression, and her sound fixing each where needed.

Erik was most pleased. He kept his eyes closed in bliss but continued to concentrate as well as he could on playing. When he was sure she was ready, he stopped playing and breathed deeply trying to regain control of himself.

Christine looked at his back, as that was all she could see. Her brow furrowed. With concern, she asked, "Are you ok?"

He turned towards her suddenly, which surprised her. "I am fine," he replied calmly. Then, he smiled and the warmth and honesty of it was shown in his tone. "Your voice moves me." He watched her blush and look down towards the floor. Softly, he asked, "Now, will you sing for me?"

She nodded while still looking at the floor, but her head gradually rose until she was looking into his eyes.

The moment was almost more than Erik could take. She was breathtaking. Quickly, he turned towards the piano once more so that his back faced Christine. His feelings for her were almost painful. Closing his eyes, he asked, "What should we start with?"

Christine knew something was wrong, and she wondered what it was. But, he asked her a question. "Umm.." She stepped towards him, for that's where the music was.

Erik felt her nearness._ Damn.._ "Just say the title. I can find the song." He didn't mean to sound overbearing, but it came out that way.

"Oh." She backed off. "Well, um, ok, let's do _O del mio dolce ardor_. It's in the _26 Italian Songs and Arias_ book." She watched as Erik nodded and found the song. "Next time, please print out your music so that I do not have to use the book."

Christine nodded. "Ok." His voice sounded business-like now. She found she wanted to please him even more.

"Are you ready?"

She prepared herself and replied, "Yes," trying to sound as business-like as he did.

They began, but Erik stopped her soon after. "You are tense. Loosen up a bit."

They began again but, this time, her posture wasn't good enough for him.

Once again, they began. He was the perfect accompanist. Yet, he was also becoming the perfect teacher. Christine was expecting him to play the piano. She wasn't expecting him to become her voice teacher. She was ecstatic! This was exactly what she needed.

They spent thirty minutes on the song. Erik wanted perfection. Finally, when he was fully satisfied, he stopped her. "Well, that's enough. You are incredible, Christine."

She shifted awkwardly and blushed. "Well, it's not as difficult as my other songs… But, thank you so much for helping me. You don't have to. Really, you're doing so much already."

He instantly shook his head. "No, I _want_ to do this for you. Your voice is amazing. I feel like I can help it grow."

Christine nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much. I really do think you can help me."

Erik looked deeply into her eyes. "Do not think I am doing this because I dislike your voice. On the contrary, as you should know by now, I love your voice. It is exquisite." If it was possible, he looked at her even more intensely. "You will go far in life, Christine."

She blushed and found she couldn't stop looking into his eyes. Softly, as if speaking louder would ruin whatever sort of moment they were having, she said, "Thank you."

He saw that his stare was beginning to confuse her, so he looked towards his desk chair. "Please sit. You must be tired. Drink your water."

Christine inwardly laughed and did as he said. He sounded almost fatherly.

Erik watched as she drank from the water bottle. He was so pleased. She was doing everything right, which was nothing new. She needed a reward. "Would you like me to play for you?"

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded with childlike excitement.

Her reaction made him smile. He turned and began to play _Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu_.

Christine watched his back as he played. He moved with the music, and it was incredible. God… She wished to see his hands! So, she quietly moved to stand closer, to peer over his shoulder.

Erik felt her presence nearing as he played. _Yes.. Come closer.._ Then, with a strange hypnotic tone, he commanded, "Sit next to me." And she did.

It was amazing. She could barely breathe as she watched his fingers dance on the keys. _I can't believe I am sitting so close to such a prodigy._ It wasn't a long piece, and when it ended they sat in silence.

She was so close to him. Erik could smell her sweet fragrance. It was beginning to cloud his senses. He was going to lose all control. _No…_

Too suddenly to be considered normal, he stood and walked towards his desk trying to regain a sense of control.

Christine stared at the piano keys. _What's happening?_ This time last week, she could barely stand to be in his presence without becoming terrified. Now, it wasn't terror she felt. She was happy.. Things were changing. He still did things that confused and surprised her, but she was getting used to him.

She realized it was becoming too quiet and was about to say something to break the silence, but he did so before she could.

"Will you come tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

He sounded vulnerable. She smiled reassuringly as he looked at her for an answer. "Of course I will. And, don't worry, I'll make copies of the music.

He chuckled. "I'm not worried, Angel."

She looked at her hands and blushed. "Well, that's good."

"I will see you tomorrow, then," Erik announced. Too much longer in her presence, and all rational thoughts would vanish. He led her to the front door.

"Bye," Christine said awkwardly. The look in his eyes made her blush. She turned and left.

"Goodbye, my angel," Erik whispered. Then, he closed the door and headed straight for his favorite arm chair in the den. He was in need of brandy, even if it was early in the afternoon.

* * *

As Christine drove to the apartment, her thoughts drifted. _Ok, so I'm getting used to him. I'm not completely comfortable around him, but I'm not a terrified wreck like I used to be. _

There was something else she was beginning to acknowledge. _The way he looks at me sometimes… the things he says… Could it be possible? Could he actually have feelings for me? _She wasn't sure how she felt about that if it were true.

If anything were to ever transpire between them, it was going to take time.

Being away from Erik, she remembered the date she was supposed to go on with Raoul that night. It was like Erik lived in another world and she forgot everything else when she was with him.

Strangely, she didn't even feel like going anywhere. Not with Raoul, not with anyone. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. But, it would be rude to cancel.

Did she care, though? Honestly, no. But, she should force herself to spend time with him. She'd already told him she would, and she felt it was the right thing to do.

When Christine got to the apartment, she decided to take a nap. Then, whether she wanted to or not, she _would_ go on a date with Raoul. She walked into the apartment and lay her music and purse on the table. Suddenly, a familiar feeling of guilt crept into the pit of her stomach. _Dating Raoul is wrong…_Her brow furrowed, and she lay on a couch in the den. A nap would make her forget that.


	16. The Date

**The Date**

Christine set her alarm for 6pm before she took a nap. Unlike that morning, however, she didn't wake up twenty minutes before it went off. In fact, when the alarm went off, she groaned miserably, very much unlike that morning. "Raoul," was her first spoken word, even before her eyes opened. She was already dreading the date.

Sitting on a recliner near the couch where Christine lay was her father. "Nope," he said sounding amused. "It's Dad." His daughter's eyes flew open, and she looked at him. He instantly noticed that she looked completely different from when he'd seen her at breakfast. Her curly brown hair was, quite frankly, a frizzy mess and her clothes were disheveled. The look on her face caused him to frown. "Are you all right, Christine?"

She nodded dejectedly, but it was a lie.

Her father could tell she wasn't telling the truth. _Hmm.._ _Strange.._ "Did everything go ok with Mr. Delozier?"

She nodded again.

Gary wondered if he should ask what went on with Erik. He really didn't know what they did every day. All he knew was that she worked for him and got paid. But, he needed to resist the urge to pry. If he was going to ask what she did at that mansion, now wasn't the time. Something was wrong with her, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. Jokingly -but really meaning every word-, he said, "You know I'm not going to stop bothering you until you tell me what's wrong. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours."

He wouldn't understand, Christine knew. _She_ didn't even understand. The guilt hadn't left her system. During her nap, she'd had a nightmare.

_It took place at Erik's mansion. She was walking to the front door and, as expected, the door opened without her having to ring the doorbell. This time, however, it was Nadir who had opened it. He was looking at her with a hateful expression._

_Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" she'd asked hesitantly._

"_You should leave. He does not want to see you." His tone was cold, and his eyes were glaring._

_She was shocked. "What? Why? What did I-"_

_He cut her off. "You lied to him!"_

_This was crazy… "I- I didn't lie to him. What are you talking about?"_

_Nadir shook his head and cursed under his breath. "I wish he had never met you," he spat. "You are killing him! But you are too young to realize that, aren't you?" Her confusion was his answer. "Just.. leave him alone." He moved to close the door._

"_Wait!" she yelled at the last minute. "What happened? Please, just tell me what I did!"_

_Nadir crossed his arms against his chest. "Well, let's see," he began with sarcasm in his voice. "He didn't explain everything to me, but what I heard was enough. You must have done something to put him in the state he's in. He cares for you, and he thought you cared for him. When you left yesterday, you promised you would return. Don't you see? You broke his heart."_

_She gasped and whispered, "No…" Then, she asked, "How?"_

"_You left your music here yesterday, and he drove to your apartment to return it to you. That was when he saw you and your boyfriend. You are so selfish, Christine! Erik is different, and I have explained this to you before! He's obsessive and vulnerable." His hand moved to the door knob. "He was so happy. You made him so happy. Now that you have betrayed him, however, everything has changed. He's locked himself in his office. I was lucky to get him to say as much as he did."_

_She gulped and had to look away from his face. He was looking at her with such hatred._

"_Do not come back, Christine. Do not do that to him. You have done enough damage. I knew you were too young for him. You are not good enough for him." With one last look of disgust, he slammed the door shut._

_She could only stand there while tears rolled down her cheeks. "What have I done?"_

And that was it. Christine felt awful. Of course, she knew it wasn't real, beginning with the fact that she didn't leave her music there. The nightmare disgusted her. There was no reason to feel the way she did! _There's no way my going on one little date with Raoul would affect him like that. I mean, seriously.. He can't think I'm that special, because I'm not._

But even knowing that didn't make the nightmare seem any less real. She still felt so guilty.

It was obvious his daughter was off in her own little world. "Christine, I'm still waiting," Gary reminded her.

She blinked and looked at him. Then, forcing a smile, she lightly said, "Dad, really, I'm ok. Don't worry about it."

He was silent for a few moments before he finally looked down at his hands and spoke. "Look, I know I'm not your grandmother. I know it's not nearly as easy to talk to me as it was to her. You would have found your mother easy to talk to, as well." His eyes returned to her. "I'm a good listener, though."

_Oh, no.._ Now she felt guilty about two things. _I really am selfish!_ "Dad, I can talk to you just as easily as I could to Mama V. I'm so sorry. I know I can talk to you, but if I don't even understand what's wrong with me, then how can you?" She sighed at the look of patience on his face and finally gave in. "Ok, well, the thing is.. I feel guilty all the time. Well.. it's only actually been for two days now, but I don't see it ending anytime soon."

"I see," her father said contemplatively. "Why do you feel guilty?"

"Well.." She took a moment to think of how to explain. "I've been spending so much time with Erik lately… I've been singing for him, Dad. He accompanies me on the piano. He's actually beginning to become like a vocal teacher for me, too. He's so talented! I wish you could hear him play.."

Her eyes seemed to hold a strange sort of sparkle. It was odd, for it seemed like she was drifting into her own little world again. He studied her carefully knowing she had no idea he was even looking at her. "But I _have_ heard him play. Remember the times we heard him playing while walking towards Mr. Kahn's office?" Erik's music obviously didn't have the sort of affect on him as it did on his daughter.

She shook her head. "But you haven't _seen_ him play. Dad, it's unreal! He moves with the music. Really, I can't believe I'm able to spend time with someone as talented as he is."

_Hmm.. she sounds like the leader of his fan club or something._ But, none of this answered why she was upset. "Do you feel guilty for getting to spend time with him?" It was only a guess.

She shook her head again. "No, it's not that…" Christine looked at her father seriously. "I told you that I was going to hang out with Raoul tonight, didn't I?" She saw him nod. "Well, that's why I feel guilty."

He was still confused. "You feel guilty for getting together with Raoul because..?.." That didn't make sense... _But.._ It finally dawned on him. "Ohh.. I understand now. You have been spending quite a bit of time with Mr. Delozier lately, haven't you?" He already knew the answer to that, since she'd pointed it out moments ago. "And Raoul is a boy…" Everything was coming together in Gary's head.

"Uhh yeah, of course he's a boy," she agreed in confusion.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you're used to having men in your life." She shrugged. "Your first year of college was busy. You didn't have time for anything but music. You've told me that before. But now, you have been spending most of your time with a man. And, as we both know, he's not like other men. He's hard to understand."

"You've got that right," she agreed. "Dad, he's so intense. H-he needs help…"

"And you think you can help him," Gary continued for her. He'd heard this before.

Christine nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "It's complicated. He's complicating. But, I'm starting to notice things… Like, the way he looks at me. It's always so intimidating. There's more to it, though. It's like I'm a necessary part of his life or something, and it's sort of suffocating. It feels like I'm trapped."

Slowly and seriously, he said, "It doesn't have to be like this, Christine. You are not trapped. No one is forcing you to go to that mansion."

"You're right, but I'm not going to stop going."

Gary could see the determination in her eyes.

"He needs me, Dad."

Gary didn't like what he was hearing, but he could see that her decision was made. There was no use trying to persuade her otherwise. Instead, he asked, "So what does Raoul have to do with any of this?"

Christine's fingers lightly traced the couch fabric. "Well, that's where things become more confusing. Spending so much time with Erik causes me to think that I can't spend time with another guy. I guess it would seem like I'm.. misleading him.." She glanced at her father and quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, though! We're not in any sort of relationship. But our.." She tried to think of how to put it. "_situation_ isn't just an 'employee and her boss' or a 'singer and her accompanist' sort of thing. It's just.. complicated." She shook her head and looked down at her fingers. "I know it's not a big deal. I'm too dramatic."

Gary could see how hard this was for her. "If you think it's a big deal, then it's a big deal. It sounds pretty complicated to me," he said reassuringly. There was some silence. "So what do you think you're going to do about it?"

Her eyes found his. "Well…" She inhaled deeply and let it all out. "Ok, I'm going to spend time with Raoul tonight. I don't even know why I think it's a date, because it's not. We just haven't seen each other in a long time, and we're going to catch up. I mean, it's not illegal or anything. I'm free to do what I want, right?" She seemed to be talking more to herself than to her father. Actually, it seemed like she was trying to convince herself that what she said was true.

Although he knew she wasn't exactly talking to him, Gary nodded his head strongly. She didn't need to feel so much pressure. It was her first summer home from college, and he didn't want her to stress. He wanted her to relax.

Basically having forgotten her father was in the room, she got up, said "Yeah," all determined-like, and walked to her bedroom to start getting ready.

Gary shook his head while laughing. "Teenagers..," he said with a sigh.

* * *

Erik was in a very good mood, indeed. Not only was Christine going to return tomorrow, but she also seemed happy about it!

As was made clear by her visit that afternoon, Christine enjoyed hearing him play. She enjoyed his music. So, after he'd had his fill of brandy, Erik headed back to his office and continued working on his opera.

He was going to enjoy writing the 'other man' character, especially now that the boy wasn't a concern any longer. Christine was at least one step closer to being his. _My precious angel…_ He'd never felt so sure of himself. She was his, and she would soon love him as he did her.

Erik's current mood was so good that he actually had a boost of self esteem. It was crazy, but it was true. She made him feel _alive_, like a man even.

So, he was going to take full advantage of this rare feeling by composing and spilling his confidence onto paper. Also, it would help to pass the time before he could see his angel once more.

* * *

Christine sprayed a bit of perfume on herself and looked into the full-length mirror behind her bathroom door to critique her appearance. She was wearing a rose-colored tank top, black woven cropped pants, and a pair of black flats. Scrunching her brown curls a few times, she decided that she was ready.

It was 6:50pm, so she had about ten minutes to spend with her dad. And wow, she really needed to spend time with him. She had ignored him so much lately! But it's not like she meant to… _I'm selfish, I'm just selfish._ The nightmare came back to her mind. Still looking in the full-length mirror, she shook her head and looked away. _I'm not going to think of it anymore!_

And so, that was that. Christine grabbed her purse and went to the den. Her dad was sitting where he had been when she'd left. He was reading a book but looked up and closed it when she entered the room.

Gary smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Christine."

She smiled back. "Thanks, Dad." She then sat on the couch and looked down. "I'm sorry for earlier. I'm also sorry for not hanging out with you much lately. I know it must seem like I'm ignoring you, but please know it's not that at all."

He laid his book aside. "Christine, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand. You're young and full of life. I remember when I was your age. I wasn't much different than you are. My parents understood, just as I do." He sighed and then smiled. "Look, just go out and have fun tonight with Raoul. Don't worry about anything, because everything's all right."

Christine grinned, walked over to where he was sitting, and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," her father said with warmth.

Almost on cue to the close of their conversation, the doorbell rang. Christine jumped at the sound, suddenly becoming nervous. She let out an anxious chuckle. "Well, I guess I'll get that. Um, I'll see you later, Dad."

He grinned encouragingly, knowing she was nervous. "Have fun, honey. And be careful." Gary emphasized the words, 'be careful'. She was his only daughter. She was all he had. But dwelling on those facts would do nothing but drive him insane with worry. He sighed and picked up his book to continue reading.

Christine adjusted the purse on her shoulder and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and found Raoul standing outside with a grin on his very good-looking face. Her grin matched his as she assessed his clothing- a blue t-shirt, cacky shorts, and brown flip-flops. _Man, he's cute, _she thought. "Hi," she said a bit shyly.

Raoul stared at her for a few short moments thinking about how gorgeous she was. "Hey," he replied with the same sort of hesitation. Then, becoming more aware of the awkward situation, he said, "You look great."

"Thanks," Christine replied while blushing. "So do you."

He smiled. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Sure." She shut the door, and they walked to Raoul's car. The wave of guilt Christine had been feeling, as of late, was dwindling. She smiled freely while enjoying the summer night's weather and the good-looking guy beside her.

When they were both in the car, Raoul started the ignition and asked, "Do you like Italian food?"

"Yeah, I love it," Christine replied.

"Good, me too." He laughed. "I was thinking we could eat at Olive Garden?"

"That sounds great," she said with a smile.

Raoul was extremely relieved to hear that. He was so glad to be spending time with her. In high school, he hadn't taken advantage of the relationship that could have transpired between them. Their relationship back then was one of friendship. Even so, the chemistry was always there. The looks they gave one another had lasting impacts. So lasting, in fact, that Raoul was just as infatuated with her now as he had secretly been back then. He only hoped the feelings were returned…

They got to the Olive Garden and only had to wait a short amount of time for a table. Once they were seated and had ordered soft drinks, each studied their menus in silence.

Raoul looked up from his menu after thinking of something. "Oh, Christine, if it's ok, I'd really like to pay for both of us tonight."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You really don't have to, Raoul. I mean, I have money and all."

He thought she looked so cute when she was surprised. "Really, though, I want to pay. It's no problem at all."

Christine finally gave in and blushed. "Well, ok, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Raoul affirmed with gentle eyes. "Order anything. What looks good to you?"

She looked back down at the menu. "Hmm..well, I'm a big fan of lasagna," she said with a wide grin.

Raoul grinned, as well, and chuckled. "Well then, lasagna it is. Actually, I think I'll have that, too."

They closed their menus, and Christine took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. Raoul did the same with his Sprite, and they smiled at one another. Almost immediately, a waitress came with salad and breadsticks. She took their orders.

Once that was taken care of, they sat and ate in an awkward sort of silence. Christine was about ready to start some light conversation about the dessert menu, but Raoul started talking before she could. "So Christine, since you're a music major, what kind of music do you like to listen to?"

She was somewhat surprised by the random question. But, then again, it was the sort of question that all music majors are asked at one time or another. In fact, Christine had been asked the question before. Nevertheless, she took an appreciative pause before answering, "Well, I'll listen to anything really, although I'm not a big fan of rap or country. I really like classical music and musicals."

Raoul smiled while knowing she would say something like that. After all, they were friends in high school. Maybe they weren't the best of friends, but he did know she was into that sort of music. A plan began to form in his mind. "Well, that's cool. What's your favorite musical?"

Christine blushed and replied, "_Beauty and the Beast_. It was always my favorite Disney movie, too. I went to see the musical with my dad back in high school."

Actually, Raoul already knew that. He remembered hearing her talk about it with one of her friends in their senior year. To follow through with his plan, he asked, "Have you seen the musical, Chicago?"

She shook her head in the negative. "I've only seen the movie."

"Well," he began, "I heard it's going to be at the Civic Center in June, and I was thinking… maybe we could go together." Raoul watched her carefully, in order to gauge her reaction. Several emotions skimmed across her face over a very short period of time, all of which looked pretty negative. But then, rather quickly, they were all replaced with a small smile.

The moment Raoul's statement was presented, Christine's mind instantly thought of Erik- the one man she didn't want to think about tonight. _Why do I feel the need to think of him?_ And, to make the situation even more confusing, the guilt she had become so familiar with returned. _No! Not now! _Forcing her crazy thoughts away, she conjured up a smile and focused her attention on Raoul. "Yeah, that'd be fun." She then took a bite of her salad.

He was having trouble keeping all of her emotions straight, but she did say 'yes'. "Are you sure?" Raoul asked hesitantly. He watched as she nodded, and, before they could discuss it further, their food arrived.

Neither could talk for a few minutes as the waitress set their food down, refilled their drinks, brought more breadsticks and salad, and personally sprinkled parmesan cheese on their lasagna.

When she was finally gone, after having asked if they needed anything else, Christine said, "This looks really good. It came pretty fast, huh?" She giggled.

Raoul smiled and agreed. They focused on their food for a while, both commenting on how good it tasted.

Many thoughts coursed through Raoul's mind as he ate. He was beginning to like Christine a lot, everything about her. She was beautiful, had a great personality, and her actions and expressions were so endearing that he couldn't help but gaze at her frequently. This girl was special, he knew. She was different than the other girls he'd dated. But, at the same time, he had a feeling that he liked her far more than she liked him. What was strange, though, was that he was ok with that. Raoul liked challenges, and this was one that he wanted to take part in.

Across the table, Christine was in the midst of her own deep thinking. She supposed Raoul wouldn't ask her out on another date if he didn't like her…she wondered just how much he liked her, though. Truthfully, the prospect of him liking her made Christine nervous. It was a different sort of 'nervous' than she experienced with Erik. And yes, for some reason, she couldn't help but compare everything to relationship with Erik. _I'm just so inexperienced! Yes, that's it. I don't know how to act or how to feel when it comes to guys, because I've never really had the chance to experience any of this._ Involuntarily, she sighed.

Raoul instantly asked, "Are you all right?"

_Oops. _"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with reassurance.

A random memory suddenly came to Raoul, and he decided to voice his thoughts. "Remember when I asked you to dance at prom our senior year?"

Christine laughed at the unexpected question. "Yeah, I do. I was really surprised." She blushed while remembering.

Raoul chuckled. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to. I mean, I was there with Charlotte, and I know you two didn't really get along. I don't even know why I agreed to go with her. It was so weird when she asked me." He shook his head.

Christine smiled. "I didn't think it was weird. She had a huge crush on you back then. Have you seen her since high school?"

"Yeah, a few times," he answered after a pause. "I just remember feeling so relieved when you said you'd dance with me. You went with Joseph, didn't you?"

She nodded. "We were friends, and we didn't really have any other options," she replied with a shrug.

"Well, I just remember being really glad I got a chance to dance with you," Raoul said while staring at her.

Christine truthfully said, "I was really glad, too." They continued eating their meals, and she caught him glancing at her quite a few times. It was a little strange how he brought up that particular memory. She liked him so much back then, but she was also very shy. When he asked her to dance at prom, it felt like the best moment of her whole four years of high school. Now, she felt like a huge dork for making such a big deal about it.

After a bit more light conversation about the new house Christine and her father were moving to, the waitress came and asked if they wanted dessert. They both decided they were too full, and Raoul paid the bill.

"Thanks again for paying, Raoul. You really didn't have to." Christine wanted to make sure he didn't think she was ungrateful.

Raoul liked that about her, how polite she was. He only chuckled and said, "I wanted to."

They left the restaurant, and he drove her back to her apartment. Once Raoul parked, they sat in the car silently for a moment. "I really liked spending time with you tonight, Christine," he said while turning towards her.

"I liked spending time with you, too," Christine agreed with honesty.

He gazed into her eyes and softly asked, "Maybe we can go out again? Before the musical, that is."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Before he lost his nerve, Raoul leaned over and kissed her. An unexpected sigh escaped him, and he placed one hand on her shoulder while the other gently made its way to the back of her neck. He felt her shiver in his arms, which he took as a good sign.

Christine was shocked. She was so shocked that she shuddered, especially when she felt his warm hand on the back of her neck. Not wanting to seem rude, but also not wanting him to deepen the kiss, she backed away while forcing an apologetic smile. This was the first time they'd hung out, and she wasn't ready to kiss him.

Raoul instantly backed away and said, "I'm sorry." Of course she wanted to take things slowly. _What was I thinking?_ Well, he knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to kiss her so badly that he threw all rationality aside and went for it.

A shaky chuckle escaped her lips. "No, it's ok. I- I just.. I guess I'm not ready for that yet."

A small smile graced his lips as he took the key word of her sentence to be 'yet'. "Don't worry, I understand. I just couldn't help it, I guess." Now it was his turn to chuckle shakily. "Here, I'll walk you to the door."

They got out, and, when they reached the door, Raoul asked, "Can I call you?"

Christine smiled at his obvious apprehension. "Of course you can."

He felt a wave of relief, and he grinned. "Well, have a good night, Christine." _God, I want to kiss her, or hug her, or- _

She reached for the door knob, pretty much denying him of the opportunity. "You, too, Raoul. Good night."

He turned with one last smile and walked away.

Christine entered the apartment, closed the door, and leaned against it while breathing heavily. Tonight had definitely proven to be interesting. Actually, maybe 'confusing' was the right word to use. Yeah, she was more confused than ever.

* * *

Erik placed his pencil on the piano stand next to the sheet of music he had just finished. He looked at his masterpiece with triumphant eyes.

He'd been working on the most important soprano aria of his opera, and it was now complete.

The only thought in his head now was a deep and obsessive desire to teach it to Christine. He wanted her to sing it so badly that he had to close his eyes to restrain himself from driving to her apartment and dragging her -with utmost gentleness, of course- back to his mansion. He had to resist, though!

"Christine will return to me tomorrow, and Christine will sing my music for me." Erik was talking to himself…again.

He abruptly stood from the piano bench, practically ran to his favorite den, and quickly poured himself a glass of brandy in order to sit in his favorite arm chair and gaze into the fire. A satisfied and, dare he admit, confident smile adorned his masked face.

She would sing his aria. And she would feel the words. And she would grasp the meaning. And she would fall in love with him.


	17. The Voice Lesson

**The Voice Lesson  
**

Christine walked towards the den of the apartment after having just returned from her date with Raoul. She sighed heavily upon entering the room but quickly wished she hadn't…Her father was exactly where she'd left him, reading on the recliner. She felt physically exhausted and tiredly sat on the couch. "Hi, Dad."

His eyes widened at the sullen look on her face and her tone. "Hi.. Did you have a good time?" he asked cautiously.

She nodded dejectedly and watched his brow furrow in confusion. Forcing a happy tone, she said, "It was fun. Raoul always seems so relaxed. It's pretty easy to feel comfortable around him."

"Well, that's good." Gary felt it was about time Christine relaxed a little. She always seemed to be so busy. "Where did the two of you go?"

"The Olive Garden," she replied distantly. Already, her mind seemed to be drifting away from their conversation. _Why did he have to kiss me? Why? _Christine hated this amount of confusion because, no matter which way she looked at it, she somehow had a feeling this would affect things with Erik. Erik… He wasn't who she wanted to think about. She was doing too much of that lately. All he did was cause more confusion. Oh, how she wished to lean forward and scream… But that's when she heard her name.

"Christine?" It was the third time he'd tried to get her attention. _What is wrong with her? What could be going through her mind? _Finally, she snapped out of it and looked at him. "Good," he said, relieved. "I was beginning to worry."

That was the last thing Christine wanted. She didn't want her dad to worry about her. She wanted him to be happy and, unlike herself, carefree. "Sorry, I think I'm just tired." _Yes, I will go to my room. Then I won't be worrying him anymore. _"I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night, Dad." Christine stood and walked towards her bedroom, not even waiting for a reply.

Gary was left with a confused expression. He only wished she would open up to him more.

Christine didn't want to care. She didn't want to have to feel bad for going on a date with Raoul. She didn't want to think of Erik and how he would react if he were to find out. But… Would he be mad? Would he even care? Would he send her away? Would he want to see her again?

She put her purse on her dresser and changed into pajamas. There wasn't a doubt in her mind now- the way Erik looked at her seemed to be confirmation that he liked her. And maybe she was overreacting.. Maybe he didn't like her that much, maybe only a little. Either way, though, Christine didn't like it. The knowledge was making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Now, with the new nerves she felt, she wondered if she'd even be able to sing in his presence. Her voice always sounded horrible when she was nervous, and a man like Erik would be able to figure that out in less than a second.

_So what should I do? _She needed the job for money, she needed his accompaniment for singing, and she needed him to be her voice teacher.

Quite frankly, she needed him too much. And that was a switch! Before now, she'd only been thinking about how much he needs her. _I'm always saying that he needs my help, and he makes it clear that he wants me around. What a change for me to feel like I need him! _She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. _What should I do?

* * *

_The following day, Erik was in good spirits. It seemed nothing could get him down, not even his annoying co-worker.

Nadir was standing at Erik's office door looking at him expectantly. "What would you like me to do today?"

Erik actually smiled, his eyes cheerful. He watched as his co-worker blinked. "Nadir, take the day off. Relax."

"Ah," Nadir said, surprised by his happiness. "Well yes, alright."

The masked man turned and said the usual words that actually meant, 'leave me the hell alone'. "That will be all." Those words never ceased to make him feel good, and the fact that Nadir always obeyed always made him feel even better.

Nadir sighed and walked away, closing the door behind him. His friend was actually happy, so shouldn't he be happy for him? But this happiness was different than what could be described as normal… He could see the bit of insanity in Erik's eyes and could only hope Christine was prepared. No doubt he'd warned her of Erik- how different he was than others. And yet, she still decided to visit regularly. It looked as though the situation was out of his hands. If she was happy being around Erik, then more power to her.

The doorbell rang, and Nadir turned towards the sound. He was already half-way up the stairs leading to his wing of the mansion. After a moment, he decided to ignore it. It wasn't his place to involve himself in their situation further. Both seemed to be happy, so all was well.

* * *

Erik cursed when hearing the doorbell. He had wanted to open the door for her before she could ring it. _Damn Nadir for denying me the opportunity. _If Nadir hadn't distracted him, he'd have been waiting in the foyer for her. Letting out a growl, he hurriedly left his office and was in the foyer and opening the front door within seconds.

She stood on the other side looking the epitome of perfection. She'd dressed casually. Her hair was up, and she wore shorts and a T-shirt. She was still absolutely stunning, and he didn't even try to stop himself from staring.

Christine noticed this almost immediately and blushed wishing he would stop. _Please stop making this so confusing… _Not knowing how else to end it, she remembered the copies of music she was holding and handed them to him. "Here you go. I remembered." Her smile was nervous, forced.

Just as Christine noticed his actions, Erik noticed hers. _Of course my stare is confusing her! _He calmed himself quickly and took the music from her. "I knew you wouldn't forget." His smile was proud. "Would you like tea?"

_No!, _Christine's mind screamed. A lie was necessary. "Um, actually, I had some before I left. Sorry," she added.

Erik was truly disappointed. "Oh," he murmured. Instantly, though, he was reassuring. "No Christine, it is fine. It will give us more time to sing." He smiled at her.

She blinked. His change of mood was so weird, just as he was. _You're being rude! _her mind suddenly accused. It's true, she definitely hadn't been raised to be so judgmental. After thinking about it for a short time, she finally felt herself sigh. _This is exhausting.. I'm making too big a deal out of this whole thing. I'm just going to calm down and go with whatever happens. _She smiled sincerely. "Erik, I really want to thank you for helping me like this. I'm really grateful."

Her words were touching, and he wanted so badly just to hold her. But that couldn't happen. His mind returned to what he wanted- Christine to sing his music for him. Perhaps he could not hold her now, but later… Erik realized he needed to say something. "Christine, there is no need to thank me. I do this because I want to. As I have said before, your voice moves me. Now, let's move to my office."

He was a very 'to the point' person, and Christine suppressed the urge to laugh. Instead, she followed him feeling much better than before. _I have to remember, this is Erik. This is the way he acts. Things were pretty good a couple of days ago, so why can't they be now? _The reason came quickly- _Raoul._ If only he hadn't kissed her! Everything was a mess now… But, she knew it was senseless to get mad. It was just as much her fault as it was his. She'd allowed it, after all. Knowing her thoughts weren't helping anything, she pushed them away and focused on the present.

They arrived in Erik's office a moment later. Christine watched uncertainly as he closed the door, and she then turned to gaze at the beautiful room. A few moments later, he sat at the piano. "Warm-ups?" he asked softly.

Christine could sense a change in the atmosphere. Her brow furrowed in confusion, but she forced herself to stop it. "Yes," she replied. Prepping herself, she made sure she felt secure before they began. At first, she sounded as nervous as she felt. But, while her voice ascended, she eventually got lost in the warm-up and sang without restraint.

When Erik was pleased, he stopped playing. "Now, what would you like to begin with?" The plan was that she would sing from her repertoire for a while before bringing his music up.

Christine named a piece, Erik found it, and they began. Although he couldn't help but think of his music and his longing for her to sing it, he did treat this as a normal lesson. He stopped a few times to correct things, and she would fix the problems perfectly each time. Oh, how he loved her.. When Christine was near, he just felt so alive. It was amazing.

After a while, Christine stopped to drink some water and they began a second piece. It wasn't long before Erik was satisfied with that piece, as well. She was singing flawlessly. _She is ready._ He turned in his seat gracefully and watched her drink eagerly from her water bottle.

Christine noticed his stare and stopped drinking. She blushed.

He loved her blush. She was precious. "Christine," he began, his full attention on the task at hand. "I have written some new music and would like for you to look at it. And, if you are willing, I would like for you to sing it."

This took Christine by complete and total surprise. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Just as quickly as surprise took hold of her, though, excitement took its place. "Really? Yeah, I'd love to!"

Her enthusiasm pleased him, and he turned to grab the music. It was the soprano aria he'd written the day before. Erik gazed at the music affectionately, for it held great meaning. He turned back to her. "This is an aria I have written. It is from an opera I am working on. Take a look at the lyrics. Then, I will teach you." He watched as she nodded and took the music from his outstretched hand. Then, he simply watched her face as her eyes traveled across the pages. He wanted to catch every emotion, every expression.

At first, Christine could only smile, still excited about being given the opportunity to look at his music. He was a genius, and she knew it would show. But then, after beginning to read, the smile faded and her eyes widened.. This was a love song, but not just any love song. She couldn't help but glance up at Erik once, and he was watching her. She quickly looked down and began reading again. The words were deep and romantic. The song held both fear and longing. It held love and desire, hope and helplessness. She'd never seen or read lyrics such as these. Christine honestly was beginning to feel like she was too young to be looking at such music. Then, it ended. The song ended, and she could only stare down at the papers in her hands.

Erik's head tilted to one side slightly. He wondered what she was thinking. _What could be going through her mind, the mind I would so like to decipher?_

Eventually, Christine took a deep breath and looked up at him. He wondered what was going through her mind? Well, confusion for one thing. _Why would he write something like this? _Also though, the song's lyrics stirred something deep within her being. Some emotion she couldn't place. Was it fear? _Am I scared of him? Like I used to be? _Well no.. When she looked up at him, it wasn't fear she felt. It was questioning. Yes, her initial thought returned. _Why would he write something like this?_

He could sense her confusion. _So she did not feel anything? Oh well, _his mind decided. _Once she sings it, she will understand. _"Well, would you like to learn it?"

Christine couldn't deny that she wanted to and nodded.

"Allow me to play it for you," he hesitantly said and took it from her outstretched hand. She was acting strange, and Erik was beginning to worry. Oh, how he wished to know what she was thinking… He turned on the bench and began to play, the music sweeping through him.

She was mesmerized, completely blown away. Her head shook lightly at times, she held her breath at others. She was moved, that was the only way to explain it. And she loved it. She loved this song and couldn't wait to sing it. When he finished, she couldn't bring herself to clap. It wasn't the kind of song one would clap for afterwards. Christine could only stare at his back in awe.

Erik's eyes closed as he savored the sound of her breathing behind him. Finally, he turned towards the object of his obsession. There was a look of wonder in her eyes. _Yes, this is the look I want to see. _"Did you like it?" he asked softly.

Christine blinked and came out of her daze. "Did I like it?" she questioned just as softly. He nodded. Then, she did, too. "Yes. Yes, I liked it. I- I've never heard anything like it." She let out a sigh. "You're incredible," she said truthfully.

His lips curled upward at her compliment. "Thank you." He loved that she could make him say those two words.

She let out a laugh. "I should be thanking you. I- I can't believe I'm actually able to hear this live," she admitted.

Erik laughed. "You flatter me." His laughter quickly faded. It was time to get down to business. "Now, would you like to sing it?" He watched her nod vigorously. "Excellent." He motioned her forward with a gesture of his hand, and she stood so that she could read the lyrics from behind him.

They practiced for a long time in parts and without accompaniment. Finally, after about an hour, Erik decided she was ready. And he was nervous.. not about how she would sound, but about how she would feel. This would be the beginning of their wonderful life together. He was ready.

Christine was feeling pretty drained, but she was anxious to sing it with accompaniment. They'd worked hard, and she felt prepared.

And so, they began. It seemed almost like a dance, both of them working together to create something beautiful.

But the longer it went on, the more unsure Christine became. Something was odd.. Something wasn't right.. It was beginning to feel too weird. They were nearing the end, and she was becoming more and more uncomfortable. It was showing in her voice, and, before she could help it, her voice cracked and she stopped abruptly.

Erik whipped around on the bench to face her, and Christine could see nothing but distinct desire in his eyes. _Oh.. my.. god.. _Her breathing ceased, and sweat began to form on her brow as realization took place. The song was for her.. She knew it. It was for her, it was what he wanted from her. _Shit. _

At first, Erik thought she had stopped because she was succumbing to the lyrics and their meaning. But, as he stared at her without hiding the love he felt, he could see that he was wrong. Concern instantly took over. "What is wrong?"

_I have to get out of here! I can't stay here anymore.. He wants something that- No, no! _Finally finding her voice, she mumbled, "I have to leave." Christine turned and began walking shakily away from him towards the office door. She reached out to open it but found she couldn't. The door was locked from the inside.

She froze and stopped breathing. _What? _After chewing on her bottom lip for a moment, she turned towards him.

Erik watched her while still sitting on the piano bench. _Why must she feel the need to leave me? How is it that she cannot feel what I feel? _She turned towards him with a frantic look on her lovely face. "Christine, what is wrong?" he inquired gently.

Her eyes looked towards the locked door one more time and then back to him. It looked as though he was indifferent to everything. _What is going on? _"Um.. I have to leave. Th- the door's locked."

"Why do you wish to leave?" He was truly curious.

She stood still for a few seconds. "I- I just.." _Why do I need to explain myself? If I want to leave, then I should be able to! _"I have somewhere to be. I- I just remembered."

Erik knew that wasn't true. She was a horrible liar. _So she thinks she can leave me so easily? After everything I have done for her? _"No."

Christine gasped. "What?" She was shocked.

"No," he repeated. _You will not leave me. Not now. Not ever. _"You are not going anywhere."


	18. Understanding

**Understanding  
**

Christine felt as though she were living a nightmare. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard Erik say… _'You are not going anywhere.' _Why would he say that? Did he not know he was scaring her? She looked at him. He was sitting there just staring at her. It was incredibly creepy. "Um," she stuttered, shifting slightly under his intense stare. "What did you say?" _Maybe I misheard him?.._

Erik smirked and crossed his arms while viewing the look of disbelief on her face. "My dear, you heard me correctly. You are not going anywhere," he repeated.

And that was all he said. Christine's brow furrowed. "But why?" she questioned. _What the hell is he thinking? _

He thought about that for a few moments. Of course he knew exactly why, but how could he explain his reasoning to her? He had to start somewhere.. "Christine, you are always on my mind," he began softly.

She blinked, confused. It sounded like he was about to tell some sort of long story or something. She continued to stand by the door, her body tense.

"You plague me," Erik continued honestly. "I cannot get you out of my head. It began the very moment I first saw you, when you fell into my office." He chuckled at the memory. "Yes, it was like I had been given a gift, of sorts." His voice became distant momentarily, but his attention abruptly returned to her. "Do you know that I, at first, thought you were an angel? I believed you to be an angel taking on human form. I had begun to truly believe in a Higher Power. Of course, I soon realized that you were not an angel. You are a human girl. And yet.." He paused. "You are still my angel." His eyes seemed to sparkle as he stared at her in awe.

Christine was feeling a familiar sort of suffocation that she only ever felt when Erik was around. Why did he have to be so serious? Why did he have to treat her like she was the only important person on earth? She couldn't bring herself to speak. It was obvious that he wasn't finished yet.

"And when I learned that you and I share a love for music-. Well, I became even more enamored." He regarded her proudly. "You are rare indeed, do you know that?" It looked as though she didn't. "And modest, too."

She could only stand still and watch him.

Erik's eyes turned angry. "When I saw that criminal attack you…" His eyes then turned sad. "Oh Christine, if I had lost you…"

_That's right, he saved me from that robber. _But that remembrance was no reason to let down her guard. That knowledge actually had the power to make everything worse… he'd killed a man that night. Right now, however, the fact that was presiding over everything else was that he was keeping her locked in his office unwillingly. Yet, she still didn't speak. Christine found she wanted him to get everything out. She wanted to know the truth of it all. She was sick of feeling so confused all the time.

"But I did not lose you. You lived, and your existence continues to control me. Does that comfort you?" He studied her expression. "Or does that confuse you, my darling Christine?" Erik didn't wait for an answer. "And then you sang for me. The moment I heard your voice was the moment I fully understood." Another mood swing took place. A moment ago, a joyful look was on his face. Now, his brow was furrowed agitatedly underneath the mask. "But you do not understand, do you, Christine?" Without giving her time to speak, he said, "No, no you do not. Perhaps Erik should reveal his feelings…" His voice had become distant once more.

One of Christine's eyebrows rose. _What is he doing? Referring to himself in third person? _She didn't have time to think on it further.

"I care for you, Christine." Erik gazed at her. "I care for you deeply."

Her heart was racing, and she suddenly blurted out, "Then why did you lock your office door?"

"To give us more privacy," he replied, his tone suggesting that it was obvious.

Christine shivered. "Privacy?" But then, she realized something. They weren't alone. Sure, they were alone in his office, but there was one other person in the mansion. "Mr. Kahn," she whispered, her eyes turning back to the door. "Mr. Kahn," she said again, louder than before. "Mr. Kahn," she yelled frantically and moved forward in order to pound on the office door.

But, before she could, Erik was immediately behind her holding onto her shoulder with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. "Hush," he commanded. He moved so that he was standing in front of her. "Christine, that was not wise of you," he said harshly.

Actually, Christine thought it was a rather smart move- But.. There was warning in his tone. _After claiming to care for me a second ago, what will he do now? _Gulping, her mind reminded her just how scary this entire mess was. Really, she was afraid. "Please, don't hurt me," she begged.

His eyes widened at her words. "_Hurt _you?" It was completely absurd. The look of fear was evident on her perfect face, and he instantly felt the need to calm her. "No, Christine.." He brushed her hair lightly with one hand. "No, I would never hurt you." His tone then changed to bitterness. "Nadir, on the other hand.. You see, Christine, I would _never_ harm _you_, but, when others get in my way, I tend to become angry. And when I become angry, others get hurt." He spoke to her as if she were a child learning something new for the first time. "Do you understand?"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Erik? Is everything all right? Christine, I heard you call my name."

Christine was actually trembling while Erik watched her expectantly, wondering what she would do. He'd made the decision for her, it seemed. "Sorry, Mr. Kahn. Nothing's wrong. I was just… I was practicing a new vocal technique," she lied. Her eyes stared down at the floor.

"Oh," Nadir said from the hallway. "Well, alright then." Singing was not his expertise, so he knew it was best to leave it alone. "Call if you need anything." Then, he walked away.

Erik reached out to pat the top of her head while chuckling. "Although I see that you are a horrible liar, I am glad he is less observant. Good girl," he said affectionately.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I don't believe you," she spat. "You claim to care for me, but you're doing this. Why?"

He frowned disapprovingly at her obvious anger. "I know I have kept you in the dark on a few things, but I think my intentions for today have been clear. And yes, I am referring to the aria you sang. Christine, how is it that it did not affect you?" he asked.

The fact that he was standing so close and that his eyes held such longing made her extremely nervous. She took a step back. "Look, I loved the song. You're a genius, and it shows in the music. But how do you think it should affect me?" Christine was pretty sure she knew the answer to her own question, given all of the new information about his feelings for her, but she also wanted to hear his answer.

He was shocked. "You honestly do not know?" Erik couldn't bring himself to become frustrated. If anything, he was glad of the fact that she wasn't yet aware. Perhaps, that meant there was hope. Blatantly, he replied, "You are supposed to feel what I feel for you. My god, I love you," he finally admitted. He began to close the distance between them, suddenly feeling fully energized. "I live for _you. _I am in love with you, Christine. And you.. You are supposed to return the feelings." He was very close to her now and breathing deeply while looking into her eyes with an intensity that could intimidate anyone. "That is all Erik wants.. to feel loved.. by you."

Christine was beginning to lose any sort of nerve she'd previously possessed. The facts were right in front of her, as well as the man. He'd just admitted to being in love with her. _Me.. _And he was standing right in front of her.. tall.. dark.. strong.. _scary_. "Look, I really have to go," she whispered, her voice tight. "I- I'm sorry."

_No. _He couldn't, he _wouldn't _let her go. _I just proclaimed my love for her, and she wishes to leave me. _Erik had to force himself not to get upset. Only one thing could ease both their minds- music. "I cannot allow it, Christine. Now, I am going to play for you." He could still sense her fear and found, strangely, that he was afraid, as well. "When it comes to music, there is nothing to worry about." He sighed wistfully. "My precious girl, you will like what Erik plays. The music will ease your mind." Quickly, he stepped away from her and moved to sit on the piano bench. He would play another piece from his opera, a soothing, happy piece. Then, perhaps she would sing for him some more. Or, maybe they could have a light, peaceful conversation. Perhaps they would dine together! It excited him to think of their future. He handled the music carefully and placed it on the stand. Then, he closed his eyes and played.

Christine could only stand in the same place with her mouth slightly open. _Why? _she thought helplessly. This wasn't right, it just wasn't right! _Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just open the damn door? _Her thoughts seemed to be louder than the music, so it was only noise in the background. _What am I going to do? _

Suddenly, she gasped. And instantly, her hand covered her mouth. She didn't want to gain his attention. It looked like he was lost in the music, though. _Good. _Quickly, she sprinted towards her purse on his desk and began rummaging through it looking for the device that could save her from this madness- her cell phone. The longer she looked, the more she began to panic. _Where is it? _And then, she remembered. _Oh, no… I left it charging at the apartment! _

Was this to be her fate then? To stay with this psycho? Her father would worry. And Nadir would come eventually, right? She raised her left wrist to look at her watch, but it wasn't there. _I left that at the apartment, too? I am so stupid! _There wasn't a clock in the room, so who knew how much time had passed since she arrived. And she couldn't get Nadir, because Erik would kill him… Her knees were shaking uncontrollably. _I'm trapped. There's no way out... No! _She couldn't give up so easily. She couldn't let him win. _This is my life, and he can't control it! _

The music seemed to be getting louder, and Christine finally let herself listen for a moment. She watched him carefully. _This man… Why is it that I used to think he needed me? If I'd known it would come to this, I would have ended our seeing one another a long time ago.. right? _She nodded and continued to watch him. _I can't help him now. He's ruined all chances of that. _The music reached a crescendo and she shuddered. _He's so gifted, yet so insane. No, I cannot help him. _There had to be a way out. Maybe she could go try to steal the key from him.. _No. He'd probably get the wrong idea and think I'm trying to hug him or something if I go try to reach into his pockets._

_Who is this guy, anyway? _her mind suddenly asked. He'd always worn the mask, so he'd always looked like some criminal. _And I guess he is since he killed a man. _That remembrance never ceased to make her cringe. _I've always assumed he's deformed, but what if he's not? He's insane and he's trying to manipulate me into thinking I'm in love with him. Maybe there's nothing under there but a face like mine. _She'd never thought of that before. And she'd certainly never thought of removing it. Not until now. _If I get the mask out of the way, maybe it would wake him up and make him come to his senses. Removing some of his weirdness would be a good thing, right?_

He still looked lost in the music. The song seemed to go on forever. Or maybe he was just going to play his entire opera for her. It didn't matter. Christine was trying to tune the music out. She couldn't let anything stop her. Slowly, she moved towards him without breathing. _Yep, he's definitely concentrating fully on what he's playing. Just a few more steps…_

Erik was busy playing and thinking of the new life they would share. _She will be so happy. I will make sure of it. And when she is unhappy, I will play for her. _He smiled pleasantly.

Christine was close enough now. _Erik, it's time to wake up. _With that thought, she reached forward and undid the mask's ties. It fell onto the piano keys and she hurriedly moved around the piano so that she could see him.

Her eyes widened and she froze in place.


	19. One Wrong Move Changes Everything

**One Wrong Move Changes Everything**

Initially, everything happened very quickly. The white mask fell on the piano keys, Erik stopped playing, Christine moved to see him, she gasped, and their eyes met. Then, everything slowed down. In fact, everything stopped.

It was as if their surroundings faded into nothing. Christine and Erik were the only two things that existed. Christine's eyes were huge as she looked at Erik's face, and his eyes were expressionless as he watched her. It seemed to go on for about a minute, and then, slowly but surely, things changed.

Christine blinked, returning to reality. _His face.._ It was grotesque. The flesh was mangled and torn revealing bone and a sort of yellow-grayish coloring underneath. His eyes were sunken into his face, and there weren't eyebrows. There was barely a nose at all, mostly just two black holes. It was awful, horrible, ghastly. After several long moments, her right hand involuntarily began to slowly rise until it covered her mouth. Still, Erik watched her without emotion.

_Oh… My god.. _She'd never seen anything like it. Sure, she'd seen deformities in the past, but not like _this. _Never like _this. _It was bad, it was _really _bad. Christine found she had to look away from such a sight. It wasn't something one would stare at for long. But, as soon as she tried to avert her eyes, a whisper gained her full attention.

"Look at me…"

So deep was her fear that she immediately did as she was told, though her mind was racing. _I never thought this would happen… I didn't think it would be like this.. _She could only imagine what he was thinking. _What's going to happen? How mad is he going to get? _Nevertheless, she looked him fully in the face. Tears couldn't help but spring to her wide eyes abruptly.

"What do you see?" Erik whispered curiously as he watched her.

Christine's eyes widened further, if that was even possible. She wasn't expecting to hear such composure in his tone. _He sounds so… calm. Too calm. Why? _Actually, she'd rather him have acted like he was furious. This reaction was too unnerving, too unpredictable. She couldn't speak.

"Come now, what do you see?" His hands, which were in his lap, were beginning to shake. "Don't be shy. Tell me." His voice was so light, so soft.. feather-like.

The sound of his voice was almost able to fool her into thinking he wasn't mad… But she noticed that his hands were shaking. "Um.." she said softly, her voice trembling. _What can I say? What does he want to hear? _"I see… your face.."

"Yes," Erik said, looking down at his shaking hands. "I suppose you do." After several long seconds, he suddenly commanded, "Bring me your purse, Christine."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. _What? My purse? But why? _Maybe she hadn't heard him right, because those were the oddest words that could come out of him at a time like this. Christine's eyes tried to focus on his hair so as not to stare at the deformity. It was hard to speak when she was looking at it. "Sorry, what?"

Erik's mind focused on one word from her question. " 'Sorry'?" That word was not what he wanted to hear, so he chose to overlook it for the current time. Again, he commanded, "Bring me your purse." He spoke the words slowly while looking into her terrified eyes.

Christine gulped uneasily. _Why would he want my purse? _Accidently, her eyes focused on his face again. His expression was unreadable, though perhaps that was because of the deformity. It was hard to look past it. In the end, it was her fear that caused her to obey. She walked slowly towards his desk and grabbed her purse before moving back towards his still form and handing it to him. She made sure to stay as far away from him as possible.

This didn't go unnoticed by Erik. She was very scared and extremely worried. And, well.. she had good reason to be. Turning his attention to the purse in his hands, he unzipped it and reached inside to remove her car keys. Then, he placed the purse on the ground behind him and slowly put the keys in his pants pocket knowing she was watching. Abruptly his eyes found hers again. Her expression was one of utter disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing?" she breathed.

Answering her question wasn't really important. The answer was implied, after all. _I am keeping you here, with me. _Instead of speaking, he stood from the piano bench. She instantly backed away from him, almost falling over in the process. "There is no way to escape, Christine, so I suggest you stop trying." Erik found it interesting how she seemed to be becoming more panicky by the second, yet he was still so calm. It made him feel powerful to have this sort of control.

Christine was beginning to feel like she was going to have some sort of breakdown. Perhaps she would pass out.. But that would be horrible! If that were to happen, she would be giving him the opportunity to do anything he wanted. Her mind began to drift unwillingly into what could happen if she were to lose consciousness. But she was quickly brought back to the present when Erik began to walk towards her.

The situation was almost amusing… almost. For every step he took towards her, she took one back. Before long, she would reach the wall. _Soon, there will be nothing she can do. _

A few moments later, Christine's back did hit the wall. She gasped. Her hands shakily patted the hard surface behind her wishing that there was some way to break through.

Erik watched for a moment from where he was standing. This wasn't amusing anymore. Her fear was driving him crazy. "Christine, there is something I want you to do," he suddenly said, his voice still calm and controlled.

Her hands stilled, and her eyes looked into his. _What? What does he want from me? _

"I want you to touch it." Erik's eyes were incredibly intense. Slowly, he began to close the gap between them.

Christine froze momentarily while comprehending what he was saying. _He wants me to touch his face. _She shook her head fiercely and abruptly tried to run for it.

Erik would have none of that. He got in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders so that she couldn't move.

"P-please let me go," she whispered. Christine found she was forcing back tears. _This isn't the time to cry like a baby!_

Instead of complying or speaking, Erik reached for her shaky hands and she gasped. He found he was rather enjoying her fear. It was entertaining. He then raised them to his face. For a few seconds, he held her hands so that they weren't yet touching. But then, suddenly, he placed them against his cheeks. She didn't make a sound. In fact, it sounded as if she had stopped breathing all together. _This face is powerful, _a part of his mind whispered. _Look at what it does to her. _Her lips were pinched together tightly and there were tears in her eyes. Experimentally, Erik began to rub her hands up and down his cheeks. "How does it feel?" he asked softly.

Christine didn't respond as she thought of how sick this was. What he was doing was beyond wrong. But she just felt so helpless. Her eyes fell to the floor as his hands continued to control hers.

Erik found he didn't like that she was looking away from him, so he instantly thought of a cruel and unusual punishment for both her and himself. His hands grasped her fingertips and began digging them into the deformity.

Her eyes darted upward, and she shrieked at the sight of her fingernails clawing away at his face creating blood in places. "Stop it!" she yelled in horror. _My god, make it stop!_

The look on her face and the feel of her nails caused Erik to laugh, which caused Christine to become quiet. He laughed good and loud while still scratching until, finally, a noise made him stop. His eyes focused on the girl in front of him. She was crying. No, she was bawling. Moments ago, he had been laughing, but she was now crying. It was enough to make him stop scratching.

The way she looked and sounded when she cried was enough to tear Erik's heart in two. It was unbearable. _What is happening? _He gasped at the realization. He was holding her now-bloody hands against his unmasked face. A sort of moan escaped him, and he instantly let go of her and backed away. _What have I done? _

Christine's crying calmed when she felt him let go of her hands. She looked down at her fingertips, which were now bloody causing her eyes to widen. Then, she looked at him. His face… It was worse than before. But it wasn't the only thing catching her attention. It looked as though he was experiencing another mood swing. When he began to back away, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Erik's eyes seemed to cloud over as his thoughts took precedence. _I have ruined her. My face has ruined her. She-… _"Oh, Christine.. why?" he asked aloud, his voice hoarse. _I caused tears to fall from her eyes. I did that. _He sank onto the piano bench and buried his face in his hands. _She will never forgive me. I have ruined her. _Erik uncovered his face long enough to find his mask on the piano keys. Reflexively, he picked it up and put it on.

There was only one thing he could do now. _I will never see her again after this. I do not deserve to look at her now, _he thought in shame. With trembling hands, he removed her car keys and the key to the door from his pocket. Then, he dropped them to the floor and moved them towards her with his shoe. Erik didn't say anything. He only continued to look down.

Christine looked disbelievingly at the keys being scooted her way. _A trap? _her mind questioned uncertainly. But she shook her head lightly. _Who cares! _Hurriedly, she grabbed them and raced towards the door. She refused to look back at him as she pushed the key into the key hole and escaped.

Erik listened as her precious footsteps faded away from him but did nothing but continue to stare at the floor.


	20. I Don't Want You to Die

**I Don't Want You to Die **

Christine lay on her bed in a sort of paralyzed state wishing she could just go to sleep, forget everything. It was going on three days now. In three days' time, she had only gotten six hours of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes and tried to relax to get sleepy, it only made things worse. She just couldn't forget. She couldn't make the memories disappear.

Although, perhaps she wasn't trying hard enough. If she were to talk to anyone about it, they would probably all tell her to distract herself by doing something else- read a book or listen to music. That just wasn't going to work, though. There was no way to escape her thoughts, and those thoughts consisted of a face and an insane man.

When she initially came home after everything had happened, she'd told her father that she wasn't feeling well. Not telling her father what had happened was a spur of the moment decision she'd made. Actually, she wasn't going to tell anyone, not her father, not Meg, not Raoul.. This was something she would have to deal with on her own. After all, _no one _could understand unless they had been there themselves.

She'd then locked herself in her bedroom and headed for her bathroom. With each step, her walk was getting shakier and shakier. Her hands fumbled with the shower knobs until, finally, the water sprayed downward. Trembling, she took off her clothes, Erik's blood dry on her fingertips. Once she was in the shower, she scrubbed the blood off her hands... and she kept on scrubbing for twenty minutes. A blank, numb sort of expression seemed glued to her face the entire time.

Then, after the shower, Christine had unthinkingly pulled on a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed. She lay staring up at the ceiling while images of Erik trailed through her mind.

The first day had been no different than the previous night. Christine simply lay in bed all day. When her father had knocked on the door, she'd said some lie about a headache. He'd asked if she wanted anything to eat, but food was the last thing she really wanted. Eventually, though, she did agree to him fixing her some soup. Really, more than anything, all she wanted was dreamless sleep. But 'dreamless' never came.

The second day was like the first, and the third was beginning like the second.

_Maybe I really am sick, _she thought while staring up at the ceiling. The word 'sick' only brought images of Erik and his insanity back to her mind. She shuddered and shook her head a few times. _How long has it been since I moved around? _It was sometime in the afternoon. Her father was at work and the apartment was quiet.

After a few minutes, she closed her eyes wishing for sleep to take over. _But then the nightmares will come. _Her lower lip quivered. _Am I going to cry? _In truth, Christine hadn't cried once. Only in front of Erik did any tears escape her eyes, and she was still glad she had cried in front of him. It seemed like that had really woken him up. He seemed to realize what he'd done. Not that it mattered. No, the damage was complete.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang. The sound made her literally jump and she stared at it on her bedside table. _Is it… him? _Sweat began to appear on her furrowed brow and her heart was racing. _One ring.. two rings.. three rings.. _In the end, Christine decided she didn't want to know. Whoever it was didn't leave a message, so she tried to just let it go. _No use getting all worked up over it… For all I know, it could have been Dad. _Her father usually called the apartment phone, not her cell phone, though.

A painful sound escaped her throat and she closed her eyes tightly while wrapping her arms around her body. _Please just leave me alone! I don't want to think about you anymore! I don't want to dream about you or see you every time I close my eyes! You're creepy and insane and obsessive and… I'm scared of you.._

Her mind was pleading with nothingness, and that knowledge eventually caught up to her. Christine blinked and stared up at the ceiling again. _I'm alone here. He can't find me, he doesn't know where I live.. right? _She forced herself to believe it.

After another few minutes, her mind finally acknowledged, _I'm not handling this right. He's put me in this paralyzed state. He's controlling me. But he's not here! He let me go.. I'm safe! _She sat up a little. _I'm free to do what I want in my own apartment. He doesn't have any power over me. _It was an odd, empowering moment, and Christine couldn't help but think of the movie, _Labyrinth_, with David Bowie and Jennifer Connelly. _You have no power over me! You have no power over me!_

Within the next second, she was on her feet and handling her cell phone with a determined hand. _It wasn't Erik who called. Get a grip, Christine, and look! _Her eyes narrowed, and she opened the phone to reveal the missed call. _Meg. _She sighed in relief and sank into a sitting position on her bed. _Whoa, I'm really losing it, aren't I? _

There wasn't time to go crazy. _It's summer! I'm supposed to be relaxing! And singing! _That last thought made her gulp. It'd been three days since she'd sung a note. But.. the last song she'd sung was still fresh on her mind. That song, along with Erik, were replaying in her mind over and over again. She had to take a deep breath and rub her forehead. _It's too soon. It's just too soon._

Christine returned her attention to the cell phone in her hand. _Meg called. I should call her back. This whole thing is just stupid. I need to distract myself. _Finally gaining enough courage, she called Meg and put the phone to her ear. With cold dread, she realized she was half-expecting Erik to answer. She held her breath.

"Hey, Chris!" Meg's cheerful voice chimed through the phone.

The breath Christine had been holding escaped her as a sigh of relief. She cleared her throat and tried to make her voice sound as natural as possible. "Hey, Meg. Sorry I missed your call. How are you?"

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm great! How are you doing?"

_I'm terrible, just completely, totally, utterly terrible! _"I'm good, too. You enjoying summer?" _Please help me! _That thought took Christine by surprise. She hadn't really acknowledged the fact that she needed help until now..

"Oh, it's good. I'm just relaxing and working some. But I miss you! What have you been up to?"

_Maybe I could go visit her to get away from all this. Seeing her could really help me._

"Uh, Christine?"

She blinked. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I'm wondering.. would it be ok if I came to visit?" She tried to keep her voice light and carefree.

Meg gasped. "Would it be ok? Of course it would be ok! Oh, please, please, please! Now that you've asked, you have to come ASAP!"

Christine laughed. It was the first time she'd done that in days. _Hmm.. visiting her really would be good for me. _"Well, ok then. When do you want me to come?"

"Um, how about right now?" she asked with a giggle.

Meg's words made her smile. _Wow, I'm just so lucky to have her as a friend. _"Well, I kind of have to do a few things around here, but what about this weekend?" She'd promised her dad she would see the new house over the weekend, but they could move it to an earlier day. The house… that Erik designed… _that I am going to be living in soon.._

"Oh, that's right. How is your job going? I guess you'll have to ask off?"

Her eyes widened. _My job?.. _That was the _last _thing she wanted to talk about. "Oh, it's fine," she said simply. "How's yours?" _Let's keep the conversation focused on her. _

"It's ok. I really wish I could get paid more, though. How much do you get paid? You know, I haven't talked to you in a while.. Where do you work again?"

This was going all wrong. Christine really wished they could change topics. "Um," she began. "Well, I work for a guy in his house and I get paid 30 dollars an hour." She spoke quickly trying to keep an even tone.

Meg's jaw dropped. "30 dollars an hour? That's crazy! And so not fair! I get paid 7 an hour. I want 30!"

This conversation was becoming tiresome, and all Christine really wanted to do was sleep. But Meg had helped, it was true. And she now had plans for the weekend. "Aw, well, I'm sorry. Maybe you'll get a raise. So I really get to see you this weekend?"

"Yes, I can't wait! Come on Friday, please! And you can stay for however long you want."

She nodded. "Ok, Friday it is. I'll think about how long I can stay, see how things go around here. Well, I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you, either. Call me later and we'll discuss the plans more."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye!"

The call ended and Christine stood from the bed. _I'll go see the house with Dad tomorrow and leave for Meg's on Friday. I need to MapQuest directions to get to her house.. _

Suddenly, she froze.

Christine gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She'd completely and totally forgotten, but.. _I left my purse, which includes my driver's license, at _his _house. _She had no idea how she could have forgotten something so important. She'd driven home with only her car keys on that nightmarish day, and she hadn't thought about her purse since then.

Her next thoughts couldn't be helped. _I can't drive all the way to Mississippi without a driver's license. But.. Oh, could things be any worse?_ Christine knew not to think like that, though. Things could _always _be worse. She sat back down on her bed again and studied her fingernails, trying to stall.

It seemed she couldn't be so lucky. Now that she'd thought of her purse, she couldn't get her mind off it. She had to think of how to get it without going through Erik. _Oh, god.., _she thought with a pale face.

It wasn't impossible, though. Who was it that people called to get appointments with Delozier Designs?- Nadir Kahn. _All I have to do is call him, tell him not to tell Erik, drive by on Friday, grab my purse, and drive away as fast as possible._

Just thinking about all of this was causing her body to shake. _I need to overcome this paranoia, though! I'll never get over this if I don't try to move on. _Her head nodded in a 'giving in' sort of way and she slowly walked towards the kitchen to grab the telephone. While chewing on her bottom lip, she hesitantly dialed the Delozier Designs number from the telephone book and put the phone to her ear.

* * *

Nadir Kahn promptly answered his phone after the second ring. "Delozier Designs." He tried to keep his tone as cheerful and business-like as he could. No doubt this was a new customer, but he knew he wouldn't be able to help them. Erik had already refused to take on new clients.

Christine took a deep breath before saying, "Hi, Mr. Kahn, this is Christine."

Nadir could only stare straight ahead momentarily. She was the _last _person he thought it would be. "Ch-Christine, hello. I must say, I am surprised to hear from you."

That made her tense. _What did Erik tell him? And what if Erik is right beside him? And.. wait, I should be grateful Nadir is alive. I remember when Erik threatened to kill him. _

She wasn't speaking, and Nadir's brow furrowed in confusion. "Christine, are you all right?"

_Focus! _"Y-yeah, I'm ok. It's just, I left my purse in, um, Erik's office the last time I was there."

"You did?" he asked abruptly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Now she was confused. _Why does he sound like there's something wrong? _"Is everything ok, Mr. Kahn?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments. Finally, he sighed. "I'm not sure, Christine, I'm just not sure."

"What's wrong?" Her tone was demanding, which surprised both of them.

In a low voice, Nadir said, "He refuses to move. He refuses to speak. He won't eat or drink. There's something terribly wrong. He's given up. I don't know what to do." It wasn't a good idea telling her all these things, he knew. She was so young and full of life.. nothing like Erik. But she was Erik's only hope.

_He doesn't know. _Christine knew Erik hadn't told Nadir what had occurred in his office. It made her throat tighten somewhat. That wasn't all he'd said, though. Her face suddenly went white as a sheet. "He's given up?" _Why?.. Oh my- _"Are you telling me that he's d-dying?"

"Yes, I believe so," he said. Then, slowly, he began, "Christine, something must have happened when you were here. That is the only explanation for this turn."

All of this new information was spinning around in Christine's head and making her dizzy. She could practically hear Erik's voice. _'I live for you.' _She couldn't suppress a gasp. "No!"

Her exclamation was alarming. "What?"

Christine shook her head and backed away. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't know!"

"Christine, what are you talking about?"

"You don't even have to tell me! I already know.. He lives for me. I- I'm killing him!" Now she was sobbing and sinking to the floor. "I didn't know this would happen!"

"Christine, you have to calm down. Take deep breaths."

She tried to do as he said. Falling apart like this was the absolute wrong way to go. It took work to stop the tears and calm her breathing, but when she did, her head seemed to clear. Realization was beginning to dawn on her.

Once she seemed calmer, Nadir assured her, "This is not your fault."

Immediately and with a new, more resolved, tone, she said, "Yes, it is." There was a pause, and she took the time to sort through things that had occurred in the past. "He's different. You told me that back weeks ago. Y-you _warned _me." Then, more to herself than to Nadir, she said, "This really is my fault."

He sighed. "If this is anyone's fault, it is my own."

Christine shook her head. "Why do you say that? You know it's not true. He loves me, he's obsessed. And I hurt him."

"What do you mean?"

Her face fell. "He didn't tell you what went on when I was there. Mr. Kahn, he went insane. He locked me in his office and said I couldn't leave him. Then, he told me that he loves me. And then, I took his mask off." She decided not to share how Erik had reacted.

Nadir gasped. "You did what?" Quite frankly, he was surprised she was still alive. No one lived once the mask was removed. "My god, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't physically hurt me. It was a different kind of hurt," she whispered. Shaking her head, she said, "I need to come get my purse, and I also need to talk to him."

He gasped again. "You're not serious?" He couldn't believe she would wish to talk to him after..

"I won't stay long. I just.. I have to talk to him. But then, I have to leave." Maybe now was the time to say her good-bye's to Mr. Kahn. "I want to thank you for helping with our house." _I won't see you again after this. _"I'll be there soon." They hung up with one another and Christine sighed. She couldn't believe all that she had just been told. _I have to go over there. He can't die because of me._

Christine knew this was going to be the last time she would ever see Erik. She would say what she had to say –which she hadn't come up with yet-, grab her purse, and leave. It would be easy. She had to keep reminding herself of that. She rushed to her room to get ready. Three minutes later, she grabbed her car keys, rushed outside, and drove to the Delozier mansion for the last time.

* * *

Nadir walked hesitantly towards one particular room and opened the door slowly. It was pitch black inside, but once light from the hall reached in, one could barely make out the unused massive fireplace, the luxurious furniture, and the expensive wet bar. One could also see something else. In the middle of the room lay a coffin with the lid open. Inside that coffin, there was a body. "Wait here," he whispered to Christine, who was behind him with her mouth gaping open.

He walked in, closed the door, and turned on the overhead chandelier light. "Erik?" he whispered. He received no reply. Actually, he couldn't even tell if the body inside the coffin was alive. He sighed. "Someone is here to see you." One last glance revealed that he was indeed alive, for his masked face moved slightly. Nadir then left the room.

A moment later, Christine took his place in the room, her arms crossed tightly against her body. Such a sight was hard to look at. Erik was in a coffin… a _coffin_. _No wonder Mr. Kahn seemed to think he was dying. _She couldn't stop shaking as she walked closer.

His mask was in place and his eyes were closed. Everything was silent. Now that she was in the room, she didn't know what to say. Christine had actually decided on what she would say on the drive there. However, she now couldn't remember what she'd decided.

Once she was several feet away from the coffin, she gulped and stood still while staring at him. It was all so dramatic..

"I don't want you to die," she suddenly heard herself whisper. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't even realized she was going to speak before the words were out.

Time seemed to freeze as Erik's eyes suddenly opened and focused on her face. He didn't speak. He only looked up at her. Christine could only look down at him. It was as if he had awoken from the dead.

That's when time sped up again. A shiver rolled down her spine as his eyes raked across her body. Then, they focused on her hands, which were at her sides. "The blood is gone," he murmured, almost incoherently.

Christine's eyes suddenly widened and she suppressed a scream. Then, she took a few steps backwards before turning around and sprinting out of the room.

She didn't even wait to see the most miraculous thing occur. It seemed Erik's 'death' had taken a 180 degree turn. One second, he was lying in the coffin with his eyes closed, his body limp. The next, he was standing on the floor beside the coffin never having looked so alert. There was a fresh sparkle in his eyes and a confidence in his step as he walked towards the wet bar to get a drink. "My Christine… She came back to me. She came back." And he laughed excitedly.


	21. To Be Near Her

**To Be Near Her**

Christine was, yet again, locked in her bedroom. Yet, this time she was not in a paralyzed state. No, this time she was on her bed lying on her stomach with her head buried in her pillow. Her body was trembling and her head was shaking back and forth. _Why did I go there? Why? _Now that she thought about it, going to the mansion was an utterly stupid thing to do. _I could have gotten a new driver's license.. I could have gotten a new 'everything'! I didn't need my purse that damn bad. _

It hadn't even been thirty minutes since she'd gotten back from Erik's mansion. Not only did she have her purse and driver's license back, but her mind now carried a terrifying new image of Erik in a coffin. He had looked so _dead._ But then, when his eyes had opened so suddenly, it was obvious that he was very much alive. The entire thing had been a set up, from keeping her purse to pretending that she was killing him… Erik had tricked her into returning, and Christine was feeling angry and highly embarrassed about it.

Above everything else, though, she just wanted to get away from it all. This whole thing with Erik had gone on long enough. It was time to move on with her life.

* * *

What Christine didn't realize was that she hardly had a say in the matter.

A confident Erik sat in his den holding a glass of red wine and contemplating his options. The coffin had been removed from the room, and a fire was now burning in the fireplace.

"She was startled for obvious reasons," he said aloud in the empty room. "Oh, Christine.. Christine, my frightened angel.." Many thoughts of how to get her back were rolling through his racing mind. There were numerous possibilities.

* * *

"Pascagoula, Mississippi? That sounds like a long trip for you to be making on your own." Gary Daae's tone held the undercurrents of disproval as he waited for his daughter to speak again. It was a warm Wednesday evening, and he had just gotten back to their apartment from work. Christine was trying to convince him to let her go see Meg Giry, her best friend from college.

"Yeah, it's four hours, but please let me go. I really want to see her. I'll be careful, I promise." Christine was flat-out begging him. She had to get away, if only for a few days.

His face took on a concerned expression. "Are you all right, Christine? You don't look well.."

"I'm fine," she lied. "I just feel like I need a change of atmosphere. It's only for a few days."

Gary knew that there was more to it. "You seem jittery. Are you really ok?"

"Yes," Christine said firmly. For reasons she couldn't fully grasp the meaning of, she refused to tell her father about her drama. Perhaps it was just that she didn't want him to worry.

"I thought we were going to see the house this weekend."

"Oh.." The mere mention of their new house made her nervous. _He _had designed it. Except… she remembered the first time she saw the drawing of it in Erik's office. Really, she'd loved it. The house was perfect. Now, though, she was thinking it was _too _perfect. "Yeah, how about we go see it tomorrow?"

Gary finally gave in. "Ok Christine, you can go see Meg. And yes, let's go see the house tomorrow. You'll be surprised by how far along the construction is coming. Really, I think we'll start moving in soon. I'd say we can start packing within the next week." He grinned. "Isn't it exciting?"

Christine nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"How about we go out for dinner tonight? Italian?" he asked, knowing it was her favorite kind of food.

She really didn't want to leave the apartment tonight. The day had been physically and mentally exhausting, but she couldn't tell him no. "Sure, that sounds good. Let me grab my purse." _My purse… _She shivered involuntarily while remembering.

* * *

Erik decided that he had to see her again. "Tonight, yes," he announced in the still-empty room. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh. He wouldn't allow his presence to be known, though. "No, I believe she needs to recover from what she saw today. The poor child was terrified." _'I don't want you to die..' _He basked in the words, remembering how she initially looked when he had opened his eyes. It had been such a beautiful sight. "She was worried.. about _me_."

What Christine didn't know was that she really had saved Erik. He really had been fully prepared to die. The Sunday she left, after she'd seen his face and felt his blood on her hands, he thought that it was the end. In his mind, life was not worth living without Christine. It was unthinkable.

"But she did return. The blood is gone. The blood is gone because she washed it away. She washed everything away." Erik knew she had recovered. She was ready to reenter his life.

"And that is why I must see her. She has forgiven me as I have forgiven her." He stood from his seat abruptly. "It is time!"

* * *

Nadir heard Erik's voice while passing the den. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but it seemed the man in the mask was back in the world of the living.

Unfortunately, that fact was not comforting. _What is he up to?

* * *

_Erik slid gracefully into the driver's seat of his black Jaguar and sped towards Christine's apartment. His plan was to sneak around the apartment looking through windows. Spying seemed to be the best option. Little did he know, he wouldn't have to resort to that.

When he arrived near her residence, he stopped the car and turned off the headlights. Then, he waited while debating when to get out to find her. A few minutes later, however, the door to her apartment opened and both Christine and her father emerged. The setting sun was enough to illuminate her features, and Erik watched her every move.

She wore the same clothing as she had earlier in the day. "Beautiful.." he whispered. He watched as they walked towards a vehicle, and Erik suddenly gasped when he at last saw her smile and laugh. Her father had obviously said something to cause such radiance. His heart pounded roughly and he gripped the steering wheel. "My precious Christine."

He was obsessed, and her actions were raising a passion within him so intense that he felt delirious. _She is mine._ Without even thinking twice about it, he started the ignition and followed their car. Erik knew he had to keep a little distance between them so they wouldn't become suspicious, and he did so easily.

While driving, he hummed along with music coming from the CD player. He'd recently recorded himself playing Christine's song on the piano, the song she had learned during their previous voice lesson, and it was now playing in the car. He still remembered how excited she had been when he played it for her, how eager she was to learn it. But then… the lyrics didn't sit well with her. She became timid. Erik wouldn't dwell on that now, though. "Everything has changed," he said aloud. "And she will soon sing my music again."

Erik followed them to their ending location, which was an Italian restaurant. He parked across the parking lot from where they had parked and turned off the ignition. His head then spun around, in order to locate them.

Christine and her father were walking side by side towards the restaurant's entrance, both chatting with smiles on their faces. An abrupt, yet powerful, jealousy came over Erik then. "If only I could be as close to her as her father is. Walking with her, talking to her, causing her to smile-." His voice broke off as he remembered with resentment how unfair life was.

A moment later, his good mood was back. "Time, Erik. Give it time." He decided to wait in the car while they ate. Then, when they exited the restaurant, he would follow them again. "_I _am her guardian now."

* * *

Though she tried to resist, Christine couldn't help being nervous and jumpy. She kept looking around suspiciously, which was causing her to tune out conversations with her father.

Gary noticed this and frowned. "Christine."

Her eyes had wandered again, but she instantly looked at him when she heard him call her name. _I've got to stop this! _"Yeah, sorry. I guess my thoughts keep drifting," she said with a small laugh.

"Yes, I can tell. What's on your mind?"

_Lie, lie, lie. _"Raoul," she blurted out. For some reason, his name was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Raoul," Gary repeated, not knowing if he should believe her. "And how is Raoul?"

Actually, speaking of Raoul.. Christine hadn't heard from him in a few days. Not that it really mattered, thanks to all of her other worries, but he had seemed so eager to hang out with her again. She shrugged. "Oh, I guess he's ok. He hasn't called me since our.. well, I guess it really was a date. I'm sure he's just been busy, though."

Gary considered her words. "Yes, and so have you. How is your job going?"

He was asking what he thought were such innocent questions. _Too bad that isn't the case. I need to tell him one truth, though. _"Dad, I don't think I'm going to be working for Er- Mr. Delozier anymore. He kind of ran out of work for me to do, so there's not really a point."

"I see," Gary said with a thoughtful tone. "And what about the voice lessons? It seemed like they were really helping."

She looked down at her glass of water. "Well, they weren't really helping that much. And I'm about to see Meg this weekend. _That _will really help." Christine could only hope her father wasn't reading too much into what she was saying.

He studied her expression for a short time before hesitantly saying, "Well, I hope it does." They continued to eat in silence. When they were finished, Gary paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

* * *

Erik had now listened to Christine's song ten times and was becoming more and more impatient with each repeat. People kept emerging from the restaurant, but none them were Christine. He growled. "It has been forty minutes. Where _are _they?"

Suddenly, he made a decision. "This is not working. I cannot bear to be away from her." He sighed and started the ignition. "I need time to fix this problem." He headed back towards the mansion in order to think. "I need her by my side…"

* * *

About two minutes after Erik left, Christine and Gary came out of the restaurant. "Well, that was a good meal," Gary said.

Christine nodded absently while looking around. _Come off it already, Christine! There's no one there! _She shook her head and refocused. "Yeah, it was really good. Thanks." They drove home, and Christine read a book in the den with her dad to try to get her mind off the day. Soon, she became tired and excused herself to go to her room. Almost immediately after lying down, she fell asleep.

It wasn't exactly pleasant sleep, but it was more than she'd gotten in days.

The following morning, Christine awoke feeling fairly refreshed. It was a relief. She spent the majority of the day packing for her upcoming trip and looking Online for directions to get to Meg's house.

By the time her father got home, she was all set to go. "Well, how about we go see the house?" Christine suggested.

"Great idea," Gary said. "I can't wait for you to see it. You're going to love it."

Maybe, since he sounded so sure, she really would like it. For the moment, though, she could only think of _him_, the designer.

Christine admired the neighborhood as they got closer to the new house. There were so many beautiful homes. She couldn't help but get excited, and all thoughts of Erik were eventually pushed from her mind. "This neighborhood is gorgeous."

"I agree, but trust me, none of these houses even begin to compare to ours."

When their car approached the intended house, Christine had to blink to get over her initial shock. "This.. is _ours_?"

"Mm-hmm," Gary replied. "Isn't it great?"

"It's-.. wow.." They parked in the circular driveway and got out of the car. Their new home was a cream-colored brick two-story. A large porch wrapped around the front. There were many windows, all with maroon shudders, making the house look warm and inviting. Christine admired the three-car garage while walking towards the front door. Gary unlocked the door, and both stepped inside. Most of the inside looked finished and it was stunning. The many windows allowed light to pour in and liven up everything. The hardwood floors were also a nice touch.

Each room was huge. "Dad, where are we going to find enough furniture to fill this place?"

He chuckled. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to go shopping."

She looked at him then. "How are we going to afford all this?"

He smiled at the worried look on her face. "Your grandmother left us with enough money to take care of everything."

"Amazing," Christine breathed. They continued to tour the house, but Christine stopped when they reached her new bedroom on the second floor. "My room," she whispered in awe. As promised, there were French doors leading to an outdoor balcony. She timidly walked towards the doors and opened them slowly, almost afraid of what she would find.

Her fear soon faded. Everything was so pretty that it was impossible to be scared. The backyard that she could see from the balcony was large, but that wasn't what caught her eye. There was a small building being built towards the back right of the yard. It had the same color of bricks as their house, but it was small and cute. It looked like a cottage. _What was it that Erik called it?... My vocal haven. _It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Do you like your room?" Gary asked from the doorway.

_Do I like it? _Christine turned to face him with a genuine smile on her face. "Yeah. It's all so perfect. I love it."

Gary walked towards his daughter and hugged her. "It _is _perfect, isn't it?" They laughed together and decided it was time to leave. On the way home, they discussed packing and shopping for furniture. There was so much to be done, but both were ready.

Christine decided to pack her car when they got home. That way, she would be ready to leave first thing in the morning. She couldn't forget her music, as she and Meg would probably be practicing some. It only took two trips to get everything in the car, and she let out a satisfied sigh when she was finished. Right as she was closing the trunk of her car, she heard the sound of her cell phone receiving a text message.

She reached for her phone in the pocket of her jeans. _Maybe it's Meg.. or maybe it's Raoul. _She pressed a button to open the message and found, strangely, that she didn't recognize the phone number. Nonetheless, she pressed a button to read the message.

Christine froze as soon as she read the short message.

'_Where are you going, Angel?'_

Instantly, she knew who had sent it, for it wasn't hard to figure out. _Erik.. _Her hand shook violently and she found she couldn't move for several moments. _He knows I'm going somewhere.. That means he's near.. He can see me.. Oh, no.. _That's when fear spread through her whole body. She sprinted into the apartment, slammed the door shut, and locked the dead bolt. Then, she sank to the kitchen floor.

* * *

Erik put his cell phone in his pocket and stared at Christine as she read his message. He was standing across the street obscured by bushes and a tree. It was dark, so she wouldn't be able to see him.

He watched as she nearly dropped her cell phone. Frowning, he thought, _Why must she be so timid? And where is she going? Oh, how I wish she would reply.. _That obviously wasn't going to happen, though, as she made a mad dash for the door of her apartment.

After a few moments of standing with his arms crossed, Erik shrugged. _No matter. I will find out on my own. You cannot run, Christine. Nor can you hide. Soon, you will be by my side._


	22. Stalker, Victim

**Stalker, Victim**

"Christine, what's wrong? What happened?" her father asked frantically. Christine was sitting on the kitchen floor leaning against the front door. He moved forward to help her stand and noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably.

"I-..It-.." _What do I say? Should I tell him?.. _

"Christine?"

He looked so worried. His brow was furrowed, his eyes were wide, and he was frowning. _No, I can't tell him. I don't want to worry him. _"N-nothing," she lied. "I just.. I thought I saw something outside. Like some kind of weird animal or something. But I-I'm fine. It was probably just my imagination."

Gary wasn't convinced. There was something terribly wrong with his daughter, and he wanted to know what it was. "You need to tell me the truth, Christine. What is going on?" He spoke slowly and with a stern tone.

_No! I'll deal with this on my own. I'll leave tomorrow. Everything will be ok.. _Her thoughts weren't reassuring enough.. not by a long shot. _But I'm not going to tell Dad. _With sudden strength, her body stopped shaking and she stood up straight. "Dad, I'm fine. I was scared for a second, but I'm fine now. No worries," she said with a smile. She then nonchalantly brushed his hand off her shoulder and began walking towards her bedroom. "I'm kind of tired, though," she said without turning to look at him. "I think I'll go to sleep so I can leave early in the morning. Good night, Dad."

He watched her leave with concerned eyes. _Something isn't right. She shouldn't be behaving like this. _Gary walked towards the kitchen window and looked outside trying to locate whatever had scared her. It was dark, so he couldn't see clearly. Everything looked to be in place, though. _Why does she seem so stressed all the time?_

Christine marched over to her bedroom window and shut the blinds. Then, she crossed her arms and sat on her bed, her back facing the window. She ran her fingers through her hair anxiously while sitting in thought. _So he does know where I live.. He's spying on me. He's stalking me? _She shuddered. The text message replayed through her mind. _'Where are you going, Angel?' How does he even know my number?... _She rubbed her forehead not being able to think of when she could have given it to him. _I guess during the time I worked in the mansion, I must have told him. But he's always only called the apartment phone. _

She breathed deeply. _Why is he doing this? Because he 'loves' me, of course, but just because you love someone doesn't mean you become some creepy stalker. _

After a while, Christine moved so that she was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? How am I going to get him out of my life?

* * *

_Erik was positioned behind some bushes across the street from Christine's apartment. His eyes were staring at Christine's car. He was actually quite agitated by the fact that she hadn't sent him a text message. _I must know where she is going. By the looks of it, she will be staying wherever she goes for an extended period of time._

Of course, without question, he would follow. No way would he allow his love to leave unprotected. After all, as he'd already said before, he was her guardian now. With that title held responsibility. The word 'guardian' sounded like he was doing some sort of chore, though. Erik frowned. That wasn't the case at all. He would travel to the ends of the earth to find her, he would die for her, he would kill for her.. It wasn't a chore to be her guardian. No, it was his destiny.

He decided to wait in his car. Since he was a clever man, he had switched cars while at the mansion to avoid suspicion. This time, he wasn't in his black Jaguar. He instead chose a more discrete red vehicle, yet the windows were still tinted. _Yes, I will wait for her to leave, and I will then follow._

Erik waited all night, his mind fully alert the entire time.

* * *

Christine must have fallen asleep while lying on her bed thinking, for the next thing she knew, it was 6:30am. _Thank God! Now I can finally leave! _She took a quick shower and threw on a comfortable outfit for driving. She decided she would leave when her dad left for work. _It'll be safer that way._

By the time she entered the kitchen, it was 7:00. "Good morning, Dad," she announced happily.

Gary was reading the newspaper but put it down when she entered the room. "Good morning," he said uncertainly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, I'm great." She really was feeling good, and the fact that she was leaving her nightmare of a life had everything to do with it. "What do you want for breakfast?"

He grinned, very much relieved by her perky tone. "Whatever you fix will be fine."

"Hmm.. Well then, eggs and toast it is." While cooking, she said, "I think I'll leave when you leave for work."

"When do you think you'll be coming back?" Gary asked while looking at the Sports section of the newspaper.

Christine paused. "Um, I'm still not sure," she replied, her tone uneasy. Remembering herself, though, she regained her cheerful mood. "If it were up to Meg, I'd stay forever," she joked. "But, since it's up to me, I'd say about four days or so. Is that ok?"

Gary nodded. "Sure, Christine, it's whatever you feel comfortable with. I just want you to have a good, relaxing time. It seems like you've been really stressed lately." In truth, he was trying to get to the bottom of her problems. He only wished she would open up to him.

She knew what her father was trying to do, but it was pointless. _I'm doing this because I love you, Dad. I don't want you to worry about me. _"I'm not stressed, I'm excited," she exclaimed with a wide grin. She put their breakfast on two plates and carried them to the table. "Anything good in the newspaper today?"

He closed the paper in his hands. "Not really. Let's eat." They ate silently for a while. "You're going to be extremely careful, right?" She nodded. "You'll call me every so often?" She nodded again. "You're the most precious part of my life, sweet heart. You know that, right?" She rolled her eyes playfully, and they both laughed.

Finally, it was time to leave. Christine found that she was both nervous and excited. She was nervous for obvious reasons. _Is he still out there somewhere? Is he watching me right now? _But she was also excited to be able to see her best friend again. She and Gary walked outside to say their goodbyes.

* * *

Erik gasped and sat up straight when he saw Christine and her father emerge from the apartment. This was like a breath of fresh air. He'd been becoming more and more impatient with each passing second. "I have been waiting for eleven hours," he murmured while watching them.

Unexpectedly, he let out a chuckle. "Yes Gary, say goodbye to your precious daughter!" His eyes were glowing with anticipation. "Now.. she is _mine_."

Although he was mostly thinking positively, there were some less confident thoughts running through his mind. _Though, how will I ensure that she is mine? The only plausible way is to kidnap her… right? _Would he deny her the opportunity of traveling wherever she was headed, or would he cut her off and take her to his mansion? _How will this affect her?_

He couldn't think like that, though. "She is so close to being mine!" He continued to watch as Gary moved to his car and backed out of his parking space. Then, he drove away, presumably to work. Christine, on the other hand, was slow to back out of her parking space. His keen eyes caught on to the fact that she was searching for a CD to listen to. Oh, how he loved that she was so musically inclined.

Finally, she began driving. Erik waited several seconds before following. He made sure to memorize every detail of her car and her license plate number. If they were to get separated, he would be able to find her using that information.

They drove for a long time, Erik keeping at least one car between them. He was just so curious as to where she was going. A number of guesses ran through his mind, one of which made his eyes narrow dangerously. "What if she going to see a _boy_? What if she is going to see the 'other man'?" He would have none of that. If she dared to betray him in such a way, then he would be forced to keep her locked in his mansion _forever_. "Hmm," he thought aloud. "It is such a tempting solution. Yes, forever would be enough."

* * *

Christine had been driving for about two hours and kept glancing at the gas tank needle. It was getting lower. She would be forced to stop at a gas station soon. Luciano Pavarotti's fantastic tenor voice was coming from her CD player as she drove looking out for an exit with a gas station.

She felt better when she was driving. _I'm two hours away from home.. away from him. _It just made everything better, and she actually felt carefree for once.

_There! _She saw a sign for a gas station and got off at the correct exit. Once parked, Christine got out of the car and reached for the gas pump. After the gas tank was filled, she went inside the convenience store to pay. It was a quick process, and she was soon back at her car and sitting in the driver's seat.

That's when she heard it.. the sound indicating she had a new text message. Whereas Christine had been happy and carefree moments before, her face fell and her eyes widened as reality hit her. For a few seconds, she could only sit staring at the steering wheel. _Why? Why is this happening now? _With a nervous hand, she grabbed her cell phone from the dashboard and took a few deep breaths.

Then, she looked.

'_I wish you would tell me where you are going. If you reply, I will be satisfied. It is a simple question, Christine, and it can be a simple answer. –Yours, Erik.'_

Christine let out a curse and chewed on her bottom lip while thinking. _Ok, Christine, think rationally. How bad would it be to tell him? Maybe he would leave you alone after that. _Her heart was pounding as one thought took over. _Where is he? Is he.. following me? _

Slowly, she raised her head and turned in all directions trying to find him. _Please don't let him be here. Please.. _There were a number of cars around. It seemed she had chosen a popular gas station without meaning to. _I can't tell. There are too many cars. He could be in any of them. _"Damn," she whispered. Reluctantly, she pressed the 'reply' button and began her text.

'_I'm going to see a friend.'

* * *

_Erik read the short message again and again. It explained nothing. Had he not been clear? _I wish to know _where _you are going, Angel. _And the 'friend' part wasn't clear, either. _What gender is your _friend_, Christine? _He let out a frustrated groan. This was wearing on his patience. It would be so much simpler just to kidnap her.

"If she hadn't chosen such a populated place, I could fulfill my desire." He sighed. "Must I repeat myself?" It looked like he had no choice. He began another text.

'_I wish to know where you are going, Angel, not who you are going to see. Although, by 'friend', who do you mean?'

* * *

_Christine was getting angry as she read his text. "Leave me alone!" she exclaimed aloud. "Stop this!" In that moment, she wished he really were around just so she could yell at him and get him to leave her the hell alone.

_One more and that's it! _With narrowed eyes, she sent a more descriptive reply.

'_I am going to Mississippi to see my friend, Meg. Please don't text me again.'_

She only hoped he would obey the last sentence of her text.

* * *

Erik's lips curled upward and he chuckled as he read the message. _'Please don't text me again.' _He even found her temper to be endearing. "I believe I am beginning to make her angry. At least that is a switch from being frightened. Progress is being made." He was almost completely satisfied with her message. The fact that she was going to see a girl was encouraging. The only problem he found was that she didn't say where she was going in Mississippi.

No matter, he would follow her regardless.

They began to drive again, and Erik couldn't help but admire her driving skills. She was obviously a very good driver, and that made him proud. With contentment, he listened to her song while following.

* * *

Christine was now extremely tense. She'd turned off her music and was driving in silence. Her heart was still hammering. On instinct, she looked in her rear view mirror to see what was behind her. There was an older couple in a green car. It was somewhat relieving, and her eyes returned to the road.

_If only I knew where he was, what he's doing.. Maybe he's not following me. But.. what if he is? _She gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Another exit was coming up, and she reflexively looked through her rear view mirror again. The older couple was getting off at the exit. Once their car was off the road, she could see who had been driving behind them. It was a red vehicle with tinted windows.

Her heart plummeted as she continued to stare. It was just so obvious. Christine could scarcely remember seeing a red car at the gas station. There had also been a red car parked in the parking lot of her apartment complex. "It's him," she said with shaky voice. _Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God!_

Suddenly remembering that she was driving on an interstate, her eyes quickly returned to the road.

But it was too late.

It all happened very quickly. Her car had swerved to the right, and she gasped and screamed as she realized in horror that she was about to have a wreck. Her foot slammed on the brakes, which caused a horrible screeching sound. It only managed to make things worse. The car had been driving at 70 miles per hour. Braking wasn't helping. There wasn't anything she could do. Christine tried to cover her face with her arm at the last second as the car flew off the road.

* * *

Something was wrong. Erik watched with a furrowed brow as Christine's excellent driving skills dwindled. Something was distracting her. The green car in front of him took the next exit, so he was driving right behind her. That's when things got worse. Not only were her driving skills bad, but they were atrocious.

A moment later, his heart stopped and he screamed, "No!" as he watched her car swerve off the road with great speed. It landed in a ditch and crashed head on into a steep incline of land where the ditch ended. Erik instantly pulled over and stopped his car. Then, he got out and darted towards her car, his heart racing and his throat constricted.

"Christine!-" he yelled, but his voice broke off. When he reached her car, he looked frantically through the driver's side window. The airbag had deployed, and she was pushed back against the seat. Her forehead was bloody and her head was swaying back and forth. He threw open the door. "Oh god, no.." She was moaning helplessly. The sound caused tears to invade his eyes.

Erik reached in and unbuckled her seatbelt before pulling a latch to push her seat back and away from the airbag. His hands immediately moved so that they were grasping her shoulders. "Christine," he called anxiously. "Christine, can you hear me?"

* * *

Christine's forehead hit the front window with the harsh impact of her car hitting the end of the ditch. Then, the airbag slammed her back into the seat. It felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, but the real pain was in her forehead. Actually, it seemed like the pain was moving farther and farther away as a wave of dizziness spread through her mind. Her eyes closed and she moaned. Everything was foggy.

But then, abruptly, she heard her car door opening from a distance. Someone was unbuckling her seatbelt and moving her seat back. Her body attempted to slump forward, but two strong hands wouldn't let that happen. She moaned again.

There was a voice.. But it was too far away to be coherent. Her mind just couldn't focus. It was impossible. The next few minutes were a blur as she distantly felt herself being carried somewhere. The voice was still speaking, though she couldn't understand what it was saying. Her mind invited the soothing tone and warmth of it.

She strangely felt herself being placed in a new seat. Her body tilted back against the head rest, which was being lowered. And then she felt wetness against her forehead. A cloth was patting her forehead gently while the welcoming voice still wrapped around her mind. It was odd… She felt good despite the distant pain.

Suddenly, it was gone. Something heavy was still placed against her forehead, but the voice was gone. And since the voice was gone, her mind had nothing to hold on to.

Without the voice, she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Erik diligently situated Christine in the front seat of his car and tilted the head rest back until there was only a slight incline. Then, he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and a bottle of water from the cup holder.

She moaned again as he placed the cloth against her forehead. He absolutely hated to cause her pain, but he had to stop the bleeding. "It's all right, Angel. You're going to be all right. Erik is here. I'm here now."

In the midst of everything, he knew there had to be some steps taken before he could take her away from all this. Reluctantly, he left her side and moved to the trunk of his car. There, he grabbed a screw driver and walked back to Christine's car. Luckily, there were not many cars on the road. Her car was fairly obscure, anyway, since it had landed in the deep ditch. With quick precision, Erik unscrewed the license plate from the back of her car. Then, he moved to the passenger's side to remove everything from the glove box, including her insurance information. After that, he got her keys, purse and cell phone. He moved everything to the back seat of his car and then transported the luggage from the trunk of her car to his. Finally, he removed a towel from his trunk and rubbed every trace of finger prints from the interior and exterior of her car.

The car was now nameless. Erik couldn't feel satisfied, though.. Not when his angel was suffering. He quickly walked towards the driver's seat of his car and got in. His full attention returned to Christine. It looked as though she had fainted. His jaw clenched worriedly. "Christine, oh Christine.." He had two phone calls to make before they could leave.

First, he called Interstate Patrol. With a clear, business-like tone, he said, "There is a white Toyota Camry that has gone off the road on I-10 West. It is in a ditch." Then, he ended the call and placed his cell phone on his lap. Next, he reached for Christine's cell phone. He would need to call Meg. Clearing his throat, he practiced changing his voice to match Gary Daae's. It was an almost perfect imitation, and Erik was sure Christine's friend would fall for it. He looked in the phone's address book and found Meg's phone number.

She answered after the first ring. "Christine, hey!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Using Gary Daae's voice, Erik said, "Meg, this is Christine's father. It turns out she won't be able to come. She's sick."

"Oh, no.. Man, I had really hoped to see her. Can I talk to her?"

Erik frowned. "No, she's sleeping."

"Oh.." Meg could sense his rather mean tone. "Well, tell her that it's ok. She'll have to visit some other time."

"Yes, I'll tell her." Erik was bored with the conversation and anxious to get back to Christine. "Have a good day, Meg. Goodbye."

"Bye." Meg's brow furrowed as the call ended. "How weird was that?"

Erik placed both his phone and Christine's on the dashboard and looked at his love. "I have taken care of everything, Christine, so you needn't worry. Now, we can be together.. _forever_." He briefly reached out to touch her cheek. His hand moved upward to remove the cloth from her forehead. It seemed the blood had clotted.

Everything was perfect, and Erik buckled her seatbelt before driving away.


	23. Keeping Her by His Side

**Keeping Her by His Side**

_He's up to something._

Nadir Kahn wasn't a stupid man. He knew there was something wrong with his partner. Erik was not in his right mind, and he knew that whatever was going on had to do with Christine. Though he had no proof, he had a feeling. And since his feelings usually proved to be on target, he knew he had to take action.

Involving the police was impossible, thanks to the fact that he had no proof.. plus, well, bringing the police in would just make matters worse. If, in fact, Erik had kidnapped Christine, then he would undoubtedly take her and hide away in some unknown place. Instead, Nadir would need to be like Erik… but only in two respects. He would have to be sneaky, and he would have to spy.

After thinking things through, Nadir realized that Erik would want to do away with him. The masked man would want to keep only Christine. _So will he kill me? _He shook his head at the thought. Christine was more important. She would be terrified, and who knew how she would react. Nadir knew she wouldn't be happy. She would most likely rebel. To rebel would be dangerous, though.. He couldn't allow it to happen.

_Perhaps I am overreacting. Perhaps Erik won't bring her here. It would be against her will, so would he do such a thing? Would he kidnap her?_

Either way, Nadir would be prepared. _What would Erik do to spy? _he inwardly asked himself. The answer came rather quickly, which surprised him. _Are Erik's ways rubbing off on me? _

He didn't have time to think about it. Quickly, he obtained two walkie-talkies and placed one under the bed pillows in the bedroom Christine had resided in after she was attacked weeks before. Then, he took the time to wire the bedroom with a device that would allow him to be able to hear what was going on in the room from anywhere in the mansion. He just had a feeling both things would be necessary. He hid the other walkie-talkie and the hearing device in his pocket before looking down at his watch. It read 12:30pm and Erik still wasn't back yet. Nadir was getting nervous. _Oh Erik, what have you done?

* * *

_Erik arrived at the mansion at about 1:00pm. There were a few things on his mind, the primary thing being to get Christine inside where she would be safe. There was something else he couldn't forget either- _Nadir. _Nadir would wish to know everything. _He will also wish for me to let her go. _It was something he simply couldn't do. "She is mine now. No one will take her away from me." He parked in one of the garages and hurriedly walked to the passenger's side of the car.

_She is still unconscious. _Erik knew the state she was in wasn't healthy. In fact, now that he could think about it clearly without having the fear he'd felt earlier looming over his head, he knew that moving her so suddenly after she'd just been in a car accident probably wasn't wise. _Her injuries could be grave.. How could I be so thoughtless? _

His mind quickly reassured him. "It's fine, Erik. Christine will be fine." Then, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the mansion.

Upon entering the mansion, Erik didn't see Nadir, which he was most grateful for. All he had to do was get Christine to her new bedroom and all would be well.

His plans couldn't go as he wished, though. As soon as he entered the foyer, Nadir was standing in the way of the stairs. "Move," Erik commanded with a clenched jaw.

Nadir's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. "Erik," he whispered. Louder, he exclaimed, "What happened? What have you done?"

Erik glared. "You accuse me of _this_? Of hurting her?"

"No," he interjected. "I'm accusing you of kidnapping. Although, what happened to her?"

"She was in a car accident, if you must know," Erik replied while still glaring. "Her driving became a bit careless, thanks to some sort of distraction, and she drove off the road." Distantly, he whispered, "It was terrifying." Then, he directed his attention to Nadir again. "Now get out of my way, Kahn," he growled.

Nadir was extremely concerned. He could see dried blood on her forehead and he could only imagine how badly the wreck had jostled her body. _Allah knows how badly she will feel when she awakens. She needs to be lying down. _"All right," he surrendered. _Erik and I will talk once he puts her to bed._

Erik moved quickly while scowling. _There will be no more interferences! Not from him, not from _anyone_! _It was decided. _I will have to get rid of Nadir._

After gently placing Christine on her bed, he took off her shoes and tucked her in under the covers. Then, he examined her forehead with unending care and devotion. Oh, how he wished he could kiss her to make it all better… But Erik would only do that when she was fully alert and aware of his intentions. He smiled. "I love you, my beautiful, sweet Christine."

He would put an ice pack on her forehead soon, after taking care of one minor detail. "Here I come, Nadir," he murmured. His eyes narrowed as he carefully removed a cloth and a small bottle of Ethyl Ether from his coat pocket. Quickly, he poured a small amount onto the cloth, careful not to breathe it in himself. He then left the room only to find that Nadir was standing in the hall. He chuckled at the serious expression on his face. "Nadir, are you monitoring me?"

Nadir crossed his arms trying to display defiance. "Yes." He'd had some time to think while Erik was in Christine's 'bedroom'. What had he done about the wreck? What would her father think? Where was her car? There were many things to discuss.

Erik chuckled again. "Come now, old friend, let's talk." He watched as Nadir's brow furrowed suspiciously. Before any talking could take place, however, Erik abruptly raced towards Nadir and backed him against the wall. Of course, the man was struggling, but his struggle soon faded when the cloth was placed underneath his nose. He passed out within seconds.

Erik grinned with satisfaction before letting him fall to the floor. He bent down to pat his cheek. "You see, no more interferences." He dragged the unconscious Nadir away from Christine's bedroom. Everything was going according to plan as he pulled the body towards Nadir's wing of the mansion and locked him in his soundproof bedroom. How very convenient it was to have some soundproofed rooms. The only bedroom not soundproofed was Christine's, and that was for obvious reasons.

"Now, it is time to tend to my love." His eyes glistened with joy.

* * *

When Christine regained consciousness, she first realized that there was something heavy against her forehead. Whatever it was, it was cold.. After about fifteen seconds of feeling such coldness, she shivered involuntarily and slowly opened her eyes. Initially, she saw nothing and blinked several times. _It's dark, _was her second realization.

Her hand rose to feel what was against her forehead, and she frowned at how hard it was to move her arm. _An ice pack, _her mind acknowledged. A second later, a new realization came to her. She let out a small moan and closed her eyes. _My head hurts.. it hurts really bad.. _At the moment, it didn't matter. She wanted to figure out the mystery of where she was. _My headache can wait. _

Christine opened her eyes again and tried to adjust to the darkness. _I'm obviously lying on a bed. Am I in my room? _She knew the bed in her room wasn't nearly as comfortable as the bed she was lying on, though. _No. No, I'm not in my room. _Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness when a sixth realization came to her. _I'm staring up at a chandelier. _Then, a seventh clicked as her eyes moved about the room. _I've been here before. _

Finally, and quite suddenly, her mind solved the mystery. Christine gasped and sat bolt upright. To confirm her thoughts, she saw Erik sitting on a chair close to the bed just watching her. As suddenly as she realized where she was, though, her head felt like it was splitting in two. "Mmm," she moaned loudly. Her body fell back onto the mattress as the room seemed to spin. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper of pain.

Erik began to speak. "Christine," he said softly. His tone made it clear that he was _extremely _relieved.

_I'm supposed to be at Meg's! I shouldn't be here! What happened? _Her brow furrowed, which intensified her already excruciating headache. Not being able to hold back, tears rolled down her cheeks due to how badly it hurt and how confused she was.

"Y-you're in pain," he whispered, his voice anxious. And yet, there was also something else in his tone, a sort of triumphant resonance, as if he had won something but was trying to suppress his excitement.

She didn't know what to say. There were too many thoughts racing through her mind. "Wh-what's happening?" she whispered, afraid to talk louder because of her headache. "What's going on?"

Erik studied her silently with a sad expression. She was confused, and she was noticeably in pain. He longed to explain and tell her of his plans for their future, but he would resist. "You are exhausted. I cannot bear to see you in pain, so you must sleep."

Her mind was beginning to remind her that she should be panicking. "I- I'm not tired-"

"You will be," Erik interrupted before producing a cloth from somewhere she couldn't see.

Christine's eyes widened in fear, yet she felt paralyzed due to the pain. "Please," she begged. "D-don't do this.."

He smiled and lightly touched her cheek. "Don't be afraid, dear one. I won't hurt you." Then, before she could react further, he quickly placed the cloth underneath her nose. She breathed in the foreign smell and passed out within seconds.

* * *

Gary Daae was a bit concerned. His daughter hadn't called and it was after 5:00pm. True, he didn't tell her to call right when she arrived at Meg's, but he was certain she would call out of courtesy. He was just leaving work when he decided to call her himself. Perhaps she and Meg had simply gotten too involved in talking to one another and catching up.

Putting his cell phone to his ear, he waited for her to answer.

After three rings, it went to her voicemail. Gary frowned. _Maybe she can't hear her phone ring? _He left a message. "Hey Christine, it's Dad. I guess you can't hear your phone. Just calling to see if you got there ok. Call when you get this. I love you. Bye, sweet heart."

* * *

Erik hadn't unloaded his car yet, so the call wasn't heard. Her cell phone was the least of his worries, though. Christine still hadn't woken and it was going on 6:00pm. She didn't breathe in much of the Ether, so why wasn't she awake yet? "Wake up, Angel," he begged softly while sitting on the chair by her bed. "Perhaps I will see if Nadir is awake.." He detested the thought of leaving her for even a second, but he needed to know if it was normal that Christine was still unconscious.

He left the room quietly and locked her door on his way out.

Surprisingly, a few minutes after he left, Christine regained consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly. She felt so… useless, sluggish, lethargic. A sigh escaped her lips.

It was very quiet as her eyes began to focus. _This room.. _Her eyes widened. _I remember now! I'm in Erik's mansion! Oh, my God! _Christine recalled waking up earlier and seeing Erik beside the bed. He did something to her using a cloth. _Shit! _Her heart began pounding and so did her head. _It's still hurting, but I still don't know why. Wait. _Her hand rose to her forehead and she gasped. _No way.. What happened to me? _

Immediately, she wondered, _Did Erik do this? Did he hurt me? _That caused her fear to rise. She sat up a little and looked around. The room was still dark, but her eyes were adjusting. He wasn't in the room. _I have to get out of here!_

Christine had no idea when Erik would come back. Just the thought of him returning was making her want to cry. She still felt so weak, but some energy was returning as her fear increased.

A sound suddenly made her eyes dart towards the door. _He's coming! _Without a second thought, she rolled over and off the bed. It was a longer fall than she thought it would be, and she suppressed a scream of pain. Her body was so sore... Quickly, though, and without having any other choice or seeing any other way out, Christine rolled to the left and under the bed. She was gasping for air and shaking uncontrollably.

Erik unlocked the door, anxious to get back to Christine. He felt relieved since Nadir had still been asleep. He assumed it must be normal for the Ether to last so long. As soon as he opened her bedroom door, he froze. She wasn't there. She wasn't in bed. _That means.. she's awake! _Strangely enough, he was ecstatic. Erik didn't even consider the fact that she was probably trying to flee. He considered it to be a game. Being able to find her would be an exciting challenge. He turned on the light switch. "Christine?" he sang. "My precious angel, where have you gone?" He walked further into the room.

Christine covered her mouth with her hand and tried to calm her racing heart. She was afraid he'd actually be able to hear its rapid beating. _Dear God, please don't let him find me! _

First, Erik walked towards her bathroom and opened the door. When he didn't find her, he smirked. This was so entertaining! He then moved towards her walk-in closet and opened it. He searched the entire closet, but she wasn't there either.

Well, his excitement was beginning to dwindle. If she wasn't in her closet and she wasn't in her bathroom, then where was she? He'd locked her bedroom door, so she couldn't have left. "How frustrating," he whispered. "Christine, although I love that you can be devious, for I can be as well, there must be a limit." He walked towards the middle of the room. "I surrender," he joked. "You win this game. Come out, come out, my love."

Nothing happened. His eyes scanned the room slowly. There really weren't any other hiding places, were there? Suddenly, his eyes landed on the very bed she had previously been lying on. _Perhaps she is not on _top _of the bed, but _under _it. _He walked slowly, trying to build the suspense, until he was standing right beside the bed. Lightning fast, he got to his knees and bent over to look under it. "There you are," he announced with a happy tone.

Christine was now in tears. They weren't tears of pain, they were tears of fear. She scooted away from him. "D-don't come any closer." She tried to sound brave, like she was warning him, but her voice was shaking.

Erik smiled, trying to ease her mind. "Come now, Christine, you have nothing to be afraid of. Your hero is here now."

Her teeth were chattering, but his words caused her brow to furrow in confusion. "H-hero?"

"Yes, my dear. I saved you." His smile was triumphant.

An odd feeling passed through her body as she finally remembered. "My car wrecked," she said slowly. "You.."

He nodded. "Yes, yes, you do remember. I saved you."

Christine stared at the floor and shook her aching head. "No.." Her hand reached up to touch her forehead. "No. You were the _cause _of it!" It hurt her head to scream, but she couldn't help it. She was furious. "You bastard! Y-you.. My God, you _kidnapped _me!"

Erik watched her display of emotion with wonder in his eyes. His angel was feisty. But her anger was directed towards him. _After all I have done.. She still cannot see.. _He became incredibly serious. "Christine, come out from under this bed right now."

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. "You let me go _right now_!"

He looked at her patiently. "You know I can't do that, Christine."

Oh, how she detested him! "Why not?" she demanded. "Why the hell not?"

"Because you are mine. I am your protector now, and I can protect you far better when you are by my side."

"I'm not your property!" she shrieked before slamming her fists against the floor.

Erik gazed into her beautiful eyes with something akin to adoration. "But you are, Christine. You are."


	24. Defiance

**Defiance**

"Ok, you have totally lost your mind!" Christine yelled while still under the bed in her 'new bedroom'. "First, you stalk me, then you cause me to have a wreck, then you _kidnap _me, and now you're saying that you own me!"

Erik watched her with infinite patience while she displayed her emotions. He understood now. _It will take time for her to love me. But I love a challenge.. _He reached out his hand under the bed and looked into her angry green eyes. "Come, love. This is silly."

Christine looked at his outstretched hand with a disbelieving expression. She then backed away until she was out from under the bed, but on the opposite side. Her head was killing her, _and probably quite literally, _she thought briefly. Actually, it felt like a weight was attached to her body, making it nearly impossible to stand. Nevertheless, she did get to her feet as fast as she possibly could, but immediately, a powerful wave of dizziness spread through her body and she fell again.

Before she even knew what was happening, she was being carried by a pair of strong arms. "Get away from me," she said softly, as that was all her head could stand. Christine struggled weakly and unsuccessfully. After a moment, she was placed on her bed.

Erik pat her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh, Christine.. I've waited so long for this."

She flinched away from his hand. "You're sick," she whispered coldly while looking away from him. Somehow, her obvious hatred towards him wasn't affecting him at all. _He really is insane.. _She attempted to leave the bed again.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and placing both hands on her shoulders to hold her back. "Your attempts to leave me are useless, Christine. Your defiance is meaningless." He pushed her back down onto the mattress with little effort. "You must be in pain, dear one. Please rest." A smile came to his lips. "I shall prepare a meal for you! Are you famished, darling?"

His excitement was shocking and she could only shake her head in the negative while staring at him in confusion.

"I am sure you are. You must be. I will return shortly." As if it were second nature to him, Erik lightly brushed her cheek with his hand. Then, he left the room quickly.

Christine could hear a click, meaning that he had locked the door. She could only lay unmoving, at first. _Why? _her mind questioned. _Why _this_? _She sat up slowly, her body so sore that tears formed in her eyes. This wasn't the time to cry, though. _I have to be brave. I have to get through this. _

There were so many thoughts running through her mind. _Dad.. Meg.. My car.. What do I do? _The answer to that question was easy. _I have to get out of here! But how? _Her eyes scanned the room. There weren't windows and the door was locked. There were two other doors in the room, though. When Erik had opened them, she'd seen a bathroom and a closet. _There has to be a lock on that bathroom door! _Christine was hopeful, so hopeful that her pain was forgotten as she stumbled off the bed. She had to be slow about it, or else she was going to fall again.

_Come on, Christine. Steady. _

Although, better yet… She stood still and chewed on her bottom lip as a new plan began to form in her mind. _If I stand against the wall right next to the door, then when he opens it and walks in I can make a run for it! _It seemed like a better idea than the bathroom plan. _He'll be holding food, probably on a tray, so that'll buy me a few seconds. I'll run down the stairs and leave through the front door. Then, I'll hide somewhere he can't find me until he finally gives up! _Premature triumph was already building inside her.

Yes, her body was sore. Yes, her head hurt like hell. Yes, she felt nearly too weak to walk, much less run… Butshe would try. _I have to try. I won't surrender to him. _She made her way to the wall wishing she could cry with each painful step, but she wouldn't let herself.

Once she was standing against the wall, she didn't have to wait long. About thirty seconds later, she heard the lock of the door click and saw it opening. Erik was, indeed, carrying a tray of food. He walked in and stopped abruptly.

Christine then took a deep breath and made a run for it, sliding past him. She barely heard a gasp as she ran through the hall and down the grand staircase. _Almost there! _The front door was a few feet away. Her hand reached out… She grasped the knob and turned it. Nothing happened. _NO! _There wasn't a way to unlock it without a key. _I'm so stupid! Of course it wouldn't work! _

She quickly turned around just in time to see Erik running down the stairs. He was almost to her floor. _I'm not giving up! _She began running again through the house. _There has to be another door somewhere.. _And there was. She could see it in the distance. It was the very door Erik had walked through earlier in the day when she was still unconscious.

The best part was that it wasn't locked. Christine turned the knob and threw it open. Then, she sprinted forward but had to stop. She was in a garage and there were two cars parked- one red, the other black. There was a problem. The garage door was closed. There wasn't time to press the button to open it. There weren't any other doors around. Her face paled considerably. _This is the end._

Erik was having such fun with this. First, there was her hiding game, and now there was a game of tag! Oh, how happy she made him. He knew she was running from him, to get away from him, but he couldn't get discouraged. _She can never truly leave me. This is merely an amusing way to pass the time. _He had to give her some credit. She really had done a decent job of trying to run away. Sneaking past him had been admirable, as well as how fast she was sprinting. It looked as though the game was coming to an end, though, as Christine ran into the garage. The garage door was closed. She had reached a dead end.

Christine looked around the garage desperately trying to find a way out, or at least a good hiding place. Somehow, he hadn't made it to the garage yet, which was strange. It seemed like he had been right behind her. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a tall garbage can. She darted towards it and opened the lid. _It's empty! _What luck.

She clumsily got in it and closed the lid over her head. Christine had a bad feeling about this, though. It seemed like she was getting _too _lucky, except for the fact that there wasn't a way outside. Even so, finding an empty garbage can to hide in had been _too _easy. She waited while trying to calm her racing heart.

Erik entered the garage a moment later. The light was on, so he didn't need to bother with that. He scanned the area. "Oh, Christine," he murmured. Louder, he said, "I must say, your attempts to escape have truly been admirable. But it ends here, darling." He began to search, under his cars, through the windows of his cars –although the doors were locked-, beside his cars, against the walls.. "Where are you, sweet heart?"

Christine glared at his use of 'sweet heart'. It was what her father always called her. Erik most certainly wasn't her father. He was a creepy, possessive criminal/murderer. She didn't have time to think about it for long, though. He was coming closer. Her body trembled and she gulped.

There was one place she could be, and Erik was staring at it. _She is hiding in a garbage can? _He couldn't suppress a chuckle. Perhaps he would toy with her a little. "All right, Christine, I cannot find you. I must have imagined things when I thought I saw you come out here. I'm going inside now." For effect, he added, "Oh, dear me, I must be talking to myself." With a smirk, he walked back inside and closed the door. _I'll give her a few minutes._

When Christine heard the door close, she blinked. _He's really gone? He didn't find me? _She would be calling this her 'lucky day' if it didn't happen to be the worst day of her life. She waited for a while, just to be safe. _But where am I going to go? Maybe I'll just stay here. It'd be better than being with him. _She scowled at the thought.

Erik was finding it to be too hard to stay away from her, even for a second. Christine was his life and that wasn't going to change or be deterred, not even by her. _No more games. _He opened the door forcefully and walked to the garbage can.

Christine didn't even have time to prepare herself before the lid was taken off the can. She stared up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Hello, Christine," Erik whispered while staring down into her eyes. "This has gone on long enough. Come." Without asking, he reached in and lifted her out until she was standing on the ground.

_I've overexerted myself, _Christine thought while feeling how sore her entire body really was. _And my forehead.. _Her hand reflexively reached up to gently touch it. Tears escaped her eyes, and she looked down ashamed.

Erik's eyes studied the young woman before him. She was the love of his life. He only wanted what was best for her. Why couldn't she see that? _I am not in the wrong here. _His mind was determined. Nothing would sway him.

She was now leaning over slightly with her arms wrapped around her body. "Are you in pain?" Even though she shook her head in the negative, which he'd expected, he knew otherwise. "Yes, you are. Now, come with me, dear one. I will take care of you." He attempted to place his hand on her upper back to lead her, but she let out a moan of pain when he tried. He gasped. "What is it, angel?"

Christine attempted to straighten and act tough, but that wasn't going to happen. "Well, if you have to know, it feels like I was in a car wreck," she said with angry sarcasm.

"So you _are _in pain." _I knew it. _

She finally did straighten in order to glare at him. "More than you know. And it's all because of you!"

They played a sort of staring contest. "I wish you would stop accusing me, Christine. I have not harmed you in any way."

"That's where you're wrong. If it weren't for you and your crazy stalking, I wouldn't have been so nervous when I was driving. But no, I was a nervous wreck and kept looking through my rearview mirror to see if you were behind me. And you were! It scared the hell out of me!" She was seething.

Erik could see the honesty in her eyes. "You saw me driving behind you?" he asked slowly as he finally began to comprehend.

Christine saw the sudden change in him. "Yes."

"I-I h-hurt you… _You.._" This was.. too much. His gaze left her eyes and moved up to look at her forehead. "Oh, Christine," he whispered emotionally. "I-I never.." His eyes closed and his brow furrowed.

She, of course, could only see that his eyes had closed, but she did wonder, _Does he now feel so guilty that he'll let me go? _Her hopes were high.

His head shook back and forth a few times. "How much pain are you really in, Christine? Please, what can I do?" His voice was tight, desperate.

"You can let me go," she responded. "I-I won't tell anybody this happened. You just have to let me go."

Erik was still for a moment. "And that is all you want?" he asked softly.

"Yes." A feeling of immense relief was beginning to spread through her body.

He opened his eyes and looked at her urgently. "Christine, don't you see? That is the only thing I cannot give you." She looked completely heartbroken. "Please, angel, oh please," he begged. "Don't be sad. You will learn to like it here. There will be music, laughter, reading.. We can watch movies- I have a movie theater! You will enjoy living with me. You will be so happy! Please, Christine.."

His pleas did nothing to assure her. Christine realized, _If I have to stay here, nothing he said will come true. I will never be happy. _She wished to voice her thoughts, but something in his eyes caused her to hold back. She didn't know why that was. Instead, her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Let's go upstairs. You can eat and rest." _Please Christine, don't deny me.. I only want your love._

Christine's eyes closed for a moment before opening again. "Fine," she surrendered. Without another word, she walked forward and into the mansion.

Erik tentatively walked behind her. Now he was afraid. He honestly didn't know she had seen him. To be the cause of her car accident was unforgiveable. _I will have to punish myself once I trust that she is comfortable in her room._

When Christine walked in the bedroom, she immediately noticed that the tray of food Erik had been holding before she'd tried to escape was all over the floor. There was also broken glass. She stopped and looked down at it.

"Oh," Erik mumbled. He was so upset with himself that it showed in his tone. "Please, forgive the mess. I'll clean it right away and bring you new food."

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm not hungry. Don't worry about it."

He looked surprised. "Of course I'm worried, angel. You could have _died _because of me."

Christine knew the car wreck was going to come into conversations multiple times now. She sighed and stepped over the mess to get to the bed. She then sat down and stared at the wall, too many thoughts racing through her mind. This whole situation was just so wrong.

"Won't you lie down, Christine?" Erik asked anxiously. "You are exhausted. You're hurting."

She did as he said and stared up at the ceiling.

_She looks miserable. _He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. _I am the lowest form of scum. _"Would you like to sleep?" he finally asked.

"Sure," she replied in monotone.

"Can I get you some medicine for the pain?" He only wanted to please her.

Again, she replied, "Sure."

Erik left the room without locking the door, but Christine didn't bother trying to escape again. She really was exhausted. He returned a short time later carrying two pills and a glass of water. "What are they?" Her tone was distrusting.

"It's only Aspirin."

He sounded honest, and frankly, she was too tired not to believe him. After taking the pills, Erik took her glass. Christine closed her eyes and inwardly begged him to go away.

Erik decided it was time to clean up the mess on the floor, and then it would be time for his punishment. She, so perfect and precious, had nearly died because of him. He would never forgive himself. The food and shreds of glass were gone within five minutes, and after gazing at her for a few more moments, he finally left the room, locking the door on his way out.

* * *

"_Christine," _a voice called softly.

Christine opened her eyes slowly and blinked. _What was that? _

"_Christine, it is Nadir Kahn. Look under your pillows."_

Her brow furrowed, and she thought that perhaps she was dreaming. Nevertheless, she reached under her pillows. Her hand came in contact with something hard and rectangular. She gasped as she pulled the object out to see it. "This.." _It's a walkie-talkie! Oh, my God! _She nearly dropped it when the voice of Mr. Kahn unexpectedly spoke again.

"_I do hope you know how to use it."_

Christine did, in fact, know how to use it. She pressed the correct button and spoke softly, fully alert. "Mr. Kahn, what's going on? Where are you?"

His reply was quick. _"Erik locked me in my bedroom." _Christine gasped but still listened. _"Listen to me, Christine. You mustn't defy him. I'm telling you, to go against what he says is dangerous." _He didn't say anything else.

She realized it was her turn to speak. "Dangerous? What, do you think he'll hurt me?"

"_No. No, I don't think he would ever harm a hair on your head. But, if you ever want to get out of here, then you will do as he says. Please, you must try."_

_I must try. _She remembered thinking that earlier, when she was trying to escape. "Ok, I'll try. But wait. Has he hurt you? You don't-.. You don't think he'll kill you. I mean, do you?"

"_Please, try not to worry about me. I'm not sure of anything right now.. I'm not even sure how long the batteries in these speaking devices will last. I do think we should end our conversation now. I will talk to you again when it's safe."_

"Ok. Be careful." Christine then placed the walkie-talkie under her pillows where she'd found it. _Poor Mr. Kahn.. If Erik even tries to hurt him, I-.. _She closed her eyes while remembering Nadir's words. _I have to listen to Erik and do as he says if I ever want to get out of here._

A wave of sleepiness came over her then. _No more defiance… _That was her last thought before falling asleep.


	25. Driven Further

**Driven Further**

"Why?..."

Erik watched Christine intently from his chair beside her bed. She was talking in her sleep. It was fascinating.

"D-don't… Get a..way…" She rolled over onto her stomach and raised her hand so that it was covering her face.

She was not merely speaking, he realized. _She's having a nightmare! _His heart cried out to her. _Please, angel, don't be afraid! I don't want you to be afraid._

He was feeling more sane and down to earth than he had in what felt like a long time. _She is having a nightmare about what I have done to her.. _It was so very clear to him.

Erik sighed and felt tears come to his eyes as he continued to watch her. _Have I destroyed you? Am I… being bad? _A few memories from his miserable childhood came to the surface, and he shivered and shook his head. _No! This is good. This is very good. _His mind buried the memories once more. Oh, how he hated when they snuck up on him, for he was never fully prepared for their intensity.

It was time for a change of atmosphere. He hoped Christine would not awaken until he returned. Erik stood and left the room.

* * *

Nadir had a feeling Erik was with Christine, though he couldn't hear anything. When they had last spoken, it sounded like she was exhausted. He assumed she was asleep, and knowing Erik, he was probably watching her.

_Everything is a nightmare. How could Erik have slipped so? And why did I not see until it was too late?_

Suddenly, he heard the lock of his bedroom door click. He immediately turned down the volume on both his hearing device and walkie-talkie before hiding them and standing from his seat. _Has he come to kill me? _

Erik opened the door and saw Nadir standing nearby. "Hello," he greeted bitterly. Then, he closed the door and locked it with his key. He proceeded to take a seat next to the chair Nadir had previously been sitting on.

Nadir stood unmoving as he watched the man he had once considered a friend sit down, as if everything were fine between them. His brow furrowed in confusion.

A tired sigh escaped Erik's lips. "Sit down, Nadir. We need to talk."

He didn't move. "Erik, if we are to discuss my imminent death, then I would rather stand." In a low voice, he warned, "I must tell you, though, that I will not go down without a fight." One thing Nadir knew for sure was that it was pointless to defy Erik. He'd seen him use his weapon before.. the Punjab lasso.. He shuddered at the thought and tried to distract himself. That was when he noticed Erik's bandaged hands. He wondered what in the world had caused that but decided against mentioning it.

Erik sighed again and shook his head wearily. "Currently, I do not wish to kill you. Now, sit."

Nadir slowly did as he said. This was too strange..

"I suppose you know that Christine is now under my wing. And there is nothing you can do to stop me," he said with a smirk.

"Have you come to gloat?" Nadir asked with a dry tone. "Or is there a real reason you have come to see me?"

The masked man's lips actually curled upward. "Well Nadir, it seems you are the only person, besides Christine of course, that I can talk to. Currently, she is sleeping, so here I am." He shrugged gracefully.

Nadir's eyes narrowed. "Is this a trick, Erik, or do you mean what you say?"

"I am being completely honest. I wish to converse with you. But… oh dear, are you mad at me?"

The sarcasm was apparent in his tone, and Nadir nodded. "Oh yes, I am most definitely mad at you."

Erik pondered that. "Hmm.. Well, now that that is made clear, I suppose we can speak truthfully. There are a few things I wish to say. You see, earlier, when I unloaded my car, I came across Christine's cell phone. It seems her father has tried to call twice. Christine obviously did not answer. She has not been here for long, only a little over eleven hours, so he cannot be too worried yet."

"On the contrary, Erik, I believe he might be very worried."

"You see! That is why I wish to talk to you. We both have differing viewpoints. It is.. humorous for me to hear what you have to say." Nadir was frowning. "Yes, well, anyway, I am not sure if he knows Meg Giry's telephone number. I can only hope he doesn't, I suppose. It is a trivial matter, though." Again, he shrugged.

"And why do you say that?" Nadir asked suspiciously with a furrowed brow. He was trying to read into each word Erik spoke.

Erik smirked. "I have gotten rid of all traces of her, Nadir. I stripped her car of any evidence that she owns it. The license plate, all insurance, her luggage, every finger print.."

There was silence for a few moments before Nadir finally said, "It seems you did not think of everything, Erik. What of the vehicle identification number? Surely, you didn't strip the car of that." He crossed his arms and studied Erik with a knowing expression.

He was silent. _Damn.. _His eyes closed. _The fool is right.. But.. _"It hardly matters. The car had reached Alabama. It will take some time to trace it back here to Tallahassee."

It was obvious that Nadir had thought of something Erik hadn't. _There is hope yet. _"Soon, her father will know. There will be a search. There will be suspects."

"And I will not be one of them," Erik said quickly.

"Don't be so sure, Erik."

Erik growled. "Do _not _cross me, Kahn, for I can get rid of you at any moment." He stood. "Your worries are trivial. Christine is mine, and she will not be taken away from me." He walked towards the door. "Cross me again, Nadir, and I can make sure you regret it." Quickly, he unlocked the door, opened it, and left, making sure to lock it again.

Nadir was left feeling more hopeful than before.

* * *

When Erik reentered Christine's room, he fully expected her to still be sleeping. What he didn't expect was to see her sitting up and dabbing blood away from her forehead with a Kleenex. In fact, there were several bloody Kleenexes on the floor beside the bed. His eyes widened. "Oh god.." he breathed. He raced forward.

It seemed Christine had scraped her forehead with her hand while she slept. The pain and blood woke her immediately and initially scared the hell out of her, for she had nearly forgotten about her wound. She had turned on the bedside table lamp and had luckily seen that there were Kleenexes beside the lamp.

After a few minutes of dabbing at her forehead, she found that it was proving to be a difficult task to stop the blood. She kept having to use a new Kleenex.

Christine gasped when she heard the click of her door unlocking, and she felt like scooting as far away as possible when _he_ opened the door and rushed to her side. The frown on his face and the look in his eyes were causing her to feel very uncomfortable and on edge. "Don't worry," she squeaked. "I'm fine." The last thing she wanted was him smothering her.

Erik wasn't going to believe her. "Oh, angel.." He frantically reached for another Kleenex from her bedside table and moved her hand away in order to put it against her forehead himself. His eyes were intense as they focused on her wound. "I have to stop the bleeding.. My angel cannot bleed," he murmured.

As always, Christine felt a sort of suffocation by how possessively caring he was. It just wasn't normal. 'Creepy' was more like it. "No, I've got it. Please," she added, remembering Nadir's words from earlier. She couldn't be too mean..

His eyes widened at her words. She'd said 'please'. It was the sweetest thing he had heard her say so far. Erik reached for her hand and placed it against the Kleenex before backing away. "Hold it against your forehead and apply pressure. I will get medical supplies." He practically ran out of the room without closing the door. Christine didn't try to flee, though. Instead, she leaned her head back and focused on trying to get the blood to stop. She didn't want to seem weak around him, and the fact that she was bleeding showed weakness.

Erik returned a short time later carrying a first aid kit. He dragged a chair close to her bed and begged, "Please, let me take care of you." He knew Christine, and knowing her, he was well aware of the fact that she didn't want to be pampered. She was a strong, independent young woman and he loved that. He loved every quality she possessed. However, he yearned to take care of her, so he hoped she wouldn't deny him the opportunity.

Christine looked into his eyes for a moment while thinking about the fact that this could be one step closer to freedom if she allowed him to help her. She nodded. "Ok."

He could have kissed her.. he was just that thrilled. He instantly opened the kit and withdrew rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, Neosporin, and a large bandage, since the injury took up a fairly wide area of her forehead. "Forgive me if this stings, Christine. The last thing I ever want is to hurt you," he whispered.

His words weren't heard as she suddenly noticed his hands. They were bandaged.. "What happened to your hands?" she couldn't help but ask. It wasn't concern she felt. She was only curious.

Erik stopped and didn't speak for a moment. _She cares… She cares about my hands.. _Presently, he wasn't important, only Christine was. "Nothing, my dear. Now, let's focus on you." He opened the rubbing alcohol and poured some onto a cotton ball. "Take deep breaths.." Then, he pressed it against her forehead.

Christine winced. She detested alcohol. It stung like crazy! _No weakness, no weakness, _her mind reminded_. _Her hands clung to the covers tightly.

He could feel her tenseness. "Shh, sweet angel," he cooed. "Everything will be fine."

Oh, how she wished to contradict his statement. _Everything will not be fine! _But she stayed silent. He removed the cotton ball and put some Neosporin on the area. Then, he unwrapped the bandage and placed it against her forehead. "There," he said, his work complete.

It was hard to force herself to thank him after everything he'd done to her -and since he was the cause of her pain-, but she managed to softly say, "Thanks."

Erik felt a surge of warmth in his heart. "You're welcome, darling." They were quiet for a while.

If only he didn't call her those things… 'Angel', 'Darling', 'My dear'.. They were the last words she wanted to hear, especially from _him_. _But I can't think like that! _Her heart began to pound nervously as she looked around. _Distraction, distraction.. _Her eyes landed on his hands, and she couldn't help but stare as their awkward silence stretched on. He noticed rather quickly and moved them where she couldn't see.

"Would you like for me to read to you?" Erik asked softly.

Christine blinked at the unexpected question. _Read to me? Is he serious? _"Read what?" Really, she hardly cared. She just wanted out of this mess.

"Well, on your book shelf there is a book of fairy tales. I think you will like hearing me read them." He pointed to the extravagant book shelves against a wall of the room.

She'd noticed the book shelves before, of course, because it -along with everything else in the bedroom- was elegant and fit for royalty. It had tons of books, one of which being what he was referring to. _But fairy tales? What, does he think I'm a child? _She wouldn't defy him, though. _I have to try. _"Ok."

Erik eagerly went to pick out the book. He only wanted her to be happy. Perhaps a fairy tale would be comforting for her to hear. He returned to his seat moments later carrying a beautifully bound book.

Christine barely paid attention at first. She was expecting to be bored, and she most definitely wasn't going to care.

But that was before he began to read. The moment he spoke, her attention was captured. He read so well. There weren't words to describe it, and she found she rather liked feeling like a young child again. She was enraptured with his voice and the text. Erik even spoke differently for each character. It was so engrossing that she smiled and laughed at appropriate times.

If it were possible, Erik was enjoying this more than Christine. To cause a smile to come to her face was almost more than he could stand. And to cause laughter? Well, he was elated.

He read to her for well over an hour, tale after tale. Christine was attentive the entire time. She was hooked to his voice while she pictured each story.

It wasn't until Erik paused to look at his watch that reality came back into full focus. At first, she was utterly confused. _This is so nice.. but something feels wrong.. _When Erik looked directly at her, she knew. _I'm here against my will because of him. _She couldn't deny it, though. His reading to her was one of the most pleasant experiences she'd had in a very long time.

Erik watched as the expression on her face changed. He didn't even have to ask if she'd enjoyed it. It seemed his reading had the power to put her mind in a wonderful place. He would have to remember that for future reference. "It's late, angel. You should sleep."

She noticed that his voice still held that same entrancing quality, but it wasn't affecting her in the way that it had previously. Now, it aggravated her. _How could I have forgotten for even a moment that he's the bad guy? I like to be aware of my surroundings, and I wasn't. This can't happen again. _"Ok," she said, trying to hide the aggravation and bit of shame she felt from her tone.

Christine allowed Erik to bring the covers up over her body, but she stayed tense as he did so. He then lightly traced the curve of her jaw without actually touching her skin. Again, her eyes came in contact with his bandaged hands, and again, he noticed and quickly hid them from her line of vision. She watched as he picked the Kleenexes up off the floor and took his first aid kit. Before he left the room, his eyes found hers and he sighed longingly.

When he was gone, Christine instantly knew what she wanted to do. Pushing aside the sleepiness she really did feel, she reached under her pillow to remove the walkie-talkie. _But how do I know Erik isn't listening? How do I know he won't hear? _The walkie-talkie was currently her most cherished item and she'd be damned if Erik caught her using it. _I need to know if he's coming, so I can't go in the bathroom or the closet. _After a few moments of thinking, she decided to put her head under her bed pillow to stifle the sound.

She wondered if Mr. Kahn would be asleep. _Please be awake.. _Pressing the button, she softly spoke. "Mr. Kahn?"

He was, indeed, awake. Actually, he'd been about to use the walkie-talkie himself. _"Christine, how are you?"_

She sighed. "Bad, of course. But how are you? H-he hasn't done anything else to you, has he?"

"_No, no he hasn't. He came to speak to me, though. Christine, he tried to strip your car of all your information but didn't succeed. Authorities will trace the car back to you. Also, your father has called you twice."_

Christine gasped, completely having forgotten about her cell phone. "Where is my cell phone?" she asked urgently.

"_Erik has it. But Christine, there is hope. Everyone will soon know that you are missing. They will search for you."_

She couldn't get too excited. "Yeah, but will they suspect Erik?"

There was a pause. _"Your father has seen Erik around you. We can only hope he sees a connection." _There was another pause. _"I have to go."_

Christine knew that meant Erik was there. She gulped and inwardly begged, _Please don't hurt him, Erik..

* * *

_Nadir turned the volume down on the hearing device and walkie-talkie. He held his breath nervously as Erik opened the door. Upon seeing him, he knew for a fact that Erik wasn't on to their conversing. Actually, he looked to be in a very good mood.

This whole situation was just so frightening. _It's one thing when a kidnapper knows that what he is doing is wrong but continues regardless. It's another thing entirely when the kidnapper has no knowledge that what he is doing is wrong and, instead, thinks he is right while everyone else is wrong. Especially when that kidnapper is Erik. _

Erik entered the room and exclaimed, "I read to her! I read to her and she loved it. Oh Nadir, the angel smiled and she laughed!"

The dark-skinned man stared at him not knowing what to say to that. _Christine actually enjoyed anything involving Erik? _After a second, he understood. _Yes, Erik probably read to her using that hypnotic tone that I loathe. _

"Are you not happy for me?"

It looked as though his words wouldn't make a difference, so he replied, "You know how I feel about this." As expected, Erik looked like he didn't hear him.

Erik took a seat next to Nadir and abruptly asked, "Would you like to know why my hands are bandaged?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I punished myself."

Nadir's brow furrowed in confusion. After saying something like that, how was the man still in such high spirits? "What do you mean?"

"Well, I discovered that I was the cause of her car wreck. I deserved punishment for it. In fact, I may punish myself again. It was very wrong of me."

_Allah, he _is _insane. _"Erik, what did you do to yourself?" he asked slowly.

"First, I looked in a mirror without my mask in place. As you should know, I don't like mirrors. I then punched the mirror, making it shatter. I took two of the shards of glass and squeezed them tightly in my hands, drawing blood. And then, I used them on my face." He actually laughed. "It was deserved."

Nadir was shocked. _H-he didn't… _Studying the man before him, his mind could see the truth. _He did. Of course he did. _It was sickening. "But why are you so happy, Erik?" He had to get to the bottom of this.

Erik clapped his hands together. "Christine is _changing_, Nadir. She is changing! She was concerned about my hands, can you believe that? And she enjoyed my reading to her. _I _made her smile and laugh," he exclaimed triumphantly. "She let me tend to her wound. Remember her forehead?" Nadir could only nod with a blank expression. "She is so very sweet, Nadir. My angel. My sweet, sweet angel…"

Nadir was horrified. _I told her not to defy him… I did not know it would take this turn, though. Erik is becoming more and more insane. And I have done nothing but help the insanity grow._


	26. Compassion

**Compassion**

Christine awoke after five hours of sleep, and the first thing she wished she could see was sunlight. It was impossible, though. First, there weren't windows in the bedroom. Second, she was trapped inside. And third, Erik wasn't going to let her go. Actually, the third reason was soon to change. _A little bit more of this 'being nice' thing and I'll be free. _

She had yet to open her eyes because she could feel that there was another person in the room. She most certainly didn't want to see him. _Not yet… Just a little more time to myself. _

"Christine? Sweet heart, are you awake?" Erik asked softly from his chair beside her bed. He'd returned to her bedroom after speaking with Nadir and had watched her sleep. It was going on 60 hours since he'd had any sleep at all. It made no difference, though, since Erik had strange sleeping habits. He could go for a week at a time with under 10 hours of sleep. In fact, he found it to be one of his greatest qualities, especially since Christine was now living in his home…no, _their _home.

He watched as his Sleeping Beauty stirred from her slumber.

It was his use of 'sweet heart' that caused Christine to open her eyes. He'd used the nickname once before in her presence and it still irritated her. "Yes, I'm awake," she replied with forced kindness while sitting up. She so badly wanted to exclaim, 'let me go right now, you psycho-path!'. She missed her father, she was sad that she couldn't see Meg, she missed her cell phone, she missed her car.. The list went on and on. _Maybe.. _"Erik?"

"Yes, my dear?" His tone was eager.

"I was in a car wreck, right?"

Sadly, he responded, "Yes, Christine, and I was the cause of it."

She tried not to listen to the last part of his response so as not to become angry. "Well, what happened to my car?" _Stay calm, Christine, stay calm.._

"Oh, angel, there's no reason to fret. Your car is fine. It is in good hands."

He just sounded so carefree about it, as if it were no big deal. Christine had to grit her teeth. "Yes, well, what happened to my luggage? And my purse? And my cell phone?"

"Again, they are all in good hands." He smiled at her in order to prove that he was being honest.

_Ok, here goes.. _"Can I see my cell phone? I should reassure my da-"

"No," Erik interrupted. "You may not see your cell phone. Now, let me go prepare your breakfast. I will be right back." He reached forward and brushed her cheek lightly before leaving the room and locking the door on his way out.

Christine shook her head slowly while glaring. _How dare he? _

"_Christine?"_

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the walkie-talkie before burying her face under the pillow to stifle the sound. "Mr. Kahn, how are you?" She was so glad to hear his sane voice.

"_I must say this quickly. Your being nice to him isn't having the affect I thought it would. He seems to think you are actually growing to care for him, that you are falling in love with him. He won't let you go if he believes that."_

Christine sat motionless while listening to the information. "B-but you said it would work.." It was a stupid comment, but it was all she could think to say.

"_I was wrong, Christine, and I'm so sorry. I suppose my advice would be to be yourself… See where that gets you."_

"Be myself? I don't know how to be myself around-" She suddenly heard Erik outside her door. "Gotta go," she whispered with a shaky voice. Christine laid the walkie-talkie under her pillow before staring straight ahead at her bedroom door with a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

Erik entered a moment later carrying a covered tray with a welcoming smile on his masked face. "Well, my dear, I've brought an omelet, grits, bacon, toast, milk, and orange juice. Is it all right that there is pulp in the juice or would you prefer pulp-free?" It wasn't until he really looked at her after closing and locking the door that he knew there was a problem.

Christine's eyes narrowed. "You can take that food back where it came from because I don't want it. I don't want anything from you except my freedom!"

He could only stare at her for a moment in shock. _She was fine a few minutes ago.. _"What's wrong, angel?"

"Stop it!" she yelled, her anger rising even more. "Stop with the nick names! I'm not your angel, I'm not your dear or your darling, and I'm most definitely not your sweet heart!"

Erik was terribly concerned. This change was so sudden. _What could have happened while I was gone for such a short amount of time? _"Christine," he began calmly, soothingly.

_What am I doing sitting here? _she suddenly thought. With defiance, she stood from the bed and yelled, "Stop, just stop! Your stupid voice doesn't have any affect on me! _Let.. me.. go!_" She felt like racing forward and fighting him, but even if the midst of her rage, she knew that was pointless. The man looked to be over a foot taller than her small 5'4 frame. Yelling would have to be enough.

He studied her from his position near the door. She was positively fuming. Somehow, it was extremely intriguing and even endearing. A sigh escaped his lips and he put the tray on her bed before standing still. This was such a predicament. She just wasn't going to surrender.

After thinking about her order towards him for several long seconds, he decided. "All right."

She stared at him for a moment. _'All right'? Does that mean-? _Her arms dropped to her sides and her face lost some of its anger. "You mean.. you're letting me go?"

Erik stared into her green eyes with a sad expression. "Yes." Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "We will drive." He continued to watch her as the look on her precious face began to change to triumph. "First, though, let me change your bandage." He pointed to the bed. "Sit. I will return in a moment." He left the room and really did return within the next few seconds carrying the same First Aid kit from hours before.

Christine sat on the bed and watched him as he tended to her forehead with infinite care. _It only took me yelling at him to knock some sense into his head? _Something wasn't right. _This was too easy.. _She wished she could talk to Nadir. _I wonder what he's thinking of all this. _She also wondered what would happen to him once she was gone. Would Erik let him go, too? _But Nadir knows so much. He's bound to turn Erik into the police. That would be a good thing, though…Right? _

She continued to studying the parts of his face she could see. _What am I going to do about this? Maybe Nadir won't tell the police…Will I? _

"There," Erik said once he was finished. "Now, let's be on our way." Without another word, he left her room knowing she was following.

Christine was on edge as she walked behind Erik. Any second, she expected him to turn around and change his mind. They walked downstairs and through the mansion until they reached the very garage she had previously tried to hide in. She shuddered at the remembrance.

They situated themselves in his black Jaguar and Erik started the engine. Then, he locked the car doors.

She gasped.

Erik reassured, "It's only for precaution, Christine."

_Precaution for what? _she thought nervously. This whole thing was nerve-wracking.

Neither spoke as they drove, for both were in deep thought. Erik's mind was focused on one thing while Christine's was focused on many.

They were approaching the street they would turn on to get to Christine's apartment, and her heart began racing as they got nearer. Anticipation coursed through her veins. _I'm going home, I'm _really _going home! _

But Erik didn't take the turn. He passed the street as if it weren't even there. "Um," Christine stuttered. "D-don't you know how to get to my apartment?" She was beginning to worry.

"We're not going to your apartment," Erik said, his eyes on the road ahead. "Let's go for a drive."

"B-but you said-"

"I know what I said," he interrupted with some aggression in his tone. "I'm letting you go. Patience is key, Christine."

She gulped and fidgeted slightly. _Patience is key? Ok, I'll try.._

They drove until the car turned into a neighborhood with nice homes. Christine recognized the area immediately. _This is where our new house is! _

The car slowed when they were by the house and Erik looked at it appreciatively. "It really is quite lovely, isn't it? You've seen inside by now, right?"

Christine nodded. "Yeah." Actually, after everything that had happened, she didn't know what to think of the new house anymore. It would always remind her of _him_. "I-it's nice."

"Yes," he agreed. "The balcony and vocal haven were a nice touch, right?" He watched as she nodded. "Yes, it is a fine house." The car's speed picked up again as he drove away from the house and left the neighborhood.

Still, they weren't going the right way. Curiosity and worry were causing Christine to want to speak. "Erik, where are we going?" she finally asked. They weren't in the nice, safe part of town anymore.

"I am going to show you where I spent a large part of my life."

She was getting more and more nervous. _Do I even want to know? _They were entering the dark, scary part of town. This was where she'd always been warned never to go.

"I used to be homeless, did you know that?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I roamed the streets.. these streets."

Christine looked around uncomfortably. There were dangerous looking people standing on sidewalks staring at their car with hungry eyes. Their clothes were shabby and some were pushing grocery carts filled with their only belongings. _Erik had to live like them. _She remembered Nadir telling her how Erik had been raised by a horrible mother and had then become homeless. But she had never tried to picture it. Now, though, she could imagine it. A boy in a mask trying to fend for himself with no protection..

Suddenly, her eyes darted towards the right side of the road where a gang of teenagers were surrounding an old man. She then watched in horror as one of the teenagers began to mercilessly beat the man until he was knocked to the ground. Even then, the teen didn't stop. Christine quickly looked away, not being able to stand seeing anymore.

"Yes," Erik said softly. "A very common sight. I was once the victim of such violence," he whispered.

She turned her head to look at him in shock.

His eyes were solemn. "It was an excruciating living, especially for me- a boy wearing a mask. We live in a cruel, cruel world, Christine." His tone then became a bit more uplifting. "I was always searching for something. At first, I couldn't quite place what it was, but it became clearer with time. I was searching for humanity, compassion, _beauty_. But there was none of that where I dwelled, as I'm sure you can see."

They were silent for a little while as Christine continued to stare out the window at homeless people. Each person stopped to stare at the car they were in. She was still imagining how life must have been for Erik.

"There was one more thing I was searching for," Erik said abruptly. "Love. It's what I have always wanted. No one has ever cared for Erik.. not even his own mother." His voice was distant as he recalled the days of his early childhood. After a moment, he returned his attention to the young woman beside him who was staring out the passenger's side window. To share such a private part of his life with her was difficult, but it was also necessary. "I never truly found what I was looking for until I met you, Christine."

Her eyes darted towards him as soon as the words left his mouth. Seeing the homeless people and the violence and listening to Erik was causing tears to invade her eyes. They streamed down her cheeks as she comprehended what he was saying. _He loves me.. He really does love me. _

Erik knew she was shedding tears on his behalf, but he wasn't finished just yet. "You are the most precious part of my life, Christine. You can't even begin to imagine how important you are to me. I live… for you."

Christine could remember a time when she had envisioned him saying those exact words. It was when Nadir had told her over the phone that Erik was dying. After seeing him in the coffin and after seeing him open his eyes so quickly, she'd thought he was making it up. She'd thought he was only toying with her. _But he was telling the truth. And he's telling the truth now. _She didn't know what to say and she couldn't stop her tears.

Her tears were enough to cause tears to come to his own eyes, but he blinked them back. "Don't cry, Christine. I can't bear to see you in such a state." He waited as she tried to pull herself together. "I suppose I just revealed a very miserable part of my life, but I do not want your pity." Erik sighed forlornly. "You know what I want from you," he said softly.

And she did know. _He wants me to love him. But, after everything he's done, how can he ever expect me to feel such a thing? _

She knew, though.. _He doesn't know he did anything wrong. He wasn't raised to know. I once said I wanted to help him. Of course, it's too late now, but… _Her thoughts and feelings were becoming too jumbled and she shook her head lightly. She stared down at her lap as she felt Erik turn the car around in order to head back the way they came. _Well, I guess this is it. He'll take me to my apartment and.. well, I'll think more about everything when I get there. _

_It's time to tell her,_ Erik inwardly decided. "I hope that didn't frighten you too much. Well," he exclaimed, a new cheerfulness to his tone. "It's time to go home." He watched her nod excitedly. She clearly didn't understand. "You're coming back with me, Christine." He let the words sink in.

She froze in her seat, all previous thoughts being thrown from her mind. "What?" she whispered. _Please let me have misheard.._

"I already let you go. Well, I let us both go. We went for a drive." He sounded so _happy_.

"N-no," Christine said disbelievingly. "Y-you can't be serious."

"I'm being perfect honest. I thought you could use the fresh air and I wished to tell you a bit about my past. It's time to go home now."

Without a second thought, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "_Please,_" she begged. "_Please _take me back! I won't tell anybody this happened! I just want to see my dad again!" New tears were coming to her eyes.

Erik froze when he felt her touch him. To feel her perfect hands on his arm.. He could barely drive because of his amazement and he barely heard what she was saying. "Don't fret, my love. We will be home soon." Disappointment swept through him as she let go of his arm, but he quickly become optimistic once more.

This was insane! _No! He promised! _Really, though, he hadn't promised. He hadn't specified how he would let her go. Yet again, he didn't know that what he was doing was wrong. "Look," Christine began desperately. "Erik, what you're doing is beyond wrong. You're taking me against my will. Don't you realize it's a _crime_?"

He would hear none of that. "We belong together, Christine. Soon, you will see as I see."

"We don't belong together!" she shrieked. "I belong with my dad!" He didn't respond. All was silent. It looked like his mind was made up and nothing would sway him. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't believe you're doing this. Can't you see that I don't want to be with you?"

Erik refused to let her words get to him. They reached the mansion and he closed the garage door. Now, there was no way out.

In that moment, Christine began to feel the first traces of hopelessness. Also, though, she was mad at herself. _I could have done more to try to escape.. _Her hand reached out to roll down the window, but it was locked in place. Then, her hand reached to open the door. It, too, was locked and there wasn't a way for her to unlock it. _Nevermind.. I guess there really wasn't anything I could do. _A small part of her mind that was growing larger with each passing moment whispered, _He's in charge now. There's no hope. _Her body, which was still sore from the car wreck, slumped forward in defeat. She distantly heard the doors unlock, but she didn't move.

It wasn't until her door opened that she reacted at all. She got out of the car and stepped away from him, her head bent.

"It's ok, angel," he tried to reassure. "You can have everything here. The cruel world will never harm you while you are by my side-"

"I just want to go to…" She hated to say it, she didn't even want to think it, but, "My room." _It's not my room. I'll never see my room again. _A helpless cry escaped her lips as she ran inside. She didn't stop running until she jumped on her bed and buried her face in the pillow.

Erik was right behind her, of course, and he didn't say anything as he sat on the chair beside her bed and watched her cry into the pillow. _She must get used to this way of life. I will give her time, but I will not give her space. _He stayed with her until she finally cried herself to sleep. And even then, he didn't move. Erik was content with watching her sleep. It was peaceful.

After a few minutes of silence while watching her, he found himself becoming sleepy. He kept blinking, trying to suppress it, but it didn't work. Eventually, he, too, fell asleep.

Not even an hour passed before Christine awoke with a start. Something had caused her to nearly jump off the bed. She, at first, was confused. Then, it happened again. She looked at where the sounds were coming from. _Erik. _He was sleeping upright on the chair beside her bed. Her brow furrowed. _He's talking in his sleep? _

"Mother.." Erik muttered.

Christine could only sit up and stare.

"Mother, please!" he exclaimed. "I'm.. being bad?.."

_I've never heard a person talk so much while sleeping. _She paid attention to every word.

"I di-dn't.. do anything.. bad.."

All was silent for a while. Christine thought about what she had heard. _His mother must have been really hard on him. _An abrupt shout made her gasp.

"Ow! Mo-ther, stop! Stop.. hur-..ting.. me.."

Even though he'd kidnapped her, even though he refused to let her go, Christine still felt sorry for him. She hated having nightmares, and she now knew that she hated seeing other people have them.

"I'll be good! I'll.. be.. good!"

Christine knew this was causing him pain and she hated to let it continue. Gaining a large amount of courage, she said loudly, "Erik? Erik. Wake up. Please, wake up!" He wasn't moving, so she crawled towards him and tapped his shoulder. "Erik, come on. Wake up. It's ok, you're ok. Come on, please!"

It took one more tap before Erik's eyes opened wide and his hand instantly grasped her wrist. He was panting and looking straight ahead.

Her heart was pounding as she watched him. She felt his grasp on her wrist loosen after a moment and then move up and down her arm slightly, as if trying to figure out what it was.

Then, Erik's scared eyes found hers and he realized with a gasp that it was her wrist he was holding. He instantly let go and all was still for about ten seconds. "It was a dream," he murmured, his voice trembling.

Christine couldn't help it. She had to comfort him in some way. "Yeah, it was a dream." That's when she noticed his body shaking and realized that he was crying. It was startling, to say the least. Even more startling was what came over her. An urge she thought she would never have again reached her heart. _I have to help him. _Awkwardly, she reached out to stroke his hair gently.

He looked into her eyes when he felt her hand upon his head. It was.. comforting, but instead of it calming him down, it caused him to cry more. Erik felt ashamed to shed tears in front of his beloved, but he couldn't stop.

"It's ok," she said softly. "You're all right now. No one can hurt you." It felt strange to be saying such things to him. Christine had never really had to help someone in this way before.

Erik focused on what the angel was saying and knew she was right. Within the next minute, he calmed down and took a few deep breaths. "Forgive me, Christine," he said while looking down. "I'm sorry you had to see such a sight."

Christine moved her hand back. "Are you ok now?" she asked timidly. For some reason, she actually wanted him to open up to her. _Have I really gone back to this? Am I back to wishing I could help him? No!... But I do. Right now, I wish I could help him. _Her thoughts were causing her eyes to widen.

"I'm fine."

She knew he wasn't, but she didn't really know what to say.

Finally, something dawned on her. _Maybe it could be to both of our advantages. Maybe, if I help him, he can come to realize that what he's done is wrong. And maybe, if I succeed in helping him, he'll let me go._

Suddenly, Erik stood. "Excuse me," he said before leaving the room quickly and locking the door on his way out.

Christine could only sit on the bed and stare at the door while thinking. _He's embarrassed. He's probably never shown his true emotions to anyone before. _Was it wrong for her to feel sorry for him?

Remembering what he'd said in the car, she thought, _One thing he was searching for when he was homeless was compassion. Maybe, just maybe, if I can show him some he'll change._


	27. To Teach

**To Teach**

Christine spent the rest of the day alone in her bedroom. After Erik had excused himself from the room, she gave herself some time to think things over. _Ok, so I've been here for what feels like a long time now. I wonder what Dad's doing.. I wonder if he's out there looking for me.. How long will it take for him to find me? When will police -since I'm assuming they're involved- consider Erik to be a suspect? How much longer am I going to have to be trapped in here? _Her hand reached for the walkie-talkie under her bed pillow. She only hoped Erik hadn't decided to go see Nadir. After listening to make sure Erik wasn't standing outside her door, she decided it was safe and buried her head beneath her pillow to talk. "Nadir?" she called softly.

"_Christine, how are you?" _his worried voice came through immediately. He sounded both weak and tired.

"I'm fine." She decided to get directly to the point, because who knew when Erik would return. "I've come up with a way to get us out of here. I'm going to make Erik see that what he's done is wrong."

"_How are you going to do that?"_

"I'm going to teach him how to act like a decent, sane human being," Christine replied with sureness in her tone.

He paused before nervously saying, _"I just hope you have some good teaching strategies."_

She paused, too. "Well.. I'm coming up with them. Any advice?"

"_Do not underestimate him. He may be insane, but he is still a genius. He could easily catch on to your plan. You must be careful."_

"He won't hurt me," she reassured. "I'm the only one who can help him. I realize that now. And who knows? Even if he finds out, would he really get mad about it? I'm trying to help him."

"_You're trying to help us," he interjected._

Christine hesitated. _But.. Yeah, I'm trying to get us out of this more than anything. I _am _trying to help him, though. That's been a goal of mine pretty much ever since I met him. I think I can succeed. _She agreed nonetheless. "You're right."

"_Well, it seems you have a lot to think about. I don't really have good, pertinent advice. Every attempt I've ever made to try to help the man has always backfired. Perhaps you are the only one who can get through to him. I wish you luck. Christine, I suggest we turn these devices off for a while to save the batteries. Don't worry, though. We will talk again soon."_

Christine didn't like the idea of losing all ties to him, but she forced herself to trust him. "Ok, but not for too long."

"_Until tonight?" _he suggested.

"Ok. Um.. be careful." _Stay alive.._

"_I will be fine, Christine," _Nadir reassured. _"You are the one I am worried about. Take care of yourself."_

"I will." After turning off the walkie-talkie, Christine had time to ponder. _Why didn't Nadir bring up the fact that Erik lied to me about letting me go? And why didn't he talk about Erik's nightmare? _They were key events in this whole nightmare, so she thought he would have at least mentioned them. Her questions were impossible to answer, though she tried to come up with reasonable explanations for hours.

By the end of the day, Christine had gained enough courage to take a shower, changed into fresh clothing from her creepy-elegant closet, eaten food that Erik must have dropped off while she had been in the shower, and developed some pretty good plans to help him. She was thoroughly exhausted. Now, it was all a matter of putting the plans into action. _I have to stay confident that this will work. _She yawned. _I need rest if I'm going to do this tomorrow. _Her final thoughts were of Erik. _I wonder why he hasn't come back yet.. What is he doing?

* * *

_The following morning, Christine awoke and realized with surging concern and dread that it had to be going on the second day since she'd been kidnapped by the maniac… the maniac who was currently sitting next to the bed staring down at her with an unreadable expression. _That is _it_! _She remembered her plans from the day before. _I have to help him so that he will let me go. The teaching starts here! _"Erik," she said, trying hard not to yell his name. She wanted her voice to be enough to snap him out of his staring, though.

Erik's entire face lit up, although she could only see some of it. He was overjoyed that she was finally awake. "Good morning," he announced cheerfully. The nightmare he'd had the previous day was still in a corner of his mind, but he was determined to never let it happen again. _For Christine, in order to thank her for what she had done to soothe me, I will act as if it never took place._

'_Good' morning? Yeah right, _Christine thought sarcastically. _And why does he seem so happy? He's the one who had the horrible nightmare yesterday. Can he really forget about it so easily? _"Good morning," she forced herself to say in return. Her thoughts turned to what she was about to say. She was tired of his creepy ways, so she was determined to 'fix' him. Sitting up, she began, "Since it looks like I'm going to be here for a while, then I think I need to let you know a few things."

He sat up attentively and smiled. "You can let me know anything, darling."

_Do I start with the fact that he sits by my bed and watches me sleep, or do I start with his use of 'darling'? _She decided to address the 'sitting by her bed' issue first. "Look, I know you must feel like you have to stand guard… or something, but you don't have to always sit there like that."

Erik's brow furrowed in confusion. "You think that I am 'standing guard'?" He watched her nod slightly. "Christine, dear, I am not 'standing guard'. I am watching over you. It comforts me to know that you are near. Oh dear, if that is what you have been thinking this entire time, then I apologize."

His quick, smooth, seemingly planned out responses to everything she ever said made her wonder if her plans to help him would ever work out to her advantage. She had to try, though. If she thought about it too much, she was sure to slip up and fail.

Christine sighed and looked at the way he was sitting, leaning forward intently in the chair, which was most likely uncomfortable. A memory of the day before returned to her mind. When he'd had the nightmare, he was sleeping upright in that chair. It was ridiculous for him to feel so confined to it. "But I don't want you to watch over me," she said simply. "It's not like I can go anywhere, since I'm locked up in here.." She suppressed a frown. "So you don't have to always sit there. I-it's nerve wracking for me." _Sure, let's throw my feelings into the picture. Maybe that will surprise him and, hopefully, get through to him._

Erik sat back a little, considering her words carefully. _I make her nervous? That is the last thing I want. She must know… _"Christine, my dear, I would do anything for you. I would give you anything you desire, and I am determined to make you happy. So, what would you like me to do? Where would you like me to go?" A smile was on his face. His eyes never left her face.

_You're creeping me out! _"Look, before I answer your questions, I just want you to know that you don't have to say those things. You would do anything for me? You would give me most anything I desire? I know those things are meant to be nice or whatever, but I really don't want anything from you." _Should I mention the fact that I want my freedom? I've done that before, though, and it didn't work.. We'll just have to approach that subject slowly and at a later time. _

He shrugged gracefully and felt like reaching out to pat her sweet head. "That's fine. I am merely letting you know, nothing more."

She gritted her teeth. _For every creepy-assed thing he says or does, he always manipulates it so that I don't have room to make any comebacks! _"Well then, I'll answer your questions. I don't really care where you go or what you do…" _No, think about it! Give him a specific answer that he'll actually obey. _"Well, why don't you go play piano or something? Hasn't it been a while since you've played?"

Erik actually recalled playing the day before, after he'd had his nightmare. It had been soothing for him and had made him feel strong again. He wouldn't let his love know that, though. In fact.. "Christine, that is an excellent idea!" Now, he was giddy. "Except, I cannot be alone. My dear, let's have a voice lesson. It really has been quite some time since you've practiced. Let us not let your magnificent voice go to waste." He stood, fully prepared to take her hand and lead her out of the room.

Christine's eyes widened slowly. _How can he expect me to _sing_? _It was difficult to even speak around him, much less vocalize. "No.. N-no, I don't think that's a good idea.." She was just beginning to teach him, and now _this_.

"Oh, come now. It will calm the worries I still know you have." His tone held a sort of soothing, inviting quality. It was the tone he had acquired at an early age to lure people in, to make them do anything he pleased. Now, he would use it on his beloved.

She blinked and shook her head, trying to escape it. _N-no! Y-you don't have any power over me… _But his voice was proving otherwise.

He could see that part of her was saying 'yes', while the other part was saying 'no'. _Just a little more persuasion. _"You love to sing, Christine, and I would love to hear you. You wish to put all of the emotions you feel into your voice. You wish to come with me…" His head tilted to one side as he watched the battle her mind was wielding. He knew which side would win.

One part of her thought he was right. The other part… well, its thoughts were fuzzy. _It would be nice to sing again. As he said, I could put all of my emotions into my voice. I wonder what that would sound like.. _"Ok," she finally whispered. "You're right. I want to sing."

Christine felt as if she were out of her own body as she allowed Erik to take her hand and lead her towards his music room. When they reached the intended room, the part of her mind that was lost in the persuasion of his voice noticed that they weren't in his office. His office was the only place in the mansion she'd ever sung in before. This room was different. It was breathtaking with its vaulted ceiling, a chandelier, a bay window, a shiny black grand piano, three book shelves full of music, hardwood floors, a music stand that looked like it was made of gold, the nicest stereo system she had ever seen, and numerous other instruments. So maybe Erik's voice wasn't the _only_ thing that was persuading her. The room was enough to make any person want to stay.

She didn't notice Erik shut and lock the door. "Do you like it?" he asked eagerly, his tone still persuasive.

She nodded several times. "It's beautiful," she said. Her voice wasn't fully monotone, but it was close enough to seem trance-like. She turned in a full circle to see everything.

Erik chuckled at how awed she seemed to be. He walked towards her and reached out to gently take hold of both of her precious shoulders. He then turned her so that she was facing him. This was perfect! His Christine was _finally _under his control! It was all he'd ever wanted. "Shall we, cherie?" he asked while lightly running one of his still-wounded hands down her cheek. The cuts on both of his hands had scabbed over, but the damage was still noticeable. Christine nodded with a small smile on her face, and Erik led her towards the piano to begin warm-ups. He was just so excited. _Finally…finally! _She was perfect, and she was perfectly his.

His finger pressed down upon the 'middle C' key. "Now Christine, angel, sing on an "Aw" vowel as we ascend by thirds." She seemed to understand as she nodded again, that same small smile on her face. He gave her an introduction before beginning, and his eyes closed as he began to listen to her sing. _Such beauty, such-… _Erik abruptly stopped playing, and Christine stopped singing. She didn't speak. _Something isn't right.. _"Christine, do not sing so lackadaisically. Stand up straight, my darling. Express yourself. Let me hear the great instrument you possess." He still made sure to keep the same persuasive tone.

Christine nodded again, a small smile still plastered on her face. Erik was beginning to notice this, but he quickly threw it out of his mind and began playing again while she sang. _It still isn't right. _Erik instantly stood from the bench and approached her, his eyes studying her expression. "Christine?" Building concern and confusion were beginning to replace the joy he had previously felt.

"Yes?"

_Why is she smiling like that? And why does her tone sound so odd? _"Here, stand up straight." She obeyed and he smiled. "Good. Let's try again, shall we?" Erik went to the piano once more, and they began again. _This is not right! _his mind declared. _What is wrong with her? She is obeying, yes, but where is her heart? _He tried to suppress the obvious answers to his questions, but he couldn't. _My voice is the cause of this. This is the way she reacts to my tone. _He sighed and looked into her eyes with a pained expression. _If only she would willingly obey me without having to be persuaded. _

If there was one thing Erik couldn't take, it was her singing without her full potential. He sighed despondently before deciding he could take it no longer. "Christine," he called, his persuasive tone gone. "Christine, focus."

Christine blinked coming out of her trance. Her brow instantly furrowed in confusion. She looked around the room with new, untainted eyes and gasped. Her eyes then found Erik's. _He… No.. _Backing away from him, she remembered all that had just occurred and shook her head. "How could you?" she whispered in shock. "How could I-.. Your voice. Why? How could you do something like that?" It reminded her of when he'd read the book of fairytales to her, but this was far worse. _He's trying to control me.. God, and I let it happen! _

Erik was worried, so worried. He would do anything to make it better. "Please," he begged. "Please forgive me. It was a mistake.."

"A _mistake_? I wasn't in my right mind! Your voice _tricked _me!" She backed away further. _How can I ever teach this man? When he's able to control things so easily, how can I even begin to control him? _Without a second thought, she raced to the door and turned the handle. It, of course, was locked. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she helplessly pounded on it. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Erik stood and reached out towards her, but he made no attempt to move closer. He had a stricken expression on his masked face. "Oh, Christine," he whispered. "This isn't easy for either of us."

She angrily rubbed her tears away before turning towards him. _How dare he include himself in this? _"How is this not easy for you? You _want _to keep me here, and you can just lock a door or leave the room or stay and stare at me anytime you want. This is all _too _easy for you." A large part of her was ready to end the whole teaching strategy and yell at him, but there was another part that wanted her to be patient. _Breathe.. Calm down.. You can handle this. Remember, this isn't the first time he's tricked you. You should actually be getting used to it by now. So don't blow everything because of one incident. _But it wasn't only because of 'one' incident. The other part of her was remembering every trick. They were all acting as the building blocks to her imminent destruction. _And I won't be destroyed until I get my revenge!_

"You're wrong," Erik said softly. "Christine, you may not believe me, for who could believe a monster? But it isn't easy for me to see you in pain. I only wish…" His eyes closed and he turned his face away. "I only wish you would forget what you saw."

That distracted her thoughts of destruction. _What I saw? What is he talking about? _

It was just so easy for Erik to read her. Even when he wasn't looking, he knew her thoughts. "That day," he continued. "When you saw my face." He looked into her eyes. "Yes, you remember. You cannot forget. You hate the monster, and therefore, you hate me."

Actually, Christine hadn't thought about that day, not since before the kidnapping. _He's trying to blame all of his wrong-doings on his _face_? What, is this another manipulation trick? I won't fall for it! _"This has nothing to do with your face, Erik." Her tone was calm and serious.

"Do not lie, Christine. My face serves as the obstacle between us. It separates us. You're so flawless, while I am the epitome of imperfection. You… You're so _lucky_…" His voice trailed off as he continued to look into her green eyes intensely.

_Yeah, well, maybe I was lucky before.. before you did this to me. _That was an interesting thought. _I've seen his face. Maybe I'm the only one who has.. _Her mind came to a conclusion. _And maybe, since I removed his mask and am probably one of the only people who ever has… _She shuddered to think of what might have happened to anyone else who had. _Maybe this is my punishment. What if this is his way of getting back at me? I have to know. _She looked into his eyes. "Erik, did you kidnap me as a form of punishment for removing your mask?"

The question was completely unexpected. Erik gasped and shook his head. "No, Christine, no! Never. No forgiveness was ever needed. You are a curious child, I understand that. All is forgotten! Please, you must believe that," he implored frantically.

"Then why?" she demanded. She wanted to finally get to the bottom of it and attempt to get inside his messed up head.

Deciding to give in, his arms fell to his sides. "I… brought you here," he began, refraining from using the word 'kidnap', "Because you deserve this life, a life fit for a queen. You are cherished here, loved. And you are protected from the cruelties of the world. I can give you everything, Christine, if only you would allow it." Erik was breathing deeply by the end of his explanation.

Christine rubbed her forehead and held out one hand to stop him from saying more. "Whoa, let's just take a step back and go over what you said. First of all, this isn't the life fit for a queen. I mean, come on, I've been trapped in a bedroom for over a day. If anything, it's like a prison."

Erik looked stricken and he backed away somewhat. "You think.. you think this is a _prison_?"

"The way you're acting, it feels like one." It was like they were simply having a back and forth discussion, yet it was so much more than that. There was no yelling, though, so that was an improvement.

"But it is because I cannot trust you, angel. You have proven that more than once. You aren't in your room now, though. Right?"

"No, but the door's locked," she pointed out.

"And if I unlock it, what will you do? Will you find the nearest bed to hide under or a garbage can to sit in?"

Christine crossed her arms. "That was in the beginning. Things are different now."

Erik didn't believe it. "How are things different? You do not trust me. You were crying and banging your fists against the door only a few minutes ago. You do not like me." His eyes narrowed. "I know what you are thinking, Christine. You are thinking of ways to leave me. You think I will let you go."

Now she was angry. "No, you don't know what I'm thinking! Sure, I want my freedom, but I also want to help you!" _…Oops. He knows. Now that he knows, will he accept my help or reject me? _

He was taken aback.. for once. " 'Help me'? What do you mean?"

_It's too late to take it back now. _"Well, you're not exactly the happiest person in the world. You've had to face a lot of bad things, and the whole time, you were looking for compassion. I feel like I can show you some. But that's not the only thing. Some of the things you do make me uncomfortable. We need to work on that. And that's not it. I have to make you see things through my eyes." _Wow, that's a lot of stuff to throw at him. I wonder if he understood everything._

"You wish to teach me," Erik murmured. "Is it now your turn to control me as I have attempted to control you?" He wasn't angry. If anything, he felt a bit unworthy.

_Nope, he caught everything,_ she decided. But his choice of words made her frown. "I'm not going to try to control you. Teaching doesn't equal controlling. I just want you to see everything from a different angle." It was easier than she thought it would be to stay calm and collected.

Erik studied her from his distance. "All right, then. Teach me." He pulled a chair towards the piano for her to sit on before resuming his seat on the piano bench.

Christine sat and actually felt at ease, which was a first. "I've got to admit, I feel better about this than I thought I would. I guess it's because we've known each other for a while. I think it helps."

He nodded at her words and softly replied, "Indeed, I think it does." Erik couldn't stop watching her, the way she moved a strand of her chocolate brown curls behind one ear, the way she placed her small hands together upon her lap, and the way she was thinking of what to say. Oh, how he loved everything she did.

Christine noticed his stare. Its intensity made her uncomfortable, but she didn't know if she should address it first. She wanted to start with something important, something that would gain his attention… "Erik, remember when I was hiding under the bed to try to.. get away from you? Why was it that you claimed to 'own' me?"

Oh yes, Erik remembered. He remembered the entire scenario, and he remembered his words. "I don't know," he replied softly. "I suppose.. I wanted you to feel like you had no control over the situation."

"You wanted to break me," Christine inserted. Any other person would have been livid over saying such a thing, but she'd emotionally prepared herself the day before.

Erik, on the other hand, was shocked. He gasped. "_Break _you? No, that was never my intention!"

"You wanted me to feel powerless. To feel powerless would involve breaking me."

"But I-" _Break her? No, no, no! _And this was just the first lesson. _What kind of a lesson is this? _"Christine, I would never harm a hair on your head. To _break _you… No, I wouldn't!"

Christine calmly shushed him. "Erik, you can't get all worked up over the first thing. I merely wanted to know why you thought you owned me, you told me, I told you what it sounded like to me, and you're now denying it. It really scared me when you said that."

"Then I will never say it again," he promised.

"But you can't think it either, because that's just as bad as saying it. Worse even. I'm a person, too. I have my own thoughts and my own feelings. You can't control me."

Erik nodded and vowed, "My strong Christine, I will never try to control you again."

Christine grinned. They were really making progress. Maybe he didn't know it, but he'd practically just said he would let her go. _To keep me equals to control me. He said he wouldn't control me, so that means he won't keep me. _But, just in case he didn't realize the full impact of his words, she wouldn't mention it just yet. She had to take things slowly. "Ok, thank you. Now, I think we've already made it clear that you won't be sitting by my bed anymore watching me sleep."

"Yes. Yes, that is clear."

"Let's see.. your nicknames for me. Erik, I understand that you love me, but when you call me your 'darling', or 'angel', or 'sweet heart'.. well, I don't like it."

"You don't?" Erik was shocked to hear that.

Christine shook her head. "No, I don't. See, you have to understand. You kidnapped me. You took me away from my family. Therefore, I can't feel what you feel."

At that moment, he felt very alone. _She can't love me. I ruined all chances of it. _His head lowered as he tried to suppress his tears.

"But I know you can be better than this," she said, trying to reach out to him with her voice. "I knew you for a long time before you decided to kidnap me. I thought we were becoming friends. Erik, I know you can improve."

Tears did escape his eyes then. "Christine thinks too much of Erik. Erik cannot improve."

Her face paled somewhat. This was a crucial moment, and he couldn't ruin it! "No Erik, you _can _improve. I know you can." She sighed. "Erik, look at me."

Slowly, he did. His pale blue eyes stared into her green ones until he was truly hypnotized.

"You _can _improve. You _can_ become a better person. You can let me go." Christine spoke each word with force hoping he wasn't in some sort of daze.

He cried harder, barely being able to take such an intense moment. She wanted her freedom. It was completely understandable. What he had done to her was unforgiveable. But did he have the strength to just.. give her up? He distantly heard her trying to calm him down.

"Shh, Erik, shh.. It's going to be ok." Would it be ok, though? For him? _He can't just get away with this, can he? _Christine looked at the man across from her. He thought so poorly of himself- his face, his childhood, his homelessness. He'd been through stuff that Christine could never dream of going through. And the whole time, all he'd wanted was love, but he'd gone about getting it the wrong way. _Why does he have to love me? What in God's name is it that makes me so special? _She didn't think it was the time to ask him, though. Maybe he'd been through enough for the time being. _This isn't over, though. Not until he realizes that he has to let me go. _

"Erik?" she asked.

Erik took a few deep breaths and tried to stop crying. "Yes, Christine?"

His voice sounded so child-like, nothing like the maniac kidnapper she'd been face to face with not very long ago. "Would you like to have one voice lesson? Just one?"

He nodded, a few more tears spilling over. "Yes, Christine. I would like that very much."

_Our last music lesson, _Christine thought while standing to sing. Her plans were going exceedingly well.

Little did Erik or Christine know, Nadir had a few plans of his own…plans he was about to put into motion.


	28. Striving to Succeed

**Striving to Succeed**

_Erik has messed with our lives long enough! _Nadir's mind screamed while he listened through the hearing device that connected him to Christine's room. He listened in horror as Erik began to use his inescapable persuasive voice against the girl. She didn't have the strength to fight it, for who did? _He is controlling her, as he has done before. _He listened as they left her room.

Nadir stood from his chair and crossed his arms, his hands clutching his upper arms tightly. He simply couldn't take it any longer! _Erik has gotten away with so much.. He stalked the girl, he kidnapped her, he locked her in a bedroom, he lied to her, and he is now manipulating her mind to his liking. _The fact that Nadir was unable to stop him was having the power to increase his rage.

Usually, he was a kind, gentle man. He didn't like to be around drama, and he certainly didn't like violence. He liked a calm, peaceful atmosphere. The nightmare he was living was beginning to change his views, though. No longer was he the nice, quiet Iranian. No, he was now ready to resort to the very thing he hated most- violence.

For over a day, he had been treated as a prisoner in his own home, rarely acknowledged and given one plate of food and a glass of water. Nadir had had enough. _I have changed my thinking. My previous thoughts that Erik is not in his right mind are false. Erik knows _exactly _what he is doing. He has turned into the monster he has always considered himself to be! _

They were once comrades, partners in business. Nadir had once respected Erik for his talents and pitied him for his misfortunes. He used to listen to the man. He used to attempt to be his therapist, lingering on his every word and helping in any way he could.

He realized that Erik had once been his world. After all he had been through and experienced in Iran, Nadir had travelled to the United States in search of a decent life. He'd found it in architecture, and his career became the only thing he knew. Once Erik became the boss and the business had been renamed Delozier Designs, Nadir became even more attached to his job. Erik had been his only friend, and Nadir had trusted him.

That was now a part of the past, though._ Erik has destroyed all chances of regaining any sort of bond we once held. I shall forever consider him my enemy, and I will do anything in order to save Christine from this hell. _He was determined, and with that determination, he tried to devise a plan.

There wasn't much to work with. Erik had made sure of that. The only rooms he had access to were his bedroom, bathroom, and a closet. The only technology he possessed was the hearing device and walkie-talkie he had been using with Christine. There were no weapons, as Nadir had never felt the need to have them. _How foolish I am. I tell Christine not to underestimate Erik, yet I cannot heed my own advice. _

He looked towards his bedroom window, the window which he knew to be impossible to open and impossible to break through. Nadir then looked towards his bedroom door.. yet another escape that was impossible to break down. There wasn't a lock to pick, and there weren't screws on the knob to take off. He sighed wearily and distantly remembered the fact that he had barely gotten any sleep since being trapped in his room. A man of his age needed rest to get by.

_I must remain strong, though, for both mine and Christine's sakes. _Again, his eyes travelled the room, looking for any sort of help. Numerous ideas came to mind, all of which he knew wouldn't work. He could always hit Erik in the back of the head with a lamp to knock him unconscious. Or perhaps he could chain him to a piece of furniture using his bed sheets as rope. Or maybe he could trap him inside the bathroom or closet…somehow. None of his thoughts looked promising. Erik was sure to outwit him effortlessly. And using his own strength against the man would nearly be the equivalent of surrendering, for it would be like asking to lose.

If only he could talk to Christine again… But Nadir had heard first hand that Erik was manipulating her mind using his detestable voice. He knew her plans to 'teach' him weren't being put forth. _That poor, innocent girl… _Nadir remembered a time when he thought she was Erik's only hope. He had put so much faith in her and had gone out of his way to force her to be with Erik numerous times. Back then, he had no idea what would eventually transpire. _I should have known better. If I were a wiser person, I could have stopped this from happening! _Was that really true, though? Was there any way to stop Erik? _The damn, arrogant monster is not invincible! _his mind yelled.

_There is a way to stop him, and if I am to resort to violence to find that way, then so be it. _His eyes finally found an object that looked usable. The only option he had was to try to knock Erik unconscious with it. Perhaps it wasn't a very good plan, but if the situation was just right, he knew it could work.

* * *

The voice lesson had unexpectedly proven to be an exhilarating experience. Christine had never sung so well in her life. Erik had actually been right. All of her emotions had come together and helped her voice to soar. They had warmed up and gone through each of her summer repertoire pieces.

Although her voice had felt better than she ever thought it would, her mind was still intact. She made sure to shake her head when Erik requested that they sing some of his compositions, and the lesson wasn't long, only an hour. Christine felt she could sing like that for hours, but she knew better than to allow it. It was what _he _would want. She couldn't reward him in such a way, not when there were important topics to be discussed.

Throughout the lesson, Christine's voice had been like a hypnotic drug to Erik. He was addicted to it. He yearned to hear it over and over again. He, too, could tell that her voice had never sounded so extraordinary, or at least it never had in his presence. It had also been a pleasure just to watch her as he played. He'd already memorized her pieces in the ever-abundant free time he used to have… before Christine had moved into the mansion. Being that he knew the pieces, he was able to keep his peripheral vision on her most of the time while looking directly at her at other times throughout the lesson. He had to be rather sneaky about watching her too much, though, so as not to gain her attention.

Erik had been disappointed when she'd refused to sing his music, and he was also disappointed when their lesson came to an end. He wouldn't force her, though. After all, he did promise he wouldn't try to control her again. It seemed he had to keep reminding himself of that… it would be all too easy to forget.

Christine sat on a chair beside the piano after their lesson came to an end. Using such emotion had really worn her out, and she was also really thirsty. If she didn't make it known to him, he probably wouldn't think of it. "Erik, I'm thirsty."

His disappointment vanished as his need to take care of her took its place. He stood. "Of course you are. You need water. Come, let's-.." Erik froze and stopped speaking. _Do I unlock the door and let her roam the mansion freely? _That thought made him highly uncomfortable, due to the fact that she had already tried to run from him before when doors were unlocked. _But she wants freedom. Perhaps I should give her some. After all, nothing can happen while I am near. _And he vowed to stay as near to her as possible. "Let's move to the kitchen to get you some water."

She, of course, noticed his hesitation. She knew exactly what he was thinking. _He thinks I will try to run if he unlocks the door. He's so used to keeping me locked up that this is making him nervous. _It felt somewhat empowering to know that she was causing the always-confident Erik to become nervous. Christine followed him to the door and watched as he pulled a single key out of his pocket. Her mind wondered if that one key opened every door, or if each door had a separate lock that required another key. _If only I could get a hold of it.._

Her thoughts were brought to a close when the door opened, and her eyes were greeted with the darkness of a hallway. Erik reached over to flip a light switch so that an elegant hall came into view. Antique candelabrums were attached to the walls to light the way. Numerous paintings Christine could only assume Erik had painted were hung against the walls, as well, and each of them were stunning.

It was while she was admiring the paintings that the last thing Christine expected to see came forward. It was Erik's cat, Ayesha… the very cat that had been the initial reason she had met Erik all those weeks ago. Erik stopped walking and leaned down to pet his feline. He then realized the cat was currently of little importance and returned his attention to the task at hand- getting Christine to the kitchen without interference.

Christine could practically see the chaotic nerves coursing through Erik's body as she followed him. His peripheral vision never left her, and his pace was fast. She continued to look around the mansion, though, despite his behavior. _I wonder where Nadir's room is. If only I could help him escape… _They descended two flights of stairs until they were on the main level, the part of the mansion she actually recognized. They walked through the familiar living room to get to the kitchen she'd visited a couple of times before. Those occasions had actually been enjoyable, she remembered.

"Please, sit," Erik said while gesturing towards the table.

Christine sat in the same seat she had those couple of times before and sighed, her eyes becoming sad while his back was turned to get her water. _Things were so different back then. Yes, he was still creepy, but I also found him so interesting. I-I used to care for him. _She found, strangely, that she was forcing back tears. _Why did he have to ruin that? _She regained a normal demeanor when he brought a cup of water to her with a smile on his face. Then, he sat across from her, much like he had in the past.

Erik remembered the few times she had spent in the kitchen, as well. They were fond memories. Back then, he had still been getting to know her, and his love for her had still been developing. He smiled while remembering.

_He's lost in memories, too,_ Christine thought. She wondered what his memories of those times were, but she wouldn't ask. They had much more important things to talk about. "Um, thanks for trusting me," she said softly. It would be easier to get him to open up if she actually showed some kindness.

His eyes were glowing with delight. _She thanked me.. me. _"You are most welcome, Christine." He refrained from using 'my dear' or 'darling', as he now knew she didn't like it. "Thank you for staying."

They sat in silence while she guzzled down her glass of water. Erik couldn't help but watch in interest, and when she was through, he asked, "More?"

"No," Christine replied. "Let's talk, ok?" He nodded. "Well, you know how I stayed with you while we were walking?" His nod was her encouragement. "What if you were to stop locking me in rooms so that I could walk around this place freely? Would you allow it?" Her eyes were firmly fixed upon his.

"What is the reason behind your question?" he asked skeptically.

"I become bored when I'm locked in my room," she lied. "Your house is interesting. I think I'd like to walk around and see everything."

There were rooms Erik didn't want her to see, though. Two, to be exact. "I can allow it if I am able to stay with you."

_But what about his promise not to watch me all the time? Or wait, does he really think I meant that he only can't watch me when I sleep? _"I thought you said you wouldn't watch me all the time now?" It was a strange sort of pride she felt now that she could actually talk to him without faltering.

"Yes, that applies while you are in your room. The rest of the time, however, I would like to be with you." His tone held no room for swaying.

Christine noticed this and gulped. "Ok. That's fine, I guess. So you won't lock my door anymore?" Her mind couldn't help but wonder, _If you're not going to lock my door anymore and you're not going to be watching me while I'm in my room, how will you know when I leave? _

"I will not keep your door locked all of the time, no."

This caught her attention. "What do you mean?"

Erik sighed and placed his hands together on the table. "Christine, I need to be able to lock your door at night while you sleep. I need my sleep, too, and quite honestly, I would have trouble sleeping knowing your door is unlocked. Please, I beg of you to allow this."

Their conversation was causing Christine to question if she would ever get out of this place for good. So far, all she'd managed to do was confer her sleeping arrangements, as if she would be staying every night… _every night.. My God.. _"Ok, fine," she quickly responded. _Time to change subjects. _"I don't want you to lie to me anymore."

Such a change caused Erik to blink as he processed the new information. "When have I ever lied to you?"

Christine felt like slamming her fists against the table. _He truly doesn't know? _"How about when you told me you were letting me go but didn't?"

"Oh, that," he murmured while studying his hands. "That was an odd circumstance.."

She gritted her teeth and blurted out, "I think you need to apologize for it. It shouldn't have ever happened. Do you even know how hurt I was after that? Y-you lied to me!"

Erik instantly tried to justify his actions. "Yes, well, your question confused me. I thought you wanted to escape the confines of your bedroom for a little while."

Her mouth gaped open. "That's really what you thought?" _He has so many problems! _

"Yes, that is really what I thought." And initially, it _had_ been what he thought. Also, though… well, he supposed his thoughts were somewhat clouding his perception. Christine had been scared of him, so he wanted to find a way to ease her fear. He thought she could also use some fresh air and sunlight. He also wanted to give her a glimpse of his past, although now -since he'd had the nightmare- he wished he hadn't. It was towards the end of his telling her about his past that he began to realize it was freedom she wanted. By 'let me go', she had really meant 'take me home'.

"I don't believe that," Christine snapped. "You knew, you _had _to have known."

He thought about it for a second, whether he should tell the truth or not. What sort of trouble would it get him into? "I suppose I did know towards the end. But I can assure you that I didn't know initially. When I came to the realization that _that _was what you wanted… Oh, Christine," he breathed. "I do force hardships upon you, don't I?"

She was shocked that he could even admit it and sat frozen for a moment. "Yes, you do," she finally whispered. "But it's good that you can see it now. That's progress."

Erik's eyes stared down at his hands. _All of this progress she speaks of… Is it really taking place? Is she really helping me? Of course, she helps me every moment of every day by being with me, and that's just it. I can see past her words. She wants her freedom. But I… I can't let her go. _"Go on, Christine," he said nervously while still looking at his hands. "What else do you wish to say?"

Well, this reaction was weird. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he hurriedly replied.

"It's obviously something. Come on, tell me," she prodded.

Erik looked into her eyes then with sorrow in his own. "You say we are making progress, but… how can you be sure?"

His voice sounded childlike again, just like it had before their voice lesson. "Because you're listening to me and agreeing with what I say." She tried to sound encouraging. Perhaps that was what he needed.

He was still unsure. _How can she have so much faith in me? _"Yes, yes, you're right," he reluctantly agreed.

"Erik, where's Nadir?" Christine sat back a little and crossed her arms wondering what he would say. Of course, she already knew where he was, but Erik didn't know that. _This will be your test. Are you really going to stop lying to me?_

"Why?" he asked immediately. "Why do you wish to know where _Nadir _is? Do you wish to be with him, Christine? Do you miss him?" Erik's eyes were slanted as his jealousy mounted. Nadir and Christine had known each other for a long time. _No doubt Kahn is in love with her, for who wouldn't be? But does she return the feelings?... I will kill him, and then she will have feelings for no one but me! _

His sudden anger was surprising and Christine gasped. _What the-? _"Whoa, Erik," she squeaked, her fear reappearing. "What are you saying? You think I want to be with Nadir? Like, romantically or something? Of course I don't!" _What a sick thought.. _

Some of his jealousy faded. "Then why do you wish to know where he is?"

His guarded expression said it all. _He hasn't learned anything, has he? _"Well, last time I checked, you and him both live here," she snapped. "Now tell me, where is he?"

"He's.." He had to think of something, and quickly. "He went back to Iran."

Christine stared at the man across from her. She felt numb as his words replayed in her mind. _He really hasn't learned anything? I haven't helped him at all? _She abruptly scooted her chair back with force and stood. "I'm going to my room," she said while glaring at him. Then, she stomped off.

Erik felt like his lie had been reasonable enough, but it was obvious that she didn't buy it. When he saw her walk away, he immediately followed.

* * *

"Christine!" Gary Daae yelled while walking with a flashlight clutched tightly in his hand. He and hundreds of volunteers and police were searching through woods in Alabama near where her car had been parked. It was moving on into the second day now. He hadn't slept or eaten. He hadn't stopped searching for his little girl.

It hadn't been long after the fourth unanswered phone call that Gary's worries had begun to increase. He had searched an Online phonebook for Meg Giry's phone number and called in a panic. After hearing what Meg had to say, how a man claiming to be Christine's father had called and told her that she was sick and couldn't come, Gary's fears had increased dramatically.

Now, everyone was involved in the search. Gary, the police in five states, and numerous volunteers were all trying to find Christine.

Christine's car had been almost more than Gary could take. It had obviously been in a wreck, and every piece of information had been removed from it except for the vehicle identification number. _'Who would do something like this?' _was the thought that continuously replayed in his mind.

The police had begun trying to find suspects, but it was hard. Everyone liked Christine. No one would try to hurt her in such a way. But, apparently that wasn't the case. Gary had been asked to stay with the police to continue thinking of suspects, but he just couldn't sit still knowing his daughter was in danger. Nothing like this had ever happened to his family before. He wanted to be out physically searching for her, not waiting in a police office.

He continued searching the woods and calling her name. He wouldn't rest until she was back with him. _She's alive, _his mind kept repeating, for thinking otherwise would kill him. She was all he had. She was everything to him. _I won't stop until I find you!_

He searched all night without any luck.

There was someone out there who had done this. There was someone who had taken his daughter and hidden her away. By the morning of the second day, Gary knew it was time to sit with police and really think of suspects. _Who would do something like this?

* * *

_"Christine," Erik called worriedly while standing outside her closed bedroom door. He would have opened the door without hesitation had Christine refrained from making him promise not to. Instead, he was waiting while contemplating his next move.

"Just leave me alone for a while, ok?" she asked angrily.

Part of Erik wanted to open the door and demand to know what was going on, but another part –the bigger part- wanted to give Nadir a visit, for he was the cause of this. And he would pay for causing his beloved to become angry. "All right," he surrendered… But he couldn't just leave her door unlocked, could he? He sighed. _This is so frustrating! _

Finally, he decided. _Fine, my dear Christine, I will heed your wishes. I will not lock your door. _Then, he walked away and towards Nadir's room.

Little did Erik know, Christine was waiting for the opportunity to talk to Nadir using the walkie-talkie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nadir heard everything being said. Christine was now in her room and Erik was leaving her alone. He wondered what had happened to cause this, but he didn't have time to wonder for long.

Suddenly, he heard his door being unlocked. Nadir turned down the volumes on both the hearing device and the walkie-talkie and hid them aside. Then, following the plan he had devised earlier, he stood and held the object he would soon be using to knock Erik unconscious under a blanket in his arms. To any bystander, it looked like Nadir was merely cold and using the blanket for warmth.

Erik opened the door a moment later. He entered the room with a calm, controlled expression while really planning out how Nadir would pay for the crime of falling in love with his Christine. He had no evidence to prove his claim, but it wasn't necessary. Erik knew it was true. "Good afternoon, Nadir."

Nadir could tell something wasn't right. Was his imminent death really approaching? _Well, at least I am ready, _he thought while clenching his weapon underneath the blanket. "Good afternoon," he returned.

Noticing his rough appearance, Erik asked, "How are you feeling today?"

_Yes, something is definitely wrong here. _He cleared his dry throat before replying, "Fine. And yourself?"

"I am not feeling 100 percent, actually." Erik then stepped towards him. "I realized something only a few minutes ago. Would you like to know what I realized?" His voice was low but calm.

"Do I have any choice?"

Erik decided not to reply to that. "I realized that you yearn for my Christine." His tone turned icy. "You love her."

_What? _Nadir didn't have time to think on it further when Erik, in a flash, was right in front of him. Somehow, a cloth and a bottle of some unknown substance had appeared in his hands. He knew he had to take action. The blanket fell from his arms and he raised the weapon in order to-..

Before he even had time to register what was going on, he was being lifted off the ground by Erik's strong hands around his throat. The weapon dropped uselessly from his hands as he was being choked. Then, he felt himself being lowered to his feet again. One of Erik's hands was still grasping his throat while the other grabbed the cloth and forced it under his nose. Nadir felt himself losing consciousness and vaguely felt a strange sense of de-ja-vu. That and every other thought abruptly left his mind as unconsciousness took over.

Erik skillfully placed the cloth and bottle of Ethyl Ether in a plastic bag and returned both to his coat pocket before breathing normally again. _How dare that fool try to stop me using a… _He looked down at a glass vase. _A vase? _He nearly laughed. Now wasn't the time, though. He needed to get Nadir to the only other room in the mansion he didn't wish for Christine to see. And he had to do it without Christine noticing.

_I will have to lock her door. _He saw no other way. He would have to break his promise.. _Just this once. _Looking back down at the unconscious Nadir, his anger returned and he stormed out of the room.

When Erik reached Christine's room, he heard the shower running. Satisfied with that, he removed a key from his pocket and locked her door. Then, he rushed back to Nadir's room, grabbed him by his arms, and dragged him away towards the basement where a room he liked to call his 'torture chamber' was waiting.

Little did he know -and unknown to either conscious occupant of the mansion-, the phone in Nadir's office began to ring. At about that same moment, ironically, Christine turned the handle of her bedroom door only to find that it was locked.


	29. Awakening

**Awakening**

"_Nadir, this is Gary Daae. I need to speak with you as soon as you get this. My number is.." _Gary proceeded to say the police office's phone number slowly and clearly while focusing on the tone of his voice making sure to keep it under control. Then, he ended the call and let out a heavy sigh. Both of his hands reached up to rub his face. _She has been gone for two days.. Two days.. She could be anywhere. She must be so scared… _He couldn't take it. The thought of his daughter being kidnapped, scared, probably abused.. "Oh, God.." he breathed. Tears escaped his eyes and he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Christine stared at the door blankly for a few seconds. _First, I can't get a hold of Nadir, and now _this_? _Her fists clenched tightly at her sides as anger slowly arose. _How dare he? I leave the room for five minutes to take a shower, and he goes and turns against everything I've tried to tell him! Damn him! _Her foot kicked the door hard.

_Taking a shower was a stupid idea. _The only reason she had taken one was because it usually had the power to calm her mind and help her think, which was exactly what she needed. But now Erik had gone and ruined everything. She kicked the door one more time, just to emphasize her frustration. _I'm just as stupid as he is.. I'm stupid to have thought we were making progress, and he's stupid to have made me lose all faith in him. His insane goal of getting me to fall in love with him has been impossible from the beginning, but it's even _more _impossible now! _

Her mind reflected on everything that had transpired throughout the day, and she couldn't help but wonder.. There had to be reason for him to lock it, right? Erik had to have heard the shower running, which obviously meant she wasn't able to leave the room. It should have reassured him to know that she was preoccupied, yet it didn't.

Christine's thoughts turned to Nadir. Her mind was putting everything together. _And I couldn't get a hold of Nadir. _If the battery in her walkie-talkie was still working, then that had to mean the battery in his was working, as well. _Since he didn't answer, though, then Erik must have gone to see him. _Christine gulped while remembering what had occurred earlier in the kitchen. _He was jealous.. He thought I actually had feelings for Nadir. It made him really mad. _His anger and jealousy were directed towards Nadir… _So how will.. or how _has _he handled it? _

Her heartbeat increased as images of Erik hurting Nadir in numerous ways entered her mind. _Nadir's an innocent victim in all of this. He doesn't have a way to defend himself. Oh, God.. What have you done, Erik?

* * *

_Erik's thoughts were taking too many different directions. One side of him wanted to do away with Nadir, who he was currently dragging through the mansion. He wanted him to feel regret for falling in love with Christine. Another side of him -the side that was beginning to feel guilty- was asking, 'What would Christine say?' She would undoubtedly be angry and disappointed. Yet another side of him –he supposed it was the caring side- was reminding him that Nadir was supposed to be his comrade and business partner.

But he couldn't overlook the fact that Nadir had tried to use a weapon against him. The fool had tried to injure him, or perhaps he had been planning to kill him.. Of course, it was a ridiculous way to go about doing it, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he now had good reason to make Nadir pay for his crimes. _Oh yes, he will most certainly pay.. _

They finally reached the basement after having descended three flights of stairs, and Erik dragged Nadir down a dark hallway towards what looked to be a plain white wall with dark brown vertical stripes.

That wasn't all it was, though.

Once he was standing directly in front of the supposed wall, Erik released one of Nadir's arms from his grasp and reached out to press a particular part of the wall with one finger. Behind a layer of wallpaper, there was a button, and he pushed it carefully with a serious expression on his face. Then, suddenly, part of the wall pushed outward towards him.

Erik smirked while watching the hidden door open fully so that he could see inside. It was… like stepping into a horror movie, but worse. While standing in place, his mind remembered just how the door and the room had come into existence back years ago. It wasn't a very grandiose story, but it held great significance.

He, of course, had designed the mansion, and construction workers had built it. It had been a very long process, for perfection took time, but everything ran smoothly. There were no flaws to Erik's creation. Every level of the mansion was spacious and fit for royalty.

The basement was one particular floor that didn't have much use. It was merely a part of Erik's design that he refused to change. There were many vacant storage-type rooms, and the particular room he was currently standing outside of had initially been no different than the rest. But Erik remembered the very moment when that changed.

It was one day towards the end of the entire construction process, and he had become bored with his reclusive life, which was nothing out of the ordinary. He was, as usual, left alone with his thoughts, and he paced the room listlessly. Erik was never bored for long, though. Eventually, the grand idea began to form.

The mansion was perfectly designed and constructed, but most of the rooms' future uses had not been thought of. As it turned out, the basement was the floor that held most of Erik's interest. It was a dark, eerie, windowless place and he had grown very fond of it. He found he could relate to its darkness and gloom, and that was why he began to focus on its advantages.

An immediate decision was made about what he would do with one of the rooms. One room would, without a doubt, have to be a music room. He already had planned to have one on every other floor, so why not the basement, as well? This one would be more private than the others, though. It would be more to his liking.

Naming one room was not enough for Erik, it seemed. It took a good amount of pacing to think of what he wanted next. He wanted a room that held significance and that had a purpose. Not a 'happy' place like the music room... but a room that would represent.. himself, in a way. A room that would represent the very monster that he was and that would display the horrors he had been forced to deal with in his lifetime. To have a room that symbolized the previous life he had led would be both nightmarish and horrifying. Erik liked the idea.

That was where it had all begun. Erik had slaved away night after night, keeping it a secret from the rest of the world. It was not for anyone else, after all. _But it could be… _It was that thought that had caused him to transform the room into what it was today. _My Torture Chamber. _

The memory came to an end, and Erik blinked to refocus. _I have never used this room against anyone before. _He shrugged, totally disregarding the reasons not to. _That is all about to change. _It excited him to think that someone else would experience what he had created. He wondered what Nadir would think of it. _Will it serve its purpose? Of course it will. _That, he was sure of.

He looked into the dark room once more with pride in his eyes. It was a creation he was proud to call his own. It was while gazing that the 'caring' side of him began to creep up unexpectedly, and Erik sucked in a breath. His eyes widened. _You are being bad. _He could nearly see an image of his mother towering over him saying those same words. Oh, how she had hated him. She would always say those words before beating him mercilessly. Erik shook his head, struggling to forget. Her face disappeared. The next image was all a blur, but he recognized the voice of the woman he loved more than life itself. _You are about to hurt someone you care about. Why are you doing this, Erik?_

His tight grip on Nadir's limp arm loosened somewhat as he focused on her question. "Why am I doing this?" he asked aloud. His eyes closed in shame. "I don't know," he whispered honestly. _You should let him go, and you should let me go. _

The thought was too abrupt, and Erik's eyes snapped open. He gasped. _All Christine wants is to get away from me. She wants nothing more than that. She does not love me.. _He gritted his teeth, suddenly becoming incredibly angry at the fact. "Erik will decide what is right!" he declared. "Nadir must be punished for yearning for what is Erik's!" He turned and looked down at Nadir, who was still unconscious. Without another thought, he forcefully grabbed both of his arms and dragged him into his Torture Chamber. He left his body in the middle of the room and stomped out, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Erik makes the decisions!"

His finger reached out to press another button that was hidden beneath the wall paper. This button would close the door and start the punishment. At the last second, though, with his finger still outstretched, Erik looked into the dark room and whispered his final words to Nadir. "Welcome to hell, _old friend_."

* * *

Christine's fury hadn't dwindled at all as she waited impatiently for Erik to return. _If I ever get out of here, I'm never going to lock another door for as long as I live! _She knew that probably wasn't quite true, but it didn't matter. _I'm pissed off, and I'm going to make that clear to him the moment he-_

Her thought was interrupted when she heard a distinct 'click' meaning the door was unlocked. _It's about time! _Christine crossed her arms and tried to look as livid as possible, which wasn't hard.

Erik opened the door and blinked in surprise when he saw the furious look on her face.

Christine didn't give him time to do much more than that. "How dare you? We specifically agreed that you wouldn't lock my door anymore! You liar!" She was fully prepared to punch him, or kick him, or slap him.. Anything to make him stop looking at her the way that he was.

His eyes travelled across her enraged, freshly showered face with satisfaction and gleaming eyes. For some reason, he always found her anger to be so endearing. The inner strength she possessed was awe-inspiring. "If you do not stop yelling at me, you will damage your beautiful voice," he pointed out calmly. "Now, I see that you have taken a shower. I must say, you look lovely."

She actually growled, which was very unlike her, before yelling even louder than before. "Stop trying to change the subject! Can't you see that I don't care? I don't care about my damn voice right now, and I definitely don't care about my looks!"

Still using a calm, collected tone, he replied, "That's a shame. I do not wish for my compliments to be wasted-"

"Look," Christine interrupted. "Just stop talking! You try to manipulate _everything_! I can't take it!" Her fingers pulled at her hair in annoyance.

Erik was growing concerned. It looked as though his Christine was driving herself to insanity.. He couldn't let that happen. Before he could speak, however, his sharp eyes noticed that something was out of place. A particular piece of jewelry was missing. "Christine, where is your earring?"

She almost didn't hear him through her rage, but after comprehending the random question, her hands left her hair in order to pull at her ears. The right earring was missing. _He's right, it's gone! _Complete horror overcame her entire body. "Oh, no," she whispered. A strangled, anxious sort of moan escaped her lips and she got down on all fours to frantically search for it.

He gasped when he saw what was happening and instantly moved to help her. He, too, got on all fours.

"Don't," she said weakly. Even though her mind was on her earring, she still had enough knowledge to know that he was the bad guy. "I'll find it."

"Nonsense," he said using a soothing tone. "We will search together."

Christine didn't protest. She just wanted to find her earring! It was too special…

_A thirteen-year-old Christine sat beside a bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_The person who had served as her mother for her entire life, her Mama V, was dying… The doctors had sent her home to pass away in peace surrounded by her family, as she had wished it. _

_Mama V's eyes hadn't opened in hours. Christine was afraid she might already be gone. "Mama V?" she whispered while sniffing back her tears. _

_She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. A weak, tired sigh left her. "Christine," she said softly. "Christine, you're crying," she noticed. "Please don't cry."_

_Her crying only got worse, though. "B-but y-you're going to l-leave me-" Her voice broke off. "P-please stay… You can get better.. I know you can. Y-you can't leave me!" She buried her face in the bed sheets covering Mama V's body._

"_Oh, child.." Mama V slowly reached out a hand to stroke her granddaughter's hair. "You know I can't get better. I have cancer." She heard Christine sob into the covers. "Shh.. It's going to be ok. I'll always watch over you."_

_She raised her head slightly. "Th-that's not enough.. I-I need you."_

_Mama V smiled. "Come now, Christine, cheer up. You must stay strong. You must always stay strong." She saw Christine staring at her. It looked as though she was trying to memorize her face so that she'd never forget. "Christine, I want to give you something." She reached for a small box on her bedside table and handed it to her._

_Christine stared at the box curiously. "What is it?"_

_Her grandmother laughed weakly. "Open it and see."_

_She did as she was told, and her eyes widened at what was inside. "But these-.. These are your earrings."_

"_Yes, dear one. I want you to have them."_

_Christine was struggling to control her tears. It was really happening. Her grandmother was dying. The facts were really starting to sink in. "B-but they're your favorite."_

"_Over the years, I've noticed that they're your favorite, as well. Please keep them, Christine. Always keep them safe and remember me."_

_Her wide eyes looked into her grandmother's pale face. "Th-thank you, Mama V." She moved forward to hug her._

_Mama V smiled and reassured, "I'll always be with you." Then, she asked, "Will you sing to me, Christine? Your voice can let the angels know I am coming."_

_Christine proceeded to sing a lullaby to her grandmother, and an inward promise was made. 'I'll always wear these earrings. Everyday. And I'll keep them safe, just as you told me to.'_

Christine could feel the tears coming. "I have to find it. I have to!"

Erik was just as determined as she was. He would not stop until it was found. His eyes glanced at her once, and he noticed she was trying to suppress tears. He couldn't bear to see her cry… "Why are these earrings so special to you, Christine?" His tone was gentle and soothing, exactly what she needed to hear.

She was crawling across the floor slowly with her face almost touching the hardwood and her hands patting the area. "They were my grandmother's. They were her dying gift to me. Oh God, I _can't _lose it!"

"Please, don't cry, my angel. I will find it," he vowed.

Christine's brow furrowed slightly at how caring he was being. Not that he wasn't always caring towards her, but it was usually so creep. This time, though… this time, she actually liked it.

Erik realized something while glancing her way again. She'd just taken a shower a short time ago. What if-.. He stood and raced towards her bathroom to begin searching high and low.

Christine noticed but decided to finish looking in the bedroom while he searched the bathroom. Then, she would look in the closet. This was worse than anything.. If she lost the earring, she broke the promise. If she broke the promise, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. It would be unforgiveable.

"Christine," Erik called softly from behind her.

She gasped not having heard him come towards her. She turned and looked up at him with wet eyes. Then, she noticed what he was holding. He'd found it! He'd found the earring _and_ the back to it! Christine gasped again and stood. "Thank God!" Her emotions were overwhelming. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Erik shook his head. "No, Christine, please don't cry. I found it, see? I found it." He held it out to give to her. For some reason, he was incredibly nervous, as if he felt something important was about to happen.

He dropped the earring into her outstretched palm, and she quickly fastened it to her ear. "I-… Thank you." She was still trying to regain normal breathing. _He noticed it was missing and he found it.. _Christine found she had to repeat herself. "Thank you, Erik. I don't know what I would have done." She shook her head at the thought.

Erik felt like dropping to his knees and crying into her shirt. Her words were _that _special to him. "Oh, Christine…" he murmured. "You do not have to thank me. I live to help you. I would do anything for you."

She looked into his eyes but then found she had to look away from such longing. Things were just so hard. And she was still so angry with him. But, somehow, she was finding it difficult for that anger to reemerge. "Erik," she said with a sigh. "You know we have to talk."

He quickly felt his heart plummet back to reality… the reality that consisted of his continuous lies. A strange new feeling was beginning to emerge inside him, but he ignored it. "Yes," he whispered.

Christine took a few steps back so that they weren't so close to one another. "I want to know why you lied to me. I thought we were making progress before.." She saw the pained expression on his face. "I'm getting through to you, aren't I?" she asked hopefully. "Please, what are you thinking?"

Erik turned his face away from her perfection. "I am thinking that I cannot improve. Erik will always be Erik."

If he just said it firmly, then maybe she would believe him. But, as it was, he didn't sound sure of himself at all. "Don't think like that. Let's just talk this over. Ok, so you knew I was in the shower, yet you still felt the need to lock my door. Why?" She studied the way he was standing.

"I-I don't know," he replied, shifting slightly. There was definitely weakness in his tone.

Her worries for Nadir were increasing. _How am I supposed to get through to him? _"There must have been a reason.. What were you afraid of?"

He wanted to make her happy, but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't even look at her. That same strange feeling was beginning to consume him. "I don't know."

It came to her then. _I have to force him to see. _After chewing on her bottom lip for several seconds, Christine made a decision and hesitantly moved towards him. When she was within arms' length, she slowly reached out and took hold of his hand.

Erik gasped and instantly looked down at their connected hands with wide eyes. He couldn't speak.

"Look at me," Christine softly commanded. He did so, and she could see confusion and shock in his eyes. She smiled so that he could see it. "Please, talk to me," she begged. "I need to know what's going on."

His heart was pounding, and he could feel himself beginning to sweat. The fact that she was holding his hand was stunning. To think that she was touching him voluntarily.. The look of patience in her eyes was causing the strange feeling inside him to build even further. Her voice was so easy to give into. "What do you need to know?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I need to know what's happening. You have to tell me what you've done." Whatever she was doing, whether it was her hand holding his or the tone of her voice, it was working.

It was _her_, just _her_. Everything about Christine was causing Erik to want to tell her all she wished to know. A part of him wanted her to know, it wanted her forgiveness. The other part of him was wishing to say 'no', but the strange feeling that was continuing to build inside him wouldn't allow him to deny her. He moaned and tears welled in his eyes. "I lied to you," he finally admitted.

Christine was worried. Yes, it was all good and well that he was finally telling the truth, but how deep was the lie? What had happened to Nadir? "Go on," she urged, forcing her tone to stay the same as it had been.

Erik's teeth were chattering as the _name_ of the strange feeling began to come into focus. He knew what it was. It was something he should have felt all along… _Regret. _"I know where Nadir is." Christine didn't speak, but she continued to look into his eyes. "H-he…" The regret was too much to bear. _What have I done?- _Sobs wracked his entire body, and he covered his face with his hands. "I.."

She was starting to feel sick. _Oh God, he killed him.. Oh, no.. _"You what? What did you do?" Her tone was no longer soothing and gentle. It was desperate and hoarse.

"I-I'm killing him!" As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes widened in fear. _Nadir.. _He'd murdered the only person he had ever considered to be a friend. Panic spread through his body. His eyes turned to the door and then to Christine's pale face.

"You _what_?" she whispered. "What do you mean, 'killing him'? Erik, is he still alive?" He only stood staring at her with a blank expression. _We don't have any time to lose! _"Tell me, is he still alive?" She shook his hand to try to snap him out of it.

Erik finally spoke. "I don't know.."

Christine let go of his hand. "Erik, where is he? Where is Nadir?" Now, the were both panicking.

"I-in the basement. He's in the basement!" Suddenly, he shook his head a few times. "We have to go to him!" Erik grabbed her hand, and he quickly led her out of the room.

She was able to keep up with his fast pace easily. Her thoughts were on one thing. _Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! _

They descended two flights of stairs. Erik led her to the left once they were on the basement level. Then, they took a right, and he led her straight towards a wall.

Christine watched with her mouth gaping open in disbelief as Erik hurriedly pressed a part of the wall with his finger. She gulped as the wall opened in the form of a door before her very eyes. It was dark inside. She couldn't see a thing. "H-he's in here?"

Erik stood still for a moment before letting go of her hand. "Stay here," he said softly before walking inside. His heart stopped beating as a new sort of fear began to set in. His steps were slow and careful, but they needn't have been. His vision became foggy as realization quickly dawned on him. He couldn't believe it. _There is no way.. _

"Erik, where is he? Is he in here?" Christine was shaking involuntarily.

He turned towards Christine and looked at her, _really _looked at her. _I love you. You mean everything to me. I love you. I love you. _"No," he replied in answer to her question. "No Christine, he isn't in here." Erik seemed to be frozen in place as he thought it through. _He escaped my Torture Chamber.. But how? _That currently didn't matter. _If he could escape my Torture Chamber, then he could easily escape this mansion. _Erik knew.. He'd known the very moment his eyes couldn't locate him. _Nadir has left the mansion in hopes of turning me into the police._

Continuing to look at Christine, Erik found that his previous regret was vanishing completely. _Nadir has betrayed me, and Christine… She is obviously overjoyed. _In place of the regret he had felt for only that short amount of time, a more powerful and much more dangerous emotion was setting in. A deep, terrible desperation was invading his senses and clouding his mind. He only had one focus now, and he was looking at her. "You are _mine_," he whispered so that she couldn't hear. "_Mine._" Christine was his, and he would _never_ let her go. _I will do anything, commit any crime, to keep her._


	30. Torture

**Torture**

His surroundings were warm and the surface he was lying on was hard. Nadir realized these two things before anything else, but he was quickly coming to realize something else, as well. Upon opening his eyes for the first time, the sound of harsh, terrible music thundered all around him. It was beating against his ear drums, and his senses were initially all a blur, due to the noise. It was a piano, yes, and it was a violent tune unlike anything Nadir had ever heard before.

He closed his eyes tightly, shook his head several times, and reached up to cover his ears. Nothing seemed to help diminish the sound, though. He moved to a sitting position, and once he opened his eyes again, was greeted with a tall screen that looked like it belonged in a movie theater. A film was playing, and Nadir cringed and immediately felt nauseous because of what he saw. There were animated people, objects, and scenery on the screen. The animation was so realistic looking that it was just as bad as if it were real. What the animated people were doing was causing Nadir's mouth to gape open slightly. Endless killings filled the screen. People were murdering other people in shockingly violent ways using various weapons. The murderers seemed to like what they were doing while the victims begged for mercy, to which none was given. It was worse than the worst horror movie he'd ever seen.

Nadir stared unblinkingly for a few horrifying seconds before having to look away. He couldn't bear to see anymore. It was just too cruel… When he did look away, however, he was stunned to see the same violent acts occurring all around him involving man-made people, both young and old. It looked as though the 'people' were electrically wired to move as if they were real. They were tearing each other to shreds. His hand rose to cover his mouth. _Where am I? What kind of place is this?_

Suddenly, when he thought it couldn't get much worse, the insane music changed into a drum roll. Nadir knew something was about to happen. A spotlight lit down upon a single figure.. a figure that looked _exactly _like Erik… except, without the mask. Nadir blinked once before staring at 'Erik's' corpse-like face with wide eyes. He'd never seen it before, and he now knew why. His eyes watched as the 'people' who hadn't been murdered proceeded to gang up on 'Erik'. _This isn't real, this isn't real, _his mind reassured, although it wasn't helping.

Nadir gasped at what he saw next. Within the blink of an eye, 'Erik' raced forward with a knife and a rope in the shape of a lasso and began massacring every 'person', chopping heads off, strangling them, and slicing off limbs. He was also laughing.. maniacally.

The insane music returned louder than before, and Nadir winced. The violent killings continued to happen before his eyes, and he forced himself to turn away from the scene. It was just too horrifying. There was so much blood… _I must remember that it is not real blood. _Nadir wasn't sure if that was actually the case, though. All of this seemed very real: Erik, the dead people, the film, the music, and the heat. His surroundings he was now beginning to notice also looked very real. It looked like he was outside. Run-down warehouse buildings that looked completely realistic were painted on walls. There was real grass surrounding him, and he was sitting on a sidewalk. Above him was a blue sky with a few birds and a sun. He had to blink to make sure it wasn't real, for it certainly looked it.

_This is all Erik's doing_. Of course, Nadir already could have guessed that, based on what had occurred before waking up in this new place, but facts were all around him, as well. Never before had he seen such well-produced art, as only Erik could create. Also, the 'people' were too realistic to be anyone else's doing. Erik had obviously locked him in some kind of… room, to which he couldn't describe in words.

Nadir stopped as an enormous heat wave washed over him. He'd been so busy focusing on everything else that he had forgotten one of the worst parts. It was terribly hot in the room, and it was getting hotter every second. The temperature had to be surpassing 100 degrees Fahrenheit, he knew. Sweat began to pour from his body.

_I have to get out of here.. Wait. _His eyes suddenly narrowed as he sensed something nearby. Nadir turned right in time to see 'Erik' coming towards him carrying the bloody knife and rope he had used previously. He was coming at him fast. Nadir stood as quickly as his sweaty body would allow, and he flinched backwards right as 'Erik's' knife flashed towards him. It quickly became a sort of game. He had to keep backing away as 'Erik' moved towards him continuing to slash at the air. This machine-based person seemed to know exactly where he was, which had to mean it contained some sort of motion-detector. _Erik has thought of everything, of course. _'Erik' continued to swing his knife at Nadir as he moved about the room.

It was becoming difficult to differentiate between what was real and what wasn't. Nadir was also coming to realize that his body was not responding as well as he would like, and he knew it all had to do with the ever-increasing heat. It had to be well over 100 degrees now. The heat wasn't the only thing playing with his mind, though. The film was still going on in the background, the dead 'bodies' were scattered across the floor, and the music was still just as vicious as before. It was becoming too much to take as he continued to dodge 'Erik's' attacks.

In the midst of his backing away, another surprise occurred when part of the floor opened beneath him. Nadir let out a surprised gasp as he fell into a hole. It wasn't a very deep one, but it did cause him to have to stop retreating from 'Erik'. The unmasked 'Erik' bent over and readied his noose as he continued to move towards him. Nadir frantically tried to get out of the hole. It wouldn't have been a problem had the heat not been there and his mind weren't so jumbled. "Erik, stop this!" he couldn't help but yell out, although they were the most pointless words he'd ever said. 'Erik' couldn't hear him.. All hope was lost.

_Focus! Don't give up! _His thoughts and the fear that these really were his final moments were what finally gave him the energy to get out of the hole. His body pushed itself out and fell backwards onto the sidewalk.

He heard a loud crash, and he forced his head up in time to see 'Erik' fall into the hole he'd previously been trapped in. A sigh of relief left his lips, and his eyes closed as heat continued to pour onto his body. It would be so easy to simply lie there forever. The heat was continuing to build. Soon, there wouldn't be any energy left for him to use.

A sound coming from in front of him caused his body to jolt in surprise. He opened his eyes and saw a steel wall lowering from the ceiling until it reached the floor. Nadir's eyes widened in horror. This wall was unlike any he'd ever seen. There were daggers and mechanical saws attached to it. The noise the saws were making was almost enough to drown out the music, but it wasn't welcoming to know that.

The wall began to move towards him, and Nadir's entire body froze in place for one brief moment. He just had no idea how or why this was happening. What on earth had he done to deserve any of this? He would do anything to make the nightmare end… His inward pleas were not enough to stop the wall. It continued to move forward. Nadir's body started working again, and he ran to the other side of the room where the 'bodies' were and the film was playing. He searched in vain for something, anything to stop the wall from moving. All he saw were slaughtered bodies.. and he couldn't help but realize he was about to join them.

His heart raced as he ran throughout the part of the room that hadn't yet been touched by the wall. Sweat dripped from his sluggish body. He was about to lose all hope and succumb to the madness. Then, unexpectedly, a part of the floor opened and he fell into a hole, just like the previous one. Nadir had never been so grateful for anything. He ducked his head so that the wall would move over the hole without hitting him, and it did so not even a full second later. The wall came to a stop right before reaching the screen.

Nadir could only lie where he was and breath deeply, so tired was his body from all of this. And still, the music and heat were overpowering everything else. He was sure it had to be over 110 degrees. "I have to get out of here," he heard himself murmur. "I have to save Christine." The mention of the girl was enough to give him a new strength. He got out of the hole and stood staring down at the 'bodies' that were now smashed and plastered to the floor where the wall had run over them.

A strange dizziness was beginning to invade his senses. The music was causing his head to spin, and the heat was increasing the spinning. "Am I going to die here, surrounded by chaos?" In answer to his question, part of the 'sky' overhead opened and twelve fake but very realistic-looking bodies dropped. They hanged from the ceiling by nooses. Their bodies were half-normal and half-mangled as they twirled slowly in circles. Nadir was initially so surprised by how suddenly it happened that he screamed and fell to the sidewalk. His body crashed to the ground harder than it would have if things had been normal. Thanks to the heat, though, it felt like there were weights attached to his frame.

He didn't even have time to collect himself, because to his ever-increasing horror, boomerangs with knives attached to either end were thrown out from the left wall of the room straight towards the hanging 'bodies'. Nadir sank as low as he could to the sidewalk so that the boomerangs missed him. He assumed at least one of them had been meant to slice into him. Now completely on edge, Nadir lay still waiting for something else to happen. He didn't have to wait long, either. A few seconds later, boomerangs from the right wall of the room shot out and cut into the 'bodies'. Then, blood began to ooze out of the 'bodies' like waterfalls, causing much of it to fall on Nadir.

The music and heat were causing everything to feel very real, so he was sure it was real blood pouring onto his body. It made him feel sick, how life-like it all seemed.

Using what little strength he had left, Nadir scooted over until the 'blood' wasn't hitting him anymore. Then, he lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, half of it open so that the ends of the ropes were shown tied to poles above, and half closed so that the 'sky' was present. Nadir was becoming more and more convinced that it really was the sky and that he really was outside with the hot sun shining down upon him. The music was actually becoming peaceful. He felt like he could sleep.

_Christine,_ a voice in his head whispered. _You can't forget Christine. _And he couldn't. No matter how this was getting to him, knowing she was still in the hands of his enemy was causing him to continue on. Nadir let out a groan and forced himself to stand. He had to think of a way to escape. There just _had _to be a way! Looking towards the direction where the steel wall had initially come from, he wondered… His body slowly moved forward until he was in front of what looked to be a wall, except it was covered by leaves and thorny branches. It seemed Erik had thought of everything.. He had thought of every possible way to hurt a person. Soon, though, very soon, Erik was going to lose everything.

Nadir was just about to take action when, without warning, multiple arrows suddenly shot straight down from the ceiling. Not expecting it at all, he was helpless to what was to come. One arrow grazed down his entire left arm while another plunged into his right shoulder. A howl of pain escaped him as he stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. It was too much. He couldn't take anymore. The heat, the music, the fallen 'bodies', the film, how realistic it all was… And now these new injuries. He'd tried, he'd really tried.. But his attempts had been useless and he would now die. Blood poured out of his wounds, and Nadir's eyes closed as he gritted his teeth.

The voice in his head was powerful, though. It wouldn't leave him alone. _You have to help Christine! Get up! _He moaned and cried out at the pain that shot through his shoulder and arm. _This is ridiculous. Will you really allow him to win? If you can escape this, then you can take matters into your own hands. _His eyes reopened, and he knew what he had to do. Nadir raised his left arm and reached over to pull out the arrow from his right shoulder. With a sharp intake of breath, he pulled it out in one fluent motion, although there was resistance. The pain was smoldering, and Nadir found himself crying, although there weren't many tears that could come out of his eyes. His body was drying out, it seemed.

Taking a few more deep breaths, he forced himself back to his feet and hissed at the pain. Blood continued to fall from his wounds onto the floor, much like what had occurred with the hanging 'bodies' and the boomerangs. This time, though, the blood was real. He stepped over the fallen arrows and approached the wall again before looking at the thorn-covered branches. After reminding himself that Christine meant more than a few thorns, his left injured arm reached out towards the wall and shook uncontrollably. There had to be some kind of door handle, or something, behind the leaves and thorny branches. His hand moved across the smooth surface underneath. Although he tried to avoid the thorns, a few still caught his arm, which caused more blood to surface.

"I. Have. To. Get out. Of. Here," Nadir announced over and over again. The music, the heat, all of it was trying to overwhelm him, and it would have worked had it not been for Christine. For the girl, he would survive. He would return her to her normal life and have Erik arrested and thrown in jail for the rest of his miserable life.

Nothing was happening, he realized. No matter where he touched, he couldn't find anything. There wasn't a handle anywhere. Everything was smooth. Nadir was becoming desperate. "No. No, no, no!" Disregarding the thorns, he beat his left hand against the wall. "Help me! Please help me!"

He was ready to conclude that it was all over, but while beating his hand against the wall, he suddenly felt it hit something.. a button. Right as he pushed it, the lights in the room went out and a part of the wall opened outward. All was still.

Nadir, at first, was too shocked to move. It was a miracle, a true miracle. "Thank Allah," he breathed. He stepped out into the coolness and darkness of another room and breathed in the fresh air. It felt so good, yet the sharp pains in his shoulder and arm were increasing. _Where am I? _It was too dark to tell. Where had Erik deposited him? Was he in the mansion? Was this going to end up being another trick? Leaning against a wall for support, he trudged forward until his feet bumped into a staircase. Nadir shakily crawled up the stairs until he approached a door. He then opened it and was immediately greeted with _real _sunlight. He wasn't outside, no, but windows were allowing fresh outdoor light in.

He was, indeed, in the mansion. He recognized everything. It felt like it had been an eternity since he'd roamed freely, although it'd really only been two days. Still, though, he felt like kissing the ground. The pains in his arm and shoulder were reminding him that there wasn't time for that, though. He had to save Christine.

In his current condition, Nadir couldn't possibly fight Erik, nor could he talk sense into him. Every door in the mansion was probably locked, too. There was only one possible way. As quickly as he could, and while looking all around him making sure Erik wasn't anywhere to be found, Nadir walked down a hall of the second floor to get to his office. When he opened the door, what he saw was shocking. All of Christine's belongings, including her purse and cell phone, were sitting on his desk. He had no idea why Erik would put everything in this particular room, but it hardly mattered. Nadir looked at what did matter -the telephone on his desk- and hurriedly picked up the receiver to dial '911'.

A woman's voice came through, and Nadir softly said everything, including that Christine Daae was alive and trapped inside, that Erik, the kidnapper, was also inside and dangerous, that he himself was injured, and the address of their location. The woman reassured that help was on the way.

Nadir breathed a sigh of relief after placing the receiver back to its hook. His entire body seemed to be protesting his every move, but he'd gotten out of that godforsaken room. He'd gotten out and he'd dialed '911' for help. Christine was going to be rescued soon. Nadir, however, had finally had enough. _I've done everything I could. Now, the end has come. _With that last thought, he sank to the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Erik stood in his dark Torture Chamber looking out at Christine, whose features were being illuminated by the hallway's light. He could stare at her for all eternity… And he _would_. Christine was his now, and he would be able to stare at her whenever he liked. No longer would the weak, pathetic Erik emerge and take advice from others. _He _was in charge now, and she was going to know his position in her life soon enough.

For now, though, he knew they had to move quickly. Already, a tightly woven plan was almost complete in his mind. Knowing his feisty Christine all too well, Erik knew he would have to take her with him by force. That was where the Ethyl Ether would come in.

It was time to put his plan into action.

Christine was oblivious to Erik's new insanity. Her mind was busy thinking of Nadir. _He escaped! He actually escaped! _Relief was spreading through her body, but she was concerned about where he was now. Had he escaped the mansion, or just this one room? And if he had escaped, were the police coming? And if the police were coming, would she be seeing her father soon? A smile crept to her lips at the thought. To see her dad again would be the greatest gift of all.

She also wondered about Erik, though. What would happen to him once she was rescued? Would he go to jail?... Christine didn't know what to think of that. It seemed like he had made some progress. She had really gotten through to him. He had actually told the truth about Nadir and regretted his actions. Her mind also couldn't seem to help but recall the earring incident. Erik had been so kind and caring… It wasn't the creepy sort of kindness, either. She had welcomed it.

She didn't really know what any of it meant in the bigger picture. It really _seemed_ like he was improving, but was it enough? _Will I really press charges against him, knowing that he has improved? _Erik emerged from the dark room, and Christine smiled at him. "I'm glad Nadir got out, aren't you?"

Erik didn't say a word but continued to watch her with an unreadable expression.

"I wonder where he is," she continued cheerfully while looking down the hall. Then, she looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm really proud of you, Erik. You may not think so, but you really are improving."

He wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He was merely studying her calmly, adoring her from afar.

Christine was beginning to realize something wasn't right. "Erik? Are you ok?"

Erik heard and comprehended that. A sadistic grin appeared on his face then, and his eyes glowed. "My precious angel, your hopes are in vain." He saw her brow furrow in confusion. "You wish to leave me? Well, you cannot," he said, his tone firm and controlled.

_What's going on? _She was about to say something, but all words escaped her when she saw Erik quickly reach into his pocket and remove a cloth and bottle. Her eyes widened in fear. "No," she whispered. That was all she could say before Erik approached her and covered her nose with the cloth.

Christine collapsed into his arms, and Erik carried her towards the garage where his black Jaguar was waiting. He unlocked the doors with his key and laid her gently across the back seat. Then, he ran back inside to grab a few of her belongings from her bedroom. He had to move quickly.

It was while removing the sheets from her bed that Erik saw it for the first time. _What is- _Recognition dawned on him immediately. He'd seen one before.. A speaking device.. except, there were usually two. _Someone else must have the other.. _After pondering for only a moment, he knew. _Nadir. No… _His eyes closed briefly. There wasn't time to dwell on it, though. At a later time, he would think about it. _Yes, at a later time I can decide what to do about it._

Erik left the bedroom and headed for his Jaguar after gathering all of her needed belongings. There was nothing left to do. He moved to the driver's seat, opened the garage door, started the ignition, and locked the doors before speeding away.

Erik left the driveway and headed north with a determined expression on his face. In the distance, he could hear sirens, and he knew for a fact that they belonged to authorities who were heading to the mansion in hopes of rescuing Christine. He smirked. _It must be known that I am the authority in this situation. Christine is going to receive the best possible care.. if only they could see that. _He shrugged. _Let them think what they want to think. None of it matters any longer. Christine will never be found now. We left just in time.

* * *

_Police, detectives, a SWAT team, two ambulances, and a fire truck pulled up in front of the Delozier mansion. Gary Daae was seated in one of the police cars with his hands clasped together on his lap. When the car stopped, he got out and stood so that he was staring at the mansion. He and Christine had been here so many times..

In truth, Gary was mad at himself. Of course it had been Erik. He should have known it all along. The man was weird, to say the least, with his aloofness and the mask. What really angered Gary, though, was that he had been able to tell Erik was interested in his daughter. He had noticed it the day after Christine was attacked at the bank, yet he hadn't realized the depths to his interest.

To think that Erik, the designer of his new home and his daughter's boss, would go so far as to kidnap Christine was shocking. But, at the same time, it wasn't shocking at all. Erik truly had been the only real suspect in the case. He was the only one who had the motives and opportunity to pursue his daughter in such a way. _If only I hadn't been so blind! _Gary could remember encouraging Christine to get to know Erik and to help him, both of which never should have taken place.

It was too late to go back, though. Now, their mission was to get Christine out of that mansion safely. He only hoped everything would play out smoothly..

Gary watched from a distance as armed police approached the front door. One police man with a sort of portable hand-held intercom commanded, "Come out with your hands up. We have the area surrounded." After about a minute, nothing happened. "Come out with your hands up, or we'll be forced to invade the premises." Still, nothing happened.

The SWAT team proceeded to surround the outside of the mansion with their weapons ready while police broke down the front door and went inside. Several police were stationed outside, along with detectives and EMT's who were ready to go in at a moment's notice. Gary could only stand with his hands in fists at his sides. _Why won't Erik just surrender? It's pointless to retaliate. Let her go! _

Minutes flew by. It seemed to be taking forever, and Gary was becoming more worried by the second. He wanted so badly just to run in and get Christine out of there himself, but he'd been ordered to stay back.

His eyes darted to the right when, suddenly, one of the EMT's received a call through his walkie-talkie. Two of them brought a stretcher out of one of the ambulances and hurried into the mansion.

Gary had been able to overhear the word 'man', which meant there was a man in need of medical attention inside. He wondered who it was… Through Nadir's 911 call, Gary had been able to gather the information that Christine was alive and trapped inside, Erik was the kidnapper and was dangerous, and Nadir was injured. Now, the question was, what man did the EMT mean? He didn't have to wait long to see who it was. A couple of minutes later, EMT's came out rolling a stretcher with Nadir Kahn lying on it. Gary's face paled at what he saw. Nadir had obviously been hurt badly. _Did Erik do this? If he did, then who is to say he won't or hasn't hurt Christine? _To distract himself from having such gruesome thoughts, he asked the nearest EMT, "What happened to him?"

The EMT quickly replied, "We're not sure," before ushering Nadir into the ambulance. Then, after a commotion of voices and activity, the ambulance drove away.

_Ok, one out. Where are you, Christine? _Gary thought with his arms crossed. His eyes were glued to the front door.

A few minutes later, many of the police emerged from the mansion, and detectives took their place inside. One of the police men who had proven to be the nicest person during this entire ordeal approached Gary.

"Where is she?" Gary asked frantically.

The police man shook his head sadly. "There's no one in there. They must have escaped." He noticed the tortured look in his eyes. "Don't worry, though. We'll catch him."

Gary felt time stand still as he took it all in. Christine wasn't inside. Erik had taken her, yet again. The police man's words replayed through his mind. _'Don't worry, though. We'll catch him.' _There was one thing they couldn't forget. Erik was a genius, even Gary knew that. He was smart, probably smarter than all of them. So, was it really possible to take down a genius kidnapper suffering from insanity?

* * *

Christine stirred from her state of unconsciousness a little over two hours later. Her eyes slowly opened and her brow furrowed. She found that her eyes were slow to focus and closed and opened them several times. A lazy sort of moan left her lips as she began to focus on what was directly above her. _A ceiling. _Then, she attempted to move her lethargic arms and legs so that she could sit up. She did so slowly and rubbed her tired eyes before focusing on her surroundings.

It wasn't hard to come to a conclusion. It was very noticeable that she was speeding past woods and fields, and it didn't take long to figure out that she was in a car on an interstate. Above everything else, Erik was in the driver's seat with his hands upon the steering wheel and his right foot on the accelerator.

The most recent memories she had positioned themselves in the front of her still-sluggish mind. Everything was coming back to her.. _Nadir! _She remembered going down to the basement and Erik opening part of a wall to walk inside a dark room. Nadir hadn't been in the room. He had somehow escaped. Her memories ended there. Christine wracked her brain for a few seconds trying to think of why she couldn't remember getting in a car and going to sleep… Although it was foggy, she did vaguely remember that Erik had been holding a cloth and a bottle of something.. "E-Erik?" she finally questioned.

"Yes, my love?" Erik immediately answered without glancing at her. It seemed his eyes were fully focused on the road ahead.

Christine was beginning to grow extremely worried about their current situation. He had obviously done something using that cloth and bottle to make her pass out. "What did you do to me?"

Erik was through with lying to her. All it ever seemed to do was waste time and energy that could be used towards other things. "I brought you to unconsciousness using Ethyl Ether." He knew she wouldn't have the slightest idea what it was. "Something similar to chloroform," he continued before refocusing on the road.

Now, she was worried. Christine's eyes widened and her hands wrung together nervously. "You did _what_?" She'd heard him, though. It was just.. unbelievable. What about all of their progress? What about saving Nadir? What about the regret she could tell he had felt? Her heart began to race as she decided to question aloud. "Erik, what's going on? Where are we?"

He simply refused to look at her, even through the rear view mirror. "Your questions will all be answered soon enough, my darling." His tone suggested that her questions were of little significance. Erik had bigger things on his mind.

"Where are we going?" she asked, beginning to become frantic. "What about Nadir?"

His eyes narrowed. "What _about _Nadir, Christine?" Erik asked viciously, suddenly very alert to what she was saying. "No, nevermind that." His tone became calm once more. "I know what you are thinking. Here, allow me to explain in it simply. Your precious Nadir somehow escaped my Torture Chamber, and he undoubtedly went to the police, for I believe I heard sirens shortly after we left."

Although he hadn't told her much, Christine was still having trouble processing it all. "T-torture Chamber?" The two words terrified her.

"Very good, Christine, you can say it," he remarked sarcastically.

Tears came to her eyes. "You mean… Police actually came for me?" Why hadn't the two of them been there when the police arrived? Why did Erik have to be so quick-minded, or insane, or whatever he was? It was all so unfair!

"Yes," Erik replied. "Although, I believe I heard several sirens. I would have to guess that not only were there police, but probably a SWAT team, an ambulance, and your father, as well."

Christine gasped at the mention of her father. Angry tears spilled over. "I want you to take me back right now! I want to see my dad!"

His jaw clenched underneath the mask. Her words had struck a harsh chord within him. "I'm afraid it is highly unlikely that you will ever get what you want, my dear." His voice was soft. "I believe you have heard enough now. Your silence would be wise."

She trembled violently and breathed deeply while crying. "Why did we leave? How did you know what Nadir would do?"

Erik actually laughed at her question. "It wasn't hard to figure out, my dear. He hated me before I locked him in the Torture Chamber, and I have good reason to believe he despises me now. After all, the Torture Chamber is not a kind place." He let out a short sigh. "But we mustn't let your innocent mind think about it any longer. Are you tired, love?"

_He's going to use that chloroform stuff again.. _She couldn't let it happen. _Maybe if I try to reason with him… But this isn't the same Erik as before. There's something extremely different about this Erik. He seems more… focused than before. _"I think I could sleep, yeah," she forced herself to say. Christine knew better than to go against this new Erik, at least for the current time. Eventually, though, they would have to stop driving. Then, they would have to talk. She decided it would be best to pretend to sleep in order to think of what to say. _I'll have to be smarter than before if I ever want to get out of this._

Erik's thoughts were of what was to come. They would soon reach their destination, a place no one other than himself knew about. Then, after explaining his terms to her, they would build a new life together. There would be no interferences from anyone, including the love of his life… his Christine.


	31. Home

**Home **

"We have arrived, Christine. You may get out of the car now."

Christine sat up, finally ending her state of pretending to be asleep. She'd been lying on her back with her eyes closed for what felt like hours. Really, she was trying to think of ways to get out of this mess. Many options had entered her mind… But, now that they had 'arrived', as Erik had put it, those options seemed to disappear as fear took their place.

She looked at Erik suspiciously before tentatively opening the car door. She got out and stood on the ground, which was covered with dirt and leaves. From what she could tell, she was in a sort of forest. She could hear running water. _There must be a waterfall nearby. _That was strange…

It was a bit chilly outside, causing her arms to cross against her stomach. But, she couldn't show weakness. Christine felt lost and confused, but she couldn't show her sensitivity. So, she uncrossed her arms and stayed near the car merely looking around her.

Erik was out of the car before Christine could even begin to recognize her surroundings. He couldn't very well have her guessing her location without him being out in it. He watched her while waiting for her to speak first, as he knew she would be curious.

Christine wasn't going to speak first, though. It was what he wanted, she knew, and she wasn't going to let him win.

All was silent as they stood beside the vehicle, Christine staring at a nearby tree while Erik stared at her. Of course, Christine could feel his stare, which made her feel uncomfortable and on edge, but she was getting used to these stares. After all, these one-sided staring games had been going on for weeks. It was only natural that it should continue now… Now that Erik was completely out of control…

He was becoming a bit impatient as he watched her. Erik was just so anxious for Christine to see all that awaited her. There was much to be seen, and he wanted to get on with it. "Christine?" he questioned eagerly.

She blinked at his tone and looked into his eyes, an intensity there that she could almost cower away from.

"Would you like to know where you are, my dear?"

His tone was just as excited as before, and Christine found she didn't like it. This was definitely not the time for excitement, yet he was showing it. She was angry about her situation, to say the least, so she tried to appear uninterested. "Sure." It was a lie, though… She was _extremely _interested, actually.

Of course, Erik could see behind her disinterest. He smirked. "You are curious, my love, do not deny it." His smirk deepened. "I will not keep things from you." Continuing to stare at her fragile figure, he decided aloud, "No, I will never keep things from you again. We are in Tennessee, my darling."

Christine's eyes did widen at that. _No wonder it felt like we were driving forever… _They'd been driving for hours on end, and she now knew why. "Where in Tennessee?" she asked with tenseness in her tone.

"We are in the Great Smoky Mountains. A deserted, secluded section, yes," Erik responded while looking around with great satisfaction. "A place where there is no interaction with the outside world. A place where there is no one but us, Christine," he ended softly.

She took a few breaths and focused on not being afraid of his words. Had this been days ago, she would have been scared to death, but now she seemed to have some control over her feelings. She looked at him calmly. "So, we're alone here. Where will we be staying?"

Erik wasn't surprised by her calm tone, for again, he could see right through her. "I know you are afraid, Christine, but there is no reason to be. You are far better protected here than you were there. To answer your question, though, we will be staying in a log cabin. Yes, doesn't that sound nice?"

_How stupid.. _Christine finally decided she couldn't help but go against his words. "What, are you crazy? I'm protected here? I'm no better protected here than I was in Tallahassee."

He smirked, glad she was finally speaking her mind, although it wouldn't help her in the slightest. "But Christine, my love, you _are _better protected here. You see, we were too close to society when we resided in the mansion. Here, it is nearly thirty miles to the nearest civilian. We are far safer here."

"How does that make me safer?" _Oh god… Thirty miles? _"I'm not safe here! I'm not safe with you!" Her eyes closed and she shuddered. _I can't give in. I won't give in. _"And I'm not going _anywhere _with you."

"Christine, Christine," he sighed. "Did I not clarify this? There is no choice. You _will _come with me. We will enjoy each other's company. Yes, it might take a few hours to get used to such an environment, but a few hours is not long. Before you know it, you will become accustomed to your new life."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Christine cut in while throwing her hands out in front of her body in protest. "What are you even saying? There's no way I will _ever _become 'accustomed' to this."

Erik sighed. Her rebellion could sometimes be so tiring. "Come now, Christine. Come with me. Let's enjoy our new life together."

"The first second I'm alone, I'm running the hell away from you!" Christine belted out defiantly.

His eyes narrowed. "You stubborn child… Why can you not cooperate? After all I have done, you still do not see.. You belong to me now!" He exclaimed the words so forcefully that neither moved or made a sound. "Yes, perhaps I have finally gotten through to you," he murmured while looking at her wide-eyed expression. "_I _am in control. You are not."

He just had it all so wrong. Christine could only shake her head slightly. "What's the matter with you? Seriously, why can't you see that you're hurting me?"

_That's it.. There will be no more of this, _Erik inwardly decided. "Quite frankly, Christine, I can't care anymore. The moment you betrayed me, I had to take action."

She blinked. _Betrayed? _"What are you even talking about?" Christine asked in confusion. "How in the world did I betray you?"

Erik's eyes narrowed in distrust. "You know what you did…" She stared at him blankly. "Or, perhaps you thought you weren't in the wrong. Either way, _I _know, but I wasn't going to allow you to know until I was ready to tell you. Christine, _my dear, _I know all about your little escapade involving those speaking devices… your way of communicating with Nadir," he clarified. Yes, he could see that his words had affected her this time.

Christine was nearly speechless. "H-how?" she asked, as that was the only word that she could think to say.

"It was simple, really. After I had used the Ether and you were unconscious, I packed your belongings, including your bed sheets. It was under your pillow, as you know." He went through a slight mood swing, which involved becoming sad. "Why? Why would you do such a thing? Why would you betray Erik?" Another mood swing took place before she could respond. He became angry. "Did you truly think Erik wouldn't find out? Do you think Erik is stupid, Christine?"

Her fists clenched tightly. _Damn him! _"Just hold on! What about _you_? You've tricked me time and time again." Before he could say more, she said, "And who really cares, anyway?" In truth, it really didn't matter. The walkie-talkies obviously hadn't helped anything. "You've won. You've made it so that I can't communicate with anyone." Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her father. "Y-you've gained full control."

Erik stared at her defeated appearance. _Perhaps I will get through to her yet. _"Yes. Yes, I am in full control." He let the words sink in before saying, "Now, enough of this. Follow me."

Knowing that she didn't have a choice, Christine trudged forward. Although he'd said 'follow me', it didn't end up that way. Instead, she stayed ahead of him. He was right behind her. All her mind could do was think of escaping. To run now would be futile, but later... Maybe, just maybe, there would be an opportunity. _'Thirty miles to the nearest civilian,' _she remembered him shook her head. _Don't think about that. Maybe he was lying-_

His voice behind her interrupted her thoughts. "You shook your head just now. Why?"

He asked the question in a way that suggested she just _had _to tell him, as if he could control even that. Christine decided not to say a word.

Erik gritted his teeth realizing that he was being ignored. "Christine, answer me," he demanded.

"No."

He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take being denied the opportunity to know her thoughts. Stepping in front of her, he looked down into her surprised eyes and demanded once more, "Christine, answer me."

Christine hadn't expected him to get directly in front of her. _What the- _She couldn't let herself get caught up in her surprise, though. He was waiting for an answer. Gritting her teeth and glaring up at him, she proclaimed, "It's not a big deal! I was thinking about how to get out of this, which shouldn't come as a surprise. Geeze.." she whispered and turned her face away. After a moment, she felt his hand caress her left cheek. With a cringe, she immediately backed away. "Don't touch me!"

Erik merely chuckled and got behind her again. "Well, let's continue."

Their walk wasn't long. In fact, they were parked fairly close to the log cabin, which surprised Christine. _If only I could get a hold of his car keys… _Numerous thoughts like that were going through her mind.

Another matter that was surprising Christine was the log cabin itself. It wasn't large like his mansion. Instead, it was a one-level cabin. On the outside, it was obviously unkempt. Vines and cobwebs covered the outer walls making it look like the place hadn't been used in years. Yet another strange, alarming fact was that, from what she could tell, there weren't windows… not one. There was a front door and that was all.

"My, this is embarrassing," Erik said from behind her. "Though, I suppose this is what happens when a log cabin has been unoccupied for five years." He moved so that he was standing beside Christine. "Outward appearance should mean nothing, though." Turning his head towards her, he asked, "Right?"

Christine knew what he was getting at. The outward appearance of the cabin symbolized his outward appearance. "That's right," she agreed. It wasn't his outward appearance that was making her life a living hell. It was what was inside him.

Her agreement was something he hadn't expected, but it still wasn't satisfying. Turning his thoughts in a different direction so as not to dwell on his wretched face, Erik led her up three steps to the porch. He got the intended key out of his pocket and pushed it into the key hole, all the while keeping his peripheral vision on Christine. The door opened, and he told her to go inside. She did so slowly and he followed her closing the door behind them. Quickly, he locked it and put the key in his pocket until they were standing silently in the dark.

This was creeping Christine out. Being alone in the dark with the man was enough to make her heart pound in fear. "C-can you turn on a light?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh, how rude of me!" he exclaimed. Erik could see perfectly in the darkness, but she couldn't. He reached to the right and grabbed a matchbox. Then, he proceeded to light a candle. "There."

Christine's brow furrowed. _A candle? That means… _"There's no electricity?"

Erik laughed. "No, angel. There are no utilities."

"No ut- What? Are you kidding me?" She'd never lived without electricity, running water, air conditioning…

He laughed again. "I suppose this will take some getting used to. My sweet, pampered Christine has never without such luxuries. Now, allow me to tell you the reason behind it. I cannot very well risk paying bills. People would know where we are, you see?" He tried to explain in simple terms that she could understand. "Don't worry, though. There are plenty of candles and fans around. And, as for water, there is a well near the cabin. You will be well taken care of," he reassured.

Christine crossed her arms and looked around her while trembling slightly. Most everywhere was still dark, meaning that the candle hadn't helped. _He controls everything… I don't know how much more of this I can take.. _Her eyes returned to his masked face that was being illuminated by the burning candle. "I-I want to go home," she murmured, her voice shaky.

Erik reached out and pat the top of her head affectionately. "But, my dear, you _are _home," he said with a smile. He watched as her eyes closed, a defeated expression reaching her face. Then, she turned and walked away from him further into the house. She looked like a lost lamb. She looked like she needed help. And, in Erik's mind, he was the only one who could help her. Once he saw her turn left and leave his view, he raced forward to join her.


	32. Breaking Through

**Breaking Through**

Christine stood in the doorway of a room and peered into darkness. Her eyes closed as she wished, yet again, that this were all just some horrible nightmare that she would wake up from within the next two minutes.

"We will share this bedroom," Erik said from behind her.

She jumped at the sound that was too close for comfort and heard him chuckle. Opening her eyes, Christine turned to glare at him. _Him and that stupid candle…_ The glare didn't last long, though, as his words sunk in. "What?" she whispered. "No way.." A look of horror took hold of her for a few brief seconds before being replaced by the same glare as before. "No," she stated firmly.

"Yes," Erik stated back, mimicking her tone. He smirked.

Christine had had enough of this. Her hands fell loosely to her sides. "Look, Erik, don't you think this has gone on long enough? If you love me, you'll let me go-"

Erik interrupted, "Christine, I believe we have been through this time and time again. I _do _love you, but I cannot and will not _ever _let you go. Besides, my dear, where would you go? Do you intend to walk to Tallahassee?" he asked sarcastically.

She could have shot back her own sarcastic remark, but what good would it do? Both of them had played enough games. It was time to be serious. "Erik, I want to ask you something."

"Anything, my love."

"Are you happy? Is this really what you wanted? To kidnap me again without my consent?"

"My dear, this is exactly what I want. Now come. We have not finished our tour."

She shook her head desperately. "No, Erik, just listen to me, ok? I'm not finished, and you still haven't answered my question. I don't think you're happy. I think you have some twisted fantasy stuck in your head. You think I'll eventually fall in love with you and that we'll be able to live happily ever after. It's not going to happen, Erik. It can't happen like this, and I think you know that deep down."

His eyes took on a sort of wounded expression for a split second before going back to confidence. "Now now, Christine, you should know not to toy with my emotions. It always leads to failure."

"Are you happy?" She wasn't going to back down. This was important.

Erik sighed. "Yes, of course I am happy. This is everything I have ever wanted. To be here with you is enough."

"But love would help, wouldn't it? What would you do if I did love you?" By this point, Christine was talking more to herself than to Erik. A sudden idea came to mind, and the impact of it caused her eyes to widen. "Erik," she said, looking up at him. "I want you to do something for me."

Erik studied the eager look in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked skeptically.

The way he was looking at her caused the excitement she was feeling about her idea to dwindle slightly. _Will this actually work?... _"I want.. I want you to take off your mask."

He stared at her blankly, not having expected her words. For the first time all night, surprise had caught hold of him. "What?" he breathed.

"Take off your mask. I want to see your face."

Erik's teeth gritted. "You know not what you ask, Christine."

"But, I-"

"Silence," he commanded. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm down. To think that she would bring his face up at a time like this… It was outrageous! "My dear girl," he began with forced gentleness. "You have entered dangerous territory. Now, enough is enough."

They stared at each other for a long moment, Christine's lips pursed in frustration. She knew it was far from over. For once, she could see a real way out of this. If he would take off his mask, she could prove to him that she wasn't afraid of his deformity. If he would take off his mask, his insanity would disappear. Christine knew it. He would feel vulnerable, which would bring him to reality. Then, she could tell him that his face wasn't the problem, that the problem was _inside _him. After that, Erik would have a break down, she was sure of it. And once she got past that, she could convince him to let her go.

And if that didn't work… Well, there weren't going to be any options left.

"Come, Christine. Come see all that awaits you." Erik was attempting to use his persuasive tone. His beloved was becoming far too daring. He couldn't have it, and controlling her mind with his voice looked to be the only way he could stop it.

"I know you don't trust me."

Erik froze in place at the sound of her tone. She sounded so serious, as if she hadn't even heard him. But that was impossible. No one was able to escape his voice, no one!

"But trust me when I say this," Christine continued. "I'm not scared of your face."

She wasn't going to back down, he realized. To see _all_ of him was what she truly wanted. But why? Was this a trick? Of course it was! His Christine was concocting some silly plan to escape. All she wanted was to get away from him… Things were not going to work to her advantage, though. …But perhaps he should oblige. Show her his face, see fear enter her eyes, go into a hysteric rage, and become the monster she so badly wished to see. "Oh, Christine," Erik murmured. "Is this what you truly want?" His eyes closed as he listened for her answer.

"Yes."

Without anymore hesitation, Erik placed his candle on a nearby table, reached for the ties of his mask and slowly undid them. Then, he allowed it to fall to the floor. The sound of it hitting the hard wood was the only audible noise in the dark cabin. His eyes narrowed, and he took hold of the candle again so that she could see what she wanted to see.

Christine stared evenly, her eyes traveling every inch of the deformity. After a few moments of silent looking, she decided to speak. "As I said, I'm not scared of your face." It was the truth, too, but that wasn't important. She waited on bated breath for him to react.

Erik stood motionless, her words repeating themselves in his mind. Christine wasn't afraid. She didn't fear him! But what did it mean? If she didn't fear his face, then why did she hate him so? He couldn't understand. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his eyes seemed to glaze over so that he couldn't see his angel. "Why must you wish to leave Erik?" he asked softly.

"Because we're not meant to be together," she replied just as softly.

He shook his head slightly. "You feel one way, and I feel another. But who is right?..."

Christine gulped while choosing her next words. "I am."

After everything, every hardship, every struggle, every fight… It was all going to end, and the victory would not be his own. For once, Erik was seeing clearly, although he was finding it hard to see at all. The facts were clear. Everything he'd done, he'd done for himself, not for her. He wasn't happy. Christine was right. He loved her, oh yes, he loved her more than his own life. But she didn't love him. His wish could never come true, and he really did know that deep down, just as she'd said. It was clear to him now. Somehow, and without a grandiose event taking place to make it happen, he was now finally able to understand. He once thought he knew her so well.. It seemed she knew him better than he knew her, though. With the love he felt and would always feel for her, he would let her go.

Erik breathed deeply while a new emotion emerged. Concern. Deep concern. "Christine.." He looked into her eyes. "My god.." Tears entered his eyes. "What have I done? I-I've destroyed you." Memories of the young woman she had been before he'd committed the ultimate crime resurfaced. She had been so happy, so full of life, so innocent, so beautiful.. Now, as he looked at her, he could see the damage he had done. She wasn't happy, she was desperate for freedom. She wasn't full of life, she was exhausted. Her innocence… It was being torn away from her against her will. And her beauty, the natural glow she had once possessed, was hidden beneath a deep pallor and sad eyes. "Christine?"

She could hear the worry in his tone, but that was of little importance next to what was happening. Her plan was working! It wasn't over yet, though. She still wasn't free. "Yes?" she asked, hope evident in her tone.

The sound of her voice caused more tears to enter his eyes until he finally lost all composure. Covering his face with his hands, he began to sob violently. The regret he felt was unbearable, and it was slicing through every fiber of his being.

Christine watched silently as the man who had been so insane and powerful only a few minutes before crashed before her eyes. It seemed her plan had worked. After days, which felt more like weeks, of being his prisoner, it was finally over. Now it was time to calm him down enough so that he could take her back. "Erik," she called. "Come on, Erik, calm down. You have to calm down now."

He nodded obediently and forced himself to regain some control. It took over a minute for him to find enough strength to function. _You must do what is right.. For her.. _Erik's hands moved away from his face. He knew what had to be done. "My mask," he mumbled while searching the floor. "Where-" He looked up and saw that Christine was holding it. His eyes widened at the sight, her hands touching one of the most repulsive parts of him. She then handed it to him, causing him to blink. It was obvious that she wanted to leave, and quickly. Erik tied the mask to his face and stood still. It was time to take control of the situation, but he found, strangely, that he didn't know how. It was so unlike him to feel helpless.

"It's time," Christine finally said, taking charge. For the first time, she was the boss, not him.

Erik understood and nodded in shame, though shame was an understatement when trying to decipher what he was feeling. He could barely look at her. With a clenched jaw, he turned around and walked to the front door.

Christine followed him with a firm expression. Her eyes never strayed from his back as she prayed he wouldn't take back his actions. They'd only been inside the cabin for a short time, fifteen minutes to be exact. Who would have thought that so much could happen in such a brief time? It seemed unthinkable, the progress they had made. But it was time to move on from that. Christine was already thinking about what was to come.

They reached the car, and both got in, Christine sitting in the passenger's seat and Erik at the wheel.

Erik sat still for a moment. He knew what he had to do, but it was so difficult. Shouldn't he say something? Words wouldn't come, though. With a numb hand, he started the ignition and drove away. He distantly wondered if there would be eight hours of silence.

"I need to call my dad."

Her words were unexpected, but he nodded, as that was all he could manage. He reached into his pocket and handed her his cell phone. To obey would be all he could do. It was the _least _he could do for her. He listened to the phone conversation without saying a word. Numbness was consuming him, and it was all he could do to be attentive enough to drive. But for her, he would.

Christine dialed her father's cell phone number and listened to the ringing with surging anticipation. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" His tone was nervous, but he sounded incredibly alert.

She cleared her throat and tried to suppress the overwhelming tears that were threatening to escape. She was _finally _hearing her father's voice. It felt like she hadn't heard it in so long.. "Dad?" she croaked.

There was a dramatic pause. "Ch-Christine?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me." Christine was feeling a number of emotions. She squeezed the phone to her ear.

They proceeded to talk for the better part of two hours, her father asking question after question. Christine could only give short responses. She was still just completely shocked by all that was happening. It didn't exactly feel real, the conversation or the fact that Erik was _really _taking her back.

After the tenth repeated question of 'Are you ok?', and after the tenth repeated answer of, 'Yes, I'm ok', Christine heard a noise indicating that Erik's cell phone battery was about to die. "Dad, the battery on this cell phone is about to run out. _Please _don't worry. We're coming to the apartment. Just wait for me there."

Ending the call with 'I love you', Christine closed Erik's cell phone and held it in her lap while staring out the front windshield.

All was silent for a long time, though neither knew how long. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours.

Surprisingly, it was Erik who spoke first. His voice was timid, nothing like it had been earlier. Everything was different now. "I-I'm taking you to your apartment?"

Christine nodded without turning to look at him. "Yeah."

More silence. Both were in deep thought while more and more comprehension took place.

Erik was preparing himself for his fate. He would be arrested and charged with kidnapping. It was only the beginning of what he really deserved, but he was fully ready to face up to his crimes.

Christine was busy thinking of what to do about Erik. For some reason, _he_ was taking precedence over every other thought. After going over it time and time again in her head, she realized that it was all up to her. His fate was her decision. Would she do what was right- charge him for the crimes he committed? Or… It was foolish to even think it.. But the thought was in her head nonetheless- would she let him go free?


	33. The Final Decision

**The Final Decision**

Erik and Christine had been on the road for seven hours. The drive was taking an excruciatingly long time in both of their opinions. They still hadn't spoken a word to one another, but that wasn't to say that they were bored. On the contrary, both were consumed in their own thoughts.

Christine was growing more and more nervous. They were getting closer and closer to her apartment, and she still hadn't come to a decision about what to do when she got there. _What will happen to Erik? _The thought refused to leave her mind. _What am I going to do? _Her eyes shifted towards the man to her left, the insane kidnapper who had done everything in his power to make her life hell. She'd all but given up hope... Thinking back on it, Christine really had been close to losing every bit of will and sanity she possessed. And it was all thanks to him! _That monster!_

And yet, Christine was torn. Yes, he kidnapped her. Yes, he was insane. Yes, he had done everything in his power to keep her against her will. But he wasn't a monster. He was just a man, a man whose entire life had been a nightmare due to a deformity and whose entire mental outlook had been warped because of it. Something Nadir had explained back weeks ago continued to stay in the forefront of her mind. _He doesn't know right from wrong… But since when does that make everything ok? _her mind questioned harshly. _He didn't know that kidnapping me was wrong? Big deal! All the more reason to lock him up! _

Her eyes suddenly widened as she went back over her thoughts. _That's right, he 'didn't' know… But now he does. He's finally figured it out. All the time I spent trying to teach him wasn't a waste. He's changed… _Really though, was it naïve of her to be thinking that? _There's only one way to find out.._

"Erik," Christine began while turning her head to look at him. "I need to know something." Her tone was firm and controlled. It felt so good to feel 'in charge'. "Do you realize now that kidnapping me was wrong?"

Erik blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected there to be any talking between them. The drive was supposed to be a way of mentally preparing himself for what was to come when they got to their destination. So why did it sound like she wanted to have a conversation? He took a moment to comprehend her question before nodding once. "Yes. It was wrong. It is unforgivable. It is something that I cannot undo. Therefore, I must _pay_."

The word, 'pay' was spoken with such fierceness that Christine shuddered. "And you're sorry?" she asked softly.

A long, shaky sigh escaped him. Sorry. Oh, how sorry he was… But he couldn't even begin to explain it to her. If he tried, he was sure to lose all control again. His main focus had to be on getting her back to her father safely. " 'Sorry' does not even begin to describe the regret I feel." It was a simple statement, yet Erik still found he had to swallow back tears.

A few minutes of silence passed between them as Christine thought things through. "I've been thinking," she finally said while looking down at Erik's cell phone in her lap.

Erik continued to look forward. Really, he only barely heard her words. He wasn't worthy… He just wasn't worthy of hearing her, of looking at her, or of even being in the same car as her.

"It's up to me, isn't it?" The question was rhetorical. "I can either let you be arrested or I can… let you go." Her last three words were whispered.

Now _that_ caught Erik's attention. He glanced her way with a frown before facing forward once more. "What?"

"I just.." Christine sighed but tried to underplay her deep emotions. She didn't need him feeling all hopeful or anything, although she had a feeling that wasn't at all what he was thinking. "I have a lot to think about," she said with a shrug.

He shook his head hardly believing what he was hearing. "You have nothing to worry about-." At the last moment, he stopped himself from saying her name as he normally would. Addressing her by name would be too painful.. "The decision will me made for you," he reassured before whispering, "You will never have to worry again."

Christine's brow furrowed. Those weren't the words she wanted to hear. "No, it's my decision to make. I'm the one who has to decide what to do with you."

Erik felt he couldn't bear to hear more. She was exhausted, undoubtedly, and didn't know what she was saying. To think that she would let him go without punishment… No, she most definitely didn't know what she was saying. "You need not worry about such things. The situation is out of your control." His hand gripped the steering wheel tighter for support. "We will be arriving fairly soon." He cleared his throat and took a deep, calming breath. "You will be rid of me soon enough. The nightmare will end."

Agitation was beginning to creep up on Christine. _It's my decision to make, damn it! _She hadn't been in control in what felt like a lifetime, and now she was to put up with _more _people telling her what to do? She wouldn't have it. "So, what you're telling me is that somebody else is going to be in charge of deciding what happens to you?"

He could sense her anger, which he found to be incredibly odd. "Yes." Then, without being able to stop himself, he asked, "Isn't this what you want? Do you not wish to forget it all, to have the entire mess taken off your hands?"

"I have the right to be in charge of what happens. I don't want some stranger to be the decision maker."

"Why do you care?" Erik asked loudly. "Why in god's name would you care?"

Christine was having trouble coming up with the answer to that herself. "I just don't want the wrong decision to be made."

Perhaps he had brainwashed her after all. The fact that she even thought there _was _a wrong decision proved that something tragic had occurred in that beautiful head of hers. "And what do you think the wrong decision would be?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I just know that.. Well, I want to be in charge."

That was understandable, he supposed. The poor girl had been held captive for days. She hadn't been able to make a single decision for herself. It was only logical that she should wish to have her say in the matter. "You are in charge of your own life, but not of mine. It shouldn't matter to you what happens to me."

Christine opened her mouth to speak, but words wouldn't come. Instead, her thoughts began to drift into what was most likely going to happen. She would be taken away by her father or a police officer to be questioned, and Erik would be arrested. He would go to prison. She wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. _But what am I thinking? 'Stop it from happening'? Why would I want to stop it from happening? It's what he deserves! …Isn't it? _

Erik shook his head but stayed silent. The poor, darling girl was suffering from something he himself couldn't identify. _Why would she care? Why would she care?_

It was another twenty minutes before Christine spoke again. In that amount of time, she'd made a decision. It was final, too. Nothing would change her mind. It was now time to put her plan into motion. She closed her eyes in order to mentally secure the details before opening them and turning to Erik. "I don't want you to take me to my apartment. I want you to drop me off a few minutes before then. And then, I want you to leave."

Erik's mouth gaped open unwillingly. He'd been trying to diagnose her for the past twenty minutes, and now _this_? "Christine," he said slowly, not even caring that he'd said her name. "What on earth are you talking about?"

She'd had twenty minutes to make sure this was what she wanted. Nothing would sway her now. "Erik, you heard me. You've got to drive far, _far _away from Tallahassee. Go back to the cabin or something. _Please_, you've just got to leave." Everything was silent, causing her teeth to grit. "Do you hear me?" she practically yelled. "Just do what I'm telling you to do. Ok?"

"But-"

"But don't think for a second that I won't get you arrested if you ever come back." Christine had never felt so bold. Standing up to Erik was the very _last _thing she ever thought would happen. But, well, it was happening. Seriously, she said, "I never want to see you again."

Her last words were like a punch in the stomach, but he was too confused to let it take control. "Have you completely lost your mind, Christine? Think about what you are saying. You wish for me to leave without punishment? I cannot let it happen," he said firmly.

"You can and you _will _let it happen. Look, this is my life, my decision! This is about me, not you! You've done everything for yourself so far, so you can do this one thing for me."

Her words definitely had an impact on him. _She's right. All I have done, I have done for myself. I need to do something for her… But this? _"If you let me go, you will always worry. Is that what you want? To worry for your safety for the rest of your life?"

Christine froze. "If you're saying that you would kidnap me again, then I take everything back. Erik, is that what you're saying?"

"Of course not," he replied immediately. "I would never come near you again."

"Then it's settled."

Erik sat in deep thought trying to uncover the hidden meaning to her words. "Why?" he finally asked. "Why are you doing this?"

The words came out easily. "I feel like this is the right decision. You don't need to be locked up. You know that kidnapping me was wrong. I believe you." Christine smiled for what seemed to be the first time in a long time. "You can't change my mind."

A glance in her direction was all it took. It was that smile… The one he hadn't seen in so long. _She _is _in her right mind. _He would oblige, whether he thought it best to or not. Still, though… "I don't understand this. I will never understand." He sighed. "And yet, I cannot deny you." Tears were coming to his eyes again, and his voice tightened as he spoke. "Please, Christine, you must know that I will regret what I did to you until the day that I die."

"I know you will," she replied without a bit of uncertainty.

They were close to her apartment now. It would be ten minutes at most before they would part ways. Christine squinted out into the darkness of Tallahassee wishing she could see everything that she'd once thought she would never see again. Erik stayed silent.

"Here's fine," she said once they were a couple of blocks away. She waited as the car came to a stop before unbuckling her seatbelt and turning to Erik. "Now go. Never come back. Ok?"

Erik couldn't help it. He just _had _to look at her one last time. So, he did. His breathing deepened as his eyes lingered on her precious face memorizing every detail. "I love you," he couldn't stop himself from whispering.

Christine nodded while looking into his eyes. "I know." She couldn't wait any longer. It was time. "Goodbye," she said and turned to open the door.

His heart was racing. She was leaving. The love of his life was never coming back. He would never see her again. This was the end. "Christine-"

"Just go," she interrupted before opening the car door, getting out, slamming it shut, and jogging away.

Erik watched her jog until he could no longer see her. Then, with what little strength he had left, he obeyed and drove away.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Erik's POV_

Before one year ago, I never knew darkness, although I thought it was my companion. I thought darkness was the symbol of my existence. Oh, how wrong I was.

I was not alone before one year ago, for I lived with another and was the owner of a precious feline. Music and architecture made up the very fibers of my being. Therefore, I did not know darkness.

Before one year ago, a bright, confident Erik lived in Tallahassee, Florida. He had a spacious mansion, a successful business, infinite amounts of money, a loyal business associate, a beloved pet, and music.. so much music.

That Erik was content.

And then, a brighter, more confident, and much more content Erik took the previous Erik's place, and it was all because of an angelic girl that the new Erik came to be.

This Erik knew love and loyalty. Darkness was far from his mind, and yet it crept closer unbeknownst to anyone.

Such a happy Erik could not be, for happiness only stayed with the worthy and fortunate.

No, once lies, deceit, and betrayal were known to this Erik, the downward spiral was inevitable. What took place was simple. The angel and the business associate had lied to Erik. They had tricked him.

So, the business associate had paid dearly for his sin by entering a torturous chamber, and the angel had been taken to a cabin in the mountains. To Erik, everything had worked out perfectly.

Perfection could not last, though. Not for Erik. Never for Erik.

The angel was unhappy. She wished to leave Erik.

Erik was forced to see truth.

And with that truth, the darkness came. The angel went home, and a new Erik was born.

_I was born.

* * *

_"You're looking well, Nadir," Gary Daae complimented while standing.

Nadir Kahn walked forward and shook Gary's hand in greeting. "Thank you. I'm feeling well," he said.

Gary resumed his seat and watched as Nadir took a seat across from him. It was a Sunday afternoon, and they were at a quaint coffee shop in Tallahassee. The men always made a point to meet once a month, and this was serving as their August meeting. "How's the shoulder?" Gary asked casually.

"Fine, fine," Nadir replied lightly. Both knew it was no light matter, but it was better to keep it as such. In actuality, Nadir was lucky to only suffer from an injured shoulder. It could have been far worse. It was best not to bring that to the light, though. "When do classes resume?" he asked, referring to Gary's job as a college professor.

"Well, I start back next Monday. Students descend next Thursday." They laughed at his choice of words.

Light conversation was nice, but really, it was only a matter of time before the real focus of every meeting came up. Today, it would be Nadir who brought it to the surface first.

"How's Christine doing?" His tone became a little more serious, his focus deepening.

The sound of his daughter's name always made Gary sit up a little straighter. Every ounce of his attention immediately focused on the most important part of his life. "She's doing very well. I remember telling you last month that I was unsure if she would attend college this semester. Well, Christine and I talked about it a lot. As it turns out, she is going to be attending Florida State University again this fall."

Nadir smiled. "That's great to hear." He was thrilled. Perhaps the Christine he had first been introduced to all those months ago was finally ready to reenter the world after putting a year of her life on hold. "Will she be living at home?" he asked, although he assumed the answer to be 'yes'.

"No, actually," Gary replied. "She and her friend, Meg, are going to be living together." He knew Nadir would be surprised to hear that. His daughter really had improved vastly over the course of a year.

"Really?" Nadir asked with a bit of disbelief. "How do you feel about that?"

Gary couldn't say that he was entirely accepting of his daughter's decision, but only she knew how well she was doing and what she could handle. Gary would support her, no matter what. "Well, as you can imagine, I don't want her to leave me. I suppose I'm a bit selfish in that respect. But," he began, his tone becoming more serious than it had been throughout the entire conversation. "We both know how bad things were. Or, really, you and Christine know more than I will ever know. I only know what she tells me, and I'm never sure how much she leaves out..." He sighed. This was the most their conversations had swayed towards Erik in months.

Nadir reassured, "I'm sure she has told you most everything." Really, though, he wasn't sure. Nadir might have known more than anyone else about what transpired between Christine and Erik, but even he didn't know everything.

In fact, there were some things no one knew, such as what actually occurred when Erik took Christine away from the mansion. Christine gave the police a story, but Nadir and Gary often wondered if it was only that- a fictional 'story'.

To move the conversation in the direction of what happened a year ago wasn't what the men wanted, though. It wasn't their purpose to meet once a month to discuss _that_. The purpose of their conversations was to keep each other updated on current and future happenings.

Everything else could go without saying.

"So, Nadir, how is your job going?" Gary asked, abruptly putting an end to the previous subject. That was fine by both of them.

For the rest of their meeting, they talked about Nadir's current job in real estate. What they didn't discuss was the other job Nadir took on, a job that no one else knew about. In his spare time, he was an investigator with one target in mind. Erik. The masked man who had almost killed him had been missing for a year, and Nadir knew his criminal case had slowly drifted in importance during that time. He wouldn't give up, though. He still had every intention of finding Erik and forcing him to pay for his crimes.

* * *

"Are you ok, Christine?" Meg Giry asked, not being able to hide slight worry from her tone.

Christine refocused her attention on her friend. She'd been daydreaming, which was nothing out of the ordinary... She hated when other people noticed, though. Also, she was sick of people always asking her the same question: 'Are you ok?' As if she were still haunted by the past... "Yeah, Meg, I'm fine," she replied with a smile. Really, though, she _was _still haunted by the past. It never left her mind for more than a minute.

Meg was still unsure but decided against hassling her. "Ready to get some more boxes?" The girls were currently moving into their new apartment for the coming semester. They were in the process of carrying boxes from their cars to the appropriate rooms.

"Yeah, let's finish this." They walked out the front door making sure to leave it open just in case they didn't have a free hand to reopen it. Then, they walked down the outside stairs passing other apartments along the way. It was too bad they were on the third floor of their apartment complex. It would have been nice not having to climb the stairs. It was worth it, though. Both girls were so excited about having their own place. To have such independence felt really good.

Of course, Christine did feel bad leaving her dad alone in the house they'd moved into a year ago. It was such a nice house, even if it did bring about memories she would rather let go. She couldn't forget who designed it... But, aside from that, it was important to Christine that she move out and live on her own. For the past year, she hadn't been alone for more than a few minutes. There would always be someone, usually her dad, wanting her company and asking how she was doing. She was appreciative, yes, and she understood the reason for it, but it was time to move forward.

The big question was: _Am I ready? _Christine had been asking herself that for the past four months. It was only a month ago that she decided she was ready to live her old life again. She'd submitted a late application to FSU and was accepted easily. And, as fate would have it, Meg's roommate had graduated in the spring and was moving out, leaving an extra bedroom in the apartment. Once Christine resigned herself to knowing that she was ready to begin living again, she jumped at the opportunity to room with her best friend.

And so, here they were. Meg would be entering her junior year as a piano performance major and Christine would be entering her sophomore year as an undecided major. That was a change from the major she had two years ago: vocal performance. She just didn't wish to continue in the field. Singing only brought about memories of what had happened a year ago, and those memories would be easier to forget if she got away the reminders. Luckily, everyone seemed to understand her decision without feeling the need to ask questions.

She couldn't ask for a better support system than what she'd been given since _it _occurred. She had her dad, Mr. Kahn, Meg, Raoul, and various members of the community on her side. Her dad had been her vessel of strength through all this. She hated to think where she would be if he hadn't been there. And Mr. Kahn had called and visited numerous times to see how she was doing and help in any way he could. Meg and Raoul had served as great friends in her time of need, too. Yes, Raoul was only a friend. Though she was fully aware of the fact that he wished to be more than that, Christine knew she couldn't handle a relationship, not to mention the fact that she just didn't feel that way about him.

Now, she was finally ready to break away from everyone's help. They had been so generous and kind during her time of healing, but Christine had grown to feel more and more like a nuisance. Finally, she was able to reassure them that she was ok, and it was largely thanks to them that she could say that.

Her primary goal was to make everyone see that they didn't have to worry about her anymore, and Christine had to admit that she was doing a damn good job of it, except for the times people caught her daydreaming. That wasn't too often, though. She was pretty good at hiding it.

Meg handed her a box from the trunk of her car before getting another box for herself. They walked back up the stairs to their apartment and were out of breath by the time they reached the top floor. "We're going to be in such good shape after living here for a while. These stairs are killing me now, but soon they'll be a piece of cake, don't you think?"

"Yeah, definitely," Christine said with a laugh while catching her breath. The girls continued moving everything in and arranging and decorating for the next three hours. By the time they were finished, the place looked great.

Christine couldn't help but grin while looking around and becoming accustomed to things. _Everything's fine now. This is exactly what I need. I can finally stop thinking about the past. _That was easier said than done, though.

Deep down, she knew she was going to continue hearing _his_ voice in her head, perhaps for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Erik's POV_

I wrote to her everyday. I would wake up at 3:00 in the afternoon, a rather normal time for someone suffering from the worst form of depression, and I would write for hours. As long as it took. My purpose was this- if I were to compose a perfect apology letter, then I would be able to move on and forget her.

_Christine..._

I would never forget that name, for it was forever imprinted in my mind, but perhaps I would be able to forget the person _behind_ the name.

So far, after a year's time, I have not been successful. When I sit down to write, I do so feverishly. But the product is never satisfactory. No matter what I write, it is never good enough. She deserves to know how sorry I am, and yet, I am never able to truly express my feelings.

It was two months ago that I finally discovered the reason behind my failed attempts.

The reason is clear. It is because she never did let me go. Not properly, at least. Because of her, I continue to dwell in this world without restraints. It isn't right, none of it is right. I should have been sent to a high security prison. But no, she chose to give me freedom. And for that, I suffer worse than if I had been sent to prison. For that, I am not able to forget.

_Perhaps today will be the day. _I got out of bed slowly and realized it was earlier than usual, 9:00 am. I briefly pondered the reason for waking up so early but stopped after a short while and trudged towards my desk. The cabin, where I had come to live after leaving Christine a year ago, was dark, as always. I was able to see my surroundings without difficulty, but I lit a candle anyway. I had come to loathe my unique abilities, everything from my musical gifts to being able able to see in darkness, and because of that, I had done away with them. Without her, I was nothing more than a recluse whose life consisted of eating sparingly, writing, and sleeping.

_**Christine, **_

I always began by writing her name.

_**It has been a year. My hope is that you have moved on and are living a bright, carefree life, for that is what you deserve.**_

_**I am writing this to you in order to apologize, although there are not enough words to fully convey the depth of my meaning. Perhaps you would rather I did not attempt to do this, but I feel that I must. You see, your giving me a second chance at life has awakened a whole new person in me. I am not the same as I once was. **_

_**There was a time when I wanted nothing more than to be with you. Now, I realize that it takes two people to want that if it is to ever work. I never considered your feelings, and for that I am so sorry. I also realize how psychotic I became. I stalked you and I kidnapped you. I did everything in my power to keep you. I will not ask for your forgiveness, for those crimes are unforgivable. **_

_**I only wish for you to know that I apologize for hurting you. I now know the extent of the pain I inflicted. You are forever scarred, I realize that. But, I also realize that you can overcome this. Perhaps you already have. I can only hope that is true.**_

_**This letter is not meant to bring about memories of what happened. It is meant to reassure you. After this day I will refrain from thinking of you again. I am sorry for all I have done, Christine.**_

_**Thank you for your time,**_

_**Erik**_

I stared down at the page and read the words, focusing my full attention on what I had written. It was... imperfect. It wasn't enough. My attempts were unsuccessful, yet again.

_But why is that? _I suddenly asked myself. The letter would seem satisfactory to others, I was sure of it. Why couldn't it be enough for me? _Why must I continue doing this day in and day out?_ This project has, without a doubt, shortened my lifespan. Of course, a short life is what I deserve, but that is not the point! _The point is that I am supposed to forget her. Yet, it cannot happen whilst I write her daily. This has to stop. _

It was the first time I'd had any of these thoughts. _This is the finished product. It is finished, complete, _I forced myself to think. Yet, I could not be satisfied. Not being satisfied meant never forgetting her. I couldn't allow it to continue. _How do I force myself to forget?_

_You know what you are doing wrong... _Another voice took the place of the first, and I gasped as it finally revealed my mistake. _Merely writing an apology is not enough. You must do more than that. _I focused on what the voice was trying to tell me, and another gasp escaped my lips when the answer was revealed. _You have to take this letter to her. Today.

* * *

__Christine's POV_

"Ouch!" I yelped. _Damn bed frame.. _I crawled out ungracefully from beneath my bed and sat on the carpeted floor. Rubbing the back of my sore head, I inwardly cursed the bed frame a few more times before shrugging it off. _Well, _I thought while looking down at the object in my right hand. _Well, well, well.. _My fingers lightly traced the glossy cover of a gray diary. It was something I quite frankly thought I would never look at again. I hadn't wanted to until today. It was Saturday night, and I was at home for the weekend.

My eyes traveled to my bedroom door anxiously. _Please don't let Dad knock on the door.. Even worse, don't let him open the door without asking._

I knew there wasn't much time. He was bound to come walking by soon enough, and I definitely didn't want him asking what I was doing. After all, _I_ didn't even know what I was doing. Not really, at least.

It just seemed right… My eyes returned to the diary.

With slightly shaky hands, I opened my diary and began to read.

_My first diary entry since I was six years old. It feels weird. Oh well, I guess I should get this over with. _

_Amy wants me to tell her everything. She is my therapist, after all. I've been seeing her for about a month. All we've really done is stare at each other, though, or that's what it feels like to me. Now she wants me to tell her (or somebody) everything that happened with him. I tried to explain to her that it's not so easy. She, of course, figures it should be easy by now. The six month anniversary of it happening is in three days._

_It's hard to believe that it's been six months. It doesn't feel like it, that's for sure._

_Well, I guess I should move on to the reason I'm writing this down. Maybe Amy's right. Maybe I should tell somebody. This is that somebody. This journal is my outlet._

_But what am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to explain how he stalked me, caused me to have a car wreck, and kidnapped me? Am I supposed to explain the days of being his prisoner? Am I supposed to explain how he finally let me go? Or how I let him go? Maybe I'm supposed to feel guilty about letting him go? He did hurt Mr. Kahn… I hadn't known that when I told him to leave. Maybe I would have changed my mind if I'd known that. You can't change the past, though._

_Maybe I'm not supposed to be focusing on those things. Perhaps I should be writing about how I still see him. I still feel him and hear him. It's like he's here sometimes, but he's not. Seeing and hearing things that aren't really there is bad, isn't it? It's not like I can help it, though. I sure as hell wouldn't be doing this voluntarily._

_It's like this: Every time I'm alone and the lights are off, I feel him near me. Sometimes I see him, and I most definitely have heard his voice a few times. That stupid cabin is the cause of this, I just know it! It was so creepy being in that cramped place without electricity. _

_I refuse to believe there's any other reason behind this. He wasn't right when he said I would always worry for my safety knowing he was out there somewhere. That can't be right. I believed him when he said he would never come near me again. Maybe I shouldn't have? No. No, no, no. I was right to believe him. I can't keep doubting myself or I'll go crazy!_

I stared at the word, 'crazy' for several seconds remembering how I had felt when I wrote it down. The word still had a tendency to scare me. Hell, it'd scared me so much back then that I'd stopped writing. And that was it. Those seven measly paragraphs were all I had written in that diary, yet I'd still felt the need to hide it so no one could find it.

So why did I feel like bringing it out today? Well, I wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because of being away from home. I only moved into the apartment last weekend, and classes started Wednesday. Maybe I was just feeling the need to see a reminder of when I had lived at home. That's the reason I was here, after all. It was because I missed it. I missed my bedroom and I missed my dad.

It was silly, really. I'd only been away for a week. Yet, it felt like longer than that. I would get used to things, though. Being away from home was good for me, I knew that. It would only be a matter of time before I got used to everything. I needed to keep telling myself that.

"Christine, are you ok?" Dad asked from outside my bedroom door.

I hurriedly placed the journal under my bed before standing. "Yeah Dad, I'm fine. You can come in."

He opened the door and looked at me with a smile. I knew he loved me being home. I'd asked him quite a few times if he would be ok living alone, and he'd always reassured me that he would be 'just fine', but I knew it wasn't true. I just wished... Well, I just wished he'd never had to go through losing me a year ago. I could tell that it had really had an effect on him. Dad just wasn't the same as he had been before _it _happened. Now, he worried about me constantly. I was always having to reassure him.

"I was just wondering what you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Anything's fine," I replied.

"Would you like to go to our favorite Italian restaurant?"

I grinned thinking about it. We went there so often that the waiters and waitresses knew our names. "Sure, that sounds great."

Dinner was nice, and afterwords we returned to the house and sat in the den to watch TV. About an hour passed before Dad yawned. "Well, I think I'm going to bed." He stood from his recliner and briefly touched my shoulder. "Good night, sweet heart. Sleep well. I love you."

"Night, Dad. I love you, too," I returned. He left the room and I continued watching TV, an old rerun of the Cosby Show. I wasn't really watching, though. For some reason unknown to me, my thoughts had begun to randomly drift to the little building in the back yard. That building was supposed to have been my 'vocal haven', as _he _had called it so long ago.

It wasn't my 'vocal haven' by any means, though. It was more of a storage building for lawn equipment and various other outdoor things. But, for some reason, I wanted to go see it. _How strange.. _I shrugged and got up from my position on the couch. I then went to my room to get some shoes before going to turn off the alarm system. That was something Dad had added to the house before we moved in. He felt safer knowing it was there, and we both knew what he felt safe from...

After turning it off, I quietly walked outside to the back yard and continued walking until I reached the small building. It was so cute. A miniature replica of our house. With a small smile, I opened the door and walked inside. Turning to the right, I flipped a light switch and proceeded to look in front of me while standing still. After about a minute, I laughed thinking myself retarded for coming out here at this time of night.

There had to be a reason, though. Was there something out here I wanted to bring inside? _No, _I knew. Well, perhaps I just wanted to see it. After all, I hadn't been out here in months.

Then, it happened.

Suddenly, my eyes looked towards the left-hand side of the room where a table was. And sitting on top of that table was a folded white sheet of paper. My brow furrowed in confusion. _What the hell? _I knew it hadn't been there for long, because it was still so white. I was really confused as I reached for it, and I swallowed before unfolding it.

_**Erik**_

That was the first word that reached my vision. _Erik? _The paper instantly fell from my grasp. My mouth opened in shock. _H-he... _I felt a shiver roll down my spine as the reality hit me. Erik had been here. Recently. _Oh, dear God.. _My eyes looked every which way for about thirty seconds before I decided that he wasn't in the room. That didn't mean he wasn't outside, though! Immediately, I turned and locked the door. My heart felt like it was going to pound through my chest. I was scared senseless. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening! _No way was this real.. But the paper was right there! On the ground! _Shit! _

Well, I was locked in here now. He couldn't get in unless he broke down the door or broke through a window, which wasn't unthinkable. I shuddered at the thought. _Ok, calm down, just calm down. _I took a few deep breaths before slowly reaching down to pick up the piece of paper.

It was written to me, I noticed while my hands shook viciously. _I have to read this. _Forcing my hands to calm down, I read the text carefully.

By the time I finished reading it, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I placed the letter on the table and rubbed the tears away. My mind wasn't working properly as I stood there rubbing at tears and looking down at what Erik had written.

The letter was telling me what I'd been needing to hear for the past twelve months. Erik had changed. He wasn't the same person as before. _But, then why did he come here? If he's not the same as he used to be, then he wouldn't have come back. _This was an apology letter, though. He'd obviously wanted me to know that he was sorry and he'd felt the need to risk everything in order to tell me. As he'd written, though, it was impossible to forgive the unforgivable.

As I continued to think about what I'd just read, a strange sense of peace began to spread through my body. _I believe him, _I finally thought. _He really is sorry. He really has changed. _More tears came to my eyes. I was _glad_, I was really glad.

Now, maybe I really could move on. My mind was definitely telling me that I could. My heart, though.. Well, it was difficult to read.

_Don't forget him. _I suddenly realized that _that _was what my heart was telling me. But why? Wasn't it my goal in life to forget everything about him?

I sighed tiredly. This was overwhelming, to say the least. I grabbed the sheet of paper and folded it up before putting it in my pocket and unlocking the door. I trusted that he wasn't outside, and I knew I was right in doing so as I made it inside the house. Turning the alarm system back on, I staggered towards my bedroom and sank down onto my bed in order to stare up at the ceiling.

After everything that's happened to me, after everything he put me through, I know deep inside that I can't hate him. What he did was wrong, of course, but he wasn't a monster like I once thought. He was just a man, a man who didn't know right from wrong, and a man who was deeply in love.

_Don't forget him...

* * *

_

**I will be posting a separate companion piece to this story. It will contain another ending I had in mind when I was writing :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know!**

**I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I really do thank you from the bottom of my heart. This story probably wouldn't be where it is today if it hadn't been for the motivation I received from you. Again, I thank you so much. You all are very dear to my heart (and I don't care how cheesy that sounds haha).**

**Please review one last time (and don't forget to review the companion piece once it is available for reading ;) )!**

**-Lauren**


End file.
